Crimson Goddess
by Ayumi San Sama
Summary: AU.In the kingdom of Neo Domino, the Crimson Goddess and the Signers are detested. Izayoi Aki, a Signer, comes face to face with two mysterious young men. One of them claims she's the goddess. Is he telling the truth or is he mistaken? Updates in Profile
1. Chapter 1: Izayoi Aki

**A/N:** Hello! This is Ayumi San Sama, but you can simply call me Ayu-San…or what ever you want. Anyway this is obviously my first fan fiction and to be honest, I never thought about writing one…..well I did a long time ago back when the original Yugioh series was out….(lol guess my age…) but I did not have the confidence to write a story. I had ideas here and there, but I was all over the place. Anyways I got back into the Yugioh fandom (5D's to be exact) about a year and four months ago….and I got fired up to write this.

I actually have thought about writing this for sometime now. But then one hot fall day (as in this month) I had the urge to start typing. Well, I actually typed out an outline first to get the layout, because that's how I do things. =D Then all this happened.

So enough of my long explanations and I hope you enjoy this! *bows*

I forgot to mention that I Don't Own Yugioh 5D's….because it's obvious.

* * *

"_Aki, they say that mark on your arm is a mark of the Dragon."_

"_A mark of the Dragon?" A young Aki answered . Her bight kitten-shaped hazel eyes shined with curiosity as she looked her birthmark while she sat right next to an older woman. _

_Both Aki and the older woman were sitting down on a wooden bench in a small playground while staring up at the night sky. The two of them stood silent for a moment as they were gazing up at the stars in the sky._

_The older woman then hugged Aki close to her as she continued to speak._

"_Yes Aki a mark of the Dragon. You are destined to be signer, a warrior for the Crimson Dragon. You know he's the one who protects and loves this world." the older woman replied with a smile as she stroked Aki's rose colored locks._

"_But, everyone here ha-"_

"_Aki," the older woman smiled, "Don't listen to them."_

_Aki closed her eyes as the woman continued to stroke her hair. She loved it when she did that, it made her feel safe and loved. __As she closed her eyes as she heard her name echo in her thoughts._

_Aki. Aki_

_Aki._

_Aki…_

* * *

**Chapter One: Izayoi Aki**

"AKI!"

"Ahhh!" Izayoi Aki quickly opened her eyes wide. She instantly got up by rolling of her bed. However the rose hair colored eighteen year-old hit her face flat the moment she rolled off her bed.

"Owww." She cried as she put her hand on her nose. Luckily she did not injured herself seriously.

"What was that for ?" she yelled as she turned over to a tall man a few years older then her.

He had red hair as well as an unusual hairstyle. Aki had always found his hair style ridiculous. It just looked wrong to her. She had told him numerous times that it seemed a like cow licked his hair to the right side. After her ranting, she would suggest that he should try a new hair style. Instead of getting angry, he would just laugh and ignore the bad complement and always hugged her and call her his beautiful rose. Aki would just smile and hug him back. In truth, she did not hate his hairstyle, she actually loved it. Aki would just only say those things just to get some attention from him when she felt alone. When he was with her, she felt safe.

"Oh I apologize Aki-Chan" Divine held his hand out to her as he helped Aki get up. "Are you hurt my lovely Rose?" He kneeled in font of her and kissed her hand the moment she got up from the floor.

Aki blushed as he kissed her hand. "Um… I'm fine Divine. Really. It's just that you startled me" She looked at him for a moment. "Did you need me?" She looked at him confused.

He looked down at her as he got up," I see, it seems you have forgotten that we have a meeting today. You know our monthly meeting for the Arcadia Movement."

Aki's eyes grew wide as she turned to look at a small calendar that was hanging above her bed. _Oh ! I forgot about that!_

"Just because you are one of my most important pupils, doesn't mean you'll get privileges as to come in late for our monthly meetings."

"I apologize Divine." Aki sulked her down. "I didn't mean to oversleep. It's just that I was dreaming about _her_."

"Really?" Divine raised an eyebrow. "But she died a long time ago. Besides why would you be dreaming about your days when you were living at the orphanage?"

She looked up at Divine with her cat-like eyes meeting his gaze, "I don't know Divine. I don't even know why I am dreaming of her."

"I see," he sighed.

"But Divine," Aki looked up towards him, "She was telling me about my birthmark."

"Really?"

"Yes. She was telling me about how this wretched mark is important, and that I am a warrior for the crimson Dragon." She stood silent for a moment gazing at her foot-shaped birthmark.

She hated the mark dearly. In the kingdom of Neo Domino, the mark is considered as a wicked sign. Many people believed that the signers were at fault when the original Momentum in Satellite caused the Zero Reverse accident that happened years ago.

Her parents did not die in the accident; all she knew was that they died when she was a baby. She was told that Security had found her alive in the arms of her dead parents when they were investigating the Izayoi's home. Right away she was taken to live at the Neo Domino City Orphanage.

She was constantly teased about her birthmark and psychic powers while living in at the orphanage. The children at the orphanage would call her names like "witch" and "red-haired demon." They would pull her hair and do other nasty and mean stuff to her. She only stayed at the orphanage until she was five years-old, but staying there felt like an eternity for her. Divine had saved her from that hell hole of an orphanage by adopting her and making her a member of the Arcadia Movement ;Right after an accident that occurred at the orphanage.

Divine felt Aki's energy as she looked at her mark. He quickly realized that her psychic energy was becoming unstable.

"Ah! Aki your hair clip" He picked up the sliver hair clip that was sitting on her nightstand. The moment Divine put the hairclip on Aki, her energy became stable.

Aki looked up at Divine with tears in her eyes. "Divine I'm so sorry." She quickly hugged him, that it startled him. She buried her face against his chest as she was crying and tightening the hug even more.

He smiled and patted her hair. Divine gently broke the hug and pulled her chin to meet his gaze. "It's ok Aki. You don't need to apologize. It was just a dream and you don't need to get all emotional. Come on let's go" He wiped off a tear from her check as he spoke.

She lightly smiled and wiped the rest of the tears. "Ok, just give me a few minutes to get ready."

Aki lived in a small apartment by herself that was only three blocks from the Arcadia Movement's building. The Arcadia Movement was founded by Divine, who vowed to care for and take in any person with psychic abilities. Aki lived in the institution since he adopted her. She never called him father however, it never bothered Divine. He loved her dearly and it was through his kind actions that Aki learned to love and trust him.

Up until three years ago, Aki had asked Divine if he would permit her to live outside the institution. At first, Aki's request concerned him; he was worried that she no longer felt comfortable by living within the institution, however, he let it slide. Divine felt that she was mature enough to control her power in and outside of dueling. But lately Divine had been troubled by her instability. Ever sense she had been dreaming about her past, she has let her feelings get to her. And when her negative feelings begin to take over, she begins to have trouble controlling her powers. To make things worse, Divine has found Aki sleeping without her hairclip on some nights.

As they walked towards the Arcadia Movement's headquarters, Divine held Aki's left hand with a gentle but firm grip.

Aki looked down at the ground as they walked. "Divine?"

"Hmmm?"

"Are you worried about me. As in my safety?" She rose her head up to look at him.

"What makes you think that Aki-Chan?"

"Well, I just have a feeling that you are worried about my ability to control my powers. I'm fine, really. Just because you have caught me without my hairclip does not mean that I will be running lose with my powers. Besides…"

Divine jumped slightly when Aki gently put both her hands on his hand. Her hand felt warm against his, which made him blush lightly.

"You have helped me control my powers and helped me become the person that I am today," She smiled at him innocently.

While still blushing, Divine sighed. "Well, I _am _worried about your safety." He smiled down at Aki "But don't worry, if that's how you feel, then I'll trust you. But, I would like for you to come back to the institution and live with your pupils…but I also do not want to force you. It's up to you."

"I see," Aki looked straight ahead. They were about to cross the street onto the second block, but Aki was able to see the Arcadia movements building. Like most of the buildings in Neo Domino, it soared high into the sky. The Arcadia Movement's building however was the highest skyscraper in the area.

While the two were about to cross the street, two men were watching them from an ally way. One of them stared at Aki with a slight grin. "So that's her, the so-call Crimson Goddess."

* * *

**A/N:**

Ayu-San : Wow. This really took a toll on me writing this. Sure it's somewhat short, but I wanted to be satisfied with it. And I thought it would be perfecto to end it here *smiles*

Well who is this Crimson Goddess? I Can't tell you !

And I apologize ahead of time if Some characters may sound/become somewhat occ-like. I hope they do not, but if it does happens, then it can't be helped.

But I do hope that this doesn't discourage you from reading. And the first few chapters may story somewhat have elements that occur in the anime. But I promise you that, it won't stay like that.

And this story will be dealing with other lands, and stuff of the sort…..obviously there is a reason that I categorized this under fantasy as well.

Why am I telling you all this….because I have gone ahead and draft out my ideas up until chapter ten! *smiles* (Because Ayu likes to plan ahead of time!)

I think that's all  
I can say for now. If I forgot to say something else, I'll put in in my profile or in my author's notes in the next chapter.

Thank you, and I look forward to you review, comments, etc. *bows*


	2. Chapter 2: Two Mysterious Men

**A/N: **Hey it's Ayu-San! I just finished editing this until I felt that I was alright with the wording and such. Anyway I want to thank both Rapis-Razuri and RunoandAkizafan for the kind reviews! Thanks that means a lot! So enough of me lets get on with the story. And

I Don't Own Yugioh 5D's….because it's obvious.

* * *

**Chapter Two: Two Mysterious Men**

"So that's the so call Crimson Goddess" the young man grinned as he looked at Aki. He put his left hand on his blue hair. As he pointed at her with his right, "It's her!"

The other man turned to look at Aki. He looked at her for a second with a cold glare and then turned back to look at the other man. "I'm _not_ looking for the Crimson Goddess" he said as he was sitting on his D-wheel. He fixed his gloves as he continued speaking, "You know I'm looking for _him_. I have some unfinished business with him._"_

No one responded.

"Hey Bruno! Where-" The man stood silent as he noticed Bruno ride his scooter right in front of both Aki and Divine. _What the hell does he think he is doing?_ the man said to himself. _He's nuts! He can't go up to some random girl and tell her she's the Crimson Goddess. _

He would have gone with Bruno, but, he preferred to look at the show from the dark alley way. His gaze still focused on Aki.

"Who are you ?" Divine's eyes grew large as he quickly gave Bruno a cold glare. "What do you want with _my_ Aki?" Aki jumped slightly when Divine wrapped his arms tightly around her in order to protect her from the weirdo that stood before them.

Bruno looked at Divine for a second and then turned his gaze over to Aki.

"Uh, I-"

At that moment the man in the D-Wheel appeared in font of all three of them. His D-Wheel made a screeching sound so hard that a bit of sparks flew out from the wheels, which made Aki flinch .

"Bruno, stop wasting time!" he yelled. "You're making a fool of yourself and you can't just go up to any random girl and say such things. They'll think something is _wrong _with you. Besides, we have to look for that person. Let's go!"

Bruno turned to the D-Wheeler and nodded while he turned on his scooter. Aki tried to look at the D-Wheeler, but he quickly turned his head to the side, as if he was trying to avoid her stare. The only thing Aki had a chance to see was that the man had a serious look in his eyes. He quickly stepped on the gas petal of his D-Wheel and left, while Bruno tried to catch up to him on his scooter.

Both Aki and Divine stood still for a second, as they both had a daze and confused look. A few seconds past until Aki looked up to speak to Divine.

"Umm Divine, what was that all about?"

"I don't know Aki," He shook his head. " But whoever they are, I think they may come back. Maybe." Divine glared at the direction in which the two men left.

"Umm Divine" Aki looked up at him "You still have your arms around me. And you are squeezing me tightly. I can't move."

"Ah! I'm so sorry Aki-Chan." Divine screamed out loud. He then quickly cleared his throat. "Anyway let's go. We have a meeting to attend."

"Right" Aki nodded as the two continued to walk towards to Arcadia movement. She quickly looked at the direction in which the both the D-wheeler and the blue-haired man left. _Who was he? And why was he avoiding my stare? _

* * *

Later in the Daimon area, both Bruno and the D-Wheeler were talking in a bar called Bootleg.

The Daimon area is an area in Neo Domino in which many people recognize as a dangerous place where only criminals and thugs hang out. At times, certain Security officers are too scared to get near the area. They will only get near the area if they need to find someone or any other business to take care of. Regardless of the area's reputation, to both Bruno and the D-Wheeler, the area was a safe haven for them.

"Bruno," the D-Wheeler looked at him as he drank his tall glass of milk. "I did not mean to yell at you earlier…But what was that all about? I think you scared the poor girl. You saw that look the guy had, he probably thought we wanted to do something to her." He glared a Bruno with a pissed look in his eyes.

"He probably told Security about the incident and they may try to look for us!" The man let out a puff of air, "But, I can't blame him. He's just trying to protect the girl." He put both his elbows on the table as he rested his chin on both his hands while he looked at Bruno.

Bruno looked down at his glass of water and back to meet the D-wheeler's eyes. Just by looking at the mans gaze, he could tell just how upset the man was. "Ah. Yusei. I'm sorry, I did not mean to make a scene. It's that I thought that she was the Crimson Goddess."

Yusei sighed and got up and rolled his eyes at him. "Bruno, I don't know who or what you are looking for but, I'm not looking for _this_ goddess." He looked down at his empty glass with a cold look. "She doesn't exist and even if she _did_ exist, I am not looking for her." Yusei squinted his eyes at Bruno, "I think you need to stop taking those fairytale legends so seriously."

"But Yusei-"

"I'm looking for Jack. I want my Stardust Dragon back. He stole it and that's all what I want." He walked over to the bartender and paid their bill. "Thanks," Yusei said as he left, while Bruno followed after him

As soon as they both got out, Yusei frowned. Night had fallen and he could see women standing near the corners to provide their services for anyone. Yusei did not like to stay out during these times. The women had tendency for trying to get with him and he hated that. Not only could Yusei not afford to pay them, he preferred not to look for trouble of that sort. He wasn't that type of guy. Yusei was a respectable man and he never laid a finger on them, when they tried to feel up on him. He would just push them gently and say he's not interested. Some of the woman in the process have told him "what a waste." He would just simply sigh and leave, ignoring the insult.

"I think we stayed out a little too late." Bruno looked as he saw the sky.

"Yeah," Yusei looked down as he fixed his navy blue jacket. "Let-"

"Hey Yusei-Chan dear!" a blonde haired woman hug him. "Why don't you ditch your blue haired boyfriend

and go have fun with me and the other girls tonight?"

"I'm _not_ interested ." Yusei retorted. "And Bruno is my _friend ! NOT _my_ boyfriend!"_

The blonde haired women winked at Yusei as she stroked his dark locks. "I just want to be with you Yusei." She tried to lean towards him in order to steal a kiss.

Yusei firmly, but gently, pushed her. "I'm going home," He sighed. "Besides you know that I am not that kind of guy. I have far too much respect for myself, Yuria. Besides how can I be with you when I have no feelings for you. It doesn't make any sense."

"Ugh. Yusei! Stop being such a saint! Besides you need to man up. Everyone at the club down the street,

are stating to think you're gay. You reject every woman," Yuria argued. "And I want to be your first!"

Yusei grinned. "Oh really?

At that moment he brought her chin up to meet his gaze. Yuria blushed when she looked into his beautiful cobalt eyes. They looked so innocent yet intense and mysterious.

"I would like…"

"Then you'll really -?" Yuria looked at him with her shiny violet eyes.

"I would like you to stop harassing me all the time. I'm tired of it." Yusei replied.

Bruno closed his eyes when he heard a loud slap.

"Ugh! How dare you Yusei! How dare you ! For a moment right there I thought you really were giving in. You really are going out with men aren't you! Yuria looked up at Yusei with hateful eyes.

Yusei put his hand on left cheek. It was red and a bit of blood flowed down his check. Yuria had scratched his check with her long acrylic nails the moment she slapped him. He looked at down at Yuria with a somewhat cold look. At that moment Yuria looked at Yusei horrified, especially when she noticed that he put his hand down his pocket.

Within that second, tears began to flow down from her eyes. She quickly brought herself down to her knees not knowing that she scraped her knees and cried. "I'm sorry Yusei, please don't hurt me!"

"Yusei!" Bruno cried. "What do you think-."

"Here."

"Huh?" Yuria looked up to see that Yusei was kneeling in front of her. In his hand he had some money and a handkerchief

"Take it," Yusei smiled. "I know you are worried about making this month's rent, aren't you. And besides you need to have food on the table for Saya-Chan?"

"How did you know?"

"Well your little girl came up to me the other day to tell me what was going on," he replied. "She was crying and telling me that she did not know what to do."

"B-But Yusei, that's you're money. It's for your own needs. No! I can't take it, you need it."

"Look I'm not asking for anything in return. Nor am I trying to make you feel guilty, not after you slapped me. I just don't want to see you suffering along with your daughter." Yusei gave her a gentle smile. "Here, just take it, please. Besides I can manage. I get a lot of request to fix D-wheels and computers. So don't cry anymore." Yusei hugged her as soon as he put the money and the handkerchief in her hands.

"Thank you. You really are not that type of man are you?" Yuria looked down on the ground. She griped the money tightly against her hands. "I promise that I won't say such rumor's about you, Yusei."

"Well I don't really care about that. I just don't want to see you suffering." Yusei looked at her. "Here let me clean out that wound on your knee."

"Wow. Yusei for a second there I thought you were going to hit Yuria-Chan!" Burno looked at Yusei once they got inside their apartment. At lest that's what they called it. Both Bruno and Yusei lived on the second floor of an abandon building on the far side of the Diamon Area. It was a specious medium-sized hall that had a bathroom and a so called kitchen. For some reason, the abandon building still had running water and electricity.

On one side of the room stood a long table and two chairs. The table was filled with scraps of metal and other old electronics as well two laptops.

It had been a few months since Yusei had illegally crossed over to Neo Domino from the Satellite. He meet Bruno not long after he entered the city. Bruno barely knew him, but had invited him to live at his place, therefore Yusei called the apartment his home as well.

Yusei took his blue jacket off, and sat on an old sofa. "What made you think. I would do such a thing? You know I am not that kind of guy, Bruno." He closed his eyes and crossed his arms as he spoke.

"Bruno don't turn the lights on. I don't want security to know that we are the only one's living on this side of the area."

"Uh sorry. That's true." Burno laughed. "We don't want security to find out." He looked down as he was pouring himself a cup of coffee. "Want some?" Bruno turned to Yusei.

"No thank you. It's 2 a.m. and you are drinking coffee? You really are strange," Yusei chuckled to himself before he gave him a serious look. "But you did not answer my question, Bruno."

"Ah. Sorry Yusei…Well I don't know. I was just a thought that just hit my mind at that seconded." He sat down on a chair that looked towards Yusei. "I know you're not that kind of guy. But poor girl, it looks like her customers tend to hurt her." Bruno looked down at the warm cup of coffee he was holding in his hands for a few seconds before he began to talk.

"So, how do you even plan to meet up with Jack. I mean he's King. I think it's crazy of you to look for him." His gray eyes grew wide, "What if we end up in security and get one of those marker things!"

Yusei looked at Bruno for a minute. Bruno looked at him as well. For two minutes the two of them stared at each other in silence.

Yusei broke the silence as he began to speak, "Look, I understand how you feel but I have to get Stardust back. And don't worry I have a plan. I plan to meet him sometime before his scheduled duel tomorrow night. I know what I am doing." He lightly smirked.

"But, Yusei!"

Ignoring Bruno, he got up to get his sleeping bag from a small closet. "Night, Bruno." Yusei then fell asleep in his sleeping bag on the cold hard cement floor.

"Hey Yusei! You know we have a bed and a sofa. There's no need to sleep on the floor"

Yusei did not answer.

Burno sat on the sofa and close his eyes_. I think you're the weird one Yusei. _

Yusei turned to his side away from Burno. He just couldn't seem to forget about the young rose-hair colored girl. He could not forget her beautiful innocent brown eyes. For a moment, Yusei felt as if he knew her or at least felt a strong connection to her. _It must be my imagination. Besides that was the first time I have seen her. Why she's a citizen of Neo Domino, and I'm from Satellite. _he thought, he closed his eyes and feel asleep.

* * *

**A/N:** Yeah I know this is kind of slow…as in letting the action and story unfold. But I also want to take some time in introducing characters. And don't worry this Yuria character is just a one time character. Meaning that she is not important to the plot in any way. Hahahahah!

But that also means that I don't want to take too much of my time, that would be lame now would it? Anyways I look forward to your reviews and I will get to work on formatting and editing chapter 3 ! *bows*


	3. Chapter 3: Connections and King

**A/N:** Aww man it's 2:49 a.m right now and I am still wide awake!…But who cares, it's the weekend and well I have decided to upload chapter 3 ! Because I am that awesome. *smiles*

Anyways enjoy!

…I really don't need to say that I don't own Yugioh 5D's….

* * *

**Chapter Three: Connections and King**

It was 2 a.m and Aki was sitting on her bed. She was wearing along pink silky pajama gown with a light white cotton overcoat. Aki was staring at the night sky from her window, hoping that she would eventually fall asleep. But no mater how hard she tried to sleep, she just could not close her eyes.

Aki kept thinking about everything that happened during the day. The dream, the meeting, being called the Crimson Goddess, but out of all those things , she kept remembering what Divine had told her about the Crimson Goddess.

_

* * *

_

Right after the monthly meeting was over, Aki waited patiently for all her pupils to leave the room. One by one they all left. It didn't take that long for the room to clear out until Divine and she were the only ones left in the meeting room.

_Divine was shuffling and making sure all his papers were in order. He did not noticed Aki until she walked up to him. Reading her face, he saw that she was worried and concerned about something. It did not take a genius like Divine to figure out what was wrong ; he already knew that she was going to ask him about the incident that happened to both of them when they were on their way to the Arcadia Movement's headquarters. Either way he pretend that he did not know what she was going to ask him._

"_What is it Aki-Chan? Is something the matter?" Divine asked. _

_Aki stood quiet for a moment. She did not want to trouble him anymore but, she trusted him. She knew he would listen, after all he was always there for her when ever she wanted to talk to him. _Why am I hesitating? Aki thought to herself.

"_Aki? You are staring to worry me," Divine removed the black glove from his right hand and laid his hand on Aki's forehead._

_Aki closed her eyes at that moment, she loved the way his hand felt against her forehead, it felt cool against her skin. While she had her eyes closed she replied, "I'm fine Divine. Sorry, I did not mean to stand in front of you in pure silence." She looked up at him as Divine finally removed his hand from her forehead and put his black glove back on. "I was just wondering …what is this Crimson Goddess?"_

_Divine sighed. He did not like explaining such things. He did not believe in the so called legend of the Crimson Goddess. He thought of it as myth . It was all crap, in which only the stupid believe in. _

"_Aki, the Crimson Goddess is just a myth, She doesn't exist." Divine chuckled he spoke to Aki. "But if you insists…She is supposed to be the one who lends the power of the Crimson Dragon to the chosen one."_

_Aki blinked for a second, "The chosen one you say?"_

_Divine nodded his head as he continued, "Right, I don't know all the details, but that's all I know. Rumor has it that Public Security Maintenance Bureau is looking for her. To think the idiots would believe in such things!"_

"_I see ," Aki replied. _

"_But it's just probably one of those ridiculous things that reporters write when they don't have anything to write about." Divine laughed as he continued, " Don't worry Aki, it's not important. Besides don't listen to what random…people say to you outside." _

_Aki only nodded her head in response._

_He sighed in relief, "I'm just glad that I came by to your apartment to pick you up today. Who knows what those men could have done to you. I especially did not like the aura of the D-wheeler. You should be careful."_

_Aki just nodded her head. "Should I come back and live here then Divine?"_

"_Oh no no Aki!" Divine exclaimed. "I would never force you to come back and live here against your own free will. Of course you are free to come here and stay if you want to. But that is you're choice." Divine smiled as he hugged her._

"_Thank you, Divine."_

* * *

"That's right." Aki said aloud to herself. " I forgot about _him_, that D-Wheel guy."

Aki closed her eyes at that very moment. She tired to remember anything about him. Everything happened too quickly at that moment that she wasn't able to catch a glimpse of face. The only thing she remembered was the red color of the D-Wheel and that serious look in his eyes. Neo Domino, however, is a big city, and finding that same man with a red D-wheel is impossible to find.

"There are probably many people with a red D-wheel", Aki sighed.

She looked down at her right arm. Aki then pushed the sleeve from her overcoat up in order to see her birthmark. She hated looking at the birthmark; it made her think of her past. But at that for that very moment, looking at the dragon foot-shaped sign reminded her even more about the D-wheeler.

"I don't understand. Why would I feel a connection to that man?" She whispered to herself. "I did not sense any birthmark from him. Just who is he?"

During the incident, Aki recalled that she felt a strange aura from the man. Aki usually detects a persons intentions by sensing their aura, whenever people were close or near her. But she did not sense anything evil from him, she only sensed goodness from him.

Even if had a cool gaze at that time, his aura felt so warm and pure. Aki felt that if she were to get near him and he would hug her, making her feel safe. It was almost be like he could protect her from the cruelties of the world. It had been a long time since she had sense such an aura from a person. Divine was one of the first persons whom she felt the same type of aura when she first laid eyes on him as a child.

She shook her head in confusion. To Aki, sensing a person's aura and intentions is completely different from feeling a strong bond.

Tears began to fall down from her eyes, "I don't understand. Why? Why do I feel like this?" She sobbed until she feel asleep.

* * *

The morning sun quickly hit Neo Domino. It was an usually calm morning regardless of the people bustling around the city.

At the very center of the city, stood the tallest building, the Neo Domino Public Security Maintenance Bureau's Headquarters. Right at the rooftop of the bureau, stood the Palace of the Stars, home to the King of Neo Domino.

The King of Neo Domino woke early enough to see the sun rise. With his emotionless violet eyes, he scanned the whole view of the city as the early morning sun rose. He felt powerful just looking at the view of Neo Domino, after all he was king of the most advance kingdom.

Neo Domino is a huge kingdom that sits on the Eastern Sea. The kingdom itself is broken by large islands that are interconnected through bridges. Unlike other kingdoms, Neo Domino is known for it's advanced technology and modernization. Many people from all over come to the capitol, Neo Domino City, in order to experience what people call the "future of mankind." Visitors get amazed by the tall skyscrapers that can be seen though out the city, many of them reaching up to the heavens. At night the city is filled with many lit up holographic signs and billboards. The citizens go about in their cars and D-Wheel's or by walking, taking the bus or what ever type of modern transportation that exist. Horses and carriages are not a common sight in the kingdom of Neo Domino.

For a few minutes, the king looked as though he was in a trance as he looked out through the tall elaborate glass walls.

At that moment a young woman knocked the door. "Your highness may I enter?"

The King woke up from his the slight trance he was in, he sighed before speaking, "You may come in Mikage-San."

Sagiri Mikage entered the room in a haste yet gentle manner. She was the king secretary and somewhat of his caretaker. She bow at him before speaking, "Did you sleep well Atlas-Sama?"

Normally a king would get aggravated when he was addressed by his name, but in this case, he did not get aggravated when Mikage would address him by his name. But other then her, Jack Atlas preferred that people address him as "King," "Your Highness," or anything of the sort. He may have a cold look to eyes, but Mikage knew he had a kind heart. Regardless if he would lash out at her at times. Her job usually takes a toll on her, however, she loved being near the King. Everything just seemed right when she was right by his side.

Jack turned around to look at Mikage. Mikage blush slightly when her golden eyes meet with his violet eyes.

"Yes, I slept well Mikage-San," Jack responded as he walked over to pour himself tea.

In less then a second, Mikage ran over to the tea maker and quickly prepared the tea for Jack. "Here you go Atlas-Sama, just how you like it !"

"Thank You," Jack took the cup of tea as he walked over to sit on his sofa. Once he sat down, he looked down at his cup of tea, enjoying the rich scent of fresh black tea leaves. As he began to take a sip of the tea.

An older man with long blonde hair walked inside the room in a calm manner, with his hands to his side.

"What do want Rudger Godwin?" Jack glared with annoyance at the blonde man. Out of all the time Jack had to himself during the day, the thing he hated the most was to be bothered when he was enjoying drinking his tea.

Godwin cleared his throat before speaking, "I apologize, King," he kept his eyes closed as he gave a slight bow towards Jack. "I understand you just woke up. But," he turn to look at Mikage who was busy poring water over a pot of young flowers; "I need to talk to you about something before you head over to the duel stadium across town tonight."

"You _always_ have something to talk to me about," Jack repied in a slight sarcastic tone. He slammed his cup of tea down on the coffee table that faced him. "Fine. We can talk after I dress up in my fine clothing. A King must always look presentable."

* * *

**A/N:** Yeah I just wanted to end it here because I'm that evil. J/K I really felt that it was best to end it here. And well I know we have not gotten to the fantasy stuff, but please bare with me. Like I said, I have outlines and layouts for all the coming chapters….obviously this is why I am updating the story quickly. *smiles*

I look forward to all reviews and comments. *Bows*


	4. Chapter 4: Preparing for the Mission

**A/N:** Yay, it seems I got a few more reviews and comments! *_* That really means a lot, thanks! Yes, I did forget to mention that this is an alternate universe in which a lot of things mix together, as in the old an new...Those elements will eventually come up. I figured there were some wording and possibly tense errors…But I will try my best not to make those errors….no ones perfect…but I'm the type of person that just tries to fix those errors.*smiles*

And to answer **exleader75's** question, yes, of course Crow and the twins will appear in this story. *smiles* I can't have a story without them you know! They will also play an important role, and Rua as well. And I don't really plan to have Rua to just sit in the background. ^_^

And the faithshiping stuff will be coming up in the following chapters as well….because I _did _categorize this as Yusei x Aki. *smiles*

Anyways enough of me talking, lets get on with the chapter.

* * *

**Chapter Four: Preparing for the Mission**

Yusei sat still looking at the breakfast that Bruno prepared. Even though he drank coffee last night, Bruno woke up early to fix breakfast. He prepared two sunny side ups for both of them, along with toast.

"Is something wrong Yusei?" Bruno asked as he was pouring himself a cup of orange juice.

"No…Nothing is wrong at all," Yusei replied as he poured himself a glass of milk. "It's just that I'm amazed that you woke up quite earl, especially after drinking coffee last night." He turn to look at the clock on his laptop, which read 6:45 a.m.

Bruno laughed at his remark. "Aww come on Yusei, don't make me sound as if I'm some sort of coffee addict."

Yusei just smiled to himself as he drank his glass of milk.

Bruno stood silent for a moment before he gave Yusei a serious look "Hey, Yusei."

"What is it Bruno?" Yusei avoided his stare as he was working on his laptop. He was hacking into the Public Security Maintenance Bureau's database, in order to find a detailed map of the whole building as well as any password that he may need.

"Are you _really _going to look for Jack tonight?"

"Yeah." Yusei stopped typing for a moment and closed his eyes while crossed his arms. "I'm going to find him tonight, before his scheduled duel."

Bruno stared at Yusei, "_Why _do you want to get Stardust Dragon back so badly?"

"That card is important to me. My parents gave me that card before they died…Well at least that's what both Martha and Rex Godwin told me." Yusei replied "They have always told me numerous times that I should never lose that card because… it's important."

"I see." Bruno started to much on his toast. "So that card _is_ important to you. It's the only thing that your parents left you with."

"I remember always asking them as a child as to _why _is the card important," He looked at Bruno who had already finished eating his breakfast. Yusei then looked at his plate before he then continued to speak, "They never answered my question. Martha for example, would just pat my head and tell me to trust her.

'It's important.' She would tell Jack the same thing as well"

"Jack?"

"Yeah. Jack has a card similar to mine. I believe it's called Red Demons Dragon," Yusei took a small bit from the toast before he continued.

"He has always cherished that card…I guess it was because Martha and Godwin told him that the card is related to the red wing-shaped birthmark that he was born with." Yusei smirked a bit, "I think it was because of that birthmark, he thought he was destined to be a king. No wonder he took that offer from that man, he gave him the opportunity to live as King of Neo Domino."

"You mean he's not really an actual king?" Bruno gasped.

"Well, I don't know anything about that, as in being an actual descendent of a royal family. A man just came to Jack one day telling him that his birthmark was proof that he was a descendent of a royal family. The man convinced him by telling him that a king shouldn't live in a dump like Satellite…I don't know all the details, but he stole my first D-wheel that I made and Stardust Dragon from me about two years ago."

"Are you _sure_ you are not doing this just to get back at him?" Bruno looked at Yusei with a concern look.

Yusei lightly smiled at Bruno, "No, I'm not…Besides revenge is a terrible thing." He sighed before he continued, " I'm only doing this for Martha and Godwin. I made a promise to them as a child that I will protect the card…even if I do not know _why_ I must protect it."

* * *

Jack walked with Rudger and Mikage down a long corridor that led to Rudger 's office on the highest level of the security bureau's headquarters. As soon as they entered the room, Rudger sat down on his office chair with his elbows on the table while clasping his hands together. Mikage followed Jack from behind as they entered Rudger's office.

"Why did you bring me out here?" Jack questioned as soon as he entered the office. Although his tone was calm, Rudger could tell that he was aggravated.

"Well, King. I just wanted to inform you that I have made a change to your duel that was schedule for tonight."

"What are you talking about Rudger!" Jack yelled. "You _know _a King must always take up any challenge! It is though _my _duels, that the people bare witness to _my power_!"

Rudger ignored his statement as he continued to explain, "Well, you see, your duel was scheduled for tonight at 9 p.m. However, certain…circumstances have came up. Therefore, I already decided to schedule your duel at 7 p.m."

"That's it! You brought me all the way here to tell me something that you _could have _simply told _me _in _my _palace!"

"Well, with all do respect your highness, I felt that it was… necessary to discuss this here." Rudger looked at Jack with his light blue-silver colored eyes. "I have been informed that two suspicious looking men, one in a scooter and the other in a red D-wheel were seen yesterday not too far from this area...I believe they are looking for you."

"So what does the change in schedule have to do with them?" Jack question, his eyes this time reflected with concern.

"Well, King, allow me to explain" replied the Vice President of the Neo Domino Public Security Maintenance Bureau, Yeager. He was a sort silver-haired man with green eyes. Jack hated the guy because he looked like a freaky clown with the so-called make-up that decorated his face. It all looked wrong to Jack, truly wrong.

Jack glared down at Yeager, "I appreciate you explaining the situation, but you did _not _bow at me!" He gave Yeager a cold, angry look.

His green eyes widen with embarrassment as he quickly bowed at Jack, "Please forgive my rudeness Your Highness!"

Jack ignored him as he turned to look at Rudger.

"Ah, Yeager" Rudger smiled, "You came in at the right time. Please explain the situation to our King."

"Right." Yeager nodded as he turn towards Jack and continued to speak. "King, the reason we changed your schedule for tonight's duel was because of those two suspicious men. The public doesn't know that we changed your duel to an earlier time. Therefore we will inform the public officially thirty minutes before the duel."

Jack stood in pure silence. His violet eyes focusing on the floor.

"We don't want anything to happen to our King." Rudger spoke. He gave a light smirk as he finished.

"I don't need to be treated like I'm a delicate princess, Rudger!" Jack retorted at him as he glared at him with a pissed look.

Rudger did not answer. He just turned his gaze over to Yeager.

Yeager pretended that he did not hear Jack's comment and continued to speak. "The reason we will inform the public at the last minute, is to confuse the two of them."

Mikage looked down at Yeager. "Confuse them? How so?"

"Well Sagiri-San, based on the information I received, they already know that the King has a duel scheduled at 9 p.m. Therefore I believe they will be waiting for him near the building before the he leaves."

"But that's crazy!" Mikage yelled "Neo Domino has the best security officers and they help keep the city secured. Besides they are wiling to lay their life on the line for our King!" She then quickly turned to Rudger, "With all do respect Director, I think it's ridiculous for two people with criminal intentions to get near the building, why they couldn't get near the Star Palace of they tried."

"I wouldn't be too sure Mikage-San," Rudger answered as he gazed at her coldly.

"I beg your pardon Director?" Mikage clasped her hands against her. She was worried that she had offended him.

Jack closed his eyes as he turned his back on all three of them, "I believe I will be leaving. After all I need to prepare myself for tonight's duel." He quickly left Rudger's office in an instance.

The director looked at the direction in which Jack left. He then quickly returned his cold gaze at Mikage,

"You can never be _too _careful Mikage-San. But-," Rudger got up from his office chair and walked towards her until he was looking down at her. Her scared honey-colored eyes meet his cold stormy gaze.

"I'm somewhat shocked at your remark Mikage-San." Rudger continued speaking, ignoring Mikage's frighten look, "You are a top ranked officer and yet you are talking like an amateur. Should I _dismiss _you?"

Mikage eyes widen. She quickly bowed at him and replied with her voice shaking, "N-No sir. I apologize for my ignorant remark."

"Good." Rudger smirked as he returned towards his seat. "Now, Mikage-San, I have a special mission for you.

She gave the director a perplexed look, "A special mission?"

* * *

Night quickly fell across Neo Domino. It was a cool and clear night and the city was filled with life, expect for the area in which both Yusei and Bruno lived. It was silent like a ghost town.

Inside the apartment the two men were preparing for their mission.

"So Yusei, are you ready?" Bruno asked as he finished changing.

Yusei nodded his head in response to Bruno's question. He was wearing a navy blue working uniform along with a cap. Yusei planed to sneak in to the security bureau as en electrician. He wore a fake identification card with a valid number around his neck, so no one will question him.

"Bruno?" Yusei turned his gaze away from him. He had a sad look in his eyes.

"Yeah, what is it Yusei?"

"Do you mind if you stay here?" He quickly turned to look at him. "I don't want to get you involved in this…we can end up in prison if we are caught."

"What? Yusei, I can't let you do that. I have your back. I want to-"

"Please!" Yusei yelled so loud that it echoed across the large room. "I don't want to get you involved in this.

I don't want you to get caught by security, if I fail." He lowed his voice as he looked down.

Bruno looked at Yusei for a moment. He knew what he was trying to tell him. Yusei did not want him to go because he saw him as a nuisance, he was only concern about his safety. Even though they have been good friends for some months now, Bruno knew Yusei was the type of person who did not like to get his friends involved in his problems. It was already a part of Yusei's personality, he preferred to do things on his own.

"Fine." Bruno closed his eyes. "You can go. But," he put both his hands on Yusei's shoulders. "Promise me that you will make it out safe and sound."

"I will" Yusei gave a light smile. "Thank you for understanding, Bruno." He quickly picked up his bag and left the apartment.

* * *

**A/N:**

Ayu-San: Anyways that wraps this chapter up! So what did you think Yusei!

Yusei:….

Ayu-San: …

Yusei: Why do you make me so emotional near the end?

Ayu-San: What! I did not make you sound emotional, besides _you do _like to do things on your own!

Yusei:…..*stares*

Ayu-San: Don't look at me like that. Besides you did not even finish your breakfast in the beginning. What's

up with that ?

Yusei: That has _nothing _to do with the subject.

Ayu-San : *Ahem* Anyways Please continue to review and leave comments !

Yusei: Yeah please do. *lightly smiles*

Ayu-San: *looks at Yusei* Why thank you Yusei-San! …Anyways I always look forward to your comments, questions and reviews! They mean so much to me ! So I'll see you guys in the next chapter. *bows*


	5. Chapter 5: Mission Failed?

**A/N: **Yay, 11 reviews. That _still _makes Ayu-San very happy. ^-^ Thank you so much! I will do my best to continue writing this. Lol Even when I'm out and about with my daily schedule, I'm still thinking about ideas for the story. And whenever I am, I always keep a notebook/something near me to write ideas. ^-^

Um…for some reason I had a hard time trying to type some parts in this chapter. I don't know why, but I just did my best on it, it's just hard to find a quite place around my house to type. _ I practically need to shut myself in my own world…so the only way to do this is to listen to music, or something like that. ^ ^;;

Sure I can go to the library, but I'm just too lazy. ….But I also don't want to be full of excuses as well…ah,

I did my best to edit this…I kinda lost track of how many times I had to go back and edit…yeah…but for some reason I feel that this chapter was such a pain to write. T_T

But lets get on with the story. =P

* * *

**Chapter Five: Mission Failed?**

It was 8:00 p.m. and Mikage was sitting in Jack's room on his white sofa. She was sitting up straight with her arms crossed while lightly tapping her shoes on the floor.

It appeared that she was waiting for the king; however, Jack had left with both Rudger and Yeager about five hours ago. Mikage was in fact waiting for the arrival of the intruders that Rudger had warned her about.

She let out a loud puff of air in boredom as she drank her cup of black tea. Every now and then, her teacup would make a light tap against the small plate in her hands.

"I hate this," her eyes shone with sadness and anger at the same time. If there was one thing that she hated, she did not like to be alone; it made her feel abandon and forgotten.

For a moment Mikage added to the silence of the room by staying still, only to stare at her teacup as if she was in a trance. She broke from her trance after a few minutes as she continued to drink her tea in a hasty manner.

After finishing her tea, Mikage slowly walked over to the other side of the room to turn the lights off. She then walked towards the large window walls to enjoy the view of the whole city. To Mikage, the view of the city at night always looked magical, romantic as well.

_Oh how I wish that Atlas-Sama was sitting here with me right now, _thought Mikage.

She then raised her head to look up towards the bright full moon." But, I _must _protect the King…it is my duty," she whispered in a low voice.

Mikage then closed her eyes as she took a moment to bathe in its light as well as remember everything that Rudger had said to her earlier in the day.

* * *

"…_But…what is this special mission?" Mikage questioned Rudger._

"_Well I simply want you dispose of the intruders," Rudger gave a malicious grin as he looked into Mikage's eyes. For a moment, Mikage could have sworn she felt a chill up her spine when he looked at her._

_Ignoring the chill, she questioned him, "Do you really think that they will get pass security?" Her large hazel eyes widen with concern._

_Rudger clasped his hands together on his desk as he rested his chin on both hands. "It's just a precaution. But like I said, you can never be **too **careful," he then looked at Yeager who was staring at him with a smirk across his clownish face._

_Rudger closed his eyes for that moment before he returned his gaze over to Mikage, "**I'm** sure they will be caught before they can get to the palace. But… get rid of the intruders **if **they reach the place."_

_Mikage quickly moved her gaze from him to the floor. "Director, how should I get rid of them…Let alone stop them?"_

"_I don't care what you do!" snapped Rudger. His eyes reflected an anger that made her gasp in fear._

"_Just don't you **dare **let them escape, kill them if you have to!" He immediately got up from his office chair as he was preparing to leave with Yeager. "You're a security officer, so that should be not problem for you **Sagiri-San**."_

_Mikage stood in silence as she looked at him. Her eyes were already beginning to shine, signaling Rudger that she wanted to cry._

_Rudger rolled his eyes at her. "Don't let your emotions get to you…sometimes I feel that you can be **too **soft." He gave her one last smirk before he left._

* * *

"Damn," Mikage whispered to herself. "I don't know what I should do…" She looked up at the full moon.

_I do not even want to be here. _

All what Mikage wanted right now was to see Jack duel. Of course, he always won, he was King after all and everyone that dared to challenge him ended up in failure.

"I'm not sure I'm up for this," she said aloud to herself. "Why couldn't Director Rudger put someone else? What if…" She closed her eyes. "No! I have to do this! It's an order and I _will _make this mission successful." She covered her face with both her hands as she tried to reassured herself.

_These intruders may want to hurt or worse…kill our beloved King! _

She then quickly removed her hands from her face in order to look outside the window. Her eyes then glowed with a determined look, "I can't let them do such a thing to Atlas-Sama!"

* * *

Around the same time, Yusei was already entering the Neo Domino Public Security Maintenance Bureau's Headquarters.

_Ok,_ Yusei thought to himself. _So far so good…Sure, there were many security officers patrolling outside, but that's the norm… At least that is what Bruno told me. No I have to deal with them. _He looked at the two attendedns that were siting in the front office.

Two female attendants quickly greeted him walked towards them. Yusei gave a light smile at them, noticing that one of the office attendants blushed at him.

Igonring the attendents blush, he smiled at her, "Hi, I was called by the director at the last minute to fix something. Do you know where his office is?"

The woman stood still for a moment, not knowing that she was daydreaming.

Yusei then waved his hand in front of the woman's face, "Hello?"

"Ah!" she screamed. "I'm so sorry…just take the elevator to reach the top floor."

"Thank you," he smiled. He then walked towards the elevator in a relaxed manner.

_Ok,_ Yusei thought to himself. _That woman was…odd. _He pressed the button to take him to the top floor.

As he waited patently to arrive on the top floor, he kept silent as his cobalt eyes focused on the elevator door. _Well, I'm almost there, _he thought as he looked at the time on his cell phone.

As soon as he reached the top floor, Yusei slowly walked out of the elevator in a calm, casual manner. However, at that very moment he bumped against a man slightly taller then him. The man was older than Yusei; he was big and had dark brown skin and dark hair. He was Tetsu Ushio, a high ranked public security officer.

Ushio raised an eyebrow as gazed down at Yusei, hoping that he can frighten him. Yusei on the other hand kept his cool as he casually looked up at Ushio.

"Huh? What are you doing here? You know not just _anyone _can enter on this floor," he spoke with an intimidating tone.

"Yes officer, I am aware of that," Yusei gave him a friendly smile. His large cobalt blue eyes widen with innocence as he presented his identification card to the officer. Ushio quickly took the card, almost snatching it, from Yusei's hands to make sure it was real.

"So your name is Taro Daimon and you're an electrician?" Ushio questioned as he still kept his gaze on Yusei.

Yusei nodded his head. "Yes, that is my name officer." He fixed his cap as he continued to speak, "The Director called me at the last minute telling me that he needed me to fix the lighting in his office," Yusei replied coolly as he made eye contact with Ushio.

"Ah, I see." Ushio looked at him, this time his gaze being more friendlier. "Well the director's office is just around the corner," he then returned the card to Yusei and entered the elevator. "Make sure you do a good job kid," Ushio smiled before he pressed the button to take him back to the first floor.

"I appreciate it, and don't worry I will," Yusei smiled. As soon as the elevator door closed, Yusei stood still for a moment to make sure the elevator took Ushio to the first floor. At that moment, his simile quickly turned to his usual stoic look. He quickly looked around to make sure that the cost was clear before he began exploring. Yusei then quickly took his cell phone from his pocket that showed him a map of building's top floor. _Let's see the way to the Star Palace should be around here_, he thought to himself as his eyes scanned the screen, walking at the same time.

He turned a few corners for a few minutes until he came across a door that had a lock.

Yusei quickly entered the password, which gave him access to the rooftop.

* * *

Meanwhile, Aki was out with Divine having dinner in an exclusive part of Neo Domino. She was wearing, a causal scarlet baby doll dress with a black jean jacket and some brown boots along with black leggings. Around her neck was a light plaid scarf with and a long silver heart necklace.

Divine on the other hand was dressed in an extremely fine suit.

Aki looked down at the table to avoid eye contact as she was playing with her lip-gloss, passing it between both hands. Either way Divine was already looking at her with his olive green eyes.

He frowned at her for a moment. "Aki-Chan. You know you shouldn't dress too causal at this restaurant," lightly tapped his fingers on the table. "You know, I had to convince the waiter to let you stay."

"I'm sorry, it's just that I did not feel like dressing…to elegant," She looked around, still avoiding his gaze. Unlike her, all the women in the restaurant were wearing their finest dresses and jewelry.

Divine looked at Aki for a moment. "Well alright. If that's how you wanted to dress, then it's fine by me." He smiled at her, "You always look lovely in anything you know."

Aki looked down embarrassed, "…Um if you say so." She quickly covered her face with the menu as she began to read it. _I'm not really hungry_, she said to herself. _However, I also don't want to worry him either…so I'll just order something light._

* * *

"Huh" Yusei said aloud to himself. "So this is the so-call King's Palace?" He had his head up as he was looking at the building.

_Jack, you really have always been serious about wanting to be king_, he chuckled to himself.

He quickly moved near a large bush to check the area. To his surprise, the area was empty. _That's odd, there are no signs of Security…but no matter, this is my only chance. I made it this far._ He quickly ran across the lawn, his shoes making a light crunching sound against the grass.

As soon as he was near the Star Palace, Yusei gasped as he heard someone opening the large elaborate door of the palace. Without thought, Yusei quickly ran towards the corner of the palace. He carefully tilted his head from the side to get a good view of the entrance.

A young woman with blue hair walked out of the palace. She looked around for a moment before sighing, "Oh, I'm sure that they won't come," Mikage said aloud to her self as she quickly left the area.

_It looks like the coast is clear…for now. _Yusei quickly looked at his cell phone as he found a secret passageway to enter the side of the palace. The passageway was nothing more then a hidden door, that anyone could over look, that lead to the food storage of the palace.

Yusei quickly scanned the storage room as well as the kitchen, he noticed a few cooks in the room.

_Damn. It looks like I'll have to wait._

Yusei stood in the darkness of the storage room as he noticed the cooks moved to what would be their eating area, the cooks closing the door in the process. He quickly took the opportunity to quickly leave the kitchen and enter the dinning area for the king.

As soon as he left the dinning area, Yusei was surprised to see that there were no security officers patrolling. Regardless, Yusei took precaution as he passed through the long corridors of the Star Palace. The corridors were decorated with ornate designs that looked like stars as well as other designs. Some 'walls' were tall glass windows that offered a beautiful view of Neo Domino.

Yusei took a moment to admire the view of the city. His eyes widen at the view; he never noticed just how large Neo Domino was. Even though he was a Satellite, he felt like he was the King of Neo Domino himself. For a moment, Yusei felt as though had seen this view before. However, that was impossible because this was his first time seeing such a view. He stood still for a few minuets, enchanted by the magical view of the city

After a few seconds, Yusei shook his head.

"Damn," he whispered to himself as he awoke from the trance, "I should not be wasting time here. I _need _to hurry and find Jack." He quickly began to walk through the passageway.

* * *

Aki took one last spoonful of the soup that she ordered before pushing the bowl away from her.

"I'm done," She looked down at the table quietly.

"Aki-Chan," Divine looked at her, "You still have a lot of soup left on your plate."

She looked at him, "Divine, I'm just not _that _hungry." She gave him a weak smile as she picked up her messenger bag and turned her back on him.

"Where are you going Aki?" Divine quickly got up from his seat.

She quickly turned to look at him. "I'm leaving."

"But you know a young lady shouldn't be out by herself."

"Divine, I'll be fine. I'm sorry, I just can't stay any longer…"She stood silent for a second. "I just feel like being by myself." She smiled at him. "Please understand Divine."

He let out a loud sigh, "Fine you can go, but be careful. And don't forget to call me." He smiled at her. "I just want to make sure you come home safely."

"I will," she smiled. "And I'm sorry, if I spoiled your dinner," she gave a light bow towards him.

"Oh no, not at all Aki-Chan," Divine shook his head. "I understand you want to be alone."

"Thank you for understanding," Aki gave him one last light smile before she left.

_I hope you **are**_ _feeling well Aki. _Divine looked at her with a concern look as he saw her leave.

As soon as Aki got out of the restaurant, she let out a sigh. _I'm sorry Divine…It's just that… I just have a feeling that I __**should **__be somewhere…I just don't know where._She quickly began to walk towards the shopping district, not knowing where she was heading off.

* * *

After what seemed for hours, Yusei found what he believed was Jack's room. The room was too large, that for a moment he did not believe it was a room at all.

_But I have to admit, this room **is** fit for a king._ He looked around as he inspected the area from the doorway.

To Yusei's surprise, the lights were off. _I wonder if Jack really is here…Oh well, I can still wait for him though._

Before entering the room, he looked behind him to make sure that no one was following _Everything looks clear. _Yusei quickly walked into the room with precaution.

He sat near a sofa to rest before he changed back into is regular clothing. He put on his black shirt, which had a red dot in the middle and strips that curved around the dot, his navy blue jacket, his dark jeans, and his brown boots.

While he changed, he saw something across the room that caught his eyes. _What is that?_ His blue eyes reflected with curiosity as he looked across the room.

As soon as he finished putting on his brown gloves, he picked up his bag and walked towards the other side of the room. What had caught Yusei's attention was a stone slab.

Even though the stone slab looked ancient, Yusei was able to see the image on it. The stone slab depicted an image of what looked like a young woman with a serene look on her face. She appeared to be raising her hands towards the heavens. Surrounding her were five different signs that looked like a dragon's head, wings, claws, feet, and tail. Right above the maiden was what looked like a dragon.

"Is this supposed to be…the Crimson Goddess?" Yusei whispered. "But…," he leaned closer to look at the signs surrounding the maiden. "That wing sign…it looks just likes Jack's birthmark…" His intense blue eyes widen at the sign. "…what does it mean?"

Unbeknownst to Yusei, a shadow slowly advanced behind him. The shadow then gave a victorious smirk as they pointed a handgun behind Yusei's head.

"I've found you intruder," Mikage hissed into Yusei's ear.

**

* * *

**

* * *

**A/N:**

Yusei :…T_T

Mikage:…=(

Ayu-San: Why are you two looking at me like that? O_o

Yusei: I am not that much of a distracted person you know. T_T

Mikage: You made me say "Damn"? You know I'm a proper woman and to make it worse , you made me become a violent woman by pointing a gun on Yusei's head….what kind of writer are you ! ;_;

Ayu-San: Ugh! Stop it. You know this is just fan fiction ok ! O.O Besides Yusei I need to get some detail across, I can't make it seem like you just ran in and out you know? It's not right. As for you Mikage, I wanted to make you sound useful and besides you're part of security. You should have gun. I mean after all I think you don't even know how to duel! o….(I'm talking about only the anime.)

Mikage: ;_;

Ayu-San: Well I hope you enjoyed this chapter, sorry if it seemed short, but I felt that this was a proper place to end it.

Yusei: A cliffhanger? T_T

Ayu-San: Well if you want to look at it that way Yusei…Anyways please review ! \^0^/


	6. Chapter 6: Shooting Star

**Chapter Six: Shooting Star**

"I've found you intruder," Mikage hissed into Yusei's ear as she had her handgun against the back of his head.

With his eyes still staring at the stone slab, Yusei kept silent, ignoring the officer.

_Strange…I don't understand this at all…why is this here? Does Jack even know about this?_

Mikage became annoyed at the intruder's silent treatment. The officer was about to open her mouth until she heard Yusei let out a small sigh, almost yawning. Her eyes widnen at his reaction, _He's in a dangerous situation and yet he keeps his cool by yawning?…I wonder if he realizes what he has gotten himself into…that or...he is mocking me._

Yusei smiled to himself, he found it somewhat funny that this woman believed pointing her handgun against his head would frighten him; at least that is what he wanted her to believe. Deep down, he knew that if he did anything stupid, it could cost him his life.

"So you _were _following me? I assume that you even saw me change…didn't you?" He moved his eyes to the side with a light smirk across his face.

Mikage's cheeks tinted with a hint of red as she heard the man's words. "Yes, I _was _following you! But I did _not _see you undress!"

"Are you sure miss, because I could have sworn that I _did _hear someone gasp," he smiled, continuing to toy with the officer's mind.

Mikage clicked her teeth with anger, _He's just trying to distract me…I …I am only attracted to Atlas-Sama!_

"Be quit!" She yanked a bit of his hair in the process, tilting his head upward. "Tell me where is your other buddy?" Mikage demanded as pushed the weapon harder against Yusei's head.

He closed his eyes as he felt the cold metal of the weapon against him.

"I'm the only one here."

"Oh really?" Mikage said with amusement. "And how do I know that you _are _telling me the truth?" She continued to tug at Yusei's hair in the process.

Ignoring the light pain against his head, Yusei replied, "That is up to you…Besides," he chuckled to himself, "My buddy can be quite…clumsy."

_Sorry Bruno._

Hearing Yusei's laugh at that moment irritated the officer; it made her believe that the man was not taking her seriously. Her hazel eyes shined with anger as she kept silent for a moment, trying to figure out a way to bring Yusei to his knees.

"So, I assume Jack is not here at this very moment?" Yusei replied in a stoic manner, as he broke the silence. His eyes looked up towards the ceiling as he slowly closed his eyes.

Hearing Yusei's remark made Mikage's blood boiled. It upset her that a commoner, a Satellite would dare address the king in such a rude manner. "How _dare _you address Atlas-Sama in such a causal and disrespectful manner!" Mikage hissed into Yusei's ear in a threatening tone. "He is the king of Neo Domino, and all citizens, including you should have to most utmost respect for our dear king!"

Yusei rolled his eyes. He could already tell by the woman's words that she loved the king so much. _Jack, you really think you are king…don't you…He probably just wanted to be popular with the ladies…_

"I Sagiri Mikage will not let you lay a hand nor get near _our _king. He has no businesses with a _Satellite _like you!" She giggled ominously, "Do _you _realize just _how _many laws you have already broke? You might as well be sentenced to death."

"How did you know I'm not a citizen of Neo Domino?"

"Don't ask stupid question Satellite." Snapped Mikage, "I'm sure you know that all citizens of Neo Domino have their information registered with us. So we know who is trash and who is not."

Yusei sighed, "You know, no one is this world is _trash_."

Mikage then let out a loud obnoxious laugh as tears began to fall. "Ah! So the Satellite believes that he's something in this world. You people really _are _interesting."

He smirked at her reply, "I believe _you _are the interesting one Sagiri-San."

"Why is that?" her eyes widen with concern.

Yusei continued to smirk as he responded with confidence, "Because underneath that entire tough girl act…You truly are afraid of me, aren't you?"

"I am not scared of you, trash!" retorted Mikage as her eyes widen with rage.

"Are you sure?" Yusei questioned, "Because I can _feel _your hand shaking."

Mikage controlled herself from letting out a gasp when she noticed that her hand , which was holding the weapon, was indeed shaking. After controlling herself, Mikage violently kicked Yusei on his back with force, sending him on the floor.

Yusei grunted out loud as he felt a throbbing pain across his chest. His intense blue eyes widen as he let out a gasp in pain as Mikage aggressively step on his back, still pointing her handgun towards him.

"Don't you dare underestimate me!" she pushed more weight on her foot as she continued to step on Yusei.

Biting his lip, he closed his eyes tightly as he refrained himself from screaming in pain.

Annoyed at the man's silent treatment, Mikage continued to step on him with more force. "Stupid trash!"

A loud piercing scream echoed throughout the room, when Mikage wriggled her foot with force on Yusei's back using the back of her heel.

She smirked in victory "Ah! So I finally managed to make you scream, huh?"

"Get off …me," growled Yusei in a low rough voice. He grunted in pain.

Mikage ignored Yusei as she continued to step on him, letting out her frustration,

"Like I-."At that moment Mikage jumped when she heard a loud crash, not knowing she removed her foot of Yusei. Like a scared mouse, Mikage clasped her hands together as she looked around the room, trying to find the source of the sound.

_What was that? Could it be another intruder? _The officer turned to her back, only to sigh in relief.

Not too far from her, the moonlight lit over the broken pieces of a vase.

_Oh it's just as vase._

Ignoring the throbbing pain on his back, Yusei quietly rose from the floor immediately; his legs quivering as he stared at the officer with cold eyes.

The female officer jumped when her hazel eyes met the man's blue eyes. Out of fear, Mikage shot her gun at Yusei, but missed as he gracefully, yet swiftly, moved out of the way. Only a few strands of hair fell from him.

"Sorry."

A loud shriek escaped from the blue-haired woman as she landed on the floor bottom-flat. Her head hit the floor with a loud bump, not knowing she lost her grip on her weapon. Mikage quickly tired to react by picking the gun up, but Yusei snatched the gun with in that instance.

"Damn," she hissed as she saw Yusei with the gun in his hand. "Give that back Satellite!" hissed the officer between her teeth.

The golden streaked dark-haired man ignored her request as he stared at her coldly, twirling the weapon in his hand.

Mikage clicked her teeth as she tired to get up but froze in fear the moment Yusei pointed the gun towards her. Her golden orbs reflected with terror while looking at the Satellite.

"Wha-What do you think …you're doing Satellite?" Mikage asked as she raised her head. From her angle, Yusei looked ominously powerful; he currently had everything to his advantage at that very moment. Not liking the fact that she was letting her emotions get to her, she titled her head downwards in shame.

_How…how can I let this man intimidate me?….Why am I shaking….it's like I'm looking at a-_

Looking at her with a stoic glare, he spoke unsympathetically, "Get up, Mikage-San."

She hesitated for a moment before she got up on her two feet, to look directly at him. Like a cruel demon, the moonlight enhanced the iciness of the man's eyes, almost glowing.

With the handgun in his hand, Yusei signaled the woman to walk towards the wall on the other side of the room. Obeying the man's request, Mikage slowly walked backwards towards the wall. At the same time, he slowly advanced towards her until he had her cornered against the wall. Yusei put his left hand on the wall as he pointed the gun against her chest, making the woman quiver in fear.

"I-"

Yusei advanced his face close to her so that his gaze could meet hers. Both their breathing could be herd.

"Forgive me," he whispered soothingly, " I don't like doing this."

Mikage gave the man a repulsive look, "Like hell, I would believe you!" She spat at his face in the process.

Yusei quickly closed his eyes, feeling the spit rapidly slide down his left cheek. In response to her actions, he sighed as he pressed the gun harder against her while garbing her chin with his left hand.

"Where is Jack?" Yusei questioned firmly. His cold icy glare pierced directly into her angry hazel eyes.

Mikage did not answer. This time she gave him a stoic gaze.

"Answer me Mikage-San," Yusei spoke firmly yet gently towards her.

Silence.

"Then you give me no choice," he slowly began to pull the trigger.

Somehow knowing that this was the end for her, Mikage closed her eyes as tears rolled down her delicate face. _I'm sorry Atlas-Sama._ She clutched both her hands into fits, her legs quivering in fear.

At that very moment, she heard aloud bang and the sound of glass shattering. _Glass? Wind? _Mikage thought. _Wait a - huh? _

To her surprise, Yusei shot towards one of the tall glass windows, causing the glass to shatter. A light cold breeze entered the room, causing the both of them to shiver. He quickly threw the gun to the side and ran towards the broken window as he recklessly jumped from the palace.

Although the palace was ten stories high, Yusei safely landed on the large pool that decorated the front lawn of the palace. The temperature of the water was enough to make him quiver. Ignoring the cold, icy sensation throughout his body, he quickly swam across as he continued to run towards the exit. Subconsciously, Yusei recoiled as he saw a group of security officers blocking the exit.

"What the?"

Not wasting any time, the security officers quickly surrounded him. For once, Yusei had a frighten look across his face as he saw a taser in the hands of each and every officer; and by the looks of it, they were not afraid to gang up on him and use them. _Damn it. Now I'm really screwed,_ he said to himself as sweat began to fall from his forehead.

"Don't think that you'll get off easily, Satellite!" Mikage yelled as she walked towards him from behind, the officers made way for her.

Quickly erasing his frighten look, Yusei quickly turned to face the woman. "Ah, it seems you are much more _intelligent _than you look Sagiri-San," replied Yusei with sarcasm.

"Don't mock me Satellite!" she retorted as she slapped Yusei, causing him to lose his balance and fall on the cold cement ground. He grunted in pain, his head throbbing. The security officers laughed at the sight before them.

"He _really _deserved that Mikage-San!" praised one of the security officers. Mikage responded with a grin as she was about to turn around back towards Yusei, but tripped in the process as he put his foot in the way,

_Smart, but **not**__smart enough…not to mention clumsy…and possibly stupid, _smirked Yusei. He quickly caught her in time and pushed her arms towards her back, locking them firmly with his left hand. With his right hand, he snatched the same gun from Mikage's hand and pointed the weapon towards the side of her head.

"Mikage-San!" yelled the officers in a chorus.

Mikage tried to wriggle, hoping that she can get him to release her. "Don't move Sagiri-San," Yusei whispered to her ear stoically. "I _promise_ that I won't hurt you."

"That's what you think Satellite!" Mikage snapped at Yusei.

Giving her the silent treatment, Yusei slowly started to walk backwards towards the edge of the garden. Keeping their distance from Yusei, the officers slowly advanced towards him per each step that Yusei took.

Trying not to panic, Mikage spoke, "What do you think you are doing?"

Yusei did not respond. He continued to walk backwards, until he was at the edge of the building.

"Please! Stop this!" Mikage cried, finally letting her emotions get to her. She was able to feel the wind from her back.

"So are you going to tell me where Jack is?"

Mikage whispered, "He's at the du-"

Not able to stand the sight that was unfolding in font of them, one of the security offers rushed towards Yusei with the taser in his hand.

"I understand…Forgive me Sagiri-San," Yusei whispered gently against ear. She turned to look at him but he quickly pushed Mikage towards the officers.

Yusei let out a piercing scream as the tasor from the other officer's hand made contact with his hip. "That's right trash! Scream in agony!" hissed the officer. Two more officers joined the other in order to inflict more shockwaves on Yusei, torturing him further.

"Stop-!" cried Mikage. Her eyes widen as she saw Yusei's body recoil from the pain, losing his balance from the edge of the building. _Oh no!_ Mikage quickly pushed the officers as she tried to grab a hold of Yusei's hands. "I got you!" Mikage yelled.

With the little strength he had, Yusei looked up towards her. His blue eyes had become hazy from the impact of shockwaves, his entire body quivering.

"Mikage…san…" he whispered hoarsely.

"Hang in there! I'll pull you up!" cried Mikage, her hands shaking.

Still looking at her hazy eyes, Yusei smiled at her gently, "No, don't waste… your… energy on… me…let go….After all isn't it …your mission …to arrest me…or kill me?"

Her eyes widen at the man's statement as she began to frown.

_He's right, I **am **supposed to arrest him…that or get rid of him…But I don't think letting him die like this would be the best…_

"That doesn't matter!" Mikage shock her head.

"Mikage-San!" yelled the officers. "You-."

"Shut up and help me!" Yelled Mikage between her teeth as she struggled to keep her grip on Yusei's hands.

…_I think keeping him alive would be best._

"But he's trash!" yelled on of the officers, "Just let him die."

_They are not going to help me, are they? _Mikage looked down at Yusei with a worried look in her eyes.

"Don't…get…yourself in trouble…for me," Yusei whispered weakly. His hands slowly began to slide from the officer's hands.

"Don't give up!" Yelled Mikage. "Please!"

"I can't…hold on much…longer," he smiled weakly, "I'm…so-"

Her eyes widen with fear the moment Yusei lost his grip.

"No!" Mikage screamed as she leaned over to see Yusei fall from the building. The security officers quickly ran over to the woman's side to comfort her.

"Just let him-."

With tears in her eyes Mikage turned to them, her voice trembling, "No! We…have to save him!….He would be of use to us if he… is alive." She quickly took out her cell phone to call Ushio. "Ushio-San!"

"What is it Mikage-San? Your voice is shaking. What is going on?"

Mikage quivered with fear as she spoke, wiping her tears in the process, "he…the intruder is…he…fell off the building…"

Ushio's eyes widen with shock, "He what?…I thought there were supposed to be two intruders! Mi-"

"Ushio-San! There's no time for explanations! Please come right away!"

"But Mikage-San, I'm about ten blocks away! There's no way I can sa-"

"Please! I know you can save him!" she bowed before quickly hanging up.

Mikage clasped her hands together, _forgive me Ushio-San. I can only hope that you can make it in time…. Even though that's impossible. _At the rate Yusei was falling, Mikage knew that it would take a miracle to save him. She and the other officers leaned over from the building to look downwards at Yusei.

* * *

As he was falling, Yusei felt his heart racing as the cold breeze lash at him; his bangs flying upwards. Shutting his eyes firmly, he hoped to forget about the undying fear in his heart, the fear of not knowing if he was going to survive; the fear of putting his life in the hands of fate.

_I'm going to die, and here I am feeling this fear in my heart…Yusei, you child!_

Raising his head towards the sky, he smiled to himself as he thought back to his childhood.

_

* * *

_

A five-year-old Yusei was sitting on a wooden bench outside of Martha's and Rex Godwin's home. His large innocent cobalt blue eyes looked up towards the night sky, looking at the stars. Unlike most of the Satellite, where the smog blocked the sky, this was one of the few areas where the sky could be seen clearly.

_Yusei quickly took out his Stardust Dragon card from his pocket as he held it up towards the sky. _

"_Why? Why? Did you leave me this card?" hoping the heavens would answer him._

"_Because it's important, Yusei-Kun," replied a man._

_Yusei jumped as he quickly turned around, only to see an older man with long silver hair. The man carried a gentle smile across his face as he had both his hands clasped behind his back._

"_Godwin." Yusei's eyes widen with shock. "What-"_

"_You should already be asleep Yusei-Kun," he smiled as he sat next to him. The boy closed his eyes as the older man gently patted his head._

_Yusei looked up at him, "I know, it's just…that I couldn't sleep," he looked down as he was adjusting his light blue pajama sleeves, his feet dangling._

"_Are you questioning why your parents left you with that card, again?"_

_The five-year-olds eyes widen with shock, as he quickly turned his back towards Godwin. "I have no idea what you are talking about…I just wanted to look at the card…by myself. That's all."_

_The older man laughed in amusement. "Good one, Yusei-Kun…But I know **you're **lying."_

"_I'm not lying!" retorted Yusei._

_Ignoring the boys reply, Godwin knelled in front of him as he put both hands on the boy's shoulders. His light gray eyes looked directed into the boys large cobalt blue eyes, "Tell me the truth, where you questioning why you where left with that card?"_

_Yusei looked down at the card in his hand. "Yes. I was," he whispered lightly._

_Godwin let out a sigh as he took the card from Yusei's hand. "Well, you can think of it as a gift that your beloved parents left you. However," The man looked down at the card, "This card is very important."_

"_Why?"_

_He looked directly into Yusei's blue eyes as he sat back on the bench, "Because this dragon is a Signer dragon."_

"_You mean like Jack's dragon?" his eyes widen with shock._

_Godwin nodded in response. His stormy eyes widen when he saw Yusei jump off the bench. As he stood in front of the man, Yusei quickly pushed his pajama sleeve upwards on his right arm._

"_Tell me!" demanded Yusei like a spoiled child, "Why **don't **I have a sign like Jack's!"_

"_Ah! Not all Signers are born with the sign at birth, Yusei. Sometimes it takes time for them to awaken as a Signer." Godwin smiled as he looked up to the night sky._

_The boy's blues eyes began to shine with happiness, "Then, am I-" _

_The older man closed his eyes as he shook his head, "I don't know Yusei." He opened his eyes, only to find Yusei's eyes fog up with tears. _

"_Then why! Why did **they **leave me with this card when I'm not a Signer!" he quickly fell to his knees as he began to cry._

_Godwin looked down at Yusei. He did not like to see him in that state. The older man knew Jack and Yusei were good friends, however Jack at times would like to boast about how 'special' his sign was when the two would argue about trivial things. Although Godwin would tell Yusei not to take it to heart, he knew Yusei would let Jack's words get to him._

"_Yusei," Godwin kneeled in front of him as he patted his head. "Don't listen to Jack; you know he can be a bit too…childish and immature at times. Besides you know Jack doesn't mean it."_

_He did not respond, as he continued to cry._

_Godwin quickly gave Yusei a hug, making the boy to stop crying in the process. The boy responded by looking at the man, his eyes still foggy with tears._

"_Look, I don't know if you **are **a Signer, Yusei; however I do know that it is your duty to protect that card until the Signer awakens… Let's say that the fate of the world is in your hands as well."_

_Yusei whispered, "The fate of…the world?"_

"_Yes, it seems that the Dark Signers want to continue the battle against the Signers; A battle that has been going on for millennias."_

_The five-year-old looked up at Godwin with his teary eyes, "So I'm meant to protect that card until the Signer awakens?"_

_Godwin nodded his head in response, "No matter what happens, you must protect this card."_

"_But, I don't know if I can."_

"_Of course you can," smiled Godwin, "If fate put this card in your hands, then I **know** you can do it. Besides, this card also carries your parent's love for you."_

_Yusei looked up at him almost perplexed. "You really think so?" He wiped his tears with his sleeves._

"_You're a good kid with a pure and kind heart, Yusei." Godwin looked up towards the sky. "I know you **can **protect this card, until the chosen Signer awakens. And I'm sure the Signers and the Crimson Goddess will be eternally grateful to you."_

_Yusei looked down as his cheeks began to tint a light pink with embarrassment. When ever he thought of the Crimson Goddess, he would think about what Martha would tell him about her. She would describe her as a beautiful and gentle woman who would make any man fall in love with her._

_Godwin ignored Yusei's reaction, knowing why he was blushing. The older man quickly got up and helped Yusei stand back on his own two feet._

_Yusei looked up at Godwin as he put the card back in his hands._

"_Martha and I know you **can** protect this card. And I **know**__you're parents believe in you as well," smiled Godwin. "Protect this card. And never let it fall into the wrong hands, even if a Signer falls from grace."_

"_Even if a Signer…falls from grace?"_

_The man nodded, "That's right…this card can't fall into the hands of a Signer who has chosen the path of darkness. If they remain on the path of light, then it's fine if they stay with the card. We'll only hope that they can find that Signer. However for now, you must protect that card, Yusei."_

_Yusei closed his eyes as he put the card against his heart, "I promise that, I **will** protect this card. And that I will never let it fall into the hands of darkness."_

* * *

Yusei opened his eyes wide as he looked up towards the night sky.

_I failed, maybe I just wasn't meant to protect that card… I'm sorry Martha, Godwin…I can only hope that Jack has not followed the path of darkness…I have to believe that he will find the chosen Signer. _His eyes began to fog as a few tears fell from his eyes. _No one can save me, not even that stupid Crimson Goddess that they talked so much about._

* * *

After walking for what seemed for hours, Aki found herself right in front of the Neo Domino Public Security Maintenance Bureau.

_Now I think I have **really **ventured off, _she looked around. She could tell it was late since the area seemed deserted. _But, I just don't know…I feel that I **should **be here…but it just doesn't make any sense._ Aki looked down at the ground in confusion as she shuffled her boots on the ground.

She then raised her head upwards in order to see the few visible bright stars in the sky, regardless of the light pollution. _They look so beautiful, _Aki said to herself. "If only I could see a shooting star, and maybe…,"Aki then let out a light gasp as she saw a shooting star pass by.

Seeing that it was a rare occasion to see a shooting star in Neo Domino, she quickly closed her eyes as she clasped her hands together in order to make her wish.

_Please, I **want **to meet that D-wheeler again. _

Aki then quickly opened her eyes to look up towards the building to see a few raindrops fall from the sky onto her hands. "Rain?" she looked down at her hand, "But it's a clear night!"

"…No," Aki said to herself as she looked at the raindrops in her hands, reading its aura. _These are someone's tears…I can feel their sadness…and regret._

At that moment the screaming voice of a young woman, from what seemed the top floor of the building, caught Aki's attention.

"Somebody save that man!"

"Huh?" Aki looked up. To her surprise, she saw a young man with jet black hair and golden streaks on his hair falling from the sky. Her auburn eyes widen with shook, _what in the -ah! _

At that moment Aki knew that she should stop wasting time and try to help the man. She closed her eyes and started to concentrate her energy.

About three blocks away, Ushio was trying to get to the Public Security Maintenance Bureau in order to save the Satellite man, _Damn I don't think I am going to make it. _He pressed on the gas petal on his D-Wheel, zooming through the streets.

_Well this is the end, _Yusei thought to himself. _I really am going to die…Huh? _For some reason, he sudenly felt himself falling more quickly but at a gentle rate.

_It almost as if someone is controlling gravity_…_I must really be dreaming. _He shut his eyes tighter ignoring the thought…._It's just wishful thinking…I going to die…no **one **can save me._

_Concentrate. Concentrate _Aki thought to herself as she lifted her head and arms towards the sky. In her mind, she imagined catching a shooting star. She gave a small turn as she controlled Yusei's body to gently flip, his face facing towards the ground.

_Seriously my mind really is playing tricks with me…I, _Yusei quickly opened his eyes as Aki opened hers.

At that moment, time stood still. Aki felt her heart skip a beat as her auburn eyes meet his beautiful blue eyes. They both had a surprised look as they gazed at each for that long second.

_Who…is she?_

Wasting no time, Aki extended her arms out towards her shooting star as tipped-toed herself upward; hoping to get closer to him. Subconsciously, Yusei reached out towards his beautiful savior, grabbing her hands firmly. He smiled at her gently as he landed gracefully on his own two feet; his boots making a light tap against the ground. Aki stared at the young man in awe, her heart beating, as if he were a god.

Yusei then gave a light grunt as he felt his legs go weak, falling into Aki's arms with his eyes shut. The weight of his body caused her to sit on the concrete sidewalk, with his back against her.

"Are you alright?" Aki whispered gently into his right ear.

He did not answer.

_Good_, Aki smiled to herself when she heard his light breathing. She quickly, but gently, positioned herself a bit until his head was resting against her lap.

Aki looked down at her shooting star as began to run her fingers along his golden streaked dark locks. As she caressed his bangs, she innocently giggled at how his hairstyle reminded her of a crab.

_But, he's so beautiful, _she thought to herself.

Her cat-like eyes shined with curiosity as hovered over to look at his face. Aki gave a light gasp, realizing right away that it was the same man she saw yesterday. Even though she did not see his face, she did not forget that same aura and 'bond'.

_It's him_. She thought to herself. _It's really him! My wish **did **come true! _Aki looked up towards the night sky with a smile.

Just then Yusei gave a light grunt as he slowly opened his eyes. Her heart skipped a beat when his intense blue eyes meet her gaze. To her surprise, Yusei quickly got up.

_Where am I?_

"Mister, are you all right?" Aki looked up at him as she got up.

Yusei ignored her at the moment as he was too focused looking around.

He then saw a security officer not far away coming towards them, _that's not good_, he thought. He turned to Aki and pulled her arm, signaling her to come with him. They both ran together towards a dark alley.

Ushio then arrived in front of the building. _Huh? There's no trace of him. This can't be good._

_

* * *

_

**A/N:** First of all I want to say Happy Thanksgiving for those who celebrate it! Hope it was a wonderful one and I hope you guys took the time to reflect on what you are thankful for, because there are a lot of things. =)

Whew, so much just happened! But I actually had fun typing this chapter for a lot of reasons! I had the most fun typing Yusei's flashback…maybe because the way I had it in my mind, was exactly how I wrote it…and that is something that doesn't happen to me often. ^ ^;; So I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! Please keep on reviewing/commenting! It motivates me and gives me ideas on what I need to look out for and such! Updates and such are always on my profile! So now I'm going to work on chapter 7. =D Lots of love! _-Ayu_


	7. Chapter 7: Tears and Bonds

**Chapter Seven: Tears and Bonds**

"What do you mean there was not a trace of the Satellite man?" Mikage questioned Ushio.

The two of them were inside the front office of the public security maintenance building. Mikage was sitting across from Ushio as the two of them were speaking.

"I'm telling you the truth, Mikage-San. There _was_ no trace of him." Ushio replied.

Mikage put her hands against her face with tears. "What am I going to do?" She sobbed. "Director Godwin is going to kill me."

The man's eyes widen, "Why Mikage-San?"

"He had asked of me to get rid of the intruders by arresting them or killing them. And as you can see he's nowhere to be found! We don't even know if he really is dead or alive!" She continued to sob with her hands shaking.

Ushio looked down at the ground. He did not like seeing her in this state, it made his heart ache.

"Mikage-San?"

"Yes," she replied as she hic-cupped.

"Don't cry, please." He looked at her, "Besides… I don't think he's dead."

"What…makes you believe…that?"

Ushio gave her a light smirk, "I believe that trash is still alive. I don't know how he survived, but it's just a gut feeling that I have." He turned to look at the front door. "I _know_ he's out there."

"But…Ushio-Sa-"

"I promise that I _will _find him." He quickly reached out to hug her, making the blue-haired woman gasp in the processes. Ushio looked down at her with a smile as he wiped a tear from her.

"Ushio-San." Mikage looked up at him with her beautiful haze eyes.

"I promise, Mikage-San," Ushio looked at her. "Just make sure to explain everything to the Director. I'm sure he will understand."

Mikage closed her eyes. "Thank You Ushio-San."

He smiled at her before he quickly left the building.

_I'll find him, even if I have to drag him back half dead. No one makes a fool of ME or security!_

* * *

Aki continued to run with Yusei though the dark alleyways of Neo Domino. Both their breathing synchronized in rhythm as the light taping of their boots echoed throughout the alleyway.

She looked up at the man for a second before her eyes widen. _Oh no. I…I can't…_; In reaction, Aki quickly pulled her arm away from Yusei before running towards a different direction.

Yusei's eyes widen in shock as he turned back to see Aki running off. _Why is she…_he quickly ran after Aki. "Hey Miss!"

Ignoring the man, Aki closed her eyes as she continued to run with all her might. _I can't stay with him…stupid me!…__**Why **__did I use my powers…_She quickly turned a left into another alleyway.

"She's fast," Yusei said out loud to himself as he lost sight of her. Looking in all directions, he began to worry for her safety. "I can't leave her. She might get herself into trouble." Continuing to run, Yusei kept a look out for the girl, his heart beating faster. _Where is she? _After searching for sometime, Yusei took a break. He leaned his back against the wall of a building. Panting for air, Yusei looked down as he closed his eyes.

_Where did she go? And why did sh-_

Out of shock, he jumped as he heard the cry of a woman echoed throughout the alleyways.

* * *

Somewhere along the narrow passage of an alley, a woman cried for help as she found herself pinned down by a man on the cold cement floor.

"Leave me alone!" cried the young woman. Beads of sweat began to fall from her forehead. Her heart began to beat rapidly.

The man grinned as he put his hand against the woman's mouth. Her eyes widen with shock as she looked into the eyes of her attacker.

"Be still Beautiful and I promise I'll be _gentle _with you," he licked his lips as he tried to remove her jacket.

Aki reacted to her attacker by biting the man's hand and kicking him in the groin before she tried to grab her messenger bag, which the man threw across the other side a while ago.

Letting out a grunt in pain, the man hissed as he quickly went behind Aki.

"Nice try Beautiful!" He grabbed her by her hair before throwing her against the wall. Aki let out a cry in pain as her back hit the wall.

Pulling her rose locks, the man cornered her as he raised his hand upwards. "How dare you bit me you b-"

Her eyes widen as she saw a shadow kick the man, sending him flying towards a group of metal trash cans. Aki fell to her knees terrified as she saw the shadow look down at her.

"Hey Miss, why did you run off?" Yusei looked down at Aki. "You know it's dangerous out here!"

Aki looked down at herself in shame as she clasped her hands against her, "I…"

Yusei's eyes widen as he quickly turned his gaze away from her. "I'm sorry. I did not mean to yell at you. It's just that…I was-"

"Were… you… worried…about …me?"

"…Yes. I was-"

"Hey! What the hell was that for?" yelled Aki's attacker as he ran towards Yusei from behind, trying to strike him with a metal rod.

"Too slow," Yusei said as smirked. He hit the man against his neck, knocking him unconsciously before throwing man's limping body to the side like a rag doll.

Out of fear, Aki took that moment to run off but Yusei grabbed her hand firmly with in an instant. Her eyes widen as she turned to look at him. _Wow…He has quick reflexes._

Yusei, looked at her with a stoic glare, "You're coming with me."

Aki slapped his hand, "No! I can take care of myself!" She fell to her knees as she crossed her arms.

"Oh really?" Yusei said "And what was that just now? You call that taking care of yourself?" Keeping his distance, he knelled in front of her, as he smiled, "I have to protect you, after all…you saved me with your powers, didn't you?"

Aki titled her head downwards, her hands quivering. "Yes," she lightly whispered. Her eyes began to water, now realizing someone outside the Arcadia Movement knew about her psychic powers. To her no one outside the movement understood her.

Yusei fell to his knees before he slid closer to her, "Hey. Why are you crying?" He looked at her with confusion. "Ok I admit that I was probably being a bit jerk to you but-"

"A-Aren't you…scared of… m-m-me?" Aki spoke between her tears, her voice shaking. "You already… know that… I'm not… normal. I'm a…cursed monster!" She let out a loud cry before turning away from Yusei. Aki clasped both her hands against her mouth that way he would not hear her crying.

Yusei gave her a perplexed look as he stood quiet for a moment. _Of course she isn't normal _he thought as he removed his gaze from her. _No ordinary person could have saved me from that fall. I would have died…a horrible death….But, she saw me and save me life, without knowing what I've done. _He frowned as he looked at Aki, who was still sobbing had just met her however; it broke his heart to see her, a pretty girl, crying.

"I…I'm not afraid of you," he replied soothingly as he took of his right brown glove. He reached out towards her in order to wipe a tear from her delicate face. Aki let out a light gasp as she heard his words and felt his warm touch.

"I just wanted to thank you." Yusei smiled gently at her, still caressing her face, "It's thanks to your powers that you saved my life…So please, don't cry anymore." As he finished his sentence, he ran his fingers across her rose-colored hair.

"You… mean it?" Aki turned to look at him with tears still in her eyes. Her amber eyes meeting his beautiful blue eyes.

Yusei put both his hands against her cheeks, "Yes, I do," he looked directly into her eyes. "Besides why _would_ I think you're a cursed monster? You're a beautiful angel with a lovely gift."

Hearing those kind words made her heart jolt. No one besides Divine had ever told her such lovely words. Aki knew he was just a stranger, they had just met and she did not know anything about him; but, she knew he could trust him. Things just felt right for her at that moment. She closed her eyes as she put her hands against his.

_His aura…is pure and…he means no harm…_Aki smiled as she gently tighten her grip on Yusei's hand.

Yusei smiled. He had not had a chance to directly look at her since they have been running. Her skin was flawless, her eyelashes big and full and her hair soft like roses; she was perfect to him. _She's beautiful. _He got up on his two feet as he held out his hand to her.

"Let's go."

* * *

Meanwhile, Ushio was speeding through the long highways of Neo Domino. His hawk-like dark eyes scanned the area thoroughly, looking for any sign of Yusei.

"Where the hell did that stupid trash go?" Ushio said between his teeth. "I did not think that boy that I bumped into was a Satellite. He's has a lot of nerves to deceive me like that!"

_But…I feel it's **my **fault that Mikage-San went through all that…If I would have noticed who he was, then maybe I wouldn't be out here, and Mikage-San would not be worried about getting in trouble with the director._

"I doubt he's gone far. But still, I can't let my guard down. He's a cunning kid all right."

The officer clutched his hands in anger. "I will make him pay for fooling me, _especially _for upsetting Mikage-San!"

* * *

Yusei kept his grip on Aki's small right hand firmly as he continued to run with her, guiding her as he made turns.

"I…I'm sorry," Aki looked up at him. "I did not mean to-"

"Don't worry about it. As long as you are safe, that's all what matters," Yusei responded, with his gaze focus up ahead.

For a second, Aki turned her head back to see if anyone from security was following them. _Good_, she smiled to herself, _no one seems to be following us_. Quickly she turned to her front as she continued to run. _We'll be all right._

Aki closed her eyes for a quick second. The tapping of their boots echoed though her ears as she felt her heart beating. Her breathing and aura became one with Yusei's for that moment.

_I don't understand this at all…why do I feel this 'bond' between him…Someone I don't even know…Someone whose name I don't know…what is this feeling?_

After a few minutes of running, Aki began to feel her legs go weak.

_I can't stop right now_! Aki thought, her eyes widen. _I can't slow him down anymore! _"I-."

At that moment, Yusei quickly pulled Aki into a darker part of the alley.

"Um…Mister what are you…"

"Shhh," he tilted his head slightly out of the corner to realize they were not alone.

Aki almost gasped when she noticed Divine walking through the alleyway. He was walking rather slowly, almost of if he _was_ searching _for her_; As if he knew she was hiding in the area. Divine carried a cold look in his eyes as he looked at the other alleyways that interconnected with each other.

"I wonder where Aki is?" Divine said out loud to himself. His cold olive green eyes carefully scanned the area, before he took out his cell phone. _She has not responded to my calls or messages. It seems like she turned of her cell phone…But it's strange, she's never done that before. I wonder if __**she**__ really is back at her apartment._

Aki's heart began to pound with fear, _No! He can't possibly know that I'm here right now. Can he? __Should I leave? _She looked up at Yusei who was hugging her protectively as he kept a close eye on Divine. Subconsciously, Aki put her hands against Yusei's chest. Immediately Akihad a light shade of red on her cheeks when she realized his shirt was semi wet. Aki felt her hands quiver when she felt his well tone chest and abs. The thought of him shirtless made her heat beat faster.

_Okay Aki, you are really not being yourself!… I don't know him…so control yourself!_

Yusei's eyes widen as he felt her hands shake. He quickly looked down at Aki for a moment, which made her turn even more red. Out of embarrassment, Aki removed her hands from his chest before clasping her hands against her. "S-ss…sorry."

He pretended not to notice her since he too had a hit a red.

"I could have _sworn_ I saw someone," Divine said to himself, almost smirking. He gave a quick look at the dark corner where both Yusei and Aki were hiding.

Yusei's eyes widen a bit the moment Divine looked towards their direction.

_Shit. I think he saw us!_

Aki did not bother to look towards Divine. She shut her eyes tightly, not knowing she was hugging Yusei firmly, as she concentrated on blocking both her and Yusei's presence. Yusei stood still; somehow knowing it was best to not run at the moment.

Divine was just about a few feet close to them, which made Aki tense as she felt his psychic energy. _I can't block it…my hairclip must be-. _At that moment Aki gasped when she accidentally kicked a glass bottle. _Oh no!_

"Aki?" Divine called as he ran towards them.

"What you do want?" Yusei coldly asked Divine as he came out of the darkness.

Divine gave him an icy glare as his olive green eyes clashed with Yusei's cobalt blue eyes. He looked up and down at Yusei for a moment before he roughly pushed him against the side of the wall. Yusei let out a loud grunt in pain. "Get out of my way trash! I'm looking for _someone_." He quickly ran towards the end of the alleyway.

Yusei stood in silence as he glared towards the direction in which Divine ran. His blue eyes widen as he saw a few raindrops hit him. _Rain?_ He quickly looked up towards the sky as he saw the gray cloudy sky; within seconds the rain began to fall harder.

"Miss!" Yusei called out to Aki, who was hiding behind a huge dumpster. Holding her umbrella.

"I'm sorry," Aki looked up at Yusei with an unhappy look.

"Forget about it. He's gone." Yusei smiled before he squatted in front of her with his back facing hers.

_Piggyback? _"Hey! I can run you know!" Aki yelled with embarrassment.

"Right, but not when you are tried."

Aki's eyes widen, "How did you…"

"I saw your legs quivering when I stopped," He turned his head to his left, "So are you going to get on? Or am I going to have to make you?" Yusei grinned at her.

Aki looked down in embarrassment as she allowed him to give her a piggyback. She held on to him as she used her umbrella to cover him and herself from the rain.

Yusei turned a few corners until they ran inside an abandon car shop where he left his red D-Wheel. He lowered himself a bit so Aki could get off his back. Tired from the running, Yusei fell to his knees as he took a minute to take in a bit of air.

Aki looked at him, "I'm sorry if I was…heavy."

Yusei turned to look at her, laughing. "Heavy? Why would I think that? I'm just tired from everything that I went though the last couple of hours. I must be getting out of shape!"

She smiled at him as she closed her umbrella. "I see."

Yusei got up before walking over to his D-wheel in order to take out a blanket. "Here, you must be cold with that jean jacket," he spoke as he wrapped the blanket around her.

"Uh…thank you," She looked at him as he sat next to her while pouring a small cup of green tea for her from a thermos.

"Here, this will warm up." He smiled at her as Aki grabbed the cup gently.

"Thank you," she gave a slight bow before drinking the tea.

The two remain in silence for a few minutes as they watched the rain from the entrance, drinking their tea. Unbeknownst to Aki, Yusei got up to put away her cup and his as they finished at the same time. As he walked back, Yusei stood quiet for a moment, looking down at her.

Aki held the blanket against her as she continued to look at the rain.

_I did not realize up until now, she's that girl I saw with that man with the odd hair for a second yesterday…I never thought I would meet up with her like this…let alone ever see her again. Is this what they call-_

"Your name?" Aki whispered, looking up at him.

Yusei broke from his thoughts before knelling in front of her. Aki looked at him in confusion but let out a light gasp as he gently kissed her hand.

"Fudo Yusei," his cobalt blue eyes pierced into her auburn gaze as he smiled at her.

"Shooting star? …It's perfect," she laughed innocently. "I…I'm Izayoi Aki."

"Aki. That's a lovely name…Autumn, just like the red leaves." He responded as he referred to her hair color, running his hand against her hair.

Aki smiled as he ran his hands through her hair before caressing her cheek. She loved his touch, it made her feel warm and loved. Without thinking, she threw her arms against him and hugged him, which surprised him for a moment. Yusei responded to her hug by wrapping his arms around her and holding her tight. The two exchanged smiles before Aki slowly began to close her eyes, falling asleep in his embrace.

Yusei stood still for a few minutes as he had his hand against the back of her head. _She must be tired. _He carefully wrapped the blanket around her before getting up, with her in his arms. Walking towards the other side of the car shop, Yusei sat down, with his back against the wall, as he hugged Aki in his arms.

_I guess I too should rest for a while. _He slowly closed his eyes as he drifted away into a dream.

_

* * *

_

Carefully opening his eyes, Yusei found himself floating in midair.

"_Huh? Where am…I?" He looked around in confusion. His gaze wander below and to his surprise, he found himself looking at what seemed an ancient city._

"_What is this…this city?" Yusei eyes widen as he found himself floating closer towards the city. The city was in ruins. A sharp jolt of pain stabbed through Yusei's heart as he saw the dead bodies of people, even children._

_Who could have done this? Thought Yusei. "It's almost as if someone attacked this city…but-"_

_Out of nowhere the scream of a woman echoed through out the city._

"_Who was that?" He turned to different directions; trying to find the source of the scream._

_In front of him, he saw a woman held down by some sort of chains against the walls of what look like the main temple of the city. Her face was not visible to Yusei, however he could see that she was wearing a long flowing white dress and she was adorned with elaborate golden jewelry. Her hair was long._

_The woman struggled as tears fell from here eyes as she looked at a man standing in front of her. As the same for the woman, Yusei could not see the man. The man appeared to be wearing long cloak._

"_What is going on here?" Thought Yusei, "I don't understand any of this. Who are these people?" He tried to walk towards her but found himself paralyzed. "I can't move!…Why is this?"_

"_Please," begged the woman between her tears, "I did not mean to-"_

"_Be quiet!" hissed the man. He stretched his right arm , which was adorned with a golden bracelet, towards the woman as he clutched his hand._

_The woman cried in pain as she felt the bindings of the chains go tighter against her, pinning her more_

"…_P-Please stop! It hurts!…F-Forgive me!"_

_The man pulled her chin up towards him, his gaze piercing into the woman's frighten eyes. "I won't accept the apology of a snake that went against the will of the gods! One who couldn't accept her fate!" _

_Quivering in fear the woman turned her gaze away from the man, as tears continued to fall._

_Growling in frustration and anger, the man roughly pulled her chin back towards him to meet his gaze._

"_Tell me, **why** did you do it? Why did you make a pact with them?"_

_The woman looked into the man's eyes, full of hurt, if Yusei could tell. Her whole body began to quiver as she slurred her words._

_The man gave her an evil glare, annoyed at the woman. "I did not hear you! Speak up!" he demanded._

"_I…was…betrayed…by you."_

"_What!" His eyes widen. "What do you mean **I**__betrayed you?"_

_With tears in her eyes she answered, "You said that you loved me! You promise to be with me!"_

_The man's eyes widen in shock at the woman's response. He quickly turned away from her for a second._

"…_You're right. I **did** love you, however," the man turned to her as he grabbed the woman's chin with force. She shut her eyes tightly at the aggression of the man. "I found **someone** who meant **much more **to **me **than **you**. I could never be with you, **something **that was meant to severe me, this city, the entire kingdom, and the gods. You had your duties and you went against them!"_

_Hearing the cold words of the man made the woman cry louder with despair. Ignoring the woman's cry, the man took out a dagger before chanting in a strange language that Yusei could not comprehend. A red light surrounded the dagger as the woman looked at the man petrified._

"_Please don't do this to me!" pleaded the woman. "I did not mean to! Please spare my life!"_

_The man let out a malicious laugh, which sent chills up the woman's spine. "Spare your life?" hissed the man. "You really are a snake!"_

"_I…"_

_The man glared at her coldly before raising his weapon in the air. "May the gods punish you for your insolence! I pray that you will be curse with loneliness and despair!"_

_Fudo-San!_

_Fudo-San!_

_Yusei's eyes widen before he found himself floating away. "No!"_

_Fudo-San!_

* * *

Yusei jumped when he opened his eyes, to find himself back in reality.

Aki looked up at him. "Are you alright Fudo-San? You just screamed."

With sleepy eyes, Yusei was lost in thought for that moment. _What was that?…Why did I dream of an ancient city?….Who was that man and woman?…I-_

"…Fudo-San," Aki waved her hand in front of Yusei.

"Huh?" He looked down at her, "What is it?"

Putting her hand across his forehead, she looked at him with concern. "Are you alright Fudo-San?"

"Yes. I'm fine thank you. I just had an odd dream," he looked at her, removing her hand from his forehead. "You can just call me Yusei. There's no need to be so formal."

"Um…ok, Yusei. " Aki looked down, "You can just call me…Aki...if you like."

"Okay." He got up as he began to walk over his D-Wheel. Aki followed behind him with her hands clasped behind her, almost skipping.

"Wow!" she smiled. "I've never been this close to a D-Wheel? Did you buy it?"

"No. I built it myself from scratch."

"Really?" Aki looked at the D-Wheel in awe, "That's amazing! You're incredible Yusei-San!"

He laughed, "I told you that you don't need to be so formal, Aki-_San_."

"Sorry," She looked down in embarrassment.

_She's adorable when she blushes, _Yusei smiled as he saw Aki, who was still looking at the D-Wheel like a curious cat.

They stayed quiet for some time until Aki turned to look at Yusei shyly. "Um…Yusei."

"Yes?"

"May I ask what you were doing…there?"

He stood silent for a second. Aki began to wonder if she was being rude for asking him something that was not of her concern.

"I'm so-"

"I was looking for the King. Jack Atlas."

"The King?" Aki asked, "Did he do something to you?"

"Yes he did. I need to take back something he stole from me. My Stardust Dragon. I have to protect it."

"Stardust…Dragon?" Aki questioned. She then took out her Black Rose Dragon from her bag. "A dragon card like this?"

Yusei looked at her card; His eyes widen. "Yes. Where did you get that card?"

"Well, I always had it with me," she said. "When I was brought to the orphanage as a baby, the caretakers said that I had this card with me; when I was found alive by security." Aki ran her hands against the card. "I've been told my parents entrusted it to me."

_She's just like me._ Thought Yusei.

"I see. Jack has a card like that too, except I believe it's called Red Demon's Dragon." He crossed his arms as he laughed to himself. "He always thought he was something special, especially since he was born with this wing-shaped birthmark on his right arm," he explained to Aki. "Martha, my mother, well she actually isn't my mother, but she's still one to me," Yusei explained. "She actually raised me and Jack in Satellite."

"Satellite?" Aki gasped, "You mean you're not from _here_?"

"No I'm not. I'm from Satellite. Does that surprise you?"

Aki shook her head in disagreement, "No. No," she waved her hand, "I just never imagined someone as kindhearted as you would be from there."

Yusei smiled at her, "Well, that's what most people think. There are a lot of kindhearted people in Satellite you know. We're not trash; you know what most people in Neo Domino think. Anyways, Martha always said Jack's birthmark was a sign of the Crimson Dragon."

"The evil one," Aki whispered as she unconsciously put her hand over her right arm. Her blood began to boil as she was reminded of her birthmark. _Wretched mark!_

"The evil one?" Yusei questioned, "Martha believes that he's good. Even though a great majority in Neo Domino and a bit Satellite believe it's an evil spirit." To his surprise, Aki quickly turned her back from him.

"Aki, are you all right?"

She remained in silence for a few seconds, still holding her right arm. "Yusei…what do you think of the…Crimson Dragon?"

He gave her a perplexed look. _What do __**I**__ think of the Crimson Dragon? _"Well…," he looked down as he had his left hand on his head, "I guess he's supposed to be a god…a good sp-."

"There is nothing good about _it_!" snapped Aki. "It just brings pain…to me." She looked down at her right arm.

"What do you mean?" Yusei said as he put his hand over hers, making her gasp in the process. "Don't tell me you-"

"Stop right there Satellite!"

Both Yusei and Aki gasped as they saw Ushio standing in front of the entrance. The rain had stopped sometime ago, however his clothing was semi wet. Ushio smirked in victory as he laid eyes on his prey.

_Damn, I didn't think security would find us here; I really am screwing things up, _thought Yusei._ And to make things worse, it's that officer that I bumped into hours ago. Tonight just couldn't get better._

"I don't know how you survived that fall, but I'm arresting you!" Ushio yelled as he took out his gun, pointing it towards Yusei. "I'll make you pay for making a fool out of me, _Taro-Kun_!"

Yusei glared at the officer coldly, "That's not _my_ problem that you're a lousy officer."

Ushio growled, "Why you stupid little brat! I-" he began to laugh ominously.

"First Mikage-San and now her…You really love taking beautiful women as your hostages," he sneered as he was referring to Aki, who was hiding behind Yusei. "You Satellite trash!" He spat on the floor as he stomped on the floor.

Aki shook her head in disagreement, "Officer-San, I'm not his hostage! I-"

"Aki," Yusei whispered. "You don't need to explain anything to him."

"But Yu-"

"Let it go. It's not worth it."

Ushio couldn't hear what Yusei was saying to Aki, and it annoyed him. "All right Satellite! If you let the girl go and surrender now, I _promise_ you that things won't go _that bad _for you." Intentionally missing him by a few feet, he fired his gun towards him.

Shaking in fear, Aki closed her eyes as a scream escaped from her. Yusei hugged her protectively as he glared at the officer with hate.

_That idiot! How dare he tires to do that with Aki near me! _He curled his right hand into a fist.

_This isn't good, _thought Aki as her body continued to quiver. _If Yusei decides to resist, then he could get hurt!_

* * *

Back at security's headquarters, Mikage was waiting for Jack, Rudger, and Yeager to arrive from the Duel Stadium. She was lounging in a chair that was across from the director's desk in his office. Quivering in fear, Mikage looked up towards a clock on Director Rudger's desk, which read 11:00 p.m.

_Oh no! _Her eyes widen._ Ushio-San hasn't come back…I just hope he does find-._ Mikage almost gasped when she saw both the director and Yeager enter the office.

"Uh…Welcome back Director Rudger, Yeager!" Mikage smiled as she bowed at them. "Where is Atlas-Sama, I must congratulate him on his-."

"Oh, the King has already left to rest."

Mikage smiled nervously at the director, "Ah, I see. Well then I better con…" She stopped in her tracks the moment Director Rudger blocked her passage.

"Mikage-San," the director spoke with an ominous tone, which sent a chill up the woman's spine. "What did I _tell _you about the intruder?" As he finished his sentence, he put both his hands on her shoulders. "I thought I made it clear that I did not want him to escape. I asked you to arrest him or kill him!"

"Director Rudger, I tried to get rid of him, but-" She gasped as the director put both his hands around her neck.

"Mikage dear, I don't need your lies." Rudger looked directly into her honey eyes with a cruel, sadistic look. "The other officers told me everything already! How Ushio-San did not find any trace of him. Everything!…You have no idea, how _disappointed_ I am. You certainly have disgraced security," The blonde man gave a malicious smirk at Mikage, who was struggling for air. "Thanks to your stupidity, he's somewhere out there!"

"…Let..m-"

With the little strength that she had, Mikage managed to push his hands away from her neck; the director shocked at the woman's sudden strength.

"How _dare_ you do that to me with out letting me explain, Godwin!" She glared at him. "I know I could have killed him, however I thought it was best to keep him alive so he could tells us what he was up to! Ushio-San is out there looking for him!"

Mikage's blood began to boil with anger as tears began to fall. "I don't know how he survived! T-That man is _not _normal! So don't you dare lay a hand on me without explaining myself, Godwin!"

At that moment, Director Rudger back slapped Mikage with brute force causing her to fall on the ground. Mikage cried in pain as she realized a bit of blood fell from her lips.

Yeager did nothing. He quickly turned his gaze away from the scene before him, pretending nothing happened.

"First of all, _woman_" Rudger hissed. "Do not address your director in such a _manner. _Second, it is not that the Satellite is _not normal_; it is that _woman_!" He turned over to a holographic screen that showed some footage from the security cameras that surveillance the area. The screen replayed the footage in which Aki used her powers to save Yusei.

Forgetting about the pain, Mikage stared in awe at the holographic screen. "So that woman helped him with her powers? But who is she ? Shouldn't she be arrested for helping him?"

"I believe that young lady goes by the name of Izayoi Aki." Yeager answered as he passed a hologram page, which displayed her data, towards them. "Izayoi-San is eighteen years old and was born in Neo Domino City. Apparently her parents passed away when she was a baby and was raised in the orphanage. But it seems that at the age for five, Izayoi-san was adopted by Divine-San, the founder of the Arcadia Movement.

"It appears the young woman has psychic abilities," Rudger smirked as he watched the footage. "I wonder why she helped that man."

Yeager turned to the director, "Should we arrest her?"

"No. Not yet," Rudger shock his head.

"Why not?" questioned Yeager and Mikage. "She clearly broke the law by helping a Satellite!

"Well, let's just say that Divine-San and I need to discuss this issue. We have a contract between each other about the safety and well-being of each and every member of the Arcadia Movement." Rudger explained. "It's such a shame…there has never been a problem with any members of the movement, until now."

"So you need to ask permission!" Mikage exclaimed as she got up from the floor. She grunted at the pain that she felt on her left cheek were Rudger had hit her. "You mean she has special privileges?" The officer glared at the image of Aki with anger.

"You could say that, but, don't get me wrong. I have the tools to convince Divine-San to have Izayoi-San arrested, if I feel that it's necessary."

Rudger closed his eyes as he continued to speak, "I'll send this information about, Izayoi-San over to Ushio-San right now." He turned to Yeager, signaling him to send the information to Ushio.

* * *

"Hmmm?" Ushio looked down at the monitor on his D-Wheel as he received the information from Yeager.

_Izayoi Aki huh? _Ushio slightly smirked. _So that woman over there was the one who saved that Satellite trash. You really are one lucky son of a gun._ He glanced at Yusei who was still glaring back at him. _But…I wonder…why did Izayoi-San help this man? Doesn't she realize helping a Satellite is clearly against the law?_

"All right Izayoi-San," Ushio called. "Please come over here."

Still standing behind Yusei, she exchanged looks with Yusei. He signaled with his eyes to walk over to Ushio. "Are you sure, Yusei?" whispered Aki.

"Just do as he says," he whispered. "Don't worry about me. I'll be fine. Besides, I don't want you to get hurt. You've done enough for me. "

"But, I don't want to leave you!" Aki quickly wrapped her arms around Yusei. "I don't want you to get hurt!"

"Please," Yusei looked into her eyes. "At least do this for me."

"I-"

Ushio rolled his eyes in annoyance. "Hey lover boy! Quit talking to Izayoi-San!"

Aki quickly turned to look at Ushio. "Officer-San, if I come over, will you promise me something?"

Ushio raised an eyebrow in confusion, "What is it that you request Izayoi-San?"

"Promise me that you won't hurt Yusei-San," She gave him a serious look, as she clasped her hands against her.

"What?" Ushio looked at her. "B-But you're his hostage!" The officer scratched his head as he played dumb with the woman.

"She's not my hostage! Idiot!" Retorted Yusei.

"Quiet, trash!" snapped Ushio, "This is a conversation between _us _citizens! That means _you_ have no say in this!"

Yusei glared at him as he clicked his teeth. _Idiot! _

Aki let out a puff of air. "I'm not his hostage! I chose to help him. So promise me that you won't hurt him!"

Yusei turned to look at the woman, his eyes widen. "Aki." _She really is worried about me._

Ushio sighed, "Fine Izayoi-San, I promise not to hurt that Satellite trash." He moved his fingers, signaling her to come over.

"You mean it?" Aki asked innocently.

"As an officer and man, it's in my nature to keep my promises."

Aki looked at Yusei for a second, who gave her a light nod. She smiled at him before she slowly began to walk towards Ushio. The tapping of her boots echoing through out the building.

"Very good Izayoi-San," praised Ushio.

As soon as Aki was about to come towards Ushio, another security officer came rushing inside the area and pointed his gun at Yusei, with the release on hold.

"Stop right there!" yelled the other officer.

Ushio's eyes widen as he looked at the other officer, "Don't Shoot!" He tried to stop him, but the other security officer tripped, causing him to release the trigger.

The bullet quickly flew towards Aki however, Yusei ran just in time to push her out of the way; the bullet hit his upper left arm which sent Yusei to scream in pain as he fell on the ground.

"Yusei!" Aki screamed as she quickly got up and ran towards him. "Yusei! Are you alright?" Trying to refrain from crying, she looked downward at his injury, he was already bleeding.

Yusei slowly opened his eyes as he looked up to Aki with a weak smile. "I'm fine…it hurts…but it's… nothing serious."

"No you're not!" screamed Aki as she finally began to cry. "You're already bleeding!"

"You bastard!" Ushio grabbed the other officer by his collar and began to yell at him. "What the hell were you thinking? If you had hit Izayoi-San, we would have been in big trouble you asshole!"

"I-I I'm sorry!" The officer had a terrified look in his eyes.

At that moment Aki's sadness turned to anger as she glared at both officers. A wave of energy began to emit from her. "How dare you hurt Yusei!" Aki hissed at the two officers. "You _promised _me that he would not get hurt! You must have planed this!" She pointed at Ushio.

Ushio shook his head, "N-No! I did not plan this Izayoi-San…please calm down!"

Aki ignored the officer as she took out her duel disk and summoned Rose Tentacles.

"Please, let's talk this over Izayoi-San," pleaded Ushio.

Aki looked down before a smirked crept up her beautiful face, "_I _don't think so Officer-San…Go thorn whip!"

Yusei's eyes widen. _She's…a psychic duelist?…What else are you hiding from me…Aki?_

Both Ushio and the officer tried to run however the creature grabbed the two officer's with its whips before slamming them hard on the ground; leaving the two men unconscious.

While Aki was dealing with the officers, Yusei quickly got up on his D-Wheel. He put on his helmet before turning the engine on. _Damn, my arm hurts, _he told himself. _But this is my only chance to escape. I can suck it up!_

"Aki! Lets go!" he quickly threw an extra red helmet.

Aki quickly caught the red helmet and put in on. She glanced at the red D-Wheel for a second, realizing it was meant for one person. _How the hell am I going to sit in that?_

Yusei knew it was only a matter of time before the two security officers would recover from the impact. He stepped on the gas petal, which sent sparks flying from the wheel. With a quick, yet gentle pull, he quickly positioned Aki on his lap, as he wrapped his right arm around her waist.

Aki was shocked at his sudden move. She felt her heat skip a beat as Yusei flashed her bad-boy like smirk before whispering, "Hold on tight."

* * *

Meanwhile Jack was lying down on his bed in the dark as the moonlight gave him a distinct god-like glow. He turned to his side to look towards the window in which Yusei broke. The blonde man however had no idea Yusei had came earlier to look for him since Mikage had the window replaced before his arrival.

Letting out a puff of air, Jack though about how boring things were lately. Sure he enjoyed being king, ruling over Neo Domino and especially defeating all the riding duelist who had the guts to challenge him, but something was missing. Jack felt empty, incomplete. The need for a challenge made is blood boil.

He slowly got up from his bed, and walked towards the large glass windows. _Ugh, I can't sleep, _he thought. The blonde man put his hand against his head as he felt his head hurt. "What is this pain?" He closed his eyes as he realized the pain suddenly went away.

Out the shadows, Jack saw a spider on the floor. He grunted in anger as he stomped on the arachnid. "Stupid thing! I thought this place was free of such things!" He let out a sigh as he looked at the clock that sat on the night table next to his bed. _1 a.m. huh?… No matter, I'm still going out. After all I do need fresh air…Besides I get the feeling that someone is looking for me._

Jack shuffled through his deck as he took out Stardust Dragon. _Maybe he's here in Neo Domino at this moment. _Jack smirked at the thought.

" I could go against someone more challenging."

****

**

* * *

**

**A/N: **Yay another successfully finished chapter. \^0^/ So Does Yusei's dream have a meaning, will Yusei and Aki be able to escape from Ushio. Will they find jack? And well Yusei get that stupid bullet of his arm? O_O…I don't know yet!…or do I? Hahahhah.

So anyways on the side note of Yusei's name (I'm sure you know this by now ^ ^;):his name can mean "planetary bond". Fudo alone can mean "immovable" and Yusei can mean "star" . It really depends on how you look at it. But the kanji in his name overall can also be shooting star…so it's safe to use it . I wanted to use that translation/meaning of his name to give it meaning when Aki and him where talking to each other in this chapter as in relating to when Aki saved Yusei…so I'm aware of the meaning(s) of his name. ^ ^;;;; Translating can be evil. =P

And thank goodness Aki's name simply means autumn. =D

Anyways I'm _very happy _with all the wonderful reviews that I've received so far ! *_* I'm so happy!

_On a side note: _I'm going to be in Mexico with my family for the holidays and I won't be back until the third of January! But, Ayu is still going to take her laptop. So she can work on chapter eight. ^-^ (I'm so dedicated to this fic. ^^;) I'll try to upload it as soon as possible, but you can check my profile for updates and such. =)

So for now I'll wish all of you guys a wonderful Christmas/Happy Holidays/Happy New Year! \^0^/ And please wish me a safe trip too! ^_^

And keep reviewing! They'll make me happy as well as Yusei and Aki happy! ;)

Yusei: T_T;

Aki: ^-^;

Ayu: :)

Take care ! And keep those reviews coming ! \^0^/ (I'm thinking that I should up the rating to M, what do you guys think? Please let me know.)


	8. Chapter 8: Shooting Star vs King

**Chapter Eight: Shooting Star vs. King**

"Ah! That woman sure has some incredible powers!" said Ushio as he slowly began to regain consciousness. "Damn, we're sure lucky she did not kill us!" He scratched his head, "Up until today, I had no idea just how powerful psychic duelist were." The dark-haired officer turned over to the other officer; who was already up on his two feet.

The amateur officer gave Ushio a quick bow as he slurred his words. "U-Ushio-Ss-San, I apologize. I shouldn't… have acted so recklessly."

"I don't _care_ about that right now!" snapped Ushio. "I have to find those two." He quickly got up on his D-wheel and left the area within a second.

"I guess… I should go back." The officer said to himself as he sulked.

* * *

It had been some time since both Yusei and Aki escaped from Ushio's clutches; the two, however, were still on the quiet, lonely highways of the city.

Still sitting on Yusei's lap, Aki had her arms securely wrapped around his waist. Closing her eyes for a moment, the young woman turned to look at the time displayed on the computer screen on Yusei's D-Wheel. The time read 1:30 a.m.

_That explains why I'm tired, but- _Her cat-like auburn colored eyes quickly focused on Yusei's injured upper arm. His dark blue jacket on that area was already soaked with blood. Aki's eyes widen. _Yusei, how can you take that pain? _

"Yusei, are you _sure _you're ok?" asked the young woman. "I mean… you still have that bullet in your upper arm."

"Aki," he took a deep breath as he grunted from the gruesome pain in his left arm. "I'm fine." He continued to drive, trying to ignore the pain. That did not convince Aki; she could hear him breathing too quickly as well as his grunting and hissing every now and then.

_I didn't realize just how masochistic he is, _thought Aki. "Yusei, please! At least stop on the side of the road and let me take care of that injury!"

"Aki, there's no time for that!"

"But I _can_ see that you're in pain! Why are you being so stubborn?" She tighten her arms harder around his waist. "Why?"

"I'm _not_ being stubborn." He stared at her, "In fact I think you should be thanking me; that bullet was about to hit you."

Aki let out a light gasp as she looked down. "You're right." she said. "I _should _be thanking you. Yusei… I'm sorry." Looking at him she continued, "It's just…I feel that…it's my fault. If I did not come with you, you wouldn't be in this state." Quivering, she closed her eyes tightly in order to refrain herself from crying.

Yusei grunted in pain. "You're too emotional, Aki." He took a deep breath, "But, don't worry about the injury. It's not your fault at all. I'm not blaming you for anything." Smiling he continued, "I'm fine, really…In fact, I'm glad. I'm glad to have you by my side. "

"You're too forgiving, Yusei" whispered Aki. The young man felt his heart skip a beat as the young woman rested her head against his chest before closing her eyes.

_Aki,_ thought Yusei,_ Why are you so hard on yourself?_

About twenty minutes later, they arrived at a viewing point of the ocean near the Duel Stadium.

With caution, Aki got out of the D-Wheel to look around. The sky was clear with a full moon; its light turned the ocean into a sea of sparkling diamonds. Slowly, she closed her eyes as a light breeze whisked her rose-colored hair. The soft scent of salt tingled against her nose.

Gazing out towards the ocean, Yusei put his hands on the railing. "Looks nice, huh?" he told Aki. "You can't see a view like this in Satellite, you know." He turned to her, his bangs whisked by the wind. "All you see is the pollution from the factories. The clear heavens do not exist to the people of Satellite." The blue-eyed man sighed as he carefully took of his dark blue jacket, tossing it onto the side of his shoulder. He closed his eyes as took the time to smell the salty sea breeze.

Aki frowned as she gazed at the dark haired man. _I never imagined just how much the people of Satellite suffer…And here, in Neo Domino, we live in luxury, regardless of class. We do not appreciate the small things…_ Her eyes looked downward before her gaze focused on his injured arm. With great care, she grabbed his left arm.

"Ow!" he squinted. "Aki what are you-" The Satellite man turned to Aki as she had her eyes fixed on his injury. Using her psychic powers, she began to slowly remove the bullet from his upper arm.

Yusei closed his eyes tightly as he grunted from the burning pain in his upper arm. He felt as though someone was stabbing him with a hot needle back and forth. With shaking hands, he grabbed a hold of the railing.

"Aki, please…stop…it hurts!…" Cold sweat began to fall down the young man's forehead. He began to breathe and pant hard in the process; his legs quivering.

"Be quiet! Let me concentrate," Aki told him firmly. _Come on get out!_ She keep her mind focused as she saw the bullet slowly come out.

"Please…" Yusei begged as he looked at Aki; his cobalt blue eyes reflecting with pain. "I …can't take…this.."

Aki avoided his stare as she continued to concentrate, "I know you're in pain, but _please_, I'm doing this for your own good!"

"Aki!"

"Stop moving around! I almost have it!"

A loud piercing scream escaped from Yusei as he fell backwards on the ground. The bullet made a clinking sound as it hit the ground.

Aki quickly kneeled next to Yusei, who was trying to catch his breath; his chest heaving. "I'm sorry," She whispered soothingly as she put her hand over his forehead. "But I _had_ to remove it." The eighteen-year-old quickly took out a handkerchief from her bag and began to clean up the blood on his arm. Once she cleaned him up, Aki took off her scarf.

Yusei's eyes widen, "No! Aki please. That's your scarf! Don't waste that on me."

Aki gently put her delicate slender finger on his lips, "Shhh." Quickly, she wrapped the scarf around his injury; securing it with a pin.

"There, you feel better?" she smiled at him innocently as she ran her hand across his bangs.

Yusei looked at her with his piercing, heavenly blue eyes as he nodded. "Thank you. Aki" He smiled at her as he placed his hand on hers. "I feel much better."

Aki smiled at him as she nodded happily.

The two stared at each other for a second until both Yusei and Aki began to lean their faces closer towards each other.

"Yusei." she whispered.

"Aki…I-"

"I didn't expect to find you here…Yusei," Jack said as he was taking of his white helmet. He was sitting on his white D-wheel, the Wheel of Fortune.

Both Aki and Yusei jumped as soon as they heard the other man's voice.

The raven haired man quickly turned around to look at Jack. "Same here! If I _knew _I was going to find you here, I wouldn't have gone to look for you!" He laughed. "You have no idea _how much crap _I've been through in the last hours."

"I see," Jack smirked. He turned his gaze over to Aki and back over to Yusei. The king crossed both his arms before he spoke with a playful tone. "Yusei, I didn't _realize_ you had your girlfriend with you. How _rude _of me." Letting out a sigh, the king continued, "I guess I came at a bad time."

After hearing Jack's remark Yusei realized he was still lying on the ground with Aki next to his side. Quickly, Yusei picked up his blue before putting it on. "What ever _dirty thoughts_ you are thinking of, Jack, I _don't _want to hear it!" The man spoke between his teeth as he got up. He clutched both his hands tightly in anger and embarrassment, "Besides, we are _just_ friends!"

Aki quickly turned away with embarrassment. _R…Right…we are just…friends. Nothing more…_

An obnoxious laugh escaped from the blonde man, "My, My. I think _you're_ the one with the dirty thoughts, _Yusei_." He quickly walked past Yusei and over to Aki; who turned to Jack.

"So you're the King of Neo Domino," whispered Aki. This was her first time ever laying eyes on him. She knew who he was however, the young woman never imagined to meet him face to face.

Jack smiled at the young woman's statement. He kneeled in front of her as he kissed her hand. Aki let out a light gasp, surprised at the king's action. His intense violet eyes meet her beautiful gaze.

"Why yes. I, Jack Atlas, am the King of Neo Domino," he smiled at her gently. "What is your name, young maiden?"

Aki looked directly into Jack's eyes, "I…I'm Izayoi Aki."

"That's a beautiful name, Aki-San." Jack smirked to himself as he herd Yusei, from behind, growl lightly.

"A King must always greet a lady first…Yusei," Jack said as soon as he got up. "You should know better then that. After all, didn't Rex and Martha raise us like royalty?"

Aki looked at both Jack and Yusei perplexed. _Raised like royalty…but they were raised in Satellite…Did I miss something? What does he mean?_

Yusei rolled his eyes at Jack. He hated it when Jack tried to lecture him. It made him feel like a child; as if Jack did not acknowledge him as a man.

"I am _well _aware of that, Jack."

"Well, I was just making sure you _remembered_, Yusei." Jack replied sarcastically as he wrapped his arms around Aki, making her jump in the process.

_What is up with this guy? He's too forward!_

"Leave her alone, Jack!" Yusei demanded between his teeth, his fist began to shake with anger. "She's becoming tense with your actions. Idiot!"

"Oh? Jealous are we?" Jack sneered. "And here you go saying that you two are _just _friends," he removed his arms from Aki as his kissed her cheek. The king savored the moment as he taunted with young man's emotions.

"I'm _not _jealous Jack!" yelled Yusei.

"I have to say Yusei; you _do_ have good taste in women." Jack ran his long slender fingers through Aki's rose-colored hair. The young woman froze; shocked at his touch. "She's stunning." Jack looked at Yusei, "I _should _make her my queen you know."

Yusei's blue eyes grew dark with anger as his blood reached its boiling point. He quickly ran towards Jack, pushing his hands away from Aki. "I said leave her alone! Stop being so forward with her! And stop playing games your damn games already." Yusei glared at Jack with intense anger, "You know _why_ I'm here. So stop wasting time!"

Jack smirked at the raven haired man, "You're being rude and feisty you know." He crossed his arms, "You were never like this."

"Really?" Yusei raised an eyebrow. "I could say the same thing however; I feel your attitude has gotten worse." He glared at him, "So are you going to give me back my card or what?"

"Fine Yusei. I'll give you Stardust Dragon back. But on one condition…"

"If you want to duel me, then bring it," responded Yusei as he took out his deck. His eyes burned with challenging passion as he spoke to Jack. "Funny Jack, I was thinking the _exact _same thing."

"I guess, it's true what they say Yusei-_Kun. _Great minds think alike," smirked Jack.

Aki quickly ran to Yusei's side. "Yusei," she whispered, "You _can't _challenge him to a duel. Your arm's still injured. Besides, what if your wound opens up more?" She clasped both her hands around his left hand as she looked into his eyes.

"Aki," Yusei turned to her, "I appreciate your concern. But _trust me_, I'm fine. Besides, I need to get Stardust back."

"But Yusei," whispered Aki.

Yusei did not respond to her, he gave her a gentle smile as he carefully removed his hands from hers.

Jack rolled his eyes as he saw the so-called lovebirds. "Well then if you two are done. Then follow me!" he signaled towards the Duel Stadium.

"Us two?" replied Aki. Her cat eyes shined with curiosity.

"Why yes," Jack smirked. "I'm sure you'll be amazed at how easily I can bet up Yusei. Why I will tear him into shreds!" He let out a loud obnoxious laugh.

"That's not true!" Aki glared at the king with hate. "I _know _Yusei, will beat you. Even if you are king."

Jack laughed at Aki's innocent remark, "My Yusei, it looks like _your girlfriend _thinks you'll win. I'm actually jealous. I mean, I did not even bring _my _cheerleaders!"

"Drop it Jack!" demanded Yusei.

"Whatever," scoffed Jack.

The three of them got on their D-wheels and rode inside the stadium. A soon as they entered, Jack got off his D-wheel while Yusei helped Aki get off first.

The young woman looked in all directions of the stadium. _So this is where the king duels…not that I really care. _While walking throughout the city, Aki would casually glance at the big screens that would broadcast the king's duels. Compared to what she would see on the screen, standing inside the stadium, where the action took place, was a different experience.

_It's huge! Not to mention dark as well._ She quickly turned to Jack, who was glaring at Yusei with a dangerous look.

_I have a bad feeling about this, _thought Aki. _Somehow I don't think this will be **just** a duel…what are you planning , King?_

Yusei put on his red helmet as he sat back on his D-wheel. "Aki," he turned to her, "It's best you stay off the track and stand somewhere safe." He was preparing his deck as she turned to look at him.

"Yusei. I-"

"I don't think the deck or the D-wheel will be necessary Fudo-Kun," smirked Jack.

Both Yusei's and Aki's eyes grew wide. She clasped her hands together against her chest with worry. _I knew it!_

"But, Jack!" yelled Yusei. "I _thought_ you said we were going to duel."

Jack's excited gaze pierced right through Yusei's soul as he flashed him an insolent smile. "Why yes, I _did _say that. However this will be a different kind a du-."

"What the hell are you talking about Jack? Quit speaking in riddles!" screamed Yusei. His eyes burned with intense anger and nervousness at the time.

"Don't be rude before the King and let me explain you inpatient brat!" spat Jack.

Yusei let out a growl as he clutched both his hands with anger. He did not like they way Jack was treating him. It made him feel like a child.

Aki put both her hands on Yusei's shoulder. "Yusei, calm down," she whispered.

He turned his gaze from Jack's to her. Yusei nodded as he lightly smiled at her and returned his angry gaze right back at Jack.

"Like I said, Yusei, this won't be just any normal duel." Jack took out Stardust Dragon from his deck as he showed it to Yusei. "I want you to try to take Stardust Dragon away from me, by force." Jack grinned. His eyes reflected with an intense thirst for battle; a need for a challenge.

"What?" Yusei looked at him with huge eyes. "You've got to be kidding me! I am _not_ going to physically fight you!"

"Are you scared Fudo?" sneered Jack.

Yusei clicked his teeth as he look down, for a second. " I…It's just that I just don't want to fight you like this! I don't _want _to hurt you." His eyes reflected with sorrow. "Why are you doing this! We may have fought about trivial things while growing up; but you were always like a brother, a friend to me!"

The king rolled his eyes at Yusei, "Trying to be soft now are we?" His cold emotionless violet eyes pierced into the young man's innocent blue eyes.

He did not respond.

"I see," Jack closed his eyes, "Then I guess you do not want Stardust ba-."

"Jack," interrupted Yusei. He looked at him with a serious look in his eyes, "I don't know _what _you are planning, but, if it is the only way to get my card back, then I guess you leave me no choice." He got out of his D-Wheel as he began to walk towards Jack.

"Finally!" Jack smiled with excitement. "You have manned up and accepted the King's challenge."

"Whatever," Yusei rolled his eyes. He took of his blue jacket and tossed it to the side.

Aki took a few steps backwards away from Yusei, her eyes reflected with concern for his safety. As if she were praying, the young woman clasped her hands together, _Please be careful, Yusei. _She quickly walked over to pick up his jacket before standing behind his D-wheel.

Both Jack and Yusei stood still for a moment. They glared at each other, studying one another. The air was tense for the moment.

"You know Jack, are you _sure_ you don't want a change of clothing?" Yusei spoke with a mocking tone. "I mean I won't want to ruin your precious riding suit, King!"

"Cut the crap Yusei!" retorted Jack. "Don't take me lightly!" He put himself in a battle position. "I will give you the honor of trying to hit me first." He smirked, "You have _no _idea just how many men would like to be given the chance to hit me!" He laughed.

Yusei ignored Jack's last words as he quickly ran towards him. Once he was within range, Yusei gave a small turn as he tried to kick Jack on his side.

Jack instantly stepped back a few steps, avoiding Yusei's kick. He quickly took the chance elbow Yusei in the stomach, which made the man gasp in pain. He flew off back as he violently hit the ground, letting out a grunt in pain.

Aki gasped as she saw Yusei hit the floor, "Yusei!"

Jack let out a loud laugh as he saw Yusei struggling to get up. He was already gasping for air.

"Don't _tell _me that was all it took to take you down Yusei!" Sneered Jack.

Slowly, the blue-eyed man began to recover his breath, "Not bad, Jack," replied Yusei. "But I...will not fall that easily."

Without thinking, the blonde man took the chance to run towards Yusei, to assault him with a punch on the face. He graceful moved out of the way before punching Jack on his left check with brute force.

Jack let out an angry grunt as he felt the impact against his cheekbone. Blood began to fall from his mouth.

Reading his face, Yusei could tell that Jack was enraged from the impact he made on him. Jack's violet eyes reflected a furry. The king spat the blood that came from his mouth on Yusei, which made the dark haired man scrunch his face in disgust; he closed his eyes as he tired to remove the blood from his face. _That sick-_

"Big mistake, Yusei!" Jack laughed hysterically as he grabbed Yusei from his hair; punching him across his face. Yusei let out a scream in pain as the impact send him rolling on to the ground; in the process scraping both his elbows.

Tears began to fall from Aki's eyes. _I can't stand this. I have to stop those two, but I just can't move. _Her body was shaking in fear as she saw the violent scene unfold before her eyes. She closed her eyes tightly as she hugged Yusei's jacket against her. _But, I have to trust Yusei. I have to believe he will be alright!_

_Damn_, thought Yusei. _I can't believe I let myself get distracted. He really is serious in fighting me though. But why? _He grunted in agony as began to feel the throbbing pain on both his elbows and mouth. Yusei glared at Jack with anger as he spat some blood, falling from his mouth, on the side. With his legs shaking, he slowly got up; ignoring the blood that was falling from both his elbows.

A smirk crept up Yusei's handsome face, "You like to play dirty. Don't you…King?"

Jack laughed at Yusei's remark as he wiped the remaining blood from his mouth. "I like to look at it as being a step ahead of my opponents." He took out Stardust Dragon out as he showed it to Yusei, "But at the state you're in," he chuckled to himself, "I _doubt _you'll be getting it back."

Yusei's blood boiled as he heard Jack's comment. "I _will _take back Stardust Dragon! It's the only thing my parents left me!"

"You have no right to posses such a card!" snapped Jack. The blonde man stood silent for a moment before laughing with amusement.

"What is so funny, Jack?"

The king snorted between his laugh as he explained. "I think it's cruel that your parents left you with such a card. I mean they must have really felt sorry for you; especially when you are not a Si-"

Jack screamed in pain as Yusei relentlessly kicked his stomach. His violet eyes grew wide as the impact sent him falling backwards, hitting his head on the cold cement.

Slowly, Yusei walked towards Jack until he was standing in front of him. He gave Jack a cold, icy stare as he looked down at him. "You talk too much, Jack."

Jack growled as he looked up at Yusei. He was irritated about the impact Yusei made on him, however what was actually causing his blood to boil was the fact that Yusei was looking down at him. It was an insult to him as King of Neo Domino.

"Don't you dare talk to me like that Satellite!" Screamed Jack; his eyes widen with furry. Ignoring the pain and falling blood, he quickly got up before walking a few steps back away from young man.

Aki's eyes widen as she felt a painful jolt in her heart. Judging by his aura, she knew something bad was about to happen.

"Yusei!" she screamed as she ran to his side. "Be careful he's about to summon something powerful!"

Yusei quickly turned to Aki, "What! There's no way Jack-." His cobalt blue eyes widen as Jack's wing-shaped birthmark began to glow. _What the hell? _He took a few steps back as he saw Jack become surrounded in a blast of energy. The king's eyes began to glow with a shade of crimson.

He began to laugh hysterically as he raised his right arm, with the card, towards the sky. "You're finished Yusei!" Jack raised his head and arms towards the sky. "Come forth Red Demons Dragon!"

_What, _thought Aki. _He is able to summon his dragon without a duel disk?…Is this some sort of new type of psychic duel-?_

Both Yusei and Aki stared at the sky with huge eyes as they saw the dragon descend from the sky. The dragon let out a ferocious roar, sending a huge gust of wind towards them. Aki closed her eyes in fear while Yusei shield her from the gust.

_There's no way! _Thought Yusei. _He…"_No one can summon a monster without their duel disk!"

"Oh believe me Yusei," sneered Jack, "There are people who have such abilities in this world!" He gave Yusei a smug look, "And _I _happen to be one of the gifted ones!" His birthmark glowed with an even more intense red as he laughed sadistically. "But don't worry Yusei; _this_ is the only monster I can summon. But believe me, he is _more _than enough!"

Aki let out a grunt as she felt a burning sensation on her glowing crimson birthmark. "Ahh! It burns," she gasped. With her eyes shut tight, Aki tried to cover her birthmark with Yusei's Jacket.

"Aki," Yusei turned to her. "Are you all-" He stopped speaking as he saw Aki's birthmark, "Aki," his eyes widen in shock, "You…you're a Signer?" He put both his hands on her shoulders.

She looked up at Yusei with a look of misery as she nodded, "Yes, I am a signer." Closing her eyes, Aki fell to her knees as she began to breathe harder; the burning becoming more intense. "Yusei, I…can feel Jack's emotions and intentions…He…wants to-"

Yusei kneeled next to her as he grabbed her hand, squeezing it gently, "Aki, I'll be fine."

She shock her head in disagreement, "Yusei, stop this! He's a Signer! You can't go against him!"

"Aki…I-"

"He may try to kill you!"

"I have to fight him! It's the only way to get-."

"Why?" questioned Aki, "Why? Are you protecting that card?" Tears began to fall down, "What makes _you _think you can go against him when you're not even a signer!"

_Heh, the woman's right Yusei, _thought Jack. _What makes him think he can beat me, especially when I have physically summon my dragon here…you really are crazy. Not to mention stupid, Yusei!_

Yusei's eyes widen with shock at Aki's remark. He quickly got up as he turned his back towards her, not letting the woman see his eyes, which were full of hurt.

"You're… right, I…I'm not a signer, but," he looked at Jack who was patiently waiting for him to continue their battle. "I made a promise to protect that card with my life until the Signer of that dragon awakens. Besides," he turned to Aki with a smile, "My parents entrusted me with that card, so it's my duty."

"And what makes you think that Yusei!" Aki hissed at him; her eyes reflecting with anger. "I don't believe your parents would want you to die risking your life like that. Besides," She slowly got up to put her hand on Yusei's, this time smiling, "He's a signer, _you _should let him find that Signer."

Yusei turn to Aki, almost giving her a cold gaze, "You…you _don't _know how much Jack has changed. There's something that I don't like about him. I can't trust him!"

Aki's eyes widen as she quickly turned her gaze away from him in shame. _You're right, I __**don't **__know…besides…I probably don't even understand the friendship, the bond, between you two._

"Aki, I can't leave Stardust in his hands, he's become greedy. If he was not like this, then _maybe_ I would just let it be." Yusei grabbed Aki gently by her chin to meet his heavenly gaze; her eyes shiny with tears.

Yusei smiled at her as he wiped her tears. "I appreciate you worrying about me. Thank you, you have a kind heart. But I would like you to have a little faith in me."

"Yusei." She closed her eyes, tears still falling. _I want to believe that you are going to be alright, but… _"…At least let me help you."

"Aki, you've done enough for me, let me do this on my own." He looked into her eyes, "Trust me, I'll be find. Besides, I would not want Jack to hurt you."

She whispered, "But how do you plan to-" _Huh? Where is he going?_ With confusion, Aki looked at Yusei as he quickly ran towards his D-Wheel. With haste, he released his duel disk from his D-Wheel as he ran back to Aki's side.

"Oh!" Jack said in amazement, "Are you planning to use your deck against my Red Demon's Dragon?" He began to laugh out loud. "Ah Yusei, you really are _that_ desperate to get that card back! Not to mention stupid too!"

Yusei did not respond.

"Yusei!" whispered Aki. "What _are _you doing? Don't you see that this _isn't_ a hologram? I don't think your deck will help!"

Jack snickered, "The lady is right, Yusei. Your deck is futile!" "You fool," he hissed, "You're not even a psychic duelist! So you can't hurt him!"

He continued with the silent treatment.

"Oh! So are you going to just stand there or are you going to let me finish you off?" He smirked as he looked up at his dragon who was already in battle position, ready to follow his master's orders.

"Don't worry about it, Jack," Yusei said coldly. "I _know_ what I am doing."

Jack smiled to himself, "Fine, suit yourself. Although I would hate to kill you in front of a lady." He turned to look at Aki, who was glaring at him with hate. She had her hand across her mark, which was glowing the same bright red shade as his. _So this woman is a Signer too, huh? Things really __**are**__ getting interesting._

"Aki," Yusei turned to her, "Just _believe _in me. I _won't _lose. " He smiled at her weakly before putting his left hand over his duel disk. Aki's eyes widened as she saw his hand release a bright blue aura before quickly sliding his hand over the duel disk; changing it into a long sword.

_He knows magic? _Aki stared at him perplexed.

Jack's eyes widen with amusement, "Oh! So it seems you know some sort of magic. I'm surprised!" He crossed his arms, "It seems the Satellite trash has, _a bit_ of talent in magic."

Yusei gave his sword a quick swish, "Yes I _do_ know." He smirked, "I span the last few years learning." _Although I don't believe I'm advanced…but I have no choice…I have to do this!_ He quickly put himself in battle position.

"Well, _this _certainly is going to be interesting," Jack said. "Let's see if you can get by Red Demons Dragon in order to lay a hand on me."

"You coward!" Yelled Aki, "You mean to tell me that you're not going to fight him face to face! You're using that dragon as a shield? "

Jack ignored to woman's insult as he order Red Demons Dragon to attack Yusei, "Go! Blazing Crimson Hell Flare!"

Following his master's orders, Red Demons Dragon instantly shot a line of multiple fireballs towards Yusei. His blue eyes widen in shock as he quickly moved out of the way; only to see the burnt cement where he was standing not too long ago.

_Damn that was close…I could have been done f-. _Yusei screamed in pain, blood falling from his mouth, as he felt someone violently kick his stomach; flying a few feet away from the dragon. Trying to get up, Yusei fell to his knees, "Ack!" He closed his eyes as he continued to vomit blood. _That idiot!_ His body began to quiver.

"I do have to say Yusei," Jack grabbed him by the collar of his shirt; "My dragon sure makes a good distraction…so I can execute my attacks on you." He laughed in Yusei's face.

Yusei groaned in pain, "You…snake," hissed Yusei; his voice rough and raspy.

"Call me what you want!" sneered Jack, "I'm just using my powers to my advantage as a Signer."

Yusei tried to moved his arm, in which he had his sword, towards Jack. Anticipating his move, the king quickly slammed Yusei on the ground as he stepped on his arm. He shut his eyes tightly, feeling the throbbing pain in his arms, as he bit his lip in order to refrain himself from shouting in pain.

"This is no fun!" Jack kicked Yusei, who was still trying to keep his mouth shut from screaming. His blue eyes grew dark with pure hate at Jack. For the first time, Yusei felt a hate he never felt towards his former friend.

"You…bastard!" hissed Yusei, weakly.

Jack gave him a smug look, "Aww come now Yusei. _Don't_ look at me like that!" He chuckled, "I haven't _done _much to you...yet." The blonde man turned his attention to Red Demons Dragon; its eyes glowed with the same thirst, like his master, to hurt Yusei.

To Jack's surprise, Yusei found the strength to move Jack's leg from his arm. The dark-haired man let out a battle cry as he threw his sword at Jack. In order to protect his master, Red Demons Dragon spread his demon wings. The dragon let out a roar in pain as he felt the sword hit his wing.

_Damn, that dragon took the attack!_ Yusei glared at the two with annoyance.

"Yusei, you-ahh," Aki felt a throbbing pain against her back. Wrapping her arms around herself, she closed her eyes. _What is this pain? Nothing hit me_. Making sure no one was near; the young woman glanced in all directions.

_It must be my nerves getting to me._

"You bastard!" yelled Jack. "How _dare _you try to throw your sword at me!" He instantly gave Yusei an ominous, sadistic smile. "But I do have to say Yusei, you _do_ seem to have the intentions of trying to kill me. Maybe Director Rudger was right!"

"Shut…up!" yelled Yusei as he slowly tried to get up. "I'm only trying to protect myself!"

"Is that so?" Jack sneered, "Are you _sure _you want to kill me? After all I _am _a Signer, and if you kill me… Well, let's just say that the world is doomed."

Yusei gave a light growl. "Shut up!" His eyes widen with anger, his body shaking. "I _will _get that card back!"

"Oh I'm _sure _you will, that is if you defeat me; which I believe _won't _happen," Jack looked up at his dragon who had already removed the sword from his wing using his teeth. "You don't deserve this card, Yusei." He smirked at he took out Stardust Dragon from his deck. "You make a _bad_ guardian you know. I can't believe how easy it was to take this card from you three years ago."

The dark haired man clicked his teeth in anger, "Shut up! That only happened because I _trusted_ you! I thought you would actually find the Signer! I did not think you would use it as a ticket to enter this city in order to become king! "

Jack laughed in amusement. "You're just jealous because I'm the true, legit heir of this kingdom!"

"What are you talking about?" Yusei's eyes widen. "What do you mean you are the legit heir of this kingdom?"

_So you mean this jerk really is the king of Neo Domino?_ Thought Aki._ But…I don't understand this at all…If he really is the king, then **why** was he raised in Satellite?_

The king ignored Yusei as he closed his eyes, laughing to himself. _That's right Yusei, hate me. Hate on me for being king. Unlike you, I __**have**__ a meaning in this world._

"Answer me!" demanded Yusei.

"I don't need to explain anything to a commoner; especially Satellite trash!"

In order to retrieve his sword, Yusei charged towards the Signer dragon, which swiped the young man's hand. He ignored the pain as he quickly jumped away from the dragon, with his sword in hand.

"Be careful Yusei, I wouldn't want my dragon to cut your arm off," Jack taunted.

Yusei put his other hand over his injured hand; blood began to flow from the scratch. _Damn, I keep getting hurt. _While looking up at Jack, Yusei noticed his vision was getting blurry._ This is not good, have a lost too much blood…Should I- No! I have to keep going, I can't show any sign of weakness towards Jack._

_Yusei, _Thought Aki, _Please stop this. I understand your feelings but, I don't want you to…_

Walking towards Yusei, Jack covered his mouth as he yawned. In reaction, Yusei let out a battle cry as he ran towards Jack in order to hit him with the back of his sword.

The blond man quickly evaded the assault.

In reaction, Yusei smirked as he kneed Jack in the stomach. He grabbed Jack by hair, throwing the king behind him on the ground.

"Agh" screamed Jack; he began to breathe hard as he coughed blood. He quickly wiped the blood using his arm, staining his white gloves.

"How does that feel, Jack?" Sneered Yusei as he pointed his sword on Jack's neck. To his surprise, Jack began to laugh hysterically. _Has he lost it?_

"Yusei, you are so naïve," spat Jack. "Did you forget that Red Demon's Dragon is right behind you?"

"I could care less!" hissed Yusei. He quickly moved his weapon away from Jack's neck in order to block the dragon's swipe. The dragon let out a ferocious roar as he began to put more pressure on its claws, trying to push the sword away from young man's hands.

Jack quickly got up as he went next to his dragon. "That's it! Break Yusei's useless sword. Let him have it!" He smirked at Yusei as he saw his arms quivering, struggling to keep the sword in hand. _He won't last long, he's too injured. That and he has lost huge amounts of blood. _The king's violet eyes looked at the scarf that was wrapped around Yusei's upper arm. _Hmmm it seems he got hurt sometime before we battle. _The blonde man chuckled to himself as he crossed him arms, watching his former friend struggle. _No matter, he's too weak already._

Red Demons Dragon let out a low grow as he neared his face towards Yusei. The man's eyes widen in shock as his gaze meet the beast eyes. _It…It has the same power-hungry gaze like Jack's! …But I won't give up!_ Yusei let out an angry scream as he tired to push the dragon's claws howeverhis cobalt blue eyes widen as he felt a jolt of pain in his upper left arm.

"Aggh!" The blue-eyed man dropped his sword, letting the dragon win their contest of strength. Red Demons Dragon quickly pushed Yusei to the ground, pinning him between his claws. A loud grunt escaped from him as he felt a throbbing pain on the back of his head.

"That's a good boy!" Jack praised his dragon as he gave it a light pat. "Put a little more pressure on him!"

Yusei let out a loud gasp as he felt the dragon's claws put more weight on his body. At that point, Yusei was no longer able to move any part of his body. _Damn it! I can't be in this state!_ He took a moment to gasp for air.

Jack walked near Yusei in order to snatch the sword on the ground. "What a useless toy!" Spoke the blonde young man as he pointed the weapon against Yusei's neck. "It looks like you won't be getting Stardust back!"

"Jack," Yusei glared at him coldly. "Do you really… _want _to… kill me?"

"That's an _interesting_ question Yusei!" his eyes widen in amusement. Jack lean his face closer to Yusei's as he whispered hoarsely, "Let me give you my answer." His violet eyes had a demonic look as he gazed directly into Yusei's eyes.

Since she was a few feet away from them, Aki could not hear what the king was saying to Yusei. Her cat-like eyes widen with anger.

_I can't take this anymore! At this rate, Jack may kill Yusei! _The young woman closed her eyes as she put her hand inside her bag. _… Forgive me, Yusei…_ Aki quickly took out her duel disk and deck as she ran towards Jack.

Jack shut his eyes tightly as he felt a burning pain on his wing-shaped birthmark. _Aghh, what the hell?_

"Go, Thorn Whip!" screamed Aki as she pointed towards the king.

"Ahhh!" screamed Jack as he violently landed on the ground. His eyes widen in shock as blood began to fall from his right cheek. _This woman can use holograms to inflect real damage? So this is the power of a psychic duelist. _He looked at Aki, who had her duel disk out, along with Rose Tentacle, who was standing right next to her.

"Jack that is enough!" Yelled Aki. Her beautiful auburn eyes reflected with rage, which almost made Jack flitch in fear.

"Aki…"Yusei whispered weakly. _I thought I told you not to get involved…_he closed his eyes slowly.

"Mind your manners Aki-San!" Hissed Jack as he wiped the blood off his cheek. "This is a duel between Yusei and me! Stay out of it!"

"No! I _won't _stay out of it!" snapped Aki.

The kings eyes grew dark with rage, "You_ do _realize you are going against, _my_ orders as King of Neo Domino?"

"I don't care!" Snapped Aki. "I could care less if you are king!"

Yusei tired to scream, however he let out a loud gasp in pain. _Aki, I beg of you, don not get involve!_

"Is that so?" The blonde man raised an eyebrow, intrigued by the woman's boldness.

Aki closed her eyes as she brought her right hand against her heart. "Even though I am cursed as a Signer," she slowly opened her eyes, looking directly at him without fear, "I won't let you use your dragon to hurt Yusei!" Her eyes reflected with the need to fight and protect the Satellite man.

"Oh!" Jack said with amusement. He turned his attention to Yusei, who was still pinned down by Red Demons Dragon. "Did you hear that Yusei?" The man said playfully. "It seems your _girlfriend_ wants to protect you!" He laughed as he hissed, "_How sweet_."

"…Shut Up… Jack," Yusei whispered weakly. He began to breathe rapidly as more blood continued to fall from his injuries.

Aki looked down at her deck. Her heart began to pound as she quickly pulled out her Signer card. _Please, help me protect Yusei. _Placing her card on her duel disk, she yelled, "Go Black Rose Dragon!"

The hologram light of her duel disk formed the image of Black Rose Dragon. The dragon let out a ferocious roar at Jack and his dragon as she spread her rose petal wings.

"So _that _is your Signer dragon," Jack said, his eyes widen with amazement. "She's beautiful."

"Yes beautiful, _but _deadly." replied Aki.

At that moment Red Demons Dragon turned to look at Black Rose Dragon. The two dragons began to roar ferociously at each other.

"Easy," Aki looked up at her dragon.

"Well, I guess I have no choice," Jack sighed. "Go Red Demons Dragon attack her!"

"Aki!" screamed Yusei as he tried to push himself up. His blue eyes widen with fear.

"I don't think so, Yusei," Jack grinned sadistically as his dragon began to crush his body as it was preparing to send a round of fire towards Aki. Yusei let out a piercing cry in pain. "Argh!…Aki!"

"Yusei!" She let out a gasp as she saw Red Demons Dragons attack heading towards her. Quickly, Black Rose Dragon flew in front of Aki in order to hit the dragon with her thorn whips. The demon dragon let out a roar in pain.

"Argh! Don't let a few whips injure you!" Jack yelled as he looked up at his dragon. "Show Aki-San that you are a mightier dragon then hers!"

The dragon gave Black Rose a demonic glare as it suddenly lashed out at her, violently biting her neck. Black Rose cried in pain as she continued to hit him with her thorns; hoping he would release her.

"Black-Ahhh!" Aki put her hands around her neck. Bring her hands to her face; she began to quiver in fear, "Blood…What is going on?" To her surprise, she saw deep bit marks across her neck. "What's wrong with me?"

Red Demons Dragon continued to gnaw deeper into Black Rose's neck whereas Black Rose continued to hit him with her whips.

Aki fell on the hard ground as she began to breathe rapidly; her chest heaving. "I…Can't breathe…." She slowly turned to look at her arms, which were scar with scratches that resembled lashes. _I don't understand…this has never happened to me!…Yusei...I_

"Aki!" Screamed Yusei. "Are you ok?" He opened his eyes wide; shocked to realize he was no longer impression by Red Demons Dragon's claws. The Satellite man somehow found the strength to run towards Aki. He grunted in pain the moment Jack pulled Yusei by his hair.

"Argh. Let me go, Jack!" demanded Yusei.

Jack responded to Yusei by laughing before punching him; which sent him flying towards Aki.

Yusei closed his eyes at the throbbing pain. His body was already weak and numb from all the injuries. Using the last of his strength, Yusei dragged himself to Aki's side as he gently grabbed her hand.

"Aki!" He shook her gently. "Are you all right!" His blue eyes began to water. "Aki!"

"I'm …ok…I think.." she smiled at him, weakly.

"No you're not!" Screamed Yusei. "You're hurt!" Tears began to fall from his eyes. "Why did you intervene in my fight?"

"Yusei," Aki looked at him surprised. "I'm sorry. I just wanted to pro-Ahh!" She screamed as she began to bleed more from her injuries.

"Aki!" Yusei hugged her protectively.

Aki slowly put her hand on his cheek. "Yusei, it hurts." Tears began to fall from her beautiful eyes.

"Aki!" His heart began to beat faster in fear. _What's happening to her?…I…_Yusei suddenly saw everything around him go dark as he lost consciousness.

**

* * *

**

A/N:

Yay! I made it safely! \^0^/ Anyways, sorry about the somewhat long wait. I had to spend the day yesterday visiting family and such…And there's still more visiting….oi! O_o But I'll admit, it's nice to have a change of scenery…even though I may fell odd at times. lol

I stayed up until 3 a.m. to edit this. =P So anyways it's 1:36 p.m. where I am right now…I had to clean around and such, since my cousin is going to stay over with us. (We have a vacation home here. =P) Anyways I did my best on editing…let me know if I made any major errors or such. =) (because I get the feeling, I made stupid errors. =P)

So I'm sitting in the kitchen typing this right now…^^;; And drinking coffee….lol! I'm hungry. =P I've been starving for a few hours…there's not much to eat…still have to do some grocery shopping…lol

So I'm glad that I was able to finish this, in time. \^0^/

As always, Ayu is always eternality grateful to you guys! All your wonderful comments always makes me smile, as well as make my day. =) If I'm having a bad day, I know your comments always bring a smile to me.

Anyways, I'll get working on the next chapter. So will Yusei and Aki be all right? And will we learn why Jack is such an asshole? Well those questions will eventually be answered! ^-^ (Ayu keeps leaving you guys with more questions then answers…lol sorry =D)

On a side note, I actually got my first job, which I'm excited, yet nervous. . I will start next month.; so I will do my best to type the next chapters…don't worry. Ayu will not give up! I've made it this far and I still have so much I want to type for this fic! \^0^/ So please be patient, if updates become slow at times. *bows*

So I hope you enjoyed this chapter ! *_*

Merry Christmas/ Happy holidays and Happy New Year! I hope that next year will be a wonderful one and that all our wishes, goals, and dreams come true. (wow…that was cheesy…lol but seriously I mean it! I'm trying to be optimistic, lol)

_Ayu_


	9. Chapter 9: Separation

**Chapter Nine: Separation**

"Yusei!" cried Aki. With the little strength she had, she shook him lightly. "Can you hear me Yusei? Yusei!"

Carefully pressing her hand against his pulse, her eyes widen. _Oh no!…Could it be that he's lost too much blood?…H-He can't… _The young woman controlled herself from crying before instantly glaring at Jack with pure hate. _I…I will make him pay! _

"What?" scoffed Jack. "Don't tell me your boyfriend is _dead_!"

"Shut up!" screamed Aki, her blood boiled with anger. "Shut up!." she hugged Yusei, as her body quivered with rage; A few tears falling. _Please Yusei, don't leave me!_

The young king began to walk towards Aki, slowly. In reaction, Aki pointed, with her quivering arm, towards him. "Go! Black Rose Flare!"

Black Rose Dragon found the strength to push Red Demons Dragon away from her, slamming the dragon hard on the ground. Aki squinted her eyes as she felt a light pain against her head. _N-Not this again…_In order to comfort herself, she hugged the unconscious Satellite man tighter, burring her face near the crook of his neck.

The demon dragon roared at Black Rose in anger as she was preparing to attack Jack.

The king's violet eyes widen with shock as Black Rose Dragon threw her attack towards him. _Damn! Her attack his too fast! _Jack kept his eyes shut, feeling fear for that moment.

Instantly, Red Demons Dragon blocked the female dragon's attack with his wings. Ignoring the burning pain on his wings, Red Demons Dragon pushed Black Rose on the ground violently as he attacked her ferociously.

A loud gasp escaped from Aki as she began to feel the same burning pain on her back. Letting out a loud, painful cry, she fell to her knees as tears fell from her eyes. Her back felt hot.

_No!…Not this again…why?_ The young woman shut her eyes tightly as more tears continued to fall. "Ahhh!" She cried as the burning feeling became more instance; the pain mixed with the feeling of being slammed hard on the ground. Her breathing increased rapidly as her chest heaved.

Jack was too far off to see what was going on with Aki. He raised an eyebrow in confusion._ Why is that woman on the ground? Nothing hit her!…_The young man squinted his eyes, hoping he could see what was going on…._Argh! She must be faking it! That crazy woman!_

Without awaiting for his master's orders, Red Demons Dragon instantly few towards Aki, preparing to assault her. Black Rose Dragon tried to slam the male dragon however; the demon dragon slapped her with his long tail.

Aki felt a scratch on cheek as she let out a loud gasp; noticing Red Demons Dragon advancing towards her. With quickness, Aki dragged herself near Yusei; ignoring the falling blood on her injuries. A painful grunt escaped from her lips as she got up on her feet, trying to drag the unconscious man. _Ah…I can't drag him…He's too heavy!_

Enraged at the assault, Black Rose Dragon viciously attacked Jack's dragon from behind with her whips, stabbing the dragon at some points.

"Black Ro-!" Aki screamed aloud in pain as she began to bleed more from her back, her blood stained jacket was already torn from stab markings. Falling to her knees, the young woman closed her eyes at the gruesome pain. _I can't…take…this…I…shouldn't be…alive at this point!_ She whimpered in pain as she held the unconscious Yusei's hand. _Yusei…_

Jack clicked his teeth in anger as he saw his Signer dragon being stabbed by Aki's dragon. _Damn! That stupid dragon doesn't know when to quit…she seems to be strong…_he smirked to himself as he watched Aki suffer. _Nevertheless, that doesn't mean she's good enough to defeat my soul! _His violet eyes widen with excitement as he yelled words of encouragement to his dragon, "Don't let that puny dragon hurt you!" A creepy, sadistic smirk formed across his face, "Show her whose boss!" he hissed.

With quick reflexes, Red Demons Dragon grabbed a hold of Black Rose's thorn whips. He threw her near her master; slamming the female dragon with force. Aki let out a scream as a powerful hurricane-like wind hit her, sending her off a few feet away; her back slamming against the ground. She gasped as blood fell from her mouth; her vision grew blurry for that moment.

With a cruel look on his face, Jack stood in front of the rose haired woman; looking down at her. "I _hate _to do this to you Aki-San, but as a signer," he crossed his arms. "I should not go easy on you, especially when you intervene between a man's fight!" Red Demons Dragon flew to his master's side. He too glared at Aki with an undying hunger to hurt every fiber of her and her dragon.

Aki looked up at him, terrified, with tears in her eyes. S-S-_Something's not right!…His-a- aura has somehow changed…into something more dark and evil than before! _Subconsciously, she put her arm over her mark; her body quivering in pain and fear. _I have never felt such a dark and ugly aura!_

"Aww. Come now Aki-_Chan_!" spat Jack. "Don't look at me with that look, it's pitiful!" he laughed.

Putting aside her fears for a moment, Aki pointed towards her two enemies; her voice quivering. "G-Go… Black-Ro- Rose-!"

"I _don't_ think so Aki-_Chan_," hissed Jack sadistically. "You can't give her an order when she's not around…not to mention when your duel disk is broken."

"Ahh!" She gasped as she turned to her broken duel disk. _How did?…_She clasped both her hands against her mouth, _It must have broken when I was hit by that gust of wind!…I …I can't do anything!_ Her scared, shiny, innocent auburn eyes met with Jack's cruel, devilish violet gaze. Her heart began to beat rapidly in fear.

Without sympathy, the king viciously grabbed the young woman by rose locks. Ignoring Aki's cry, he lowered his face to meet her frighten gaze.

"Ah! Let me go!" She raised her hand to slap him. The king stopped her assault in time, grabbing her risk; almost crushing it. The young woman cried in pain as she heard a crackling sound on her risk.

"You don't _deserve _to be a Signer!" he hissed hoarsely. "You're too weak!"

Aki glared at the king in anger before shutting her eyes tightly as he put more pressure on her risk. "Let me go damn it!"

Jack laughed in amusement at the woman's request. "I'll let you go all right!" He kicked her violently, which sent her flying off a few feet. She screamed as her body hit the ground.

Instantly, Jack gave Red Demons Dragon a command; pointed his finger towards her, "Finish her off!"

Red Demons Dragon gave a loud roar as it prepared to attack Aki. Her eyes widen with fear as she gazed at the demonic dragon. With shaking hands, she clasped them together against her, begging to Jack, "Please! Don't do this to me!"

Jack ignored the woman's plea. He simply glared at her coldly, as if he was under a deep, dark trance.

The dragon quickly released its attack towards her. In reaction and fear, the rose haired woman rose on her two feet but fell right back down since she lost a good amount of blood; leaving her without strength. _My body is …too injured…I …_Tears fell from her innocent, shiny eyes; fearing for her life.…._I…_

Lowering her gaze downwards, Aki wrapped her arms around her; quivering. _I…I can't let this…_ Letting her emotions take over, she let out a loud cry in fear.

At that moment both Jack and Aki's mark began to glow brighter. "What's going on?" His violet eyes focused on his mark before he realized his deck was glowing. "What's this?" He looked at his deck; realizing Stardust Dragon was no longer in his deck. _What's going on? _Franticlly, he shuffled through his deck, desperately searching for the card. _Where the hell did the card go?_

Suddenly, huge bright, shiny light, resembling clustered stars, appear across from his view; Blocking Red Demons Dragon's attack.

"What is the hell is that?" Jack's eyes widen as he let out a surprised gasp; the light blinded the king for a moment. Hoping to get a better view, he squinted his eyes. The clustered light took the form of Stardust Dragon. "Thi-this can't be!…Y-Y-You can't have two dragons , Izayoi Aki!"

"Who said that dragon was _hers_…Jack?" replied a man, his dark bangs whisked with the wind.

The king's eyes widen as he saw Yusei right across from him, completely healed, with an injured Aki in his arms.

"You!…I thought you were…"

"Dead?" chuckled Yusei. "More like unconscious Jack," he smirked. "I don't die _that _easy."

"…Yu-Yusei?" Aki called out weakly. "You're…okay." Carefully, she reached out to caresses his left cheek before noticing his mark. She frowned, _So he __**too **__has been cursed with the mark._

He nodded in response as he laid Aki gently on the ground. "I'm sorry," he whispered to her, his heavenly blue eyes reflecting with sadness. "I _should _be the one protecting you." He kissed her forehead.

"No," Aki whispered. "I just felt…I had to do…something," she smiled weakly before grunting in pain.

"Aki! You…have more injuries?" Yusei's gaze quickly turned over to Jack. "_You_," he hissed, "Did you hurt her?"

"How the hell should I know!" snapped Jack. "She just had those wounds around her!"

"You did _not_ answer my question, _king!_"

"I did not do anything to her! It's not my fault that she's hurt!"

"You're lying." Yusei glared at him coldly, quivering with anger. "I may have lost consciousness for a while, but." He squeezed Aki's hand gently, "I _know_ where she was already injured before I lost consciousness…I did not think you would go that low as to hurt a woman." The Satellite man laughed, "Funny, and here you were not too long ago _lecturing me _about how Martha and Rex raised us. If I where you, _King, _I would keep my mouth shut!"

_Yusei,_ Aki said to herself. _You…really are that worried about me._

"Shut up Yusei! Believe what you want! I don't care!" Jack yelled before he let out a gasp as he too noticed the mark on Yusei's arm. _He's a…Signer? This… can't be right!…And to make it worse…he seems to have the dragon's head! _Clutching his fist in anger, he let out a loud growl; which echoed throughout the stadium.

"Why?…Why do you have a mark?" screamed Jack. "This must be some mistake! You are _not _a Signer! And how the hell did your wounds heal! " His blood began to boil with anger. "Quit the magic tricks, Yusei!"

Closing his eyes for a moment, Yusei placed his hand over his dragon mark. "No Jack, this is _not _a magic trick, this mark is real." He smirked "I have awakened as a Signer."

Jack continued to growl in anger and frustration, "Fine! So you got Stardust back! But," he pointed at him, "That doesn't mean this fight is over!"

Yusei's eyes widen, "Jack, what is _wrong _with you? I won! I got Stardust back! Besides Aki's injured!"

"That's not _my _problem!" spat the king. "Enough of this! Go Hell Crimson Flare!"

Yusei looked up towards Stardust, who was roaring in anger. _I guess there's no other way. Please, Stardust, protect us…Aki, _he lowered his gaze, _stay strong. "_Go Stardust Dragon! Shooting Sonic!"

The two dragons attacked clashed. Stardust flapped his wings as he pushed himself forward, pushing the other dragon's attack back. Red Demons Dragon began to roar in frustration and anger as he began to put more force into his attack. An intense wave of energy pushed Jack, Yusei and Aki.

Jack used his arm to shield himself from the impact. Using his body as a shield, Yusei closed his eyes as he hugged Aki. The young woman began to breathe rapidly, in pain; sweat fell from her forehead as she began to bleed more from her injuries.

"Aki ! Are you-"

"Ugh," Aki looked at him. "I'm fine, Yusei. Really." She smiled weakly at him, "I won't die I…promise. I'm a…strong person."

_Aki…_He closed his eyes_…Why? Why are you…_Controlling his tears he wrapped his arms tighter around her; ignoring the fact blood, from her injuries, was staining his clothing. _It's not fair! Why is she suffering!_

Jack glared at Yusei with anger. _I can't let this idiot get away with humiliating me! I don't care if I have to kill that bastard and his witch!_

_Stardust,_ Yusei looked at the struggling dragon. _Please hang in there._

At that moment, both dragons flew a few feet away from each other as both their attacks cancelled out. They glared at each other with hate.

"Humph," scoffed Jack as he crossed his arms. "It seems that you glittery dragon isn't that bad of a fighter."

"Don't insult my dragon Jack!" yelled Yusei.

His violet eyes widen as he saw a huge shadow above him. Stardust threw a huge gust of wind at the blonde man with his powerful, silky wings.

Jack screamed as the mini hurricane breeze hit him; sending him across the stadium. The king bumped his head near a corner of the seating area. _Argh! That bastard! _His body quivered, from all the pervious injures, as he struggled to get on his own two feet.

Quickly, Yusei laid Aki on the ground before running towards Jack.

Jack glared at the Satellite man as he pointed his sword on the king's slender, but masculine neck.

"Argh! Again!" complained Jack. Ignoring the sword, he curled his hand into a fist as he tried to punch Yusei.

In reaction, the raven harried man grabbed a hold of his fist, both of their hands quivering.

"Heh, too slow Jack." smirked Yusei as he moved the sword closer to Jack's neck.

"So so want to cut my head off eh?"

Yusei gave him a serious look, "Jack. I got what I needed…So lets stop this….there's no need to fight!"

_There's no need to fight, eh?_ Instantly, the king pulled out a dragger; trying to assault the young man.

Yusei quickly reacted by giving his sword a quick swish, creating a small gust of wind, which threw the dagger out of his way. He quickly kneed Jack in the stomach before grabbing him by the hair and slamming him on the ground.

Jack scrammed in pain as blood escaped from his mouth. _Gah!…That…idiot!…He will pay for that!_

Yusei glared coldly down at Jack, "That's payback for what you did to me earlier." He kicked him violently, causing the king scream in pain.

Aki weakly turned at the direction in which the two men were. _Yusei…_

Jack quickly took out another dagger as he threw it towards Aki. "Take that, Yusei!" sneered Jack. "Let's see if you can protect that crazy witch!"

Yusei let out a gasp as he turned to Aki. He quickly ordered Stardust, "Protect Aki!"

The star dragon flew rapidly towards the rose haired maiden; taking the hit on her behalf. The dragon let out a roar in pain as it tried to pull the dagger off.

"Stardust!" Aki yelled weakly before screaming in pain. She felt a sharp pain on her chest; her clothing on that area began to stain with blood.

"Aki!" screamed Yusei before he glared at a laughing Jack. "You snake!" hissed an angry Yusei before he tried to stab the king with his sword.

Red Demons Dragon assaulted Yusei with a lash from his tail; sending him flying as his body slammed hard on the ground near Aki.

In anger, Stardust assaulted Red Demons Dragon with Shooting Sonic. Red Demons Dragon answered back with Blazing Crimson Hell Flare.

Carefully, Yusei dragged himself near Aki as he placed his hand on her slender hand. "No! You…You're hurt again! Why? Nothing hit you!"

Breathing rapidly she responded, "Yusei…I think…I understand why…" She took a deep breath as she placed her hand on top of his. "I understated why I feel this pain…"

"What do you mean?"

Smiling weakly at Yusei, she responded. "I believe I can fell the pain of both dragons." She let out a cry in pain.

His innocent, shiny cobalt blue eyes widen with shock. "I…Don't understand! Why would you feel their pain?" Shaking his head in confusion and disagreement.

Aki shrugged her shoulders, "I…don't… know." She turned to look at the two battling dragons. "See… where they are… injured?"

Yusei tuned his gaze from her to both dragons and then back. _Ah!…She's right…_His hands and arms began to quiver in shock._ Aki has the same injuries on the area in which the dragons hit and attacked each other! But why?_

He closed his eyes as the impact from both the dragons attack created a huge bright white light around the stadium.

* * *

"_Yusei"_

_He slowly opened his eyes as he found himself in another place that was not the Duel Stadium. The area was filled with heavy, thick fog. Unless he brought his hands close to his face, Yusei could not see them._

"_Where… am …I…" he looked in all directions. "There's no sign of Aki or Jack…not even the dragons. This…This fog's too thick! Damn!"_

"_Yusei…"_

"_Who…who's calling me?" Looking in all directions, he squinted his eyes; even though he knew it was futile. 'I…I can't see a thing…I can't see who's calling me' he thought._

_The raven, golden striped haired man jumped in shock as he felt someone place their hands across his eyes; covering his vision. An uneasily feeling overcame him; sweat began to fall from the man's forehead. _

"_Who are you?" questioned Yusei. The young man's heart began to beat rapidly as he felt soft wings wrapped around him. His cobalt blue eyes widen with shock, 'wings?'_

_The mysterious winged being carefully whispered into his ear. "Yusei. Please protect Aki, she needs you and so does Jack…Please guide him in the right direction."_

"_Protect…Aki?" repeated Yusei. "Guide Jack in the right direction?…" Taking a deep breath, he continued, "What are you talking about? Are you saying Jack is not himself?"_

"_Yes."_

"_What…can I do? If I fight with Stardust…"He began to quiver in fear, as tears rolled down his face, "Aki…Aki may continue to get hurt! Why? Why does she feel their pain?"_

"_Yusei…Forgive me…I can't explain that now."_

"_Why? Why can't you tell me damn it!" In anger, he tried to remove the person's hand from his face. His eyes grew wide as he felt himself unable to move. "What are you doing? Let go!"_

"_Yusei, clam down. I understand how you feel about Aki's safety…but it can't be help. You have to help Jack from his curse."_

"_His curse?" scoffed Yusei. "I'm sorry he may be my friend but…Aki…She doesn't deserve to go through that pain."_

"_Yusei!" yelled the winged being. "Listen to me! I'm trying to help you!"_

_Yusei closed his eyes; not making much of a difference since his vision was already covered. "I…I'm sorry…I'm just worried about her."_

"_I understand Yusei but…your friend, Jack, is under a deep, dark curse…I'm sure you have already realized your former friend… has not been himself?" The mysterious person gave a light smirk. "Am I right, chosen Signer?"_

'_This person is right,' thought Yusei. 'He…I knew there was something wrong with Jack the moment we began to fight…Sure he may have been a jerk with me at times while growing up…but, he was never cruel and was never filled with the need to hurt…' _

"_What…What can I do to help him?" questioned Yusei. "Will… Aki get hurt?"_

_The winged being closed their eyes for that moment, "I don't want to lie to you…Yes, she will feel pain when you battle Jack, but regardless of what happens…she won't die." They took a deep breath, as they felt Yusei quiver._

"_I don't want Aki to get hurt!"_

"_Yusei, I understand, but it's the only way…there's a reason why she feels their pain…but now isn't the time to explain." removing their hands from Yusei's face, they careful put their hand over Yusei's dragon mark. _

"_Please repeat what I shall whisper to you." The winged being smiled. "Please save him. I promise Aki will be fine, But do not let her screams and cries stop you from freeing Jack. Everything will eventually become clear." Softly, yet gently, the winged being whispered into Yusei's ear. _

_Yusei closed his eyes as he repeated together with the winged being. For some reason, everything went silent for him at that moment, only his lips moved as he repeated the words._

"_**Clustering whishes shall become a new shining star! Become the path its light shines upon! Lend me your strength, Stardust Dragon**_!" _At that moment, Yusei's Signer mark glowed a bright crimson red, which helped clear the fog from the mysterious dimension._

* * *

Yusei slowly opened his eyes as he found himself back in reality. "I'm…back." He looked down at himself, realizing a long light blue silver sword rested in his hands. Its handle resembled Stardust in a certain way.

A light blue light, resembling clustered stars, emitted from the sword's blade; Yusei's Signer mark was inscribed on the blade as well.

He ran his hands across back, realizing he had wings. "I…have wings?" He flapped his wings, which were big enough to wrapped them around himself, completely. "So Stardust _has_ lend me his power," he whispered. "These are his wings!"

Aki, who was lying on the ground, gravely injured and too weak to get up, turned to Yusei. _Yusei…you. _Slowly, she closed her eyes as she smiled to herself. _Yusei…you truly are amazing…_

Red Demons Dragon roared at Yusei as Jack began to quiver in anger, almost quivering in fear. "Y-You! How can you combine your spirit and power with…your dragon!" He let out a grunt as he stared at Yusei. "I have enough of your cheating ways!"

"Jack!" cried Yusei "Stop this and let me help you! I know that this isn't you!"

"Silence!" spat Jack; his eyes grew dark with rage. "I _am_ me!" A wickedly sadistic smirk crept up his face as he quickly turned to Red Demons Dragon, "Kill that bastard and his witch! Slaughter them!"

Red Demons Dragon obeyed his masters orders by swiftly flying towards the semi unconscious and weak Aki.

Her cat-like eyes widen in shock and fear as the dragon was approaching towards her at great speed. _There's no way I can- _She closed her eyes tightly as she felt a quick gust of wind hit her.

Yusei flew towards the dragon as he put the stardust sword between the dragon's mouth. His blue eyes meet the gaze of the beast, as it tired to break the sword with his sharp teeth. Letting out a loud grunt, Yusei put more force on his sword, pushing the dragon off onto the ground.

Aki shifted her body in pain as she clasped her hands across her mouth, blood escaping. _Yusei…please…stop him…I'll be fine…_

_Aki, please hang in there_ Thought Yusei. _I'll do my best to end this quickly._

Jack's eyes began to glow a bight violet as he began to growl at Yusei, demonically. The Satellite man's eyes widen in shock as he kept his grip on the Signer sword.

_Jack, you really are under a curse…I guess that mysterious person was right._

The blonde man went to Red Demons Dragon as he placed his hand near the dragon. The dragon let out a roar as it disappeared, turning to into dark energy.

"Ah!" gasped Yusei. "What did you do to _your _dragon?"

"Nothing, _Yusei…_" replied Jack sadistically, "I thought _I_ needed an upgrade." He began to laugh ominously as the dark energy surrounded him, he developed similar wings to Red Demons, his clothing turned from white to black and his fingernails grew long, like claws.

"Ja-," Yusei let out a grunt as he hit his head the moment Jack leaped at him, wrapping his claws around Yusei's neck.

"Cut the crap, Yusei!" hissed Jack, "This is the _real _me!" Growling, the blond man put more pressure around the dark haired man; scratching his neck.

Yusei gasped as he struggled to breathe; ignoring the painful scratches Jack was leaving on his neck. He let out a cry as he found the strength to push Jack, almost slashing him with his sword.

Jack quickly few a few feet away from Yusei, evading his attack.

Yusei wasted no time in flying rapidly towards Jack in order to attack him once more. His eyes widen in shock the moment Jack stopped his assault, grabbing the sword with both hands; the blonde man's hands began to emit a dark violet fire, burning Yusei's hands.

Refraining himself from screaming in pain, the raven-haired man bit his lips. He squinted his eyes as he put more strength on his sword, trying to continue his attack on Jack.

Both warriors struggled against each other; not a realizing a huge amount of energy was emitting from both of them. A surge of static was sounding them as they clashed against each other.

"Heh not bad Yusei!" hissed Jack before grinning malevolently. "But not good enough!" He began to push Yusei back; who was struggling.

Yusei flapped his wings in order to give him support to go forward. _Damn, he's full of so much evil energy!…But I can't give up! I have to save him ; for my sake… and Aki's!_

_Yusei…_thought Aki before sobbing lightly. Her body was already at the point where she just wanted to die; to end her pain. _I believe in…you. _Regardless of her gravely injured and weak body, Aki turned to her side; watching Yusei battle against Jack. A light smile appeared on her beautiful, angelic face as she reached out her hand towards him before she lost consciousness.

At that moment her birthmark emitted a bright crimson light, as did Yusei's and Jack's.

Both men shut their eyes tightly as the burning sensation deepened into their skin. The sky began to turn dark as a thunderstorm began to develop, emitting a strong surge of energy.

* * *

Meanwhile, Ushio, along with a group of high ranked security officers, raced along the long main highway; which lead to the Duel Stadium.

Ushio carried a smirk on his face, knowing both Yusei and Aki headed in the same direction in which he was at the current moment.

The dark haired officer looked up towards the sky for a moment, noticing the thunderstorm. "What?" questioned Ushio. "There was no forecast for a thunderstorm…What is going on?" _Something tells me this is not an ordinary storm…something's not right._

"What's that?" Called an officer; he pointed towards the direction of the stadium. "There's….a red dragon…descending from the sky!"

"What!" Ushio's eyes widen as he saw the mysterious creature in the sky. Pressing the gas on his D-Wheel, he shouted, "Hurry! We need to get to the Duel Stadium, quickly!"

* * *

Stopping their battle, both Jack and Yusei looked up towards the sky as they saw a huge, fiery dragon descend from the sky.

_Is…that…the…Crimson Dragon? _Yusei's eyes widen in awe at the mystical beast. _So…it does exist!_

With his demonic eyes, Jack too glared up at the Crimson Dragon; staring at the beast in awe as well. A loud echoing, cry escaped from the fiery red dragon as it surrounded the stadium. A huge gust of wind separated the two warriors from each other. Both Jack and Yusei used their wings to keep themselves from falling on the ground.

Yusei landed on the ground gently near Aki; picking her unconscious body in his arms. To his surprise, Aki slowly opened her eyes, her eyelashes fluttering. Greeting him with a weak smile, she ruffled her hand across his bangs.

"Aki," he smiled lightly. Looking at her injuries and bloodstained clothing brought sadness to his heart. He did not want to see her suffer any longer. Her shiny auburn eyes looked up into the sky as she laid eyes of on the Crimson Dragon. Her blood began to boil, _so this is the Crimson Dragon…you foul creature!_ Unconsciously, she put her hand over her mark, not realizing she was digging her nails into her skin. She reacted the moment Yusei looked down at her, his eyes full of sadness.

_Aki…why do you hate the Crimson Dragon so much? Why do you detest your destiny as a Signer?_

The Crimson Dragon quickly dissolved into a bright crimson light before Yusei's weapon absorbed the light.

"Yusei…that light," Aki's eyes widen.

_Yusei…please use your sword…pierce it into Jack's heart. _

Yusei let out a surprised gasp at the voice in his mind. _It's…that person I talked to earlier._

_Yusei, please attack him now; free him from his curse,…I assure you he won't die…_

_But…Aki…_Responded Yusei. _I don't want her to feel pain._

_Stop wasting time! He's already coming after you!_

The raven-haired man let out a gasp as he saw Jack fly at full speed towards them. Jack prepared himself as he was about to strike him and Aki with his claws; which was emitting a large amount of evil, dark energy.

Yusei fell to his knees; as did Aki. He wrapped one arm around her thin, fragile body as one of his soft, silky wings warped around her.

"Yusei!" gasped Aki. "He's coming!" She closed her eyes as she buried her face into his black shirt; quivering in fear.

_I…_Yusei began to shake nervously, at the same time with fear.

"You're finished!" hissed Jack sadistically.

"Yusei!" screamed Aki.

The Stardust warrior let out a battle cry as he pierced his sword right into Jack's heart. A flashing crimson light shone between him and Jack. The blonde man screamed in agony as a violet, dark aura escaped from his body. A loud scream escaped from Aki as she quivered in Yusei's arms.

_Aki…forgive me._ Tears rolled down Yusei's face; trying to pierce the sword deeper into Jack _I have to believe that she'll be all right…damn it! Why does she have to suffer?_

The young king let out one more cry in pain before falling to the ground; his white riding suit was dirty and stained with dry blood. Yusei's wings and sword disintegrated into clustered stars, returing to its card form. The dark, gray clouds and thunder vanished as the clear night sky became visible once again.

"Jack!" cried Yusei. "Are you all right?"

"Yusei? What-" grunted Jack. He tired to rise on his own two feet but failed as he fell back on the ground, losing consciousness.

"Jack!" Yusei tired to get up but stopped as he saw blood on his hands. "What… is this?" His heart began to beet rapidly; his body began to quiver as he lowered his gaze downward at Aki.

"Aki!" he cried as she saw her covered in blood. His cobalt blue eyes began to fog up with tears. _Oh no! She's…she's bleeding from…her heart? _

_Yusei…_called out the mysterious voice. _She's gravely injured, but rest assured…the Signer will not die._

_How can **you **be so sure damn it ? _Answered Yusei. _Why is she feeling this pain? Answer me!_

_Yusei, I can't explain that right now._

His eyes widen as he no longer herd the mysterious winged person. _Wait! Come back!_ Yusei clutched his teeth in anger and nervousness as tears continued to roll down his face. "Aki!" he cried frantically as he hugged her gravely injured body. "Forgive me! I-"

Slowly, Aki opened her eyes. She shut her eyes tightly for a second as she laid her hand over her heart.

"A-A..Aki?" called Yusei. His eyes still fogged up with tears.

"Yu..sei?" answered Aki in a low voice. "I'm…sorry…I made you…worry so much." She closed her eyes, "I'll, be fine."

"Aki," responded Yusei. "How can you take all that pain? You…no ordinary person can live at this point!"

"Yusei. You know_ I'm_ not normal." Aki looked up at him, flashing him a weak smile.

"That's not what I mean Aki!" He shook his head. "You, Jack and I are all signers! So why is it that _you _recorded the injuries of all our dragons?…including when we combined our power with them!"

"I…don't know," she began to tremble as her eyes began to fog with tears. "I don't know!" Aki let out a cry as she wrapped her weak arms around Yusei. Shocked at her reaction, he quickly wrapped his strong arms around her as he tried to comfort the young woman.

"Aki," he whispered. "I'm sorry. I want to help you…I do not want to see you suffer. "

"Yusei?" Aki looked up at him, "I-" her eyes widen with shock as she lost consciousness.

"Aki!" cried Yusei as he realized she was shot with a tranquilizer. "What?" He quickly got up as he held the unconscious Aki in his arms.

"Put her down, trash!"

Yusei turned towards the direction of the voice; his eyes quickly darken with anger. "You!"

Out of the shadows, Ushio and the rest of the officers stepped into the light.

"Hell yeah it's me!" yelled Ushio as he pointed handgun towards him; the other officers as well. A few of them had tasors in their hands. "_Sorry_," said the officer in a playful tone, "But I had to knock out Izayoi-San …Her powers are too…violent."

Yusei took a few steps back. "Get out!…Leave us alone!" He signaled with his arm for them to leave.

"Don't order me around!" snapped Ushio.

"Ushio-San!" cried one of the officers in terror. "The…king…he's!"

"What?" He shot a round of bullets towards Yusei, which he avoided, in anger. "What the hell did _you _do to _our _king! Did you kill him?"

"I..I didn't do anything to him!" cried Yusei. He fell to his knees as he hugged Aki for comfort.

"Oh really?" Yelled Ushio, "and why is the lady hurt? Why are you covered in blood?" He grinned in amusement. "You really are a sick, sick man, Satellite!"

"No!" responded the raven, golden striped haired man, "I can explain!" He screamed pain as Ushio advance rapidly towards him, kicking him in the stomach. Yusei fell to his knees as he began to vomit blood. _Damn…it… hurts…_His breathing began to accelerate before Aki's voice caught his attention.

"Yusei!"

The young man's eyes widen as he saw the young woman in Ushio's arms. "Aki!" he glared at him. "Let her go!"

"Yu-"she shut her eyes as Ushio covered her mouth with his hand; his other hand holding her arms firmly.

"Damn. I guess not even a tranquilizer can control Izayoi-San!"

"Don't talk about her like she's a beast you bastard!" cried Yusei. He began to growl in anger. "She's hurt! So leave her alone!"

"Shut it!" He kicked the Satellite man; ignoring the young man's cry in pain.

_Yusei…_Aki's eyes began to water. She bit the officer's hand, which resulted in losing his grip.

"Owww." growled Ushio. His dark gaze focused on Aki as she dragged her weak body next to Yusei. "_Izayoi-san_…you do realize _this _can get you in trouble?"

"I don't care!" cried Aki as she and Yusei hugged each other. "I don't care about Neo Domino! I hate it! I hate you all!" She began to weep. "Neo Domino…means nothing to me."

_Aki!_ Yusei gasped. _What are you saying?_

"Izayoi!" yelled the officer. "Watch you mouth!"

"No!' cried Aki, "I mean it! I hate this country! I want this place destroyed!" At that moment a swirl of energy began to emit from her as her hair clip fell to the ground; the energy surprisingly not harming the Satellite man.

"Aki!" cried Yusei as he grabbed her hands. "Aki! Please stop this!"

Ushio quickly took a few steps back. _This is not good. I hope the director is watching this. _"Quick, stop her!"

"Right!" one of the officers shot a around of bullets, which emitted electric waves as it hits their target.

"It's _useless!_" hissed Aki as she began to laugh sadistically, ignoring her wounds, which continued to release blood.

"Aki!" Yusei shook her. "Please stop this! Control yourself! Please!" He embraced her in his arms. "Stop this!" At that moment, his Signer mark began to glow bright red, as did hers.

_What, those two are Signers?_

She gasped as she looked into Yusei's eyes. The energy surrounding her faded away. "Yusei. I'm…" They both screamed in pain, as the two were tasered by a group of officers.

One of the officers pulled Yusei by the hair as he continued to assault the young man with his weapon.

"Please!" cried Yusei in pain, "Stop it! I can't take it!"

"Let…me go!" cried Aki in pain as she began to bleed further. Ushio quickly knocked the woman unconsciously before putting her on his D-Wheel.

"Ahhh! Aki!"

"Shut up," yelled the officer who continued to taser him; ignoring his cry.

Yusei quickly fell to the ground; his body almost twitching from the impact. His eyes went hazy as he looked at Aki and Jack; who was being carried by two officers. Reaching his hand out towards them, he whispered, "No! Aki. Jack Ah!" Yusei squinted his eyes in pain as the officer stepped on his hands before handcuffing him.

"You talk too much!" yelled the officer as he kicked Yusei.

"Hey!" yelled Ushio. "Stop wasting time and let's go!"

"Right!" the officer quickly dragged Yusei towards his security D-Wheel.

From the darkness, a shadow knocked the officer unconsciously. "Sorry," smirked the shadow before carrying the unconscious Yusei to his red D-Wheel. The mysterious person quickly jumped on Yusei's D-Wheel as he turned it on.

"What!" turned Ushio as he saw the mysterious person with Yusei. "Hey put him down! He's under arrest!"

"Make me," smirked the shadow; he step on the gas petal as he left the area.

"Hey!" Ushio quickly signaled towards a group of officers. "Follow them! And make sure to arrest that person as well!"

"Understood!" replied the officers together before the left the area.

_Hmph, As much as I want to join the fun…I can't_, Ushio looked down at the unconscious Aki as well as Jack, who was being carried away by another officer._ I have to bring these two to Director Rudger._

Meanwhile, the mysterious person continued to race along the lonely and quiet highways of the city. Quickly glancing to their side, the shadow smirked as the officers began to advance towards them.

_These guys seriously want to get their hands on him_. The shadow looked downwards at Yusei. _However, I will not let that happen! I must bring him safely to my Lady! _

The officer's began to shoot a round of bullets at the man, who rapidly swerved the D-Wheel, avoiding all of the bullets.

"Damn!" yelled one of the officers.

"You're all pathetic!" cried the Shadow as it emitted a line of ice from its hand. "I won't let Yusei fall into the evil hands of you!"

"Aww shit!" yelled the officers as the highway froze in ice. All their D-Wheels crashed into each other; a few of them exploded.

"Hmph…That was too easy." smirked the shadow as he accelerated the D-Wheel, leaving Neo Domino.

With hazy eyes, Yusei turned to the mysterious shadow, "You…who are you?"

"Do not worry. I am not your enemy," responded the shadow. "My Lady wishes to meet you, chosen Signer."

**

* * *

**

**A/N:** Yay! I finally got this done! ^-^ I hope you guys all had a wonder holiday/ New Year. (Mine's was …ok ^^;) Anyway's I'm so happy that I got to fully edit this; This time, I really did my best to review everything and edit this chapter….because Ayu made some very stupid mistakes last time. :P

I did start work this week…and then I start my spring semester next week….oi! .

But I won't let that stop me from updating. :3 (I think weekends will be the best time to upload chapters since I only work Mon-Thrs. :) lol.

I want to thank everyone for all the reviews I have received so far! ^-^ I hope you guys continue to read and review. =D You guys are so awesome ! I love you guys so much! *_* I know a lot happened in this chapter (hahahah) but if you have any concerns/ questions, let me know and I will gladly answer back. :3 So why was Jack under a curse? And will Aki and Yusei meet up again? Who are the two mysterious people in this chapter? ….Any will Ayu keep asking questions?…I can't tell you, yet. Lol

So please R & R.! :3 (Yusei, Jack and Aki will greatly appreciate it! \^-^/)

_Ayu-San_


	10. Chapter 10: Regret

**Chapter Ten: Regret **

Ushio and the two other officers, one of them who was caring Jack on his D-Wheel, continued to ride their way back towards the Neo Domino Public Security Maintenance Bureau's headquarters.

The three officers stayed in utter silence; only the roaring sounds of their D-Wheels were heard as the cold night breeze hit them. Judging by the faint blue color and lighting in the sky, it was only a matter of two hours until the sun would rise.

At that moment, the older dark-haired officer received a video message over the screen of his D-Wheel. On the screen showed the image of the officers who had previously tried to the stop mysterious person earlier.

"What you _want _now?" scoffed Ushio. "_Please_ tell me that you already captured and arrested them!"

"Uh, actually," replied an officer over the screen.

"They _both _got away," finished another officer. He looked to the side, avoiding eye contact with Ushio.

"What?" spat Ushio. "What the hell do you mean _they _got away?" Clicking his teeth, he continued, "Don't you realize we have to bring that trash to the Director? He's broken _too_ many damn laws already!" He laughed, "The bastard might as well be tortured slowly and killed! All that without any trial!"

"I understand Officer Ushio," replied the officer over the screen. "But that…person…they used some sort of magic to freeze the highway…which resulted in us crashing our D-Wheels against each other."

"Shit," mumbled Ushio. _I knew there was something odd about that person. _"Oh well, just make sure to make it back to headquarters safely."

"Understood!" The officers saluted before they went off screen.

_Damn_, thought Ushio. Keeping his eyes on the road, frowning. _I'm sorry Mikage, I guess I failed…I just hope the director did not do anything to you. _

He looked downwards at Aki, who was still unconscious and covered with blood. _I wonder __**why**__ the young lady is injured…I'm shocked to see that she's even alive! Hmmm. could it be that trash tried to hurt her?… _The officer let out a puff of air. _As much as I hate admit it…I doubt he'd hurt her…They seemed awfully close to each other. But seriously, why would she, a citizen of Neo Domino, protect trash like him?_ Laughing to himself, he answered to himself. _What am I saying? Maybe it's because that idiot is a Signer!_

"Ushio-San?" called out one of the officers next to him.

"Huh?" Ushio turned to his side, "What is it?"

"What…are we going to do? I mean-"

Ushio smiled at the officer, "If you're worried about the fact that we could not arrest that trash, don't worry about it." He laughed, "I'll explain everything to the director! Leave it to me!"

The officer smiled lightly, "If you say so, Ushio-San."

* * *

"Director Rudger!" Yeager yelled as he came in running into the director's office. "The king! He's…He's…"

Rudger, who was looking outside the window, admiring both the view of the city and the rising sun, turned to look at the short man. "I _know_ what happened, _Yeager_." A smirked curled up his face. "I saw the whole fight between the king and the young man…Including Izayoi and the Crimson Dragon."

"Ah!" exclaimed the clowned-face man. "I forgot about all the cameras!" He let out a nervous laugh before exchanging a serious look to the director. "What…happened to the king? What was all that…energy? And was that really the dragon?"

"Hmmm, I don't know, Yeager." Rudger turned to look at the footage through a holographic screen. "Apparently the young Satellite mentioned something about our king being under some sort of _curse_." He chuckled. "It _could _be that he was right! But still…that doesn't save him…He's broken too many laws already!"

"B-B-But…did you see that he's a S-S-Signer? Just like our king!" the clown man's green eyes focused on the footage.

The blonde man glared at the footage. "I can _see _that, Yeager." _Hmmm. But I'm interested as to know how that young man was able to combine his strength with his Signer dragon…Heh, I guess the kid is far more troublesome than I thought! And to make things worse, he somehow combine his weapon with the energy of the Crimson Dragon! This can't be good. _

"Even that woman is a Signer too!… Could it be that the Crimson Dragon really wants to destroy us?" Yeager began to quiver, "I don't like how all these Signers are appearing out of the blue."

Rudger turned to Yeager, "It could be that the Crimson Dragon wants to destroy us…but who knows. Either way, I think it's in our best interest to keep an eye on the Signers."

"You really think so?" questioned Yeager.

Rudger smirked, "Yes, of course. There's a _reason _why I convinced Jack to come to the city."

At that moment, the director heard a light knock on the door.

"Who is it?" questioned Rudger; his gaze focused towards the door.

"Director, it's me, Ushio-San."

"Ah!" replied the director with a smile, "Please do come in."

The dark-haired officer walked into the director's office before saluting him. "Director, I must apologize… We…We could not bring Satellite man here. When I found him at an abandon car shop, he escaped; right after Izayoi-San attacked us with her psychic powers."

Rudger raised an eyebrow, "She _attacked_ you?" Removing his gaze from Ushio he thought to himself, _Hmm, this is all the __**more **__reason why I should speak with Divine-San…That and to question as to whether he knew she was a Signer._

"Yes. And I'm sure you already know the rest…But, apparently some…person came to take that trash away…"

"I see." The director glared at him, coldly.

Knowing the director was greatly upset and angry, Ushio quickly cheered him up. "But!" he laughed apprehensively, "You know I _never_ come back empty-handed!" He smirked, "My men and I brought back the king safely and Izayoi-San!"

"You did?" exclaimed Yeager, clasping his hands together. "I'm glad he's safe!"

"Well, I _guess _I can forgive you, Ushio-San." Rudger walked towards the officer until they were standing shoulder to shoulder. He gave the officer a light pat on his shoulder. "_Excellent_ work Ushio-San!"

"Thank you Director." Ushio smiled. "Uh, shall I direct you to where Izayoi-San is?"

"Please do."

Ushio, Yeager and Rudger walked out of the office as they headed towards a special hospital area located within the building. All the needed equipment, doctors and nurses, where present in the area. The place was specially designed in the moment the king were to ever suffer any type of serious injuries. Both Jack and Aki were hospitalized in different rooms.

The older officer quickly opened the door to Aki's room for both Director Rudger and Yeager. Rudger quickly, but slowly, walked towards Aki's bedside.

Yeager, keeping his distance from the woman, stared at her. _It's hard to believe this woman has such powers! _He fidgeted.

The young woman was wearing a light pink, hospital kimono; her rose-colored hair was spread out beautifully on the fluffy white pillow.

"So _this_ is Izayoi-San?" The director ran his strong, masculine hands through her hair. He carefully examined her, noticing the wounds and injures present on her fair skin.

"The doctor was shocked to see her gravely injured! In fact, he was surprised to see that she was alive!" Ushio spoke aloud. "Heck, he said that she's a miracle!"

"A miracle _indeed_." responded the director lightly. His light eyes were fixed on the young woman. _I wonder what …powers and secrets you are hiding from me…Izayoi Aki._

_

* * *

_Somewhere along the border of Neo Domino, the mysterious person stopped near a small, simple town. A few D-Wheels were visible throughout the town; however most people could be seen walking or riding on horses in order to get about.

"I don't think those idiots will follow me out here." He droved Yusei's red D-Wheel right through town until he reached a small house; which was located near a forest, a few minutes away from town. Quickly removing the red helmet off him, he carried Yusei's unconscious body into a small room where he laid him on a bed.

The man chanted a spell as he emitted fire from his fingers. Quickly, but cautiously, he touched the handcuffs on Yusei's hands; breaking it into pieces. The metal making a loud sound as it hit the floor.

He let out a sigh as he whipped a bit of sweat of his forehead; his back facing Yusei. "At least the hardest part is out of the way." He turned to Yusei. "I guess I sh-." His eyes widen as he saw the young man slowly rise from his bed. _Ah! He's regained consciousness!_

Yusei let out a light grunt as he slowly opened his eyes, which glowed with the morning light that came from the nearby window "Ah!" he looked in all directions as he put his hand on his forehead. "Where…am… I?" A lost and confused expression what written all over his face.

"So you finally regained consciousness, _Yusei_," replied the man as he looked at Yusei from the corner of his eyes.

"Who…Who are you?" questioned Yusei as he looked up and down at the strange man. "Where am I?"

The man had spiky blue hair and was wearing crimson colored visors. He was wearing white gloves and a blue ridding duel suit with a yellow stripes on the side.

The mysterious D-Wheeler turned to Yusei with a smile. "You're safe, Yusei." Carefully, he walked over to Yusei's bedside as he sat down on a wooden chair; "You can call me Dark Glass."

"Dark Glass?" Yusei glared coldly at him, "What _do_ you want?" He rolled both his hands into fits; clutching the bed sheets.

"Whoa!" Dark Glass replied as he backed up a few steps away from Yusei. "I'm _not _your enemy! I saw everything that happened last night. Your fight with the king, and _that _woman!"

"Aki?"

"Ah! So it seems you _know_ her."

"Yes," Yusei stared at him with a more gentle look; thinking about the young woman. "I meet her last night."

"_Interesting_," replied Dark Glass with a smirk. "You just meet the young lady and you are already addressing her as _Aki_…You've become awfully close to her in such a short amount of time!"

A light shade of pink quickly became visible on Yusei's face. He glared at him for a second, "…Shut up."

Dark Glass laughed at the young man's blunt response. "You're a strange guy you know!"

Yusei rolled his eyes before continuing, "She saved me when I fell off the building of public security last night."

"How so?" Dark Glass clasped his hands together; resting them on the edge the bed; He was intrigued as to how the young woman saved the young man before him.

"Aki's psychic," replied Yusei. "She also has the ability to cause physical damage when dueling." His eyes widen at the thought of her. _That's right! Aki!_ He gasped. Quickly he jumped out of his bed. Dark Glass instantly slammed the young man back on the bed.

"Hey! What gives?" hissed Yusei. "Aki! She was taken by Security!"

Dark Glass glared at him coldly. "Yusei, I understand about how worried you are about your…_friend_. But it can't be helped."

"Why did you let them take Aki away?" yelled Yusei. "I know Jack will be all right…But…who knows what they may do to…her." He slowly closed his eyes as tears began to fall. _Damn it! I…who knows what she's going though…she saved me and helped me…And here I am safe from harm! __**She **__should be in my place, here…not __**me**__!_

The spiky blue-haired man let out a light sigh as he put his hand on Yusei's shoulder. "Yusei, I'm sorry. If I could, I would have at least saved…your friend, Aki-San."

"Then _why_ did you only save me?" yelled Yusei; roughly throwing the man's hand to the side. His cobalt blue eyes darken with anger.

Dark Glass quickly took a few steeps back, away from Yusei. _This guy… is really that __**upset **__about this Aki-San. _"Yusei," replied the spiky-haired man. "It's my mission to bring you, who carries the mark of the dragon's head, to my Lady."

"Your Lady?" scoffed the young man. "What exactly _does_ she want?"

"I'll explain everything later to you," his stormy gray eye's pierced into Yusei's eyes for a quick moment. "But first, I need to treat your injuries. That and get you something to eat."

* * *

Jack slowly opened his eyes as he began to regain consciousness. "Argh!" He closed his eyes for a moment as he let out a painful grunt. Like Aki, he was dressed in a blue hospital kimono.

"Ah! Atlas-Sama!" exclaimed Mikage with a smile. "You're…How are you feeling?"

The king ignored the woman for a few seconds as he carefully examined the area, "I'm fine, thank you. But…Where am I?"

"You're in the hospital room."

"I…see," Jack looked down at his injuries, which where healing nicely. "Mikage-San?"

"What is it king?"

"What _happened _to me?" His violet eyes reflected with confusion.

"You…left last night to get some fresh air…and," Mikage looked to her side. "You ran into a Satellite man."

"A man from Satellite?" Jack questioned. "What did he look like?"

"Well," Mikage crossed her arms. "He had blue eyes and dark hair with golden highlights."

The king let out a gasp._ Yusei? You…came out here to search for Stardust? _With haste, he rose from his bed before walking out of the room.

The blue-haired woman quickly ran after the king. "Wait! Atlas-Sama! _Where_ are you going?"

Walking briskly, he turned to his side to look at Mikage, "I _want _to have a talkwith Rudger!"

"B-But, he's busy at the moment!" Mikage yelled. "You might anger him!"

"I could care less!" snapped Jack. "I have a lot of questions about last night and I want answers!"

* * *

Meanwhile Rudger was still in Aki's hospital room, quietly glaring at the young woman. He turned to Ushio. "Ushio, I want you to make sure no one gets inside this room right now…not even _our_ king." The blonde man returned his gaze back towards the unconscious Aki. "I would like to speak to Izayoi-San. Alone."

"Understood!" responded Ushio before leaving the room. Yeager on the other hand did not wait to be told to leave; he too quickly left the room.

The director glared towards the door in which both men left, quietly waiting to hear the lock.

At that moment, Aki slowly opened her eyes, her eyelashes fluttering for a few seconds. She slowly rose up until she was sitting on the bed. "Where…am I?" questioned the woman with a faintly raspy voice as she looked in all directions, lost and confused.

"I see you have regained consciousness, _Izayoi Aki_."

Alarmed, she quickly turned towards the direction of the voice. "You! Who are _you?_" Aki glared at the man. "What do you _want_?" Her auburn orbs shining with fire.

"I'm Director Rudger," replied the older man as he sat near the rose haired woman, kissing her hand. "I'm in charge of the Neo Domino Public Security Maintenance Bureau."

Aki quickly removed her hand from his hand. "I would appreciate it if you lay your hands of me, _Director-San_." She looked around, "Where's-."

"The satellite man?" questioned Rudger with a smirk as he got up. "He escaped."

"So that trash is gone?" replied Aki as she tired to control herself from smiling. _I'm glad you're somewhere safe…Yusei._

"Some idiot ran off with him," he looked outside the window. "My men have been searching for him all morning; even in Satellite." The director turned back towards the young woman, "Unfortunately, it seems he left the area…I don't know where he is."

Pretending to be concern about the director, Aki replied, "Is that so? I'm so sorry to hear that." She let out a light laugh as she continued to play dumb, "He's a sneaky rat all right."

Rudger chuckled to himself in amusement before glaring at her, "I would appreciate it if you _cut _the act, _Izayoi_." A devious smirked curved on his lips, "I saw _everything _that happen last night! So I _know_ you _helped_ that man."

Aki glared at the man, coldly; her hands clutching the white sheets in anger. "And _what _of it?" Shutting her eyes, she grunted in pain, as she began to feel the aching pain around her body. _Ah!…It still hurts…At least the pain is tolerable…compared to a few hours ago…_Sweat began to fall from the woman's forehead as she tried to catch her breath.

"Ah, that's _right!_" Rudger walked over to Aki's bedside. His gaze fixed on her injures, "You're still injured!…Tell me Izayoi-San, did _that _man hurt you?" Running his hands though her hair, he continued, "It's all right, you don't have to be _afraid_."

Aki shuffled a bit to the side of the bed; resulting in the director removing his hand from her locks. "He did not do anything! Just because he's from Satellite, doesn't make him a bad person!"

"So then Izayoi-San, how _did _you get those wounds?" His eyes darken with excitement, sending a chill up the young woman's spine.

_I…don't… like his aura…I have to be careful._ Aki glared at the man, "I…don't know how I got these wounds. But, I can assure you, that he did not hurt me." Carefully, she placed her hand over her heart, "He was very kind. _More _kind then any man in this city!"

"Is that so?" Rudger raised an eyebrow. "But…I'm _shocked _that a citizen would dare help a Satellite." He quickly grabbed Aki by her chin; his evil gaze meeting her pure and gentle gaze, which carried a light spark of anger. "You _do_ realize helping a criminal, especially a Satellite, is against the law?"

"Yes, Director-San," Aki looked him in the eye fiercely, "I'm _well_ aware of _that_."

"Then _why _did you do it?" he questioned. "_Why _did you save him?"

She slowly closed her eyes. _Why did I save him?…I…don't know, I just felt I had to do it…In fact when I was with Divine, something just called out to me. I wandered all over the city…until I ended up in front of this building…_ "I…felt something called out to me."

"Stop speaking in riddles Izayoi-San and explain yourself!"

"I just roamed around the city." Ignoring the pressure the director was putting on her chin, she continued, "I don't _know _why. All I knew at that moment was that my heart told me I had to do something…like I felt I _had_ to be somewhere else; that was when I ended up in front of this current building."

"Really?" questioned Rudger. He pretended to be intrigued when in fact he did not believe one word of the young woman before him.

"Yes," she whispered. "At that moment, I herd someone screaming. I looked up towards the sky." A light smile formed on her delicate face. "And I saw _him._ I knew I could not let him die, regardless of what laws he broke." She slowly opened her eyes glaring at the man, "I _saved _him because I _wanted _to. I would not have wanted to see him die before my very eyes, knowing that _I _had the _power_ to save him."

"My, aren't you a _kind, _pure-hearted young lady."

"Believe what you want. Rudger," hissed Aki. "I don't _regret_ saving him."

The director laughed to himself as he removed his hand from Aki's chin. "You sure are a brave woman to tell me such things." He flashed a gentle smile, even though Aki was not buying it, as he gave a light bow. "I'm sorry to have interrupted your sleep. Izayoi-San"

"No. Not at all," replied Aki coldly. "I just happened to wake up."

"Well, then I shall let you rest." He quickly left the room; the door making a light clicking sound.

_Huh, So he locks the door too…idiot,_ thought Aki as she closed her eyes at the pain around her body. She turned to look outside the window; noticing the clear blue sky. "I…Don't regret anything last night…I don't regret saving you, _Yusei_."

In order to gaze at her mark, she carefully pushed the sleeve up on her right arm. Clicking her teeth in anger, she spoke to herself, _Stupid mark, you always bring me misfortune…It's always been like this…Can I ever be truly happy? _She slowly bought her knees close to her, wrapping her arms around them.

_I hate this place! I hate Neo Domino! _The young woman began to sob quietly.

_I miss you…Yusei._

* * *

After Dark Glass helped Yusei clean up his injures, he spent the rest of the day sleeping. Every now and then Dark Glass would check in on him, to make sure he was all right. He was concern since Yusei refused to eat; the young man was more tired then hungry. Even by nightfall, Yusei was still asleep.

Dark Glass stood still for a moment, making sure the young man was still asleep.

_I guess, he's more tired then hungry…Oh well. As long as he's breathing, he should be fine. Q_uickly, but slowly the spiky-haired man closed the door to his room, locking it.

Yusei kept silent for a moment before slowly rising. Smirking, he looked at the direction of the

locked door. _Guess he doesn't trust me. However,…_He glared outside the window, "I shouldn't be a jerk either."

In order to get a better view of the outside, Yusei slowly rolled off the bed; walking towards the open window.

Taking in some fresh air, he smiled. "He _did_ save...and help me… Besides, who knows what would had happened to me by now." He raised his head towards the sky. The night sky greeted him with a clear view and billions of shiny stars.

"Aki," he closed his eyes. "I'm sorry…I…I couldn't protect you from _them_." Carefully, he removed his dark blue jacket, letting it fall to the ground. Looking down at his crimson mark, he returned his gaze towards the clear heavens. "I _swear _on this mark; I _will _rescue you." He smiled, "I will show you the Crimson Dragon is not an evil spirit."

* * *

Leaning his back against the door, Dark Glass let out a sigh. He glanced around at the small living room before walking towards a desk. Carefully opening the drawer of the desk, he took out a laptop.

Just then, his laptop gave him the signal that he was receiving a video call. The man's eyes grew large when he realized who was trying to call him. Almost nervously, he accepted the call. At that moment, _she _was on the screen.

The young women smiled beautifully at him, almost making Dark Glass blush. "Ah, I see you are doing well, my dear _Bruno_."

"My…My Lady, not so loud!" whispered Dark Glass. He looked back before glaring at the screen, "Yu…Yusei doesn't know it's _me_!"

"Who's Yusei?" questioned the woman; exchanging a perplexed look with the man before her.

Dark Glass gave her a light bow, "My apologies." He looked at her for a second. "Yusei, he's the one with the mark of the dragons head."

The woman's eyes widen as she quickly rose from her seat; Leaning closer towards the screen. "S-So you've found him?"

"That is correct my lady." Dark Glass smiled gently at her.

The young woman clamed down as she let out a sigh of relief. "I'm glad." She ran her slender fingers through her hair, "At least fate was kind enough to bring him to you." Quickly, she looked at him in confusion. "But, _why_ did you tell me not to mention your name a while ago?"

"I…well," he looked around the room, "I don't want him to _know_, yet."

"Trying to play the cool, mysterious guy are you?" toyed the woman with a smirk.

"It's just best that you explain everything to him. He's was living with me back at an old building in Neo Domino City, after he came to the city a few months ago."

"Is that so?" The woman responded as she brushed off a bit of her bangs. "You mean he's from Satellite?"

"Yes, my lady. Yusei is a resident of Satellite. He trespassed into Neo Domino to go after his childhood friend, Jack Atlas, in order to retrieve Stardust dragon." Dark Glass looked around for a moment, almost as if he felt Yusei was watching him. He turn back to look at the screen before he continued, "The two battled against each other; It was there during the battle that Yusei awakened as a Signer… I…never imaged _he _would be the one." He laughed to himself, "And here he was, right in front of me, after all this time."

"Sometimes, it takes time for one to awaken as a Signer, Bruno," replied the woman. "Not all Signers are said to be born with the mark."

"I see."

The woman smiled at him, "I'm glad you found him; I was beginning to worry about your safety. It has been a long time since you even reported about your whereabouts."

"My apologies," he bowed. "I just did not want Yusei to find out who I was while I let him stay over at my place." Laughing he continued, "We quickly became such good friends, that we hanged out with each other all the time…But of course I was still on the look out for the Signer."

The woman laughed to herself, "I'm _not_ mad at you, not at all! It just makes me happy to see you, to see that you are alive and well."

"I did not mean to worry you, My Lady." His gray, stormy eyes were fixed on her as she gracefully took a sip from her teacup before speaking.

"Well, all that maters at this point is that Yusei-San is there with you. You know that is he's the only one out of all the Signers who can find the Crimson Goddess."

"That is true My Lady," he quickly got up from his chair. "I should arrive there within a few days."

"I shall pray to the stars that you and Yusei-San make it here safely."

Dark Glass nodded as he bowed down one last time, "Thank you My Lady."

At that moment, the signal was cut off the screen.

"Who were you talking to just now?"

Dark Glass closed the laptop as he tuned to Yusei, who was standing behind him; He was crossing his arms; displeased to see the man hiding "something" from him.

The spiky blue-haired man smiled, "I was talking to My Lady."

"About what?"

"About you and everything that happened last night."

Yusei looked at Dark Glass, "So…What does she want?"

"I told you already, it's my mission to bring you to her;" he turned to meet the young man's gaze. "She has an _important _mission for you. After all you are the Signer with the dragon's head."

The raven-haired man answered back, "What mission? Don't you see that Aki may be in trouble!" He quickly put on his blue jacket and leather gloves before walking towards the front door.

"Were are you going, Yusei?"

He turned to glare at the man, "I appreciate you help, Dark Glass. But, tell your _Lady_ that she can wa-" Yusei's eyes widen as he fell to the ground, his body making a loud sound.

"Idiot," whispered Dark Glass. "I may have tended to your wounds, but," He kneeled next to Yusei as he looked at him, "Your body is still _too _weak after losing so much blood…Besides you haven't eaten anything."

* * *

Right after leaving Aki's room, Rudger began to walk towards the direction in which Jack was walking.

"I found you!" yelled Jack.

"Atlas-Sama!" yelled Mikage as she ran towards him. "Wait!"

"Ah!" Rudger gave a light bow at the king. "What is that you need, king? I'm _surprised _to see you are healing nicely."

Jack quickly slammed the director against the wall, his eyes widen in shock for a moment. "Cut the crap, Rudger!" hissed the young king. "_You _know something that _I _don't and I want answers!"

The blue-haired officer stared at the director in shock. "What is going on?" She shock her head in confusion, _Did I miss something?_

Rudger glared at Jack for a moment before he smiled innocently. "_What _ever are you talking about, King?" With his strong arms, he gently, but forcefully pushed the young blonde man to the side. He turned around, his back facing both Jack and Mikage.

"You _know _damn well what I'm talking about, Rudger!" Spat the king. "Don't play dumb!"

Rudger quickly turned to meet the king's angry, cold, violet gaze. "King," he walked towards him, putting his hands on the young man's shoulders. "I believe you _need_ to rest… You are just far too tired to rationalize things at the current moment." Still flashing a friendly and gentle smile, he continued, "After all you _did_ have a long, tough battle against that _Satellite_ criminal."

"That _Satellite,_ is my friend, Yusei," answered Jack. "I," he looked down for a moment. Both Mikage and the director were shock to see the king with a face of sadness and regret; for it was a rare sight. "I regret anything, and everything that I did to him…" _Even if I can't remember anything…I just know I did some terrible things. _"What kind of king am I?…I-."

"King," glared the director, interrupting him, "Are you saying that you regret fighting him? You know as king of Neo Domino, you must defend this grand country from criminals like _him…_From the looks of it, you seem to not want to take on the role as well as your destiny as king." He let out a loud laugh, "But Really, why am I wasting my breath? I think you are _too _tired."

The young king's eyes burned with anger as he tried to assault the director with a punch. Rudger quickly evaded the attack before kneeing him in the stomach. Jack's eyes widen in shock as he feel to the ground, losing consciousness.

"Atlas-Sama!" yelled Mikage.

Rudger turned to two doctors who were standing by, "Make sure that out king gets _plenty_ of rest. He obviously woke up on the wrong side of the bed."

"Understood," bowed the two doctors before they quickly escorted Jack's unconscious body to his recovery room.

**

* * *

****A/N:** Wow, I have 49 (or 52...however you want to look at it) reviews so far! *_*I am shocked. Thank you to everyone who reviewed! And thank you for those who read my fic, but are too shy to leave a review! (You know who you are ! :D)

In addition, I really want to thank Rapis-Razuri for the wonderful and helpful feedback. :3

Well, I know this problely wasn't the **most **exciting chapter (at least that's what I think)…but it was necessary. ; )…but I'll let you guys be the judge. Lol… This ch. was about 4 pages shorter (noticed I tend to type 14 pages or so.) But I felt it was best to end it….^^; The Ch. was a little bit of a pain to type…it's probley because I had a buch of different scenes and such. =P Either way, I still have a bit of fun with this!

Ayu likes to act out the scenes in her mind or when she's alone…it's the only way I can gather the character's feelings…lol (that's how I was able to do the battle sequence btw Yusei and Jack back in ch. 8 or so)

Thing's have been so ridiculously hard for me ever since I've stared my job about 2 weeks ago. (being a telemarketer is not fun…but hey I'm getting paid. :P ) So I'm hanging in there…I need to save money to go see the YGO 3D movie and for other things! ^W^ (good thing I brought all my stuff for this semester. =P)….But I won't let that stop me from typing this! Hahahahaha! ^W^

And I kind of got side track last weekend, because I was busy drawing my entry for the YGO fan art contest that Shonen Jump was having! ^W^….But I got this Ch. done! *_*

So I'm currently accepting suggestions in regard to the story. No, No, that doesn't mean Ayu ran out of ideas; she simply want's to know what you guys want, think or the like. (For example, should I pair up Crow with Kiryu?) I won't make any promises that I'll use the ideas though, but just to help me out. ^^; Sometimes hearing other peoples suggestions helps me come up with ideas! :3

Anyways I look forward to your, reviews, suggestions, questions and comments! :D

Lots of love!

_Ayu_


	11. Chapter 11: Request

**Chapter Eleven: Request**

"What do you want now? _Director_?" hissed Divine as he came running inside his office. His olive green gaze was filled with annoyance and anger as he violently closed the door. "Can't you see I'm busy!" He slammed both his hands on the director's desk.

Rudger kept silent as he felt the vibration on the desk. Lightly irritated by the man's immaturity, the director rolled his eyes. Divine glared at the director in hopes of receiving a quick response. "If it's nothing then I'm-"

The director chuckled in amusement. "Ah, But Divine-San, you have not yet let me explain _why _I called you."

"And what is _that?"_ snapped Divine. His face was full of exhaustion and frustration; Dark circles were visible under his eyes. It was evident the man had not rested for days. "I'm look-"

"If you're talking about Izayoi-San." interrupted Rudger, "She's safe."

The man's eyes widen, "Where is she? I have been looking for her for four days!" He clutched his hands into fits, "I was worried that something bad happened to her!"

"She's right here in the hospital room." replied the director coldly.

A surprised gasped escaped from Divine as he began to panic. "What? _My _Aki was hurt? Tell me where that room is!"

Slowly, Rudger stood up from his seat, "Calm down. I'll let you see her _after _I get some questions _answered_."

The Arcadia Movement leader glared up and down at the blonde man for a moment. He hesitated for a moment before he responded. "W-What do you want to know?"

"I want to know _everything_ about Izayoi-San that _I _don't!" hissed Rudger. "But," he walked near Divine; the two meeting shoulder to shoulder. "I need to show you some footage that _you_ might find _interesting!"_

* * *

It had been four days since Yusei collapsed and Dark Glass was bored out of his mind. The spiky blue-haired man knew he could simply drag Yusei's unconscious body with him on the road; but he preferred to have him well rested and alert before his lady.

"Seriously," mumbled Dark Glass as he sat alone on a wooden bench in the living room. Crossing his arms in annoyance, he tapped his boots on the hard flooring. "That guy sure likes to sleep a lot!" He let out a loud puff of air, "We could have been there by now…if not almost-" Quickly, Dark Glass looked to his right, narrowing his eyes as he heard a light creaking noise.

Yusei slowly closed the wooden door from his room as he came into the living room. A loud, but light, yawn escaped from him as he stretched his arms high into the air. He looked well rested and alert.

"So…"Quickly changing his expression, Dark Glass smiled, "Did you sleep well?"

"Yeah," replied Yusei cheerfully as he walked towards him. Sitting on chair, that was position right across from the blue haired man, the young Satellite continued. "Sorry about yesterday….I…shouldn't have been so reckless." He put his hand on his hair as he ruffled his bangs.

The two stayed in silence as they looked at each other. Yusei began to glare at him with anger for the lack of response. "Hey! That was an apology!"

A loud laugh escaped from Dark Glass's lips; his laughed echoing throughout the room.

Shocked at the man's reaction, Yusei looked at the man with a confused yet annoyed look. "What's so _funny_?"

"Sorry," replied Dark Glass as he stopped laughing. "It's just that you slept for four days straight!"

His cobalt-blue eyes widen at the remark, "I…I did?"

"Yeah, you did." Dark Glass got up as he stood before the young man. "But, I'll forgive you. So don't worry about it!"

"I…I did not realize just how tired I was," Yusei replied with a hint of embarrassment. "I feel so guilty of my laziness."

"Don't worry about it," smiled the other man. "Either way, you _did _need to rest; after all you did have a long, difficult battle with the king."

"That is true but," A playful smirk curled up Yusei's lips, "_Why_ were you just complaining a moment ago?"

"Eh?" Dark Glass looked at him blankly. "What ever are you talking about?"

This time, Yusei laughed aloud. "I herd everything before I actually stepped foot out here."

"But…y-y-you," Stuttered the young man. "Arghh! Fine!" He closed his eyes as he turned away from Yusei; his cheeks were tinted red with embarrassment. "I take back what I said."

"I guess we're even then." Smiled Yusei.

* * *

"Ah! A-Aki!" Exclaimed Divine as he laid his eyes on the footage in which Rudger was showing. The director was presenting the footage in which Aki saved Yusei from falling to his death.

What caught his attention even more was the young man in the footage. Divine bit his lip as he contained himself from letting out a gasp, his gaze still focused on the holographic images. _I-I-It's that man I ran into the alley that night…_A light grunt escaped from him as he thought to himself. _Aki how could you!_

"_Surprised _are we?" questioned Rudger with a playful and somewhat arrogant tone.

Leaning his back against the wall, Divine shook his head in disbelief. His hands began to sweat with anxiety. "I…can't believe she _lied _to me…I never expected her to wander around the city without telling me; let alone help out some _random_ stranger like that."

"That_ stranger_ is a Satellite," smirked the director. "He's a criminal! He wanted to kill the king!"

"Y-You mean she helped such a person!" Divine's eyes widen. "But why?"

The director shook his head, "I do not know why Divine-San. In fact, I spoke to her a while ago."

"…What was her…response?"

"She _saved _him because she _wanted _to." A light laughed escaped from Rudger, "Izayoi-San justified her response further by explaining that she would not have wanted to see him die before her very eyes, knowing _she _had the _power_ to save him."

"She said all _that?_" questioned Divine. He knew Aki was a kind-hearted young woman; however she was shy at the same time; especially when it came to people outside the movement. Shaking his head in disbelief, he thought at loud; "It's strange…Aki has never been the type to just _randomly_ use her powers like that…She can be self conscious about them."

"Yes. Izayoi-San did tell me those _exact _words," replied Rudger. "In fact, she went on to say she did not regret saving him at all!" He crossed his arms as he glared at the holographic images. "_That_ woman is too kind." The director laughed as he turned towards Divine, "Really it can get her in trouble… Ha! It would have been best if she let him _die._"

The Arcadia Movement leader look downwards, his gaze focused on the floor. Concern was written all over his face. "I…I don't know what to say… I've always told her to stay away from public security manners…Especially help out random people with her powers. After all…" He glared at Rudger, "Who knows how _normal _people would react to her power-"

The blonde director interrupted, "I hate to add more to it Divine-San, but, she also helped the Satellite escape." A smug look was written all over Rudger's face. "Izayoi-San used her psychic powers to injure two of our officers."

Divine's eyes grew wide. "Did she injure them badly?"

"No. She only knocked them out for a few minutes so she can escape with the Satellite man," responded Rudger as he showed him the footage.

"I don't know what to say…Aki has never been such a…troublemaker…I don't even think a thousand apologizes would make this right." Divine looked to the side.

"Oh, But Divine-San," Replied Rudger with a devious smirk, "That's only half of the footage and information about Aki's whereabouts of that night."

Divine glared at the images for a moment, clicking his teeth. _Damn…this just keeps getting better….Really Aki, you're the last person I would expect to do such a thing._

* * *

Meanwhile, Mikage was standing in front of the door leading to Aki's hospital room.

With the breakfast tray in hand, she began to shake nervously. _Way to go Mikage…you decide to be nice and tell the nurses that you'll take her breakfast for her….and now look at me…I'm scared!…I mean this woman…has incredible powers!….But I have to do this! _Shuffling herself a bit, she stood for a moment until she stopped quivering.

"Ok, here I go!" She took a deep breath before she gently knocked the door. "Izayoi-San? Are you awake?" The blue haired woman waited patiently for a response.

Only the silence responded.

_Great…She isn't responding….um…I guess she won't mind._ With care, Mikage slowly opened the door, which made a light, creaking, sound. With a smile, she spoke aloud, "Good Morning Izayoi-San! Hmmm?" She looked towards Aki's bed; clearly the young woman was still asleep….._She's still sleeping?_ Without making much noise, the young woman placed the tray near a small table.

Looking around the room, Mikage sighed. _It's too dark in here…besides…It's such a beautiful day…_

Walking towards the windows, the blue-haired woman opened the shades. Instantly, the bright and warm sunlight hit the rose-haired woman.

"Ahh… It's so bright!" exclaimed Aki as she slowly opened her eyes. The light of the sun glittered across her auburn orbs.

Mikage laughed nervously. "I'm sorry."

Ignoring the woman's apology, Aki questioned the woman before her, as she slowly rose. "Who are you miss?"

"Oh! How rude of me!" smiled Mikage as she gave a light bow. "I am Officer Sagiri Mikage! I'm also the King's Assistant…Um…well more of a secretary…It depends how you want to look at it! "

"I see," replied Aki coldly as the blood within her began to boil. "So _you're _an officer." Her catlike eyes began to glow with rage.

"Hey!" exclaimed Mikage as she took a few steps back. "I may be an officer, but that doesn't mean that I'm going to hurt you or something!"

"Oh!" hissed the young woman sarcastically. "And I _suppose _that it's alright for an officer to hurt a young lady?"

"What are you talking about?"

Still glaring at the officer, Aki replied, "I'm talking about Ushio-San." She laughed. "You people have cameras everywhere in the stadium; so I'm sure you saw everything too. Am I right? After all, your _director_ told me. He saw everything!"

Mikage looked to the side, "Oh _that._ I…I don't know what to say. But-" _I'll have to admit…Ushio-San did go a bit out of line…Sure she was being violent….But… I'm sure there could have been another way to control her…_She quickly returned her gaze to the young woman. "I can assure that Ushio-San isn't that mean."

"That's what you _think_!"

"Look. I did not come in to upset you Izayoi-San," Spoke the officer. "I only came in to bring your breakfast…That and to apologize on…Ushio-San's behalf."

"I'm not hungry," replied Aki as she got up from her bed. "And I could care less about you apologizing for _him_!" She fixed her pink kimono before sitting down on a chair; gazing outside the window. "I want to be left alone thank you."

The officer let out a sigh before grabbing a nearby chair in order to sit next to the woman. "Izayoi-San," spoke the woman with a soft whisper, "is this about that Satellite man?"

Her bright auburn eyes widen before glaring at the woman with anger, "Why do you ask that?" Quickly removing her gaze, she continued, "If _Rudger _sent you to talk to me, you can forget about it!"

"No! Izayoi-San, _please!" _Mikage pleaded as she shook her head in disagreement. "I'm only talking to you because I figured you'd be alone. Besides…"She carefully placed her hand on Aki's. "I don't believe that man is evil…even if he broke quite a number of laws." The woman smiled.

"You…"Aki turned to her with a calm, gentle, look on her face. "_You _were the woman who screamed to save him…weren't you?"

Mikage nodded. "Yes." Her hazel gaze focused towards the window, "The director asked me to arrest him, that or kill him." She laughed nervously, "But as you can see, I failed…But I guess it was meant to be…that he would cross paths with you."

Aki looked out towards the window. Suddenly she began to remember everything that happened that night. She remembered looking up towards the sky and meeting his gaze; his eyes had the most beautiful shade of blue she had ever see. His hair was dark and highlighted with gold. His aura felt so pure, gentle and almost god-like. She smiled to herself as began to remember his sincere words, his gentle voice:

"_It's thanks to your powers that you saved my life…So please, don't cry anymore…Besides why would I think you're a cursed monster? You're a beautiful angel with a lovely gift."_

"_I'm sorry. I want to help you…I do not want to see you suffer."_

Tears began to roll down her eyes. "Yusei," she whispered softly.

"Ah, so that's the Satellite's name, is it?"

"Yes. He may be a Satellite but-" Aki smiled as she wiped her tears. "He's a kind and caring person." She turned to Mikage, "I'm sure by now; you people know I'm a psychic duelist…but…I can also sense the auras of people near me."

"Really?" questioned the woman. "So how so?"

"I'm sorry," Replied Aki with a light smile. "I shouldn't have been so rude," she laughed to herself. "I got caught up in my anger that I did not sense your aura."

"So, you trust me?" Mikage looked at her blankly.

The young rose-haired woman nodded as she smiled. "Yes. I do."

"Great!" smiled Mikage as she clasped her hands together in delight. "So how about breakfast?"

"Sounds good."

* * *

Dark Glass watched Yusei with large eyes as he saw the young man down about eight large bowls of rice with vegetables and salmon on the side.

"Wow!" exclaimed Dark Glass, "You certainly _were_ starving!"

_Heh…I'm glad I had enough money for food…_

Yusei laughed out loud, "Yeah! I was!" He reached out to drink a glass of cold, fresh water. Dark Glass smiled as he looked outside the window; admiring the outdoor view of the nearby forest.

Carefully placing the glass on the table Yusei looked at the spiky-haired man, "You okay?"

"Yeah…why?"

"You…didn't finish your plate," replied Yusei, "You've been picking at it for 30 minutes."

"No…actually, I'm full. Here" He handed the bowl to the raven haired man.

"A-Are you sure?" Yusei's eyes widen with shock. "You have to eat too you know!"

"Yeah. I'm sure…Here." Dark Glass smiled as he gently pushed his bowl towards Yusei. "Please take it."

He carefully took the bow as he nodded his head, "Thank you." Picking up his chopsticks he continued to eat, almost scarfing.

"So," Dark Glass grinned, "You're coming _right_?"

The young Satellite stopped eating for a moment; taking a moment to chew his food. "To meet _her_?"

"Yeah."

For a few minutes, Yusei kept quiet as he continued to eat. Every now and then, his chopsticks tapped against the bowl, making a light, clinging, sound. As soon as he finished, Yusei quietly placed the bowl down on the table.

The smiled quickly disappeared from the spiky-haired man. "Well?" He raised his eyebrow with concern.

Yusei shook his head in uncertainly, "I…I don't know."

"Why are you hesitating?" Dark Glass glared at him. "If this is about Aki, I'm sure she'll be fine."

"I know but-"

"Weather you like it or not," interrupted Dark Glass, "You can't go back to New Domino or Satellite! They'll find you for sure if you go there without a plan. Hell, I think they'll kill you once you step foot into their territory."

The young Satellite frowned as he felt a jolt of pain within his heart; Dark Glass's words were harsh, but the truth as well. Deep down he wanted to believe that he could go back; so he can find Aki. _What could he possibly know?… He doesn't know what we went through…He couldn't possibly understand…After all…he doesn't know Aki. _

"I know…But I just don't feel right leaving her back there." Looking downwards at his bowl, Yusei closed his eyes. "She's a Signer, like _me_."

"What?" Dark Glass responded. "She too is a signer?"

The young man nodded as he placed his hand over his right arm, "Yes. That's why…I can't leave her alone back in Neo Domino. She may be in danger." He slowly opened his eyes, the cobalt blue color of his eyes reflected against Dark Glass visors, "Aki did help me after all."

_Besides…I want to help her…I don't want her to suffer…I can't forget that look in her eyes when she was in pain…She may not have expressed it in words, But I knew she was calling out to me…to save and protect her._

Avoiding the man's sincere gaze, Dark Glass looked to his left. He crossed his arms as he sighed. "Yusei…I understand. But," He turned to meet Yusei's gaze, which were full of determination to save the young woman. "You _can't _leave for Neo Domino, not without a plan."

With a hint of stubbornness, Yusei replied, "_I'm_ going."

"Yusei!" Dark Glass slammed both his hands on the table, making the bowls jump. To Yusei's surprise, the spiky-blue haired man pulled him by the collar of his shirt. "This isn't about just meeting my lady! It's about the fate of this world you idiot!"

Yusei's eyes began to glow with anger. He hissed between his teeth. "Don't tell me what to do!"

"Yeah you're right!" Spat Dark Glass. "But when the leader of the Signers doesn't want to take on his role and meet my Lady," He laughed at Yusei's immaturity, "It's my job to put an end to your immaturity and stop your stupidity by telling you to man up and take on your role as the leader!" "But really? Why am I wasting my breath…Oh wait!" Dark Glass gasped, mocking Yusei. "It's because you're _scared_! Really how is the world going to be saved with a useless leader who doesn't want to accept his destiny?"

A low growl escaped from Yusei as he bit his lip. _Damn it, he's right. _He closed his eyes in anger as he clutched his hands into fits. _I'm sure Rex and Martha would be telling me the same thing… _A sigh escaped from him as he looked down.

Letting go of Yusei's collar, the spiky blue-haired man smirked in victory. "I take it by the look on your face that you're come to your senses?"

Taking a few steps back, Yusei closed his eyes as he thought back to Aki. Her sweet, beautiful, smile; her strawberry locks, and the lovely smell of roses that linger on her soft, fair skin. Just thinking about her brought joy to his heart however the gruesome images of her suffering brought pain to his heart. He may have sleep for 4 days, but the images of her wounds, her tears, her pain, haunted and tormented him.

If he could, he would go, no mater the risk and save her; however it reality, Yusei knew he was just being stupid; After all Dark Glass was indeed correct.: Security may arrest or kill him instantly the moment he steps foot in Neo Domino; this time, for sure, he would truly be separated from his rose.

…_I'm the leader of the Signers. So if she wants to talk to me…as leader…I must go and meet her. I must have faith, that Aki and I will meet again…After all we are both Signers…As long as I believe, I know faith will be kind…_

"…Fine," Yusei gave in. "I'll go meet her."

A smile curled up Dark Glass. "Very well then." He walked towards the front door, opening it. "I'm heading into town to get some stuff. As soon as I come back in an hour, we leave!"

* * *

As soon as Rudger finished showing Divine the footage between Yusei's and Aki's fight with Jack, the Arcadia Movement leader felt his emotions change instantly. At first he was shock and scared for Aki, then anger and jealousy instantly took over him.

Rudger smiled to himself as he looked at the leader from the corner of his eyes. _Interesting….he seems upset…I wonder __**why**__?_

Unaware of Rudger's stare, Divine bit his lip in anger and frustration. In his mind, he kept replaying the images in his mind.

He could not forget the look in Aki's eyes when she summoned Black Rose Dragon in order to fight against the king. Her eyes reflected with the need to protect _this_ man; _this_ man whom she just _met_. Regardless if she was hurt, she did everything in her power to help him.

Then there was the young Satellite man. He had a pure and kind look; At least that's what Divine believed what Aki thought. The young man too fought valiantly to protect himself and Aki. Divine's blood boiled as he the sincere words between Aki and Yusei keep repeated in his mind.

"…_Yu-Yusei? You're…okay." _

"_I should be the one protecting you"._

"_No. I just felt…I had to do…something," _

"_I'm…sorry…I made you…worry so much. I'll, be fine."_

"_Aki…I want to help you…I do not want to see you suffer."_

Divine knew this man, this _Satellite_, could have just lied and sweet talked to her; But deep down the Arcadia Movement leader knew Aki wasn't the type to fall for words and promises easily, especially from people outside of the movement.

_Argh! But why is it that SHE opened her heart out to him instantly?_ _It took **me **months, if not a year, to gain her trust as a child. And yet …even to this date…she doesn't trust me….she **lied** to me!_

"Divine-San?" Rudger questioned, "Are you all right?"

The cinnamon haired man took a deep breath as he tried to calm down. It was evident he was angry, jealous and frustrated. The dark circles around his eyes, enhanced those feelings further more on his face. Slapping his hand on his head, he ran his rand though his hair as he spoke to Rudger. "So I take it you're _done _with showing me _everything_ that happened that night?"

"Yes." Rudger nodded. "That is all."

Divine let out a laugh, so he could release his stress. "Well, if that's all then I'll-" He glared at Rudger who instantly walked in front of the door, blocking the exit. "Eh? What are you-"

"I showed you _everything, _Divine-San," smirked Rudger. "Now I want _you_ to answer _my_ questions about Izayoi-San."

* * *

"…Izayoi-San?" asked Mikage.

"Yes?"

"Um," Mikage kept quiet for a moment, hesitating if she should finished her sentence. "I understand you were being a kind person as to save him…But you do realize helping him has made you his…accomplice?" She looked at the woman next to her as she gracefully slipped her tea.

Aki bit her toast. She took a moment to chew her food before responding. "Yes, _I'm _well aware of that Sagiri-San." Turning to look at the woman, she smiled lightly. "Like I told your _director_, I _don't _regret anything."

"Izayoi-San!" Gasped the officer, "With all do respect, the least you could have said to him was that you wanted forgiveness! I'm sure he would have pardon you somehow!"

Shaking her head in disagreement, she closed her eyes. "No…I stand by what I say. Besides I-"_Don't believe he's a forgiving person._

"Oh…I see, you're in lo-Hmmm?" The blue-haired woman turned towards the door as she heard someone unlocking it. Her hazel eyes widen as she saw the person close the door, walking towards them. Mikage quickly rose from her chair as she bowed down. "Ah! Good morning Atlas-Sama! I'm glad to see you've recovered!"

Jack looked around the room for a moment. He was wearing his boots, his long white trench coat as well as his gray jeans. Around his neck he had on a silver necklace with the royal crest of Neo Domino. The crest depicted a dragon, resembling Red Demons Dragon, with a sword in one claw and a scale on the other. A light smile formed on the young king's face as he turned to Mikage, making the woman blush for a moment. "Yes…I'm fully healed. In fact I feel much better then I did a few days ago."

Clasping her hands together Mikage sighed with relief, "Thank goodness!" She got up as she handed him a cup of warm, fresh, black tea.

The blonde man nodded as he took the cup. He sipped the tea before his violet gaze meet Aki's auburn gaze. The young rose jumped for a second before focusing her gaze on her plate.

"Mikage-San?" He looked to his side.

"What is it King?" Mikage answered with concern.

"Would you mind if you leave us alone?" Jack returned his gaze back towards Aki.

"No…No…Not at all!" Mikage laughed nervously as she bowed one last time before quickly leaving the room, almost slamming it.

Jack took a moment to stare at the door . _Huh? I wonder what's her problem. _He smiled to himself before he walked towards Aki. "You're Izayoi Aki, correct?"

Aki removed her gaze from her plate, only to glare at him, "Yes, I _am_. But…I suppose you forgot what you did to me and Yusei?"

"About that," the young king quickly fell to his knees as he bowed down; making the young woman gasped in shock. "I… apologize for anything and everything that I did to you or Yusei!" He slowly rose his head until his gaze meet with hers; his violet orbs fogged up with tears as he placed both hands on hers. "I can't remember everything that happened, but deep down…I know I must have done some terrible things…especially to you. I would…_never_ lay a hand on a woman!" Shutting his eyes tightly, the young king hit his fit on the floor.

Aki's heart began to beat faster as she heard the young king's sincere words. _He…He really doesn't remember what happened…_ A frown instantly formed on her face. "King?" she whispered gently, "Were you under a…cruse?"

"Perhaps, Izayoi-San." He looked around for a moment as an uneasy feeling overcame him, as if they were being watched. With caution he sat next to her as he whispered into her ear. "I get the feeling Rudger knows something that we both don't know."

She pushed back a few strands of her hair back; "Why is that, King?" whispered Aki in monotone.

"He…knocked me out when I questioned him…" A laughed escaped from the king. "He's obviously hiding something from me." Slowly he removed his right glove, revealing him wing-shaped birthmark. "There's more to him…I just know it!"

The young woman placed her hand over her right arm. "Yes…" she whispered. "I know what you mean…That man…" Her gaze fixed on the king, "I _don't _trust him."

A smirk formed on the Jack's face, "Then I guess we are both on the same page, Izayoi-San."

Aki smiled at him. "Yes."

For a moment, the two stayed in silence; Aki took the time to finish the last of her toast while Jack finished drinking his tea.

"Izayoi-San?" Jack whispered lightly as he broke the silence.

"What is it King?" replied the young woman.

"I herd Yusei left the country…is that true?"

Aki focused her gaze towards the window, admiring the bright blue heavens. "Well…that's what Rudger told me." Clasping her hands together against her, she smiled. Her eyes shined with relief. "But it's for the best…at least he'll be safe from harm."

Jack slightly snorted as he laughed. "With all do respect, Izayoi-San,….I don't think you are _either_."

"I know…" Aki looked down, frowning this time. "That's why; I want to ask you a favor."

"Oh?" Jack raised his eyebrows as he smirked. The young king was certainly intrigued to hear the young woman out. "What is it that you request Izayoi-San? If you want me to convince Rudger to spare you, I would gladly do it."

"This has nothing to do with you apologizing or pardoning me for my actions."

"Really?" A confused expression formed all over his face. "As King of Neo Domino, You know I have the power to do such a thing. Rudger may act as my advisor, but I also have the right to voice my opinion."

Shaking her head in disagreement, she smiled. "I _want _to leave this country."

"What?" exclaimed the king. "Where are you getting at Izayoi-San?" Placing both hands on her shoulders, his violet gaze pierced right into her auburn cat-like orbs. "It's not safe for you to wander out alone! Besides, don't you belong to that _movement?_ "

"I don't want to be here anymore…I want to be free from this hellish country," Aki smiled weakly. "Besides I can take care-"

The king laughed in amusement, "Izayoi-San…You want to find Yusei…_don't _you?"

A light gasp escaped from the woman's lips as she turned her gaze away from the king. She clasped her hands tightly as they rested on her lap.

"So _that's _what it is." Jack knelled in front of her as he placed his strong hands over her small, delicate hands. A gentle smile formed on his face. "Fine. But I'll tell you what. I can't convince Rudger to banish you…"

A look of confusion became visible on her face at that moment. "What do you mean?"

"You're a Signer…and after everything you said and did…I doubt he'll let you go easily."

"Then _what_ is your plan?" Aki looked at the young king. "How can you help me?"

The blonde king smiled as he whispered into her ear; His voice was soothing and gentle. "I'll have Mikage come after you tonight and I myself well help you escape." He kept silent for a moment, "It's a risky plan…But I'll tell her all the details…I know she won't refuse helping me out. I trust her…she's not a traitor."

"So you _will_ help me out?" She smiled as she placed her hand over his.

The king smiled as he nodded. "It's the least I can do to make up for what ever atrocious acts I've committed. Anyways, Mikage will explain the rest to you tonight."

"Thank you," A gentle smile of relief formed on her beautiful face. "You really are a kind king."

Before leaving the room, Jack smiled at her as he bowed. "It's my pleasure."

Aki smiled to herself for a moment after the young king left. _Please wait for me, Yusei._

Right after closing the door, Jack placed his back against the door as he smirked lightly to himself. _Heh…you can't fool me Izayoi-San…I know you're in love with him….Yusei, you are one lucky man._ Not wasting anymore time, he quickly walked down the hallway.

_

* * *

_After Dark Glass came back from buying some food and supplies, both he and Yusei abandon the small house; they began their journey towards their destination, where Yusei was to meet_her_.

"Heh," Yusei turned to Dark Glass, "I did not know you had your own D-Wheel."

"Yes." smiled Dark Glass. "I call it the Delta Eagle."

"Ah, so it has a name?"

Dark Glass smiled as he nodded.

For hours, the two stayed in silence as they rode down a dirt highway. Only the humming and roaring sound of their D-wheels added _life _to the silence. Every now and then, a few people along the road would stare at their D-wheels, amazed at the foreign form of transportation.

"It's true what they say," Yusei tuned to Dark Glass, "The outside world is simple." He laughed to himself. "But don't get me wrong…I don't mean it in such a cruel manner." Looking up towards the sky, he smiled, "I envy them…people out here seem so…free."

"All the more reason to protect this world. Right?"

"True." Yusei smiled.

It was getting late and the sun was starting to set. The heavens slowly, but quickly, began to darken as the first few stars became visible to both D-wheelers.

"Night sure falls quickly." Dark Glass quickly turned on the headlights to his D-wheel; Yusei followed right after, nodding his head in agreement.

"So Yu-" his eyes widen as he saw Yusei stop his D-wheel suddenly. A loud screeching sound echoed from it; A small cloud of dirt rose from the wheels. Dark Glass coughed as he regain his breath. "Hey! Why did you suddenly sto-" He quickly got out of his D-Wheel as he saw Yusei running down the road.

"There's someone lying on the ground up ahead!" yelled Yusei as he ran a few feet until he fell to his knees. His blue eyes widen in shock; In front of him was a child. Bruises and a few cuts were visible on the child's skin.

_This, child!…_"Hey," whispered Yusei as he shook the child gently. "Are you all right?"

The child slowly opened their eyes as their gaze meet with Yusei's. "Help…me," whispered the child in a weak and hoarse voice.

* * *

**A/N:** Yay! After almost 4 weeks, (?) I've updated! \^0^/ Sorry about that…;_; But I'm here! *smiles*

So many things have happened since the last update…good and bad…Yeah…I really don't want to remember that bad… . Besides that I was I distracted in the last…few weeks.

I actually bought myself a PSP and I've been playing YGO 5D's Tag Force 4 like crazy! *_* I love it. (Plan to the 5th one soon) (and yeah I'm aware that there is a new PSP coming out…not that I really care .) I'm like playing it everyday! \^0^/ That and I have an beginning drawing class and I was also working on my own fan art…I just suddenly had an urge to draw so many things…but coloring them on Photoshop is a daunting task for me….but I love it! :D lol. I just want to add more stuff to my DA account. :D

Awww but I'm sad to hear that 5D's ends next month…;_;

Well I knew it was coming the moment I began writing this fic back in October….well no matter…I'll press on forward regardless! So I do hope you'll be able to stick with me until the end! (Either way the series and Ygo in general have always had a special place in my heart! :3 ) And if not…then it's cool. But I still plan to finish this to the end….So I won't make any excuses to rush the story….believe me that would not make me happy. :(

*smiles* So lets hope that I can update a chapter before the series ends….I really don't want to rant on too much! (Just hope the ending is a nice one though!) Man things are just getting more epic in 5D's….waaaa but who's sad about ep. 147? I cried for Aporia! And I saw the episodes like what…4-5 times…and it still makes me cry…. (Yes I also cried from Bruno too.)

So let me know what you think of chapter 11 ^-^ I did my best to kick myself into typing this…for some reason I had a hard time expressing feelings/thoughts….T_T But hey, that's just me! -_-

Please continue to review/ comment. As always, Ayu always welcomes suggestions! :3

Lot's of love!

-_Ayu_

(oh, who's going to see the YGO 3D movie? I'm going with my sister and best friend! :D )


	12. Chapter 12: Confessions

**************A/N:** Wow. I know it's been a month since I updated this…Of course I will never abandon this! O_O I was stuck with art projects and life. Then I spent last week (about 3 days) in jury duty…T_T Yeah.

And way before that, I was just not inspired…but I'm not in a writer's block either. :P I had the ideas/ plot line in mind. But Lately I feel that my grammar sucks or something. I felt like I was not able to express things properly…Not that confident though… ^^; But I'm trying.

But I'm not perfect nor am I going after an English major. Lol But I also don't want it to annoy my readers to the point that they are not enjoying the fic…I don't know. Maybe I'm over thinking things. : ( Maybe that's why I took a while to update? I don't know what you guys think.

And with all that's going on in Japan. Well It's horrible and sad. I mean I spent the last days crying, letting it out. I really don't like to see people suffer. I mean for someone who lives in California, the thought of an earthquake of that magnitude _is _scary. -_- And the nuclear crisis is not helping at all. I just do hope things get better for everyone. (And I'm tired of my mom freaking out and ranting on a bunch of stuff to the point that she's pissing me off. She tends to overact…all because of her _**horrible **_over imaginative mind….Now is really not the time for that!) I just hope that she doesn't end up making me go insane! O_O I do not even want to talk about it anymore with her at ALL! But don't get me wrong, I don't mind talking about it…Just with her…no! She's very very bias. (That's why we argue about things easily. ;) Ok enough of me personal life…sorry. ^^;;; (I know you guys are here to read me story. ;_;) But I have hope that things will get better for Japan! It's good to be optimistic in such times!

But above all that drama: here I am! \^-^/ Thanks for your patience/ reviews/comments, etc. So enough said and enjoy. :3

* * *

**************Chapter Twelve: Confessions of A Forgotten Princess**

"What is it that you want to know about Aki?" hissed the Arcadia Movement Leader. He crossed his arms, speaking with an arrogant tone. "I thought all you public security people have all information about its citizens on file."

Still blocking the exit, Rudger nodded. "Yes, Divine-San, that is correct…However, right after Izayoi-San's encounter with the Satellite, I realized something…" He narrowed his eyes dangerously, looking at the man before him. "I don't have the correct, the _true_, information about her."

The Arcadia Movement leader smiled innocently, playing dumb. "_What _are you talking about? You _have _the correct information… Now stop wasting my time and let me see Aki."

The blonde director laughed in amazement. _So, I'm wasting your time eh? _"All right, if you're telling me that I have the correct information on Izayoi-San, then answer me-"

"I could care less about what you're going to say," interrupted Divine.

"HOW DARE YOU!" growled the director. Divine's eyes widen for a moment, shocked at Rudger's sudden outburst. The olive green-eyed man took a few steps back, keeping his gaze on the man. The director took a few steps forward, before continuing. "As director, it's my job to insure the safety and well-being all citizens!" He paused for a moment, chuckling darkly to himself, "There's a reason why you and I have a contract between your movement. Those _freaks _have no right to be roaming around the city! That's why I allowed you to have your movement; on the condition that they STAY within that premises!"

A low, angry, growl escaped from Divine's lips as he grinded his teeth. He looked up and down at the director with pure disgust. His blood boiled at the insult. However, underneath all those insults, the Arcadia leader knew the director was in fact correct: he had agreed long ago to keep his pupils within the premises of his building. To protect them and the citizens of Neo Domino. "I'm well aware of that!" hissed Divine. "But, _I _founded the movement because I wanted to help people of all psychic abilities…Many of them were abandon and neglected! I wanted to give them a home!"

Laughing at Divine's sincere words, the director sneered, "My, my, aren't you a kind man." With a slow, steady pace, Rudger walked closer towards the cinnamon-haired man, until he was looking down at him. He clasped his arms behind himself, smirking. "But, tell me Divine-San, _Why _is it that you let Izayoi-San live outside the movement; Why did you let her walk around by herself that night?"

Almost frowning, the leader looked to his left. "…I let her live outside the movement because…I…_trusted _her." He paused for a moment before returning his gaze to Rudger. "And… about that night, I let her walk on her own because I trusted her as well!"

For a moment, the two remained in silence. Starring at each other. Rudger broke the silence as he snorted, mocking the leader. "_That's _your excuse?" A devious smirk curved up the director's lips, intrigued and fascinated at the man's lame excuse. "Really Divine-San, I thought you would have had a better response." He pointed at the man before him, "Because of your irresponsibly and stupidity, that _witch_ got herself in a big mess! She has no self-control over herself! She used her hellish powers to help out that rat!"

Divine's olive gaze widen with rage. Rolling his hands into fits, he hissed, "Don't you _dare_ express yourself about Aki in such a way! She has a gift that is special! And _that _does not make her a witch." He closed his eyes tightly. "I know_…_ I should be more responsible about my pupils but… Aki…Aki has always been a role model for the younger pupils; She's was the last person I would think that would cause trouble."

Rudger raised his eyebrows, scolding Divine. "Well, she's also the _FIRST_ to cause trouble from you movement!" The blond man placed his hand in front of him, in midair; Right away, a holographic screen appeared before him. "But, I shouldn't be surprised about that woman." He looked at Divine with a smug look. The light of the hologram reflected through the director's eyes, focusing on the screen. "After all, she did almost kill her peers back at the orphanage with her powers…Ha! That's why you adopted her; you wanted to help her control her powers." He chuckled ominously as he continued to read, "You even paid the caretakers to not have them report all her information to us. You clever bastard! You took advantage of our old laws back then; when we did not archive the information of orphan children…Not until they were adopted." Rudger smirked in victory as he finished reading. Judging by the shocked and fearful look on Divine's face, the blonde man knew he was able to get though him. "Maybe it's through you that Izayoi-San learned it was okay to lie! Heh, seriously Divine, you are a _bad _influence. "

A low, almost inhuman, growl escaped from Divine's lips. "Where the hell did you get that information?"

Rudger flashed the man a cunning grin, "Oh this? I got this information from your database."

"B-but-How? When?"

"Director Rudger had me sneak into your place while you were here all morning." Yeager answered as he cackled, laughing at Divine's stupidity. "It was too easy!"

"You!" roared Divine. He quickly advanced towards the short clownish man, grabbing him by his collar. Yeager's eyes widen with fear as Divine lean dangerously close to his face. "How dare you get into my database! You stupid, sneaky clown! I outta kill you!" He violently slammed Yeager on the ground. Ignoring the short man's grunt in pain, Divine placed his gold duel disk on his arm. His olive orbs flicker with rage and animosity.

Ignoring the drama before him, Rudger kept his attention on the screen. "Oh and that's not all!" He grinned to himself. He was fascinated, intrigued about the young woman's true information. "Izayoi-San was never born in Neo Domino; In fact, she was born in another kingdom, _her_ kingdom!"

Yeager slowly got up, "You…You mean?" He let out a gasp, covering his mouth for the moment, shocked at the revelation. "Izayoi Aki is-"

"Of _royal _blood," hissed Rudger. A malevolent smile curled up his lips. "Truly interesting indeed: A princess _and_ a Signer. And to top it off a _witch_!"

Divine looked to the side. _Damn it! How could I have been SO careless!…Argh! Aki! Why? Why did you get yourself in such problems! _"I…did not know she was a…Signer."

"Don't make me laugh, Divine!" hissed Rudger. He was already tired and annoyed of Divine's tricks and lies. "Do you honestly think I will believe you after all the fraud you've committed? Why did you not inform me of her birthmark?"

Divine laughed aloud. "You never _asked _me," he smirked to himself as he shuffled his deck, before returning them to his duel disk. "Besides….I don't believe in such fairytales!"

"I could care less if you believe it or not!" snapped Rudger. "You can't have a person like her, a Signer walking around freely." Without warning, he roughly grabbed the man by his shoulders; leaning his face close to the leader.

Divine glared at Rudger with utter repulsiveness. "Get your _damn _face off me!" hissed the leader between his teeth.

Rudger tighten his grip on the man's shoulders, ignoring the threat. "Don't you see?" he warned, "If people find out about her birthmark…there will be chaos…You know the Crimson Dragon was the cause of the Zero Reverse; It made old Momentum go crazy…That's how Satellite came to be."

"Really?" smirked Divine as he raised his eyebrows. He managed to push the director's arms off him before crossing his arms. "Then tell me director: Why is it that the king has a birthmark…If what you say is true, then aren't you afraid the people will reject him?"

"_That…_is none of your business Divine-San! Jack is the true heir of this kingdom and that's all what matters."

"So then why are you interested in the Signers?"

"I don't need to share those details with you… a _snake_!" snapped Rudger. He glared at Divine with a smug look.

"Don't you dare talk to me like that!" screamed Divine as he roughly pushed the director. He pulled a card from his deck and growled between his teeth, "I'll make you pay for your _insolence_!"

Ignoring the man's threat, Rudger smiled as he spoke with a dark, ominous, and threatening tone. "If I were you, Divine-San, I would think _twice_ before you do anything stupid. You'll make a racket and then_…_Izayoi-San will find out what you've hidden from her all these years. So-" He smiled as he pointed his handgun towards Divine. "I suggest you keep your hands off your cards and _leave."_

"I'm not leaving without Aki."

"You may see her but," he pressed the weapon against the leader's head. "She can't leave this place."

"Why not!"

"She's a Signer and seeing that you're not good enough to care for her, _I'll _watch over her."

* * *

Quivering in Yusei's arms, the child's clear hazel eyes watered as they whispered with a weak and hoarse voice, "Help…me."

Yusei's eyes widen with shock and terror, staring at the child before him. He carefully ran his hands though the child's hair before resting his hand on the child's forehead. The child was weak, sweaty, and dirty. For whatever reason, it appeared the child had been on the run for sometime. "Tell me," whispered the young Satellite in a calm soothing manner, "_Who_ did this to you?"

"I…"

Dark Glass leaned over to look at the child in Yusei's arms. He fell to his knees, examining the child's cuts and burses.

"Dark Glass," asked Yusei. Concern was written all over his face. "Is he-"

"He'll be ok," smiled the blue-haired man. He patted the boy's head. "At least-"

"There you are!"

Alarmed by the sudden outburst, both Yusei and Dark Glass looked down the road. Right on the other side stood two mysterious shadows. Horrified at the sight, the young boy's eyes widen with fear. Beads of sweat fell from his forehead; his skin turned pale. He grabbed onto Yusei, afraid he will leave him just like everyone else; The way he spent the last few hours, possibly days, running, begging people to help him, only to be abandoned.

As if reading the child's thoughts, Yusei warped his arms around the boy. "Relax," he smiled gently. "I'm not handing you over to them. You're safe with me." In response, the boy nodded his head, smiling weakly. He seemed unsure as to weather he should believe the young man's words.

_But, I will give him the benefit of the doubt…I'll try._

Without giving off his identity, Dark Glass slightly lowered his visor, trying to make out the shadows. To his disappointment, it was useless. The fact that they were dressed in dark cloaks added more to the mystery. Even the headlights on both his and Yusei's D-wheels were not strong enough to make out the identity of the approaching shadows. "Who the hell are they," questioned Dark Glass.

The young Satellite narrowed his eyes at the approaching shadows. "I don't know and I don't care." Rising, with the child in hand, he sighed. _However, one thing's for sure…I will make them pay!_

The cold night air grew tense right after the mysterious shadows paused in their footsteps. Dark Glass, Yusei and the shadows took the opportunity to glare and study each other. All their breathing synchronized with each other, except for the child. His breathing slightly accelerated as he focused his gaze away from them, staring at the ground.

The raven-haired man removed his gaze from the shadows, taking a moment to look at the child. It was clear; the child knew these 'shadows'. Yusei jumped for a moment as the child somewhat quivered violently in his arms. He immediately buried his face against the young Satellite's jacket.

"Please mister! Don't leave me," muffled the child between Yusei's jacket. "I don't want to die!"

"I told you already," reassured Yusei, sighing. "I'm _not _going to hand you over." He quickly focused his attention back towards the two shadows. With a low, stoic, voice, Yusei questioned the two shadows, "Were you the ones who did this? Did you hurt this child?" His cobalt-blue eyes flicker with disgust and rage.

"And what of it?" sneered one of the shadows, displaying a playfully sadistic tone in their voice. "He wanted us to help him search… for a certain person."

"But when we found out how much money he had…well" smirked the other shadow as he took out a knife, licking the weapon in a sick matter, "We decided to mug him off his money. Heh, what a Stupid kid!"

The child automatically looked at the two shadows with terror. Just thinking about the torture he hand to endure, made the child shiver with fear. "Leave me alone!" he shouted, wiping his tears. "I gave you all the money I had! So leave!" he waved his hand, signaling them to leave, to disappear.

"I hate to break it to you kid, but, we aren't…_satisfied_."

"What do you mean?" growled Yusei. "He _gave_ you what you wanted…What more could you possibly want?"

"You see," replied the shadow, smirking to itself. "We like to…sacrifice our victims to the god who will change this world."

"What are you talking about!" hissed Dark Glass. "_What_ god? The only ones who will change and protect this world are the Signers _and_ the Crimson Goddess!"

"The Crimson Goddess you say?" The two shadows laughed at the man's ignorant response. "Ha! She's a fake…She's _no _goddess at all; Just a cursed witch who brought destruction to this world! _Our _god is much more…powerful then she is. He'll lead this world towards the right direction."

A low growl escaped from Dark Glass as he grinded his teeth, enraged. "How _dare _you speak of her in such a manner-"

"I could care less about _your_ shitty god!" interrupted Yusei. He quickly handed the boy over to the spiky-haired man. "Watch him for me okay?"

Dark Glass nodded, holding the child in his arms. "All right. But what are you-?" The blue haired man's eyes widen as the young Satellite walked passed him, making his way towards the mysterious shadows.

With each step Yusei took, Dark Glass felt the Signer's tension and anger. His icy cobalt gaze flickered with rage as he placed his trusty duel disk on his left arm. Pointing towards his enemies, Yusei hissed, "If there's anything I dislike in this world, it's people like _you_. People who hurt and take advantage of the innocent."

"Look,_ kid._ We are not going to duel with you!" yelled the shadow as it pointed towards the child, "Just hand the brat over!"

Yusei smirked as he quickly slid his hand over his duel disk; transforming it back into his trusty sword. He glared at the two shadows, positioning himself in battle mode. "Like hell I would."

"You're asking for it! Aren't you?"

"If you want to put it that way, then yes," Laughed the blue-eyed man, signaling towards them, "Now, come get me!"

"Fine, suit yourself." A dark, ominous-sounding laugh escaped from them "You have no idea what mess he got yourself into." With great agility, the shadow advanced towards Yusei

"Yusei!" yelled Dark Glass. "Let me-"

"Heh," smiled Yusei, "Don't worry, _I _got this." Closing his eyes, he began to emit a light blue aura from his body, concentrating the energy into his weapon.

_What the hell is that idiot doing? _Thought the shadow. _Doesn't he know it's suicide to close your eyes like that…Heh heh, oh well! _"Take… this!" shouted the shadow. He threw a wave of knives towards Yusei.

"Yusei!" cried Dark Glass. The boy watched in horror as the knives made their way towards Yusei. He covered his face, expecting the end for the young man.

Opening his eyes, Yusei slashed his sword in midair. "Argh!" he cried. His blade released a light gust, throwing the incoming knives towards a few trees on one side of the road. Each knife stabbed the nearby trees, making a loud thumping sound.

"Nice move," complemented the shadow. "But not good enough" He quickly pulled out a longer knife; using the weapon to assault the young warrior. "Die!"

With the help of his blade, Yusei quickly blocked the shadow's assault. The shadow grunted between his teeth, attempting to break the Signer's sword with his weapon. With all his strength, the young Satellite pushed his attacker back with his sword. His blade released a powerful, violent gust towards his enemy. The force of the impact caused Yusei to fall on his back.

A sudden loud, gruesome cry caused Yusei to bring himself back on his own two feet. The young Satellite's eyes widen. He was shocked and horrified at the sight unfolding before him. His hands began to quiver; the sweat from his hands almost caused him to drop his sword. "What the?" _S-S-Something's…not right! What is going on? _

The shadow continued to scream in agony as the hurricane-like gust cut through some parts of his cloak, tearing right through his flesh. Through his mind, the pain was lasting for eternity. Within seconds, the wind died down and slammed the inured man on the ground, his bones making a loud, sick-sounding, crunch. He gave one last cry in pain as blood escaped from both his wounds and lips.

As if the attack was part of his plan, Yusei quickly controlled himself, walking towards the man. The shadow's eyes widen as the dark haired man pointed his sword towards the shadow's neck. "Leave." His tone was cold and stoic. His eyes gleamed with coldness.

The injured enemy's eyes widen in shock as his body began to quiver in fear. _This guy….his strength and aura is just like-. _He closed his eyes, losing continuousness.

The other man's company quickly picked up his unconscious comrade. Glaring at Yusei, they hissed, "F-Fine! Keep that… brat!" He quickly ran off, disappearing into the night.

Letting his sword drop on the soft dirt road, Yusei fell to his knees. He placed his hands over his head as his mind replayed the horrific scene. His breathing accelerated as he thought to himself. _What was that?….I… wanted to injure him…but that gust! …I studied magic for a while…but this is just too advanced…No! This probably isn't even magic…Something isn't- _He jumped as he brought himself back to reality.

"Great job!" Dark Glass smiled as he walked towards him, crying the child in his arms. "No less from what I can expect from you!"

Flashing a genuine smile, Yusei replied, "T-Thanks!" Still smiling, he turned to the child. "You okay?"

The child displayed a look of shame and embarrassment. _Wow. He's so strong…and cool…but me…I'm just a weakling…I'm not good enough._

"Hey." Yusei waved in front of the child. "Are you all right?"

The boy jumped as he returned to reality. He nodded his head as he smiled. "Y-Yeah, I'm fine."

"That's good to hear uh-"

"Rua," smiled the mint haired boy. "My name's Rua."

"I'm Fudo Yusei and he's," he turned to the other man.

Dark Glass smiled at the boy, "I'm Dark Glass. Nice to meet you."

A bright, cheerful smile formed on the boy's face. His eyes sparkled with gratitude and relief. "Yusei. Dark Glass. Thank you…Thank you for saving me!"

* * *

Slowly closing her eyes, Aki wrapped her arms around herself. A light smile formed on her lips as she let the warm water caress her soft, fair, skin. She found herself at ease for that moment, enjoying her shower.

Right after changing into a fresh new pink hospital kimono, the young Signer walked back into her dark, unlit room. A frown formed on her pretty face, reminding herself that was confined within her hospital room. Under Rudger's orders, she was to be 'imprison' within her room. It had been a few days, but Aki was tired, tried of being bored and alone. The only thing to entertain her was the window.

"I'm surprised…I have not lost my sanity," whispered Aki. She absentmindedly brushed her rose locks while using the reflection of the window as her guide, her mirror.

The magical night scenery of Neo Domino did not interest the young woman one bit. In fact, it depressed her; it reminded her how unlucky she was, to be a citizen of Neo Domino, to be alone.

Placing the brush near the side of her bed, she fell to her knees, pressing both her hands and forehead against the window. She smiled to herself. Her auburn eyes shined with hope and relief, relief that tonight she will leave Neo Domino, forever.

Suddenly the feeling of joy, hope, and relief mixed with those of worry and doubt. Her heart pounded at thought of Jack's promise and plan. How was Mikage going to help her escape? What if he, the king, was just sweet-talking to her and there was no way Mikage or him were going to help her. Shaking her head in disagreement, Aki pinched her arm and reassured herself.

_No! I cannot feel this way. I shouldn't over think such things. I **know** Jack was being sincere to me….I trust him!_

She slowly got up and smiled optimistically. "I must have faith! I _know_ this plan will be-."Removing her gaze from the window, she brought her attention towards the door. _Someone…is at the door…but who?_

She swallowed nervously as she cautiously walked towards the door. "Who is-ah!" Her bright auburn eyes widen with shock. In front of the door way, stood a familiar, cinnamon-haired man.

"Divine?" gasped Aki. "What are you doing here?" She took a few steps back, clasping her hands together. "How did you know I was here?"

"Hello, Aki-Chan," replied Divine. He grinned as he advanced towards her. "How is my lovely rose doing?"

For a moment, Aki hesitated to answer. She knew there was a high possibility that Divine knew what happened. Judging by the tone of his voice, he seemed upset and possibly angry; No matter how friendly he tried to act, it was not genuine. However, the young woman decided to push those thoughts and feelings aside for the moment. If she explained to her mentor what happened, there was a high possibility he would understand her. He would just forget about everything.

"Umm I…I'm fine…," smelled Aki lightly. She walked towards him gracefully, still smiling. "Divine…I

can-ugh!"

With her face tilted away from Divine, Aki carefully placed her hand against her bruised left cheek. Her auburn orbs fogged up with tears as she slowly brought her gaze back towards her angry mentor.

"Divine? Why did you-"

"You know _damn _well why I did what I just did, Aki!" yelled Divine. "I thought I told you to stay away from trouble!" He growled as he tried to control his anger. "How _dare_ you lie to me! Moreover, I find out you used your powers to help a criminal! I thought I taught you to never use your powers in such a matter!" The older man took a deep breath, "Because of your insolence and stupidity, I got myself into _deep _trouble with Director Rudger!"

"No!" gasped Aki, "Don't tell me-"

A smirked curved up Divine's lips, "_Yes_…Aki-Chan…I saw_ everything._ I saw how you saved the life of that criminal. I saw how you injured those officers; Distracting them so you can help him escape" He violently reached out to pull his young pupil's chin, forcing her to meet his gaze. "I _saw_ how you fought with him against the king!"

Another gasp escaped from Aki. Not because of what Rudger showed Divine, but of what she saw in _his _eyes. Her mentor's eyes reflected with hate, anger, and to her surprise, jealousy. "Divine," she whispered softly. "I know I lied to you… I'm sorry…I-Its just that… I felt something-"

"What? _Something _called out to you?" hissed Divine with a mocking tone as he roughly pushed Aki. A light grunt escaped from her lips, the impact causing the young rose to fall on the floor. Aki's heart skipped a beat the moment Divine grabbed her roughly and wrapped his strong-arms around her, pressing her back against his chest.

A devious smirk formed on his lips as he whispered dangerously low against her ear, "Really…I knew that…man I saw when I was walking with you was…_trouble_."

Aki slowly turned to her side. "For once, _Divine_," she glared at him with a grave, serious expression, "I disagree with you. I _sensed_ his aura! He's not a criminal!" "Argh!" yelled the young woman as she managed to find the strength to free herself from the older man's arms. "He has the most pure and gentle aura!"

"_Pure_?" snorted Divine. "Aki, that man has an evil, dark, aura that I _dislike_." He laughed at Aki's innocence, as he crossed his arms. "He's not as kind…or pure as you _think_!"

"Divine," responded Aki. "I _know_ what I sensed from him!" She carefully clasped her hands together, bring them against her, "My powers have never lied to me."

Divine looked to his side, his olive green eyes shined with annoyance. "Of _course_, because that's what _I _taught you…But," He quickly cupped her chin. "Tell me? _Why_ him? Why did you open your heart out to him so easily?"

For a moment, Aki hesitated. Her heart began to pound faster as a surge of fear suddenly took over. Controlling herself, Aki bit her lips, shutting her eyes tight. _Why am I afraid?…He, Divine, has always encouraged me to express my thoughts and feelings…to let him know what is on my mind…But, why the sudden change?_

"Well?" questioned Divine. He lightly tapped his fingers against her soft skin.

_I have to be brave. I have to tell him! _Aki slowly opened her eyes. Her beautiful auburn gaze focused deep into Divine's cold, olive green orbs. "Divine…At first I did regret using my powers in front of a…_stranger_…but… he _thanked _me." Her eyes began to fog with tears as Yusei's sweet and sincere words echoed though her thoughts and memories.

"…_I'm not afraid of you…"_

"…_I just wanted to thank you."_

"_It's thanks to your powers that you saved my life.."_

"…_why would I think you're a cursed monster? You're a beautiful angel with a lovely gift."_

"He, Yusei, accepted me for who I am, he accepted my powers. _My_ gift."

Divine's eyes widen before narrowing with rage. Biting his lips, he spoke under his breath, "_Yusei_? So that's the bastard's name!" He removed his hand from Aki's chin before getting up. "Argh!" yelled the older man as he slammed his fist against the wall.

_How **dare **you…How **dare **you convince her to open her heart…her soul out to you!…Yusei…you cunning snake! You devil!…Curse you fate!_

The older man let out another grunt; he violently kicked the wall, not caring about the damage or ruckus.

Aki felt her body go numb for a moment. She was shocked at her mentor's change of attitude. The way he was reacting. Slowly rising, the young woman walked cautiously towards the frustrated man. "Divine?" She gently placed her hand on his; the way she used to as a child went she realized he was upset. "What is wrong with you? You…were never like this!… Don't tell me Rudger cursed you!"

Divine gently removed his hand from Aki. He took a few steps away from her, laughing sadistically.

Biting her lip, Aki placed her hands near her heart. "Stop this Divine!" pleaded the young woman. She shook head in disbelief. "This isn't like you! Please tell me…_Wha_t's wrong with you?"

"Aki," hissed Divine hoarsely, "I'm _fine_. Really!" He spread both his arms out as he walked towards her.

Keeping her cool, Aki stood in the same position, this time starring at the man absentmindedly. Not a trace of fear was present on her face.

Divine smiled at Aki as he placed his hands on her shoulder. "Tell me Aki," he lean closer to her face, "What were you doing with him between those hours before security found you two together in that… abandon car shop?"

Ignoring the man's possible sick intentions, Aki looked at him. "Where are you getting at?"

Divine smirked as he spoke with a mocking, playfully sick tone, "_Don't _tell me that Satellite trash made you _his _already." He removed his black leather glove, caressing her rose locks and face. "It would break my heart if you are no longer my pure rose."

The moment Divine's poisonous words enter her ears, a repulsive look formed on her beautiful and innocent looking face. Her cat-like eyes grew wide with rage. How dare he, the man who adopted her, the man who saved her from that hellhole of an orphanage, classify her in such a manner. Blinded by her rage, Aki raised her hand as she slapped Divine, scratching him with her long nails. "How _dare_ you!"

Divine gave a low growl at the impact. His eyes widen with shock as blood flowed down his cheek. The warm, crimson, liquid slowly fell near his lips. Running his long fingers across the wound, he wiped the blood off. He carefully removed both gloves, tossing them to the side.

Now realizing her actions, Aki's hands began to quiver in fear. Fear in which she never laid a hand on her mentor. "D-D-Divine, I did not mean…"

A low growl escaped from Divine as he pushed Aki on the floor. Her eyes widen in shock as he hovered over her thin, fragile body. By instinct, Aki tried to push the Arcadia Movement. However, Divine pinned both her arms with his hands. A sadistically sweet smiled curved up his lips as he used his legs to pin down hers.

"Divine! Stop this," screamed Aki. She closed her eyes in fear as Divine lead closer towards her face. Beads of sweat formed on her forehead as she whispered, "What are you-"

"Open you eyes," whispered the Arcadia leader.

Obeying his orders, Aki slowly open her eyes. Uncertainty and fear was written all over her beautiful, divine-looking, face. Ignoring her expression, Divine took a moment to gaze at her beautiful honey colored eyes. "Those eyes…" he smiled as he gently pressed his lips against hers.

Aki gasped at her mentor's sudden moves. Divine chuckled darkly as he slid his tongue into her mouth, wanting to taste more of her. He gently massaged her waist as he began to plant soft, sensual kisses on her neck.

"I've always love the sweet scent of roses that lingers from you skin" he whipped under her skin.

With great force, Aki kicked her mentor in the stomach. Divine let out a loud grunt as he placed both his hands against his stomach, giving her freedom.

"How dare you!" cried Aki. "How dare you try to force yourself on me!" Placing her hands in front of her face, she quivered with disappointment and anger. Hot tears rolled down her face. "Divine," she removed her hands from her face; her eyes sparkled with betrayal and rage, "I have always felt safe with you! But… Now I see you in a new light! You're a _sick _man!" She wiped the remaining tears.

_I wanted Yusei…to be my first kiss….not him! **Not** Divine…. _

"Aki!" replied Divine with a low, angry, hoarse tone. "Don't tell me-"

"At first, I was in denial, But," interrupted Aki. Subconiously, she placed her hand over her right. Her lips curved with a light smile. "I fell in love with him the moment I felt his aura. The moment I laid eyes on him…I knew from the very start that we shared a bond so strong, that fate was kind enough to lead me to him!"

"Aki!" growled Divine. Just hearing the young woman's confession, made his blood turn sour. "How can fate lead you to a demon like _him_!" hissed the older man. "Only I _can _only love you Aki-Chan, no one! _Not _even Yusei-Kun!"

Aki screamed, "No! You're wrong!"

"No Aki! _You're_ the one who's wrong!" yelled Divine. "I don't know what happened, but that _Yusei_ did something to you!"

"He did not do anything to me!" yelled Aki, "He was only kind and caring of me! He never laid a hand nor did he hurt me in anyway! Unlike _you!_ And to think…I wanted to say that I viewed you as a father-figure." She quickly grabbed a vase near her, throwing it towards the older man. "You sick bastard!"

Divine quickly moved to his left, avoiding the vase. He began to laugh ominously as he covered his face. "So I'm only a father figure huh?"

Aki pressed her back against the wall, "Divine," she whispered , "What is _wrong _with you?"

"Aki don't you realize how I feel about you? "

"Oh!" replied Aki with a light mocking tone. "I believe _I_ am well aware of your feelings; especially after what you did."

Divine growled at her witty remark. "Drop the sarcasm Aki! It's thanks to you that you'll be stuck with Rudger! I can't even take you back with me! Do you know how angry I am? How heartbroken I am?"

"I could care less! In fact, I'm _glad_! I'll remind myself to thank Director Rudger!"

"Arhgh!" He placed his hands over his head "You don't realize-" Both he and Aki jumped the movement the door opened.

Aki gasped as she saw a blue-haired woman standing in the doorway, "Mikage-San?"

The young blue-haired woman raised an eyebrow, shocked, yet surprised to see the Arcadia Movement Leader. "Divine-San? What are you doing here? I thought the director said you can't visit her tonight!"

"Don't tell me what to do woman!" hissed Divine. "Can't you see I'm busy?"

"Divine-San!" yelled Mikage. "Are you defying me?" Her hazel eyes glowed with anger. "It's either you _leave _or I'll have Ushio-San _kindly_ escort you!"

_Argh!_ screamed Divine mentally. _That bitch just had to enter._ "Fine!" Before storming out of the room, he turned back to Aki, slightly glaring at her. "Aki_. _I _will _bring you back to me!" He elbowed Mikage before slamming the door shut.

The two women stood in silence, shocked at the man's ugly and rude behavior. Aki fell to her knees as she covered her face, sobbing.

Mikage quickly ran to the young rose-haired woman's side , "Aki-San! Are you all right? What happened?"

Aki looked into the woman's eyes. She quickly placed her hands over hers, "Please Mikage-San! Please help me leave! Please tell me that you're here to help me!"

Mikage nodded, "Yes, that's why I'm here, Aki-San." She handed Aki a bag, "Here, change into these clothing."

* * *

A few days had past since Yusei and Dark Glass found Rua on the road. To their surprise, the boy quickly healed. It was a miracle. Of course, Dark Glass knew the boy was not going to die; he was just more shocked at the time it took for Rua to heal. Yusei on the other hand, thought the innocent child was already fated with death, no mater how many time's the spiky-haired man tried to reassure him.

* * *

"_For the last time Yusei!" hissed Dark Glass. "Rua is **not** going to die!" _

_Yusei closed his eyes, sighing as he crossed his arms. He was leaning against the wooden wall. Both him and Dark Glass were able to fine a place to stay at a near by village. _

"_I know…but he looked so tired and pale…I think he's lost too much blood." He looked at the child, "He even lost consciousness for a few minutes!"_

"_Yusei!" hissed Dark Glass, "Don't exaggerate the situation! Sure, he lost blood but he'll be fine! He just needs to eat and get some rest!"_

_Rua looked at Yusei, "I'm sorry," he whispered. "I know I'm too weak…ah!" He shut his eyes tightly as Dark Glass applied an ointment on his cuts. "Ow!"_

"_Sorry about that," smiled Dark Glass. "I know it burns, but this'll help you heal and prevent and scaring."_

_Yusei looked down in shame. 'Yeah,' he thought. 'I probably am just exaggerating…I mean he's just a kid.' He carefully pulled a chair as he sat near the boy, smiling at him. "I'm sorry Rua-Kun…I don't think you're weak…It just that for a moment I thought you were a goner."_

"_I see," Rua looked to the side. "But it's thanks to you guys that I'll be fine! So…I promise to get better!"_

"_I'm sure you will."_

_

* * *

_

Yusei looked towards the bright blue sky for a quick moment. Already he was able to smell a faint salty smell in the light breeze. _Salt? I guess we must be heading towards the Southern Sea._

"Dark Glass?" questioned the Signer. "Are we by any chance heading towards the Southern Sea?"

"Yeah, we are. We'll be there in about three hours," smiled Dark Glass. "I'm surprised you were able to tell without looking at a compass or your screen."

Yusei smiled at his friend, laughing. "Just because I built my own D-wheel from scratch; doesn't mean I can't find my way without the use of technology."

Rua, who was sitting on Yusei's D-wheel, frowned, "Eh? You mean to tell me this lady of your's lives that far?"

"Yes, Rua-Kun," replied the Spiky-haired young man. "She _does_."

"Hey, Yusei!" He tapped the young Satellite's shoulder, smiling excitedly. "I'm hungry."

Dark Glass rolled his eyes, "Suck it up. We ate about 5 hours ago. Besides, we will be there in three hours. I'm sure my lady has a feast or something waiting for us."

The boy's eyes widen, "B-b-but that's a looooooooonnnnnng time! I'm not going to make it!"

"Really, because from the way I see it…You recovered from those wounds rather quickly. So I don't think you'll die."

The mint haired boy crossed his arms, releasing a loud puff of air. "Be quiet!" His cheeks turned red at Dark Glass's wise comeback.

Yusei turned to Dark Glass, "Three hours _is _a long time….I don't see why we shouldn't stop and snack on something." He pulled his D-wheel on the side of the road as he helped the boy get off. "A 20 minute break won't kill us."

"Yusei!" Dark Glass turned to him. "You too?"

"Yay!" smiled Rua. "Arigato big brother Yusei!" He laughed as he hugged the young man.

Yusei laughed out loud, as he wrapped his arms around the child, "No problem." He smiled as he handed the young boy a rice ball. "Here." Right away, the boy smiled. His big hazel eyes gleamed with pure joy he bit into the rice ball.

_Sigh….I guess I have no choice, _thought the spiky-haired man. He too pulled his D-wheel on the side of the road, joining Rua and Yusei.

After Yusei finished his rice ball, he turned to the boy. "Rua?"

"What is it big brother Yusei?" he looked at him with a smile, stuffing the last piece of rice into his mouth.

"I've been meaning to ask you for sometime." He gave the boy a serious, concern look. "_Why_ were you out here alone?"

Dark Glass crossed his arms, nodding his head in agreement. "Yeah. You shouldn't be out here…it's dangerous."

The boy frowned as he closed his eyes, "I know…but…I left my home back in Neo Domino to search for _her_."

"Wait," Yusei looked at the child, "You're from Neo Domino? I'm guessing the reason those guys wanted your money was because you're from Tops."

The boy's eyes widen. Shocked at Yusei's prediction. "How did you know? Do I really make it that obvious?"

"Well," shrugged Yusei. "I just had a feeling…Lucky guess…I guess."

He laughed nervously, "Yeah, I'm from Tops…And well I left home with a bunch of money. Big mistake." Rua closed his eyes in shame.

"Really, big mistake," replied Dark Glass.

"I know!" snapped Rua. "That was stupid of me!"

"Calm down Rua," replied Yusei. He placed his hand on the boys shoulder, "Everyone makes mistakes…But what really happened with you and those people."

Rua hugged his blue backpack, "I'm… searching for my sister… When they offered to help me…I happened to be an idiot and fall for them." He placed his hands in front of him. "I'm just too naïve!"

"You're sister?" gasped Yusei and Dark Glass. "What happened to her? What's her name?"

The boy removed his hands from his face, looking downwards. A light shade of pink formed on his cheeks, "I…forgot."

"Oh come on!" Dark Glass yelled. "She's _your _sister! How can you forget her name_?"_

"Be quit!" yelled Rua. His eyes began to fog up. "I've never meet her in person! …" He closed his eyes. "I've only meet her in my dreams. I know it sounds crazy, but she is real…She came to me in my dreams one night…telling me that she's my sister." He laughed to himself. "At first I thought it was crazy but…then she told me to look inside my parent's rooms. 'There I will find the truth' she said."

_

* * *

_

An 8-year-old Rua smiled as he waved at his parents. He was used to seeing them go on there usual business trips. Thankfully, the servants kept him company. Normally the boy invited his friends over…but today he did not feel like it. He wanted to be alone.

_Right after his caretaker read him a bedtime story and left. Rua closed his eyes, pretending to sleep. An hour later, the boy carefully and quietly walked out of his room, heading towards his parent's room. Right after entering the room, he looked around. "Now…where should I look?" questioned to young boy. _

_After an hour of searching, Rua cried. 'No! There's nothing here! Ah-!' The boy slammed his face on the floor. "Ow!" He rubbed face. "Stupid-…huh?"_

_With curiosity, he tuned back, noticing he tripped on a photo box. _

"_Here?" Taking a deep breath, Rua closed his eyes for a moment. Slowly, yet carefully, he opened the box. The boy's large hazel eyes widen in fear. "T-This can't be!" Inside the box was an old photograph of his parent's. His mom was sitting on a hospital bed. Right next to her was the boy's father; smiling with his hands on her shoulders. But what shocked the young boy were the two blankets in his mother's hand. One was blue and the other one was…pink._

"_No…way…" gasped Rua. "She **was **telling me the truth…but why?" His eyes fogged with tears. "Why would they hide her from me?"_

_

* * *

_Rua wiped his tears, sniffing and shaking. "I asked my parents why they never told me I had a twin sister…But they would just ignore me or ground me….when I was persistent that is. It took me four years…but I decided to go and find her…" He rolled his hands into fist. "I know she's alive…she needs me! I want to be reunited with her. I want to meet her!"

Yusei reached out to hug the boy, "It's all right, Rua. I understand," he smiled. "I know what it's like…to want to be reunited with a love one. I promise. I _will_ help you find her."

Dark Glass looked to the side. _Still thinking about her…aren't you? _

Rua smiled. "Thank you Yusei. Thank you for understanding me."

* * *

Alone in her private library, she sat quietly, reading. Her piercing emerald gaze scanned rather quickly through each page. She seemed worried, anxious, and concerned.

The woman removed her graze from the book, sighing. She gently pushed her beautiful golden bags to the side, focusing her attention towards a near by window. She bit her lip, thinking to herself.

_I wonder were Bruno is…I just do hope nothing bad has happened to him and the Signer…Hmm? _

Suddenly, a tall, older man came rushing in. He took a moment to catch his breath.

Her eyes widen, "Mizoguchi? What is it? Is something wrong?"

"Ah! A thousand apologies My Lady Sherry.' He took a moment to bow at her properly. "I did not mean to enter so rudely."

"No," smiled the young blonde woman. "That's all right with me. Umm… Did you need to inform me of something?"

"Yes," smiled Mizoguchi. "I have come to inform you that Sir Dark Glass and the Signer have arrived. Safe and unharmed."

* * *

**********A/N:**

And that's a wrap! So I hope you guys enjoyed this ch….I hope it was well worth it. :D

_Some Side Notes:_

So about Divine, he seems to be a mentally confused guy. He seems to care about Aki but then we see his true colors…shocking… He let his anger/ jealousy take over. (if that makes any sense) But there's still more to him of course…:)

With Aki , well we see her afraid of him at some points…more because she's shocked at his way of taking things. She also seems to think for herself in my story. You know she doesn't follow with everything that Divine says …(very very different from her character in the first part of the Anime)

I guess later on…characters can go a bit ooc…but not over the top…lol.

Yeah I know I made Yusei the cool guy in this chapter, you know saving Rua… I promise to give Dark Glass a chance for badassness too, :D And Rua well…time will tell! :D

Oh and I know I did a little time skip near the end! But I will of course give the details about Aki. Was she able to leave successfully? I don't know! :P we'll find out in chapter 13. *woot*

Awww man I know a bunch of YuAki fans are upset at the whole 5th ending scene. (the one where they are together.) Yeah I admit it was awesome. But I've been mentally prepared for some time. :( Still a bit upset about the whole Z-One/Yusei theory…they certainly got me there. Hahahaha! Too many plotholes…but yet again…I think most anime's never answer almost everything…You just interpret things how you want. But what is bothersome is the monster (?) at the end of that ending…looks NOTHING like Shooting Quasar Dragon. :P…I think that bothers as well! .

I mean I guess I'm used to seeing things like that…you know they mess with us. (but I really think so far 5D's has been the one were they certainly mess with us!) But hey! That sill makes it enjoyable…right? ^^;; But hey, no matter what, Yusei and Aki will always been cannon to me! *_* and well that's the nice thing. You still have fanart/fanfic! :3 Of course I _am _secretly hoping that they'll be together…but yet again we'll see. Lol. :3 But I won't talk anymore…I'll probably rant a bit in the next chapter. :D

Damn I talk to much! O_O Ok I will see you guys in ch. 13! Hopefully I don't take this long ^^;

I look forward to your reviews/ comments/suggestions!

Until next time. Stay safe guys! :3 And lets continue to pray/ hope (whatever you ppl call it), donate and/or whatever good deed we can do to help out the victims in Japan! I know there will be a light at the end of the tunnel.

_Ayu_


	13. Chapter 13: Bloom

**************A/N:** Hello everyone! Sorry for the long wait. I just can't help it…you know life….That and I'm always distracted with my psp and my fanart. :D (not going to lie! :D) Anyways I'll shut it and well, Enjoy! :3

* * *

**************Chapter Thirteen: Bloom**

"What took you so long?" screamed Jack. The young king eyed Mikage up and down, crossing his arms and tapping his finger. He was furious.

Both Mikage and Aki, who were standing next to each other, shoulder to shoulder, stood in pure silence. The three of them were meeting inside an abandon warehouse, located all the way on the other side of the city. Far away from public security.

Mikage bowed frantically, ashamed for her tardiness. If the young king were to make of list of all the things he disliked, waiting was certainly one of them.

"My apologies, Atlas-Sama!" The short haired woman cried. She continued to bow, hoping the king would accept her sincere apology. "It's just that…we ran into a few problems…We certainly did not want to get…caught."

The king's violet gaze flickered with a hint of concern. "What do you mean?"

"Um…Ah…Well-"

Without hesitation, Aki intervened. "Mikage-San and I had to wait out for a while." She took a moment to fix her cap and long rose bangs. "Divine, my mentor…came to visit me." Her body shuttered at the thought of him. She was still shocked about his sudden change in attitude. Everything that had happened between them was still fresh in her thoughts. _Divine…How could you._

Jack turned his attention towards the woman, eyeing her with concern. His tone was low, yet mixed with a hint of concern and anger. "Izayoi. What exactly happ-"

"We just had a little…argument." She frowned as she saw the king with a displeased look. "But, I can assure you, King..." Her eyes reflected with sincerity, staring directly into Jack's piercing violet orbs. "He knows nothing about this plan!"

Everyone stood quiet for that moment; Listening to the light howling of the wind hit against the windows. The young king broke the silence as he slowly walked towards Aki.

"I..." The king looked up and down at Aki, eying her outfit.

She was wearing a large newspaper boy cap, which covered the majority of her hair. Only her long rose bangs were visible. She looked somewhat childish with the hat, adding more to her innocence. Along with a stylish warm jacket, she had on a pair of dark jeans and boots.

"I dislike that… hat."

The woman's auburn eyes widen with shock. "That's your response? Really," she crossed her arms, releasing a loud puff of air as she glared at him. "I thought you were going to say…something… else."

"Humph" Jack quickly turned to Mikage, "Let's go." He walked towards a cargo truck, opening the back doors.

Aki slowly walked after the two, still complaining. _Humph, he may be nice at times. However, he's still a jerk! How can Yusei be friends with an asshole like that!_

Staring at the truck, Mikage stopped in her footsteps. _Here? He's going to help her escape like this?-_

"Mikage."

The young blue-haired secretary turned to him, "Yes?" She blinked a few times, looking at the king absentmindedly.

"I forgot to mention. Izayoi-San and I are going to stay in the back."

The blue haired woman's heart suddenly felt a strong jolt in her heart. Swallowing hard, her forehead grew damp. _W-w-Wait! Izayoi-San and the King? __**Alone **__in the back…__**together**__? No! _She shook her head in disbelief._ How can I be thinking of such things…I mean Izayoi-San loves-_

"Is there a problem, Mikage?" Jack raised his eyebrows as he crossed his arms, looking directly at his secretary.

"Um…well… yeah…there is," She looked down, fidgeting. "You only asked me to bring her here."

"Well, change of plans!" announced the blonde king with an arrogant and bossy tone. A tone in which she was accustomed to. "I need you to accompany me for a while."

Mikage's eyes widen. Her heart fluttered at Jack's response. She felt joy. "R-R-Really? You want me to stay with you?" She clasped her hands. Her bright hazel eyes shinnied with delight.

Aki looked to the side. She covered her mouth as she lightly laughed. _Really, Mikage-San…If I'm thinking what you're thinking….I __**don't **__even have any feelings for the king…I thought you knew that…Sigh._

"Yeah, I do." Jack gently placed both hands onto the woman's shoulders, making the woman gasp and turn rose red.

"Um…Atlas-Sama…" Mikage felt her heart beat faster as the king lean closer.

"Because…"

"Yes, Atlas-Sama? Her body quivered with excitement. Her heart melted at the beautiful, god-like gaze of Jack's enticing violet gaze. _Can it be? Maybe…he-_

"Your presence is the only way I'll shut this idiot up!" He pointed directly towards a familiar dark haired officer.

At that moment, Mikage snapped out of her trance. "Huh? U-Ushio-San?" She blinked a few times, surprised to see him.

Ushio scratched his head "Um…Good evening, Mikage-San…I guess." He wasn't sure as to whether he was angry because the king called him and idiot or if he should be happy because Mikage, his angel, was present.

Aki suddenly felt her blood boil. Her eyes grew dark with rage. How dare Jack bring this man, the man who separated her from Yusei, the man who inflicted pain on him, and her, as well. "You!" she hissed between her teeth.

Ushio took a few steps back; afraid the woman was going to lash out and hurt him.

"King!" She turned towards him, pointing at the ugly, older man. "Why the hell did you bring this idiot here for? I thought I could trust you!"

"Calm down Izayoi-San." He placed his hands on her shoulders. "I can assure you; he will not hurt you or mess this plan up." Jack smirked at the dark haired officer. "Right…Uh…What's your name again?"

Rolling his eyes, the officer responded. "Ushio." He rolled his eyes. _Stupid asshole! How dare he forgets my name! I'm a high-ranking officer! How dare he disrespects me!_

Ignoring the officer's rude gesture, Jack continued smirking as he spoke with an arrogant, but playful tone, insulting the officer further. "Oh, yeah. _Ushio_. I am I correct?" He gave a light pat on Aki's shoulder. "You will help this woman out, right?"

"Uh…with all do respect…King," He scratched his head, looking to the side, unsure if he should finish his statement. "You do realize that this can make things worse…right?"

Aki bit her lip. She hissed with a dangerously low and threatening tone. "How dare you-" Her eyes widen as Jack placed his arm in front of her, blocking her from walking towards the officer.

"Calm down, Izayoi." His voice was soft and gentle. For a moment, Aki could have sworn he smiled gently at her. A smiled so gentle, she thought he, Yusei, was by her side.

Jack quickly returned his attention back towards Ushio. Although his violet eyes glowed with a rage, the young king spoke with a rather soft, but threatening tone. "Ushio-San. Are you defying my orders?"

"Uh…no…No!" He laughed nervously. "Of course not!" He salted the king, exchanging a serious look. His dark eyes reflected with sincerity as he spoke, "I, Officer Tetsu Ushio, will make sure this mission is successful at all cost!"

"Good," replied the king. He gracefully walked past the officer as he held on to Aki's hand. Pointing towards the driver's seat, he commanded, "Now go drive us to the place that I told you earlier. Mikage-San will accompany you on the passenger's seat."

Both Mikage and Ushio saluted the king. "Understood!" Right away the two, quickly got inside the truck while Jack kindly escorted Aki towards the back.

"Really," hissed Ushio as he was slamming the door. "That idiot likes to piss me off…I can't believe I have to break the law…helping that woman."

Mikage looked to her side, fastening her seatbelt. "I…don't see it that way." Her voice was shy and low, but loud enough for the officer to hear.

"Eh? What do you mean?"

"I don't believe it is wrong for a woman to find…happiness" She began to turn red. Thinking about her happiness.

Ushio began to drive. He lost himself in his own thoughts. _Happiness eh?_ He gave a quick look at the beautiful blue-haired angel who was next to him. His face turned red at the thought of her being his. _Just maybe…one day I can confess-_

"Ushio-san!" yelled Mikage. She slapped the older man upside the head, "Keep your eyes on the road!" Sighing she crossed her arms, "Seriously, you're bound to kill us!"

Meanwhile Aki sat across from the king, the two starring at each other, face to face. Keeping her silence, she brought her legs closer to her, wrapping her arms around them. Her hat covering her gaze.

"Izayoi." replied the king.

"Huh?" She looked into his eyes, blinking. "What is it?"

He passed her a bag, a bag that was familiar to her. "Ah!" she gasped.

The king smirked as he looked to the side, crossing his arms. "It's your messenger bag." He flashed her a smile as Aki opened her bag, looking inside. "I had Mikage-San to retrieve it from the confiscation vault."

Aki returned the smile, her auburn brown eyes shining with happiness. "Thank you so much!" She turned red as she looked to the side, holding her bag tightly. "I don't know how I can repay you."

The blonde young man laughed to himself. "You don't need to. It's my way of thanking you and…Yusei …for freeing me. Besides it's you stuff. It would be wrong if you left without them."

"I see," replied Aki, continuing to shuffle though her bag. She sighed with relief as she shuffled though her deck, relived to find her Signer card, Black Rose Dragon.

"Ah!" smiled Jack. "I was shocked to find that card…Still in your deck. Heh, to think that Rudger would be so careless."

"My…duel disk…" whispered Aki under her breath. She carefully ran her hands across the broken pieces, frowning. "I can't use this." _My…powers won't work…as long as I don't have a duel disk…my deck…it's useless…I guess I'll have to find a way to defend myself out there. _Her eyes widen as she broke from her thoughts. Shocked to see the king close to her. He placed his hand over hers. "King! What are you doing?"

"Sorry, I couldn't have your duel disk fixed." His intense violet eyes pierced right through her auburn eyes. Regret and sadness reflected through his eyes. "I know you rely on it…to inflict real damage. To defend yourself. That's why…I decided to leave….To abandon Neo Domino as well." He placed his hand on her shoulder, "Heh. Besides, I have to protect you. I have to bring you safe and alive, to Yusei."

Aki gashed in shock. She could not believe what the king had just said. "What are you saying?" She gently removed her hand. Shaking her head, she cried, "I appreciate the offer but….This is too much! You're king! You can't abandon Neo Domino!"

"Not…when the right king is present."

Confused at the king's response she whispered. Her eyes meeting his. "What…do you mean? What are you saying?"

Jack kept silent, losing himself in his thoughts. He stared behind Aki as if he was staring into nothing. _I'm not the king….I'm…_

Aki backed away from him, looking up and down. "King, I can manage! I can defend myself! Believe me…I know what it's like to fend for myself…to be alone. "

"I could care less!" yelled Jack, breaking from his thoughts. Aki backed away, surprised at the young man's sudden reaction. "I refuse to stay with Rudger! That bastard cursed me! I over heard it from him!"

She stared at him for a moment, wondering about what Jack had just said. "King…What-Ah!" she screamed, falling into his arm. Jack grunted out loud as his back slammed against the other side of the truck. The two took a moment to clam down, continuing to grunt in pain at the sudden impact.

Aki turned to Jack who was opening the door from the truck. "King…What's going on?"

"I don't know," whispered Jack. "But we've appeared to stop." He narrowed his eyes, thinking. _Something's not right._

* * *

Mikage's hazel eyes widen. Her body grew cold as beads of sweat fell from her forehead. Ushio as well shared the same expression as the blue haired woman. Turning the engine off, his hands slowly slipped from the wheel.

"No! It-It can't be!" cried Mikage. "Not now!" She turned to Ushio who already got out of the truck. Naturally, the young woman followed, running to the older man's side.

Squatting, Ushio examined the tire. "This isn't good…it appears something punctured the tire."

Hovering behind Ushio, Mikage looked at the damage. "I believe we have some spare tires." She turned to his side. "We better hurry." Wrapping her hands around herself, she shivered. "I don't like being out here…in the middle of nowhere."

"Neither do I!"

Mikage jumped at the sudden reply. A loud scream escarped from her before wrapping her shaking arms around Ushio. The dark haired officer turned red, shocked at the woman's touch. The thought of her hugging him brought a spark of joy to his heart.

Jack rolled his eyes as he stood before the two. "Calm down! It's me!"

Mikage slowly opened her eyes, turning towards him. "Atlas-Sama! Please don't do that! You startled me!"

Aki, who was standing next to Jack, laughed. "Sorry. We did not mean to frighten you." She carefully squatted next to the two officers, examining the damage. _Hmmm. This isn't good. _

Keeping his cool, Jack closed his eyes as he began to head towards the back of the tuck. "Ushio. I need you to give me a hand. We need to change that tire."

Ushio nodded as he ran towards the young blonde man. "Right! We'll need all the man power we have to change that tire."

Jack instantly turned towards Ushio, scoffing. "I never said I was helping you." He turned his back towards the officer as he continued to walk. "You're the one who's going to change it!"

The dark haired officer bit his lips. _Argh! That….That diva! He just dragged me out here so I can do all the work! Idiot!_

Mikage sighed as she sat on the ground, relived they will soon get out of the area. Taking a moment, she briefly scanned the area. "This place is awfully…creepy." They were surrounded by tall, lush green tress. Many of them were so high; they covered the night sky and the moonlight. The howling of the wind brought chills to the officer.

Aki scanned the area. She unconsciously gripped the side of her bag, trying to find comfort. For some reason, she felt a spark of fear in her heart. It worried her to be stuck in the middle of nowhere. "I agree." She closed her eyes, trying to detect anything nearby them. _The air…feels calm._ She held her high, letting the light breeze brush against her skin. _It's soothing…but something doesn't feel..-_ She suddenly opened her eyes. "Someone's coming!"

The blue haired woman quickly jumped, gasping and look in all directions. "What are you talking about Izayoi-San?" She shook her head in disagreement, leaning against the truck. "I…Don't see anything. Stop scaring-Ah!"

"Izayoi! Mikage!" Ushio and Jack quickly ran to both the young women's side, staring into the darkness. A thick fog suddenly formed, lowering their visibility. They all squinted, noticing a figure walking towards them.

Aki took a few steps, glaring straight ahead. Her bright auburn eyes flickered with intense hate. "You!" she hissed. "How did you-"

The man before them slowly removed his dark cape. Throwing it to the side. A dark, sinister laugh escaped from him. "Ah. Izayoi…I should have known you were capable of causing more…trouble." His eyes widen with an intense evil which sent chills up the young woman's spine. "Really, my dear. You should have been a good girl and stayed in your room."

"I would rather die then to stay in there, Rudger!"

"Heh…Izayoi. You really are just like…Divine. But tell me, why is it that you wanted to leave Neo Domino so bad? Did you not like my hospitality?" He smirked.

Aki glared at him, leaning her back again the truck. "That is none of your concern!" She laughed out loud. "Hospitality? Ha! I felt like a cage bird. I was constricted!"

"I see." He closed his eyes. The smirk still present on his face. "I had a feeling you would give me such an answer." He slowly opened his eyes, turning his attention towards Jack, Ushio and Mikage. "But, I'm shocked to see you three here, assisting this woman, breaking the law. Tsk Tsk…I am truly disappointed, King."

The blonde young man glared at the director. His violet eyes darken with anger and pure hate. His blood boiled at the title. King. "Don't you dare call me king! You have no right to address me with a false title! "

"Atlas-Sama!" gasped Mikage. She stared back and forth at Rudger and Jack. Clearly, the blue-haired woman could not comprehend the young man's worlds. "What are you talking about?" She turned towards Rudger. "What do you mean?"

"Mikage-San," replied the director. "I assure you. He is the king. He's the true heir of Neo Domino."

"Aghh!" Hissed Jack. "Don't feed her any of your poisonous lies!" He grinded his teeth and rolled his right hand into a fist. His whole arm quivering with rage. "Tell them the truth Rudger! Tell them what I overheard from your mouth!"

Ushio and the other two women turned towards Jack. They looked at one another, hoping they would get an answer.

Rudger crossed his arms as he slowly closed his eyes. He stood still for a moment, almost as if he was thinking, taking caution into what his next words were going to be. _You sneaky rat. Heh Heh. I should have kept you locked up…Just like Izayoi._

* * *

"_Rudger. Have you found her…the goddess?"_

_Rudger slowly removed his gaze from the screen looking towards the window, gazing at the vast view of the city. "No. I have not."_

_The woman closed her eyes for a moment, "She's a cleaver one all right. But…I know she's out there…hiding her identity. Rudger," she instantly opened her eyes. Her voice was soft, yet firm. "As the 360th Guardian of Darkness, it is my duty to guide you…you who bare the mark of the spider, the leader of the Dark Signers."_

_Rudger eyed the woman for a moment, thinking. Yes, as the leader of the dark signers, he knew that was his other purpose, to search for the goddess, aside from finding the remaining Dark Signers. "Of course," he smirked. "With all do respect, you don't need to remind me, constantly, of my role. I know we must find her. She will be a useful tool in defeating the signers."_

"_Rudger," questioned the woman. "What about him. The king? The one who bares the wings of the dragon. Does he know of ...our plans?"_

_Unbeknownst to Rudger, Jack was walking down the long corridors of his place. 'Damn' thought the young king. 'I did not expect to find Rudger all the way here. In MY place.' Clicking his teeth, he continued. 'But I guess it's because that idiot likes to act like my advi-huh?" His violet eyes widen as Rudger caught his attention. He appeared to be alone, but by the looks of it, he seemed to be speaking with someone in the dark room. 'What the hell is Rudger doing?" Jack carefully rested his back against the wall, slowly moving his head towards the entrance, hoping to get a glimpse of the mysterious person._

_To his disappointment, the mysterious woman was cloth in black, that or because the signal appeared to be weak. _

_Rudger quietly stood from his seat. Jack gaped lightly as he instantly placed his back against the wall. 'Crap. I hope he doesn't walk this way!'_

"_He doesn't know anything, yet," replied Rudger. Walking in circles, he gazed towards the screen. _

"_Are you sure?" questioned the woman. "Because you did cast a spell on him." A smirk formed on the woman's lips, "You wanted him to kill his best friend from Satellite, Fudo Yusei. The one who was entrusted with Stardust."_

"_Yes," replied Rudger. "I did cast a spell on the king. I did want him to…eliminate…**him**." he chuckled to himself. "When I received the report of two suspicious men in the area, I had a feeling it was the king's friend._

_Jack's eyes widen in terror. 'So that snake really did such a thing to me! Could it be when I stomped that spider in my room?' He closed his eyes, remembering that time he was in his room. Jack suddenly remember something tap, or possibly bite, the back of his neck. 'Argh! That bastard!…I knew it! He was behind it!'_

_The woman hissed in anger. "But it proved to be useless! In the end, Jack failed! Not only was his childhood friend able to retrieve Stardust, but he awaken as a Signer, the leader!" Narrowing her eyes, she spoke with a scolding tone. "Rudger…you also mentioned Yusei meet that female signer, the one who detests her mark…But it appears she has possibly fallen in love with him…**That **is not a good sign."_

_Rudger rolled his eyes at the screen. "I understand you're upset and worried. After all he did manage to unlock his power…that and escape some unknown person." _

"_If you never invited the Jack with lies, of him being king of Neo Domino…None of this would have happened!"_

_Rudger glared towards the screen. His eyes flickered with annoyance and rage, despite the iciness of his eyes "That doesn't change anything. Destiny, fate, would have found another chance to give rise to the Signer." _

"_T-That may be but-"_

"_I invited Jack because he was a signer! I thought if I kept him at my side…I could easily influence him, preventing him from uniting with the Signers!" He crossed his arms, staring at the woman with a smug look. "Yes. I lied to him." A dark laughed escaped from him. "Jack Atlas is not the king! He is not the true heir to Neo Domino."_

* * *

"You used me!" hissed Jack. "You poisoned me with your own lies! You even controlled me against my will to hurt Yusei and Izayoi!"

"What!" screamed Mikage and Ushio. "Is this true Director!"

Rudger kept silent. No sign of emotion was present on his face.

Mikage shook her head in disbelief. "Director! Please! Answer us!"

Aki slowly lower her gaze on the ground. Closing her eyes, she clasped her hands together, thinking, losing herself in her thoughts. _So it's true. Rudger really did want to keep Jack, his card and Stardust away from any Signer and Yusei. But…it appears that he did not expect Yusei to be a Signer. _

"You…wanted to keep me…separate me from Yusei….Even…Jack," whispered Aki. She placed her hand over her right. "All because this birthmark!"

Rudger raised an eyebrow, amazed at the young woman's response. "Quite an intelligent young woman!…Yes. I wanted to separate all of you. You Signers are a threat to Neo Domino and possibly the world!"

"That may be true," whispered the rose-haired woman. "But I…-"

"Your journey ends here my dear!" hissed Rudger. "I will not allow you or Jack to reunite with…Fudo Yusei."

Aki's eyes widen with anger. Glaring at him, she hissed in a cold manner, "I'd like to see you try."

"Oh!" gasped Rudger. "Are you challenging me?"

Ushio gave a quick glance towards, Rudger, Jack and Aki. _So,_ he narrowed his eyes._ This guy is just a fake…He's no king…I guess the director truly wants to stop the Signers and the Crimson Dragon…who cause the Zero-Reverse. _He shivered. The thought of that catastrophe brought chills to his spine. _That almost wiped out the majority of the city…. Can it be the director is not as evil as these two think. _He quickly turned towards Rudger. "Director?" questioned Ushio. His tone was clam but filled with a bit of doubt. "Are you…trying to prevent the Signers from destroying the-"

"SHUT UP!"

Shocked at the sudden outburst, the officer turned towards Mikage. She was quivering with rage as hot tears rolled down her pretty face. "Don't talk like that!" The woman glared at the officer. "I never thought the Crimson Dragon was behind Zero-Reverse."

Ushio's eyes widen. In shame, he removed his gaze from the woman. He had never felt so ridiculous and embarrassed for his remark. _Mikage…I'm sorry._

Still glaring at Ushio, Mikage took a moment to calm down. She certainly did not want to say something stupid, something that she may regret later. "Ushio-San," She whispered, walking towards him.

Ushio closed his eyes, expecting the woman would slap him. To his surprise, she gently placed his hand on his, smiling. "I believe in Atlas-Sama and the Signers! Even if he isn't king…I do not believe the Crimson Dragon is the source of the Zero-Reverse."

Rudger rolled his eyes. "Sagiri-San. I recommend you keep you mouth shut! You certainly have no knowledge of the Signers!"

"That may be true," replied Mikage. "But I have the right to believe what I want…Besides, who's the real king?"

"That, my dear, is unclassified information." Rudger glared at all three of them, "But enough of that I-"

Jack took a few steps forward, His long white trench coat flowing with the light breeze. "Rudger!" he pointed. " I don't care what you say! We will leave Neo Domino!"

"Oh please! No one is leaving!"

Jack, Aki, Mikage and Ushio looked in all directions. The night air grew colder. The fog grew thicker, still allowing everyone to see each other. Both Ushio and Jack took a few steps forward, protecting the two young women.

"Show yourself!" yelled Jack and Ushio.

"Over there!" pointed Aki. "Someone's over there!"

Both men looked towards the trees. Although the fog was blocking their view, it was clear someone was sitting on the branches. The shadow being gracefully jumped towards the ground, standing next to Rudger.

"You're late," hissed Rudger.

The woman laughed, "My apologies, Rudger-San." She gracefully removed her cloak, letting her long hair free; her dark locks long matching beautifully with the darkness of the night. Her mysterious emerald eyes glowed with a mysterious beauty and radiance, enough to make Ushio turn red. Eyeing the people before her, the woman smirked, staring towards Aki. _So she's the one. _"You're the one who bares the foot of the dragon. Izayoi Aki."

Aki kept sill. Not exchanging a single word.

"I know it's you," smirked the woman. "Remove that childish hat of yours."

Aki looked up ahead, exchanging her gaze with the woman. "Yes. I am Izayoi Aki." She looked up and down, at the woman. "And who-"

"My name is Misty," interrupted the woman. "I am the 360th Guardian of Darkness."

Both Jack and Aki's eyes widen; shocked at the woman's response. "Guardian of Darkness?"

The dark-haired woman smirked at the two Signers, running her hands against her long dark locks. "Yes. I guess you can say I'm like a guide, to the Dark Signers."

"Dark Signers?" Jack thought for a moment; thinking about Rex and Martha. _So these are the people that they have always told me about…they are the enemies of the Signers and the Crimson Dragon. _"So you are the so-call enemies of the Signers!" He placed his hand in front of Aki, protecting her.

The young woman gazed at Misty. _Dark Signers…are they the ones that __**she **__warned me about…back when I was growing up at that orphanage. _Her auburn eyes quickly focused towards Rudger. She raised her eyebrows in confusion. _But, What does Rudger have to do with- _"No! You!" She pointed straight towards the director. "You're a-?" She gasped as a dark energy suddenly encircled the director, enclosing him within.

Both Signers and the officer took a few steps back, shocked at the scene unfolding before their eyes. Misty only watching his transformation.

_Now, Rudger, show them your true form!_

Within seconds, the dark energy died out. Aki and Jack stared at the director in horror. He was still in one piece; however, his appearance was different. His hair tuned white, his skin dark; his face was mark with strange red markings on his face. His clothing changed into what is his signature dark signer clothing.

The director opened his eyes instantly, greeting them with a truly evil and malicious smirk, which sent chills up both Mikage's and Ushio's spine. Both Jack and Aki automatically screamed in pain as a strong burning station throbbed from their birthmarks; the mark glowing bright red

"Ah!" Aki fell to the ground, trembling in pain. _This pain…it's full of evil._

"Izayoi!" Jack fell next to the young woman's side. "Are you-Ah!" He shut his eyes tightly, placing his hand over his birthmark. _Damn! This pain…it's gruesome! I've never felt anything like it!_

Both Mikage and Ushio stood still, shocked at everything that was unfolding before them. Their director had completely changed before their eyes. "Director!" screamed Ushio. His heart pounded faster; a surge of fear was overtaking the officer. "What is the meaning of this? Who are you!"

"I am Rudger." He raised his arm, presenting his violet mark of the spider, facing towards them. "A Dark Signer, chosen by fate!"

Mikage held on to Ushio's arm, trying to find comfort. "No!" she shook her head. She did not want to believe what she was seeing. "I don't believe any of this!"

Misty rolled her eyes. She was growing tired, impatient. The need to stop the Signers, the need to battle, was stirring her blood. "Enough talk!" She turned to Rudger, "You'll deal with the King and his goons! I'll…," She turned towards Aki, smirking. A dark, yet gentle, laugh escaped from her lips. "I'll deal with the scared little rose. "

Jack glared at the woman. His eyes widen with rage. "The only one you two will be dealing with, is me!" He placed his duel disk on his arm, not removing his gaze from Rudger and Misty.

Aki placed his hand on Jack's arm. "Jack," she whispered. "Let me help-."

"No," interrupted the young blonde. "I'm the one who's going to be helping you." He looked into her eyes, which were full of sadness. Sighing, he placed his hand over hers. "Leave."

Her eyes grew large, shocked at the man's request. "I can't leave with all of you here!" Tightening her grip on his hand, she looked straight into his violet orbs. "I-"

"Too late!" hissed Misty. She clasped her hands together before slamming them on the ground. The fog suddenly thick to the point where no one could see anything, not even their hands.

Luckily, Ushio had Mikage next to him. He wrapped his arms protectively, looking in all directions. "Damn! This fogs unbelievably thick!"

"King! Aki-San!" screamed Mikage. "Where are you?"

Ushio shook his head in disbelief. "It's no good Mikage." He looked around, knowing it was futile. "They don't seem to be answering….I hope they are still here."

* * *

"Jack! Mikage-San! Ushio-San!" cried Aki. She placed her hands in front, the way a blind person would, searching, hoping Jack or anyone would grab her hand. To her disappointment, she could not sense anyone of them.

_This fog. It's too thick! I can't see a thing!_

"Heh heh."

Her eyes widen, shocked at the echoing laugh. "Mikage!" looking in all directions she cried. "Is that you-Ah!" She fell to the ground as a surge of burning pain overcame her. Sweat fell down her forehead as she placed her hand over her birthmark. "Ugh! Stupid mark!" Right away, Aki quickly turned to her right, sensing a certain woman's presences. "You!" she hissed dangerously. "Where are we?"

The fog suddenly clear, revealing Misty. She smiled malevolently as she crossed her arms, looking down at the young rose. "We are somewhere deep in the forest…far and I mean very far from your precious friends!"

Aki slowly rose back on her own to feet, tumbling at the pain on her arm. "What is it that you want from me?"

"Don't ask stupid questions little girl!" snapped Misty. "As the Guardian of Darkness, it's my duty to assist the Dark Signers in battling the Signers, you!"

"I don't understand!" She shook her head. "I don't see a mark on you-"

The raven haired woman slowly placed her hand and on her right arm Instantly a bright violet-glowing lizard-shaped mark began to glow on her. "I'm not a Dark Signer, but I do possess the power of the wicked gods!"

Aki took a few steps back, not removing her gaze from the woman. She swallowed hard._ So that's why I was feeling that pain on my arm…It's because of her mark! _She slowly reached down her messenger bag. _I guess it's time to use the duel disk he gave me._

* * *

_Jack smiled lightly as he handed Aki a duel disk. "Here, it's for you."_

"_King!" she gasped. "I can't accept-"_

"_Please, I insist you accept it," he placed his hand over the disk. "I couldn't have your broken duel disk fixed in time. So I asked Mikage to go buy you one…With my own money of course." He looked to his side, crossing his arm. "You'll need it to defend yourself. To use your powers"_

_Hugging the duel disk against her, Aki flashed the king a beautiful smile of gratitude. "Thank you."_

* * *

"Ah!" smiled Misty with fascination, watching Aki place her duel disk on her arm. "So it seems the blood of a warrior, a Signer, is flowing through you veins." She narrowed her eyes, looking right at Aki. "So you really think you can defeat me?"

After securing the duel disk, Aki turned towards the guardian, glaring at her. "Blood of a Signer?" she laughed to herself. "That has nothing to do with why I want to fight you! I'm not fighting for the Crimson Dragon! "

"I see," replied Misty, closing her eyes. "So Rudger is right…I can sense you detest your destiny, your mark, as a Signer. Heh heh, truly amazing."

Aki stared at the woman coldly. She certainly was not amused at the woman's response. "What of it? Why is it amazing?"

"Oh," smirked Misty. Walking in circles around Aki, she quickly pulled her chin roughly.

"Ugh." Aki glared at the woman with hate. "Let go of me!"

The older woman smiled as she removed her hat, tossing it to the ground. Caressing Aki's hair, she whispered against her ear. "You're fighting me because I'm in the way…In the way of your quest to be reunited with Yusei."

Aki gasped. Her eyes widen as the woman's words slinked in. "You-" she violently shoved the woman. "Don't you dare think you can read me like a book!" she bit her lips in anger, her body quivering with rage.

_Hmmm…it has seems I hit the spot, s_mirked Misty. "Enough talk!" Raising her right arm towards the dark heavens, the dark haired woman chanted. "Come, my wicked god! Let us destroy this Signer, together! Descend now! Ccarayhua!"

A sudden burst of wind caught Aki off guard. Screaming , she fell to her knees as she closed her eyes. Her birthmark began to glow with intensity. Her breathing began to accelerate as the burning sensation on her arm intensified. Ah…this…pain…surely she is summing something truly foul and evil…_uh! _Facing towards the sky, Aki noticed a vortex forming. A surge of violet energy flowed towards the center, releasing a giant lizard. "Ah!" She took a few steps back, clasping her hands against her mouth. _So this creature is a wicked god…It's huge!_

The moment the lizard, descend to the ground, the earth shook violently. A strong gust of wind escaped from the wicked god's mouth, roaring at the young woman. A cry of terror escaped from Aki; the force of the wind slamming her back against a tree. Her eyes widen with shock. _Damn it, s_he hissed mentally._ It's almost…as if it wanted to suck my …soul. _"Ah…Ugh!" she turned to her side, spitting blood.

"Oh…Did Ccarayhua hurt you already?" taunted the raven-haired woman. She laughed with amusement. "Don't worry. I promise to make this less painful for you! Oh , and if you are thinking of anything stupid, like running away…you can't!" She referred to the dark violet fire, shaped liked her mark, which prevents anyone from leaving.

Aki instantly glared at the woman; her auburn brown eyes flicked with rage. "Shut up! I'm not going anywhere!" she hissed with a hoarse voice. With a quivering hand she carefully pulled out a card from her deck, bring it towards her. _Please_, she smiled to herself, _Please lend me your strength!_ "Come!" she slapped the card against her duel disk. "Black Rose Dragon!"

Instantly the bright white light of the duel disk's hologram formed the image of the dragon. Spreading her rose petal wings, she roar towards the Guardian of Darkness and the wicked god.

Glaring up and down at the creature before her, Misty smiled with amusement. "So this dragon is the servant of the Crimson Dragon?" Laughing to herself, the dark-haired woman pointed towards Aki. "Don't think your stupid psychic dueling while help you defeat me! I will show you the terrifying powers of the wicked gods are more stronger and dangerous then your useless powers! I will make sure that my god will tear your dragon into petals!"

Insulted at the woman's remark, Aki hissed at the woman dangerously, "Don't you dare insult her! Let alone think you can defeat us!"

Without awaiting her master's orders, Black Rose instantly flew towards Misty, preparing to whip the woman with her thorns.

"Heh heh, I don't think so."

Ccarayhua instantly back slapped the rose dragon with brute force, violently slamming her to the ground. A loud cry of pain escaped from her as she struggled to rise back on her feet.

Aki felt on her knees, placing her hand on her shoulder. _Ugh…no! Not again! . I can't let this battle go on for long. I have to end this as quickly as I can! _Running to Black Rose's side, Aki petted her gently. Slowing turning towards her master, she let out a low growl of frustration. She was angry and hurt; how dare that wicked god slam her like a fly. "I'm sorry," whispered Aki, her eyes reflecting with sadness, "It's my fault you got hurt…Maybe… I shouldn't have asked for your-"

Taking the young woman by surprise, Black Rose instantly turned to her side, glaring at her. It did not take long for Aki to realize that her dragon was angry, at her, angry for not believing in her power to protect and defend her. "Black Rose…" gasped Aki. "I-"

Misty was growing impatient by the second. It was disgusting her seeing a Signer and her dragon trying to bond emotionally. "Ugh! Cut the bonding!"

Slowly, Back Rose stood up, glaring at the wicked god with pure hate; she wanted revenge.

"Ah, so that stupid dragon still wants to fight eh?"

"A mere slap like that isn't going to take her down, Misty." Aki looked up towards the rose dragon, smiling. _Black Rose, I'm sorry for doubting you for a moment…I can feel it…You want to help me. _"All right!" she pointed towards Misty and her wicked god, "Let's take them down! Go, Black Rose Flare!"

"Go!" cried Misty. "Show them the might of the dark gods!

Both creatures released a loud, ferocious roar as their attacks cancelled each other's, the impact, causing a strong surge of gale-forced winds, pushing both Aki and Misty back; Both women shielding their faces with their arms, protecting themselves.

_Please!_ cried Aki mentally, hoping for the best._ Please fight with all your might!_

_This is getting tiresome_, hissed misty. Taking delight in Aki's distraction, she smirked. _Heh, just because they are battling, doesn't mean we should just be standing…watching._

After both Ccarayhua's and Black Rose's attack cancelled out, they continued to brawl. Black Rose instantly took the opportunity to lash out at the beastly lizard with her thorn whips, stabbing it. An echoing cry of pain escaped from Ccarayhuaas it tired to hit back. Anticipating the lizard's attack, Black Rose gracefully dodged the assault before lashing out towards Ccarayhua's neck, kicking it with her legs, and pushing the wicked god a few feet away from her. To make use of her time, Black Rose Dragon began to prepare another round of Black Rose Flare.

"That's it!" cried Aki. She was smiling with relief and joy. If there was one thing she knew, it was that this wicked god wasn't as powerful as Misty painted it to be. _We can win this! _

"Oh no you don't!" hissed Misty. She leaped onto Aki, catching the rose-haired woman by surprise. "I won't let you mock the wicked gods!" Laughing sadistically, she yanked Aki by her right arm.

A loud cry in pain escarped from her. "Stop it! You're hurting me…damn it!"

"Oh?" questioned the dark haired woman. Her tone was malevolent. "I'm sorry!" She violently kicked Aki in the abdomen, sending her flying a few feet away from her.

"Ah! Ugh!" Shutting her eyes tightly at the pain, her body recoiled at the impact of her back and the ground. With all her strength, Aki carefully tried to stand up. Misty instantly stood by her side, taking her by surprise. Her catlike eyes widen in horror the moment Misty kicked her duel disk. The event went by too quickly, Aki did not have to time to react, to stop the dark-haired woman from breaking, crushing, her duel disk.

"You b-Ah!" she shut her eyes tightly as Misty pulled her by her hair, slamming her back against a large tree; the violent impact causing her to vomit blood. "Ugh!" she slowly opened her eyes. Her vision was staring to haze up but she could see that her clothing was stained with the red liquid. _No! Not again…my duel disk._

Leaning dangerously close, Misty pined Aki down, holding her risks. "Too bad. Little rose. Maybe. Just maybe…Black Rose Dragon could have had a chance to defeat my wicked god." Laughing in between, she hissed, "Without your powers, you're useless!"

Aki closed her eyes, smirking at the woman's carelessness. "I don't think so…" she took the opportunity to spit the remaining blood at the woman's face.

Screaming in disgust, Misty rubbed the blood off her face, forgetting Aki was free from her grip. Without hesitation, Aki took in the pleasure of kneeing the woman and punching her.

"Argh!" she hissed as she lost balance, slamming the back of her head. "You little-" she quickly reached out towards Aki, slapping her.

"Nice try!" smirked Aki. She was able to stop the woman's assault on time. "But I won't let you lay another finger on me!"

Misty, growled as she took a few steeps back away from Aki. "Fine! I guess it's time for me to unleash my real power!" Her eyes began to glow as her body began to emit a dark violet aura. Raising her hands towards the sky she began to laugh sadistically as she looked towards the dark heavens. "Come Ccarayhua! Please lend me your power! Let us combine our souls! Help me kill this Signer!"

Immediately, Ccarayhua began to dissolve into the same violet aura, bathing her with it, healing her wounds, and changing her appearance. The white around her eyes grew black. Her nails grew longer, almost like claws.

Keeping her distance, Aki fell on her knees; the burning pain around her birthmark began to throb. _This power….it's almost like Jack's….Like the time he battle with Yusei._

Licking her lips, Misty glared at the Signer. "Time to die!"

Aki's eyes widen as the fog suddenly grew thicker blocking her sight. "You coward!" she screamed, looking in all directions. No! _I can't even sense her presence! _

"I'm right here little rose!" hissed Misty. She immediately took a swipe at Aki's back, ripping a few strands of fabric from her clothing, cutting her back.

A loud gruesome cry escaped from Aki. Feeling the overwhelming pain and blood flowing from her back, she fell to the ground, grunting in pain and agony.

Without showing mercy, the woman continued to slash and beat the Signer. "Die! Die! I told you! Your powers would be useless against me!"

"Get…off… me!" cried Aki. Her eyes widen the moment she gazed into Misty's eyes. Ah! _What's this?…I…can't move! No!_

"Awww," taunted Misty, as she continued to assault the Signer. "You can't move can't you? Well that's what you get for looking at me. When combining my powers with Ccarayhua, I can paralyze my enemies with my eyesight!" She gave one last laugh as she pulled Aki by her hair, staring into her catlike eyes.

Her eyes were already foggy and hazy; her body cover with blood, cuts and burses. "Ack!" cried Aki as blood flowed through her lips. "Cruse you!"

"Too easy! I did not have to go at full power!" shouted Misty. She slammed her injured and weak body against a tree. Aki gave one last scream before she stopped moving, her body covered in blood.

Misty slowly walked towards the rose-haired woman, examining her. "Heh, she stopped breathing." She smirked as she held the young woman's deck before tearing it into shreds, along with Black Rose Dragon. "Hee hee, how stupid of fate, to create the servants of the Crimson Dragon as cards!" turning to her right, she started to walk deeper into the forest. "That only makes four Signer's left!"

* * *

_Slowly opening her eyes, Aki looked in all directions. To her surprise, she found herself in a completely different location. "Where…am I? she whispered. "I'm not …in that horrible, creepy forest …That's for sure."_

_She found herself surrounded by a vast grassy field. With the exception of a few passing white clouds, the sky was bright and clear. It was the prefect day. "Am…I dead?" She looked up towards the sky, trying to make sense of her location. "But…this place, this field…I feel like…I've been here." Shaking her head she laughed. "No…of course not! I've never-?" She paused her words, noticing a boy standing in the distance. He was dressed in white with a hood over him, hiding his identity. By the looks of it, the child was possibly looking right at her._

'_What is a child doing here? Alone… Hmmm, maybe he can help me.' With caution, the young Signer walked towards him, squatting to his level. Smiling, Aki spoke with a sweet and cheerful voice, "Hey! Do you know where I am?" _

_Silence._

_Aki looked at the boy perplexed; surely the boy could hear. "Um…" she waved her hand in front of the child. "Hello?"_

_The boy caught the woman by surprise as he placed his hand on her cheek, caressing her; an innocent smile forming on his lips. _

_At first, Aki was creep out by the child, however, his aura felt pure and good; the boy had no evil intentions. _

"_Aki," he smiled happily. "You've come back!" _

"_Huh?" she looked at the child. "I'm sorry…have we met?" Shaking her head, she smiled. "Are you sure you're not mistaking me for another…Aki?"_

_The boy shook his head in disagreement. "Uh uh. You're the right one." He pointed at her arm, "You're the one with the mark of the dragon."_

"_But…" Aki looked at her arm. "That may be…however I-what are you?" Her body froze as the boy gently pulled her chin. _

"_You're…hurt…" Tears flowed down the child's face. He was referring to the wounds around her body, the blood that was staining the pure green grass._

_Placing her hand over the boy's hand, Aki smiled weakly, trying to reassure the child. "Its all right…I'm fine. Really-." Her eyes widen the moment the boy suddenly ran though the field. She quickly followed him. "Wait!"_

_Ignoring the woman's request, he continued to run. He did not look back._

"_Look! I **do **remember you!" yelled Aki. Although she was lying, she was hoping her cry would stop the child in his tracks, hoping he would listen._

_He continued to run, disappearing into a thick fog. _

"_Ugh!" cried Aki. "Not more fog!" Wrapping her arms around herself, she quivered as the droplets hit her skin. She looked in all directions. To her disappointment, no sign of the boy, just more fog. Taking a deep breath, she cried with all her might. "Look I'm sorry! I'm sorry if I hurted your feelings! I, I just don't remember ever meeting you! Besides, how can I remember if I can't see your face! Really have some common sense!" She immediately felt her body go weak as she slammed on the ground; her body quivering. 'Ugh…maybe these wounds have taken a toll on my body…" Although she fought to keep her eyes close, everything around her went dark._

_For what seemed like hours or days, Aki slowly opened her eyes. The first thing she saw was her hand and the color white. 'Wait! White? Huh?' Her body froze with fear as she felt someone caressing her head, running their fingers through her hair. _

"_I see you're awake, Aki."_

_A light shriek escaped from her as she instantly stood up, keeping her distance from where she stood from. Looking in all directions, she brought her attention back in front, seeing the source of the voice, a young man. He appeared to be wearing the same clothing as the boy she saw some time ago. Like the child, he too was wearing a white cloak, hiding his identity. Only his lips and a bit of nose were visible._

_Slowly rising from the ground, the man walked towards her in a clam and graceful manner. Like a timed child, Aki brought her hands against her, turning red. 'Awww man, I guess I was resting my head on his lap…How embarrassing!'_

"_I'm sorry," smiled the man. "I did not mean to scare you." _

_Shaking her head she smiled. "No! It's just that…How do you know my name?"_

"_How I know your name? Lucky guess…Aki, thought the name suited you."_

_Aki blinked a few times, 'Lucky?…Somehow I don't buy it.' "By the way," she clasped her hand from behind, staring. "Are you that boy?; The boy I saw in some open field sometime ago?" _

_The young man shrugged as he crossed his arms, "Maybe. Maybe not. I just happen to find you unconscious. I brought you here and healed all your wounds."_

"_Healed my wounds? Here?" Aki looked in all directions, studying her surroundings. Right behind the young man stood a vast waterfall of pure, clean water. The entire area was covered with lush green topical plants and exotic flowers. It was a paradise. "So pretty" she whispered. Turing back towards the mysterious man, she smiled. "So…where am I? What is this place?" She took a moment to look at some nearby flowers._

"_A place where I can not reveal to you." He signaled her to sit down._

_Aki nodded as she slowly sat down, tucking her legs as she placed her hands in front of her knees. The young man following right after._

_He gently reached out towards her, grabbing her hand. A light, beautiful, and gentle aura flowed through her the moment their hands met. Her birthmark instantly glowed, reacting to the man's touch. 'My birthmark.' She stared at the man, mesmerized at his aura. 'Just who is he?'_

"_Aki, it is time…to awaken your powers as a Signer."_

"_Eh?" Her eyes widen. "But…"_

_Although his identity was hidden, he raised an eyebrow, looking at her. "Are you hesitating because you detest your mark?" He gently placed his hand over her mark. "You're detesting your destiny. Everything." _

_She quickly removed her arm from the man, almost surprising him. "I just feel that…it brings problems to me. It makes things worse for me!"_

_Laughing to himself, he stared at her. "I see…but you do seem to cherish her, Black Rose Dragon…It's somewhat…hypocritical of you. You hate the Crimson Dragon but yet you use its servant! Heh, no wonder you were killed! Your power failed on you…all because of your hate and doubt."_

"_What? I was-" Aki's bit her lips as her body began to quiver with rage; her auburn eyes fogging up at the same time. "How dare you-"_

"_Aki," he gently pulled her chin, smiling. "I need you to accept your mark." He paused for a moment, wiping the young woman's angry tears. "Yes, it may be the source of sadness and sorrow to you…But it's" he lean forward, whispering against her ear. "Also the source of your gift…and happiness…Without it you would have not saved **his**__life. The one you call Yusei"_

"_Yusei," she whispered. _

"_You saved the life of the leader…the one who possesses the dragon's head." Rising, he gently helped her get up. "Follow me." _

_Nodding, Aki followed. They continued to walk through the lush green paradise until they arrived in front of an ancient temple. _

_As they entered, Aki jumped the moment the man grabbed her hand. He began to walk, guiding her, as they continued to walk down the somewhat dark and narrow corridors. _

_The walls depicted many images of dragons and what seemed like an ancient text that resembled Mayan or Incan hieroglyphs. What ever writing it was, Aki was certainly intrigued. At the end of the temple, they reached a vast, beautiful indoor garden. The top of the rocky roof had a large crack in the middle, allowing light._

_Aki stood still as the man removed his hand, walking across the other side. Placing his hand against a stone tablet , he began to chant in a strange language in which she could not comprehend. The tablet immediately glowed as the light turned into roses, revealing her._

"_Black Rose Dragon" whispered Aki. She walked towards the dragon; placing her hand out; with the intention of petting her. _

_The rose dragon glared at her as she gave a low hostile growl. Aki immediately gasped as she took a few steps. Glaring at the man she yelled, "What did you do to her!"_

"_Nothing." He replied stoically as he walked towards the dragon. Immediately, she lowed herself, as if she was bowing, showing respect for him. "There's no need to be so formal, Black Rose," he smiled, petting her. The rose dragon released a light purr. "Now, be gentle with Aki." Kissing the dragon's forehead he whispered, "I know you're upset…But, have some understanding and have faith in her. She human. It's natural for one to doubt and feel lost at times." He turned towards Aki, "It's all right. You can come near her."_

_Aki stood quiet for a moment. Thing about what he said earlier. 'I'm…a hypocrite?' Biting her lips, she placed her hands in front of her face. _

"_Aki," he pulled both her hand's apart. "Come." Guiding, he lead her towards Black Rose Dragon._

_The rose dragon looked down at Aki, glaring. Aki turned towards the man. "Is this…how she feels about me?"_

"_Yes. She's hurt…because you detest your mark. You detest the Crimson Dragon, her master. But all what you need to do is be brave, be honest, and promise her."_

'_Promise?' Aki carefully reached out to pet the dragon. To her surprise, the rose dragon allowed her. "I'm sorry, she whispered. "I promise to have faith in my powers as a Signer, you, and I will try my best to accept my destiny…and learn to believe in, to trust, the Crimson Dragon." Black Rose Dragon immediately rubbed her head against her. Aki laughed out loud as she hugged her; her birthmark glowing brighter._

_The man smiled as he turned towards her, placing his hand on her shoulder. "Believe me…I understand your hatred and pain. But I can assure you, the Crimson Dragon is not an evil being. Heh, but of course, that is for you to decide… I can't exactly force you to believe…But for now." He carefully wrapped his arms around her. Her back against his chest. "I need you to repeat after me." he whispered. _

"_**Chilling flames engulf the entire world. Pitch-dark flower, set into bloom! Combine your beautiful soul with me and lend me your strength! Come, Black Rose Dragon!"**_

_Black Rose Dragon instantly dissolved into a bright rose pink light, scattering into petals. The light flowed towards Aki, engulfing her within the light. She saw everything go dark around her, only hearing his voice._

"_Aki, I wish you the very best. Please stay strong! I hope we meet again someday."_

"_Wait!" she cried. "Please! T-Tell me your name!"_

"_I am…"_

* * *

Aki slowly opened her eyes, finding her self back in the same creepy, dark forest. _I'm back. _Her eyes widen as she saw herself completely healed. What shocked her the most was the weapon in her hands. Just like Yusei, she held long blade resembling Black Rose Dragon. The blade emitted a beautiful light sliver pink glow. Her Signer mark was inscribed towards the end of the blade where it meet the handle.

"I've awakened my powers…as a …Signer." She turned towards her side, noticing her wings. _This is just like the time Yusei combine his powers with Stardust._ She gave them a light flap, a few rose petals falling.

Misty quickly turned back, surprised to see her alive and completely healed. "Arggh!" hissed Misty as she bit her lips angrily. _That bitch_ _managed to awaken her powers with Black Rose Dragon! _No longer hesitating, the dark haired woman charged towards her, hissing. "Curse you Signer! This time I'll rip you into shreds! I will not let you reunite with him! !"

Out of instinct, Aki flews quickly, yet graceful towards Misty. Using her blade, she slashed the air. The blade instantly spreading into metal rose petals. "Take this!" she cried as the metal petals stabbed into the woman's lower abdomen.

"Argh!" Misty cried as blood escaped from her wound. "You…Ack!" she feel on her knees, gasping in pain. Her body began to quiver as she felt her body go numb. 'This pain…Ugh!' Her eye widen as Aki pointed her blade towards her fine neck.

The young rose warrior eyes reflected with sternness, almost making the raven-haired woman quiver. "I won't let you hurt me any longer!"

Misty's smirked at the woman, laughing. "Hurt you? Oh please! Just because you've manage to combine your strength with your dragon." She narrowed her eyes towards her. "Does not mean that I will lose to you!" Within the blink of any eye, she stood behind the woman; Taking in the opportunity to yank her rose wings.

"Ahhh!" Aki cried before giving a quick, graceful turn, tying to slash the woman with her weapon. She took the opportunity to kick Misty in the stomach, sending her flying a few feet. "This ends now!" cried Aki as she clasped her hands together with her blade in hand, focusing. A swirl of energy surrounded her as it took in the form of thorns, similar to Black Rose Dragon's thorn whips.

"Oh no!" whispered Misty. "At this rate…she'll kill-Ugh!" She quickly chanted a spell, allowing her to disintegrate into dark matter.

"I don't think so!" hissed Aki between her teeth, forcing the whips to go towards the Dark Guardian. To her surprise, the dark matter burnt the whips to a crisp. "What? Where are young going?"

Misty laughed. "I'm wasting my time already! But I promise that the next time we meet, I'll be sure to show you my true power and torture you slowly towards your death!"

Aki looked up towards the sky as the fog cleared, revealing the beauty of the heavenly night sky. _Misty...you coward! _Her birthmark gave one last glow before her sword disappeared. Her wings disintegrated into petals, returning to its card form, along with her deck, completely intact and new.

She fell to her knees, running her fingers through her Signer card. "Thank you," she smiled at the card. "Thank you, Black Rose Dragon." Rising back on her feet, she placed her deck backing her bag before walking down a dirt road. "I have to find Jack, Mikage-San and Ushio-San. I hope they are safe."

* * *

"Ugh!" cried Jack. He slowly opened his eyes, finding himself inured and bloody. His body weak and quivering. 'Damn you….Rudger. Ugh!' Coughing, he released blood from his mouth. "Ugh…I think I'm going to die…"

At that moment, his eyes widen. Before him stood a young woman. Slowly removing the hood she kneeled over the blonde man's side. Her olive black hair swayed with the light breeze; her fair skin giving off a mysterious glow with the moonlight; her gray eyes shining with an elegant beauty, almost making the man turn red, regardless of his weaken state.

"Who are-"

"Shhh" she whispered in a low, gentle, voice. "Do not be afraid, I will not hurt you."

With a low horse voice, Jack coughed. "At least answer…Give me…your name."

"Carly."

"What a…lovely name…" he slowly closed his eyes, losing consciousness.

* * *

After walking for hours, Aki eyes widened with relief. She found herself out of the forest, standing on an open field. "Now, where should I-"

"Izayoi-San!" cried Mikage. Both her and Ushio waved at her, relieved to see the young woman alive and well.

"Ah!" she quickly ran down the road meeting the two officers. "Ha! I'm sure glad to see you two!"

Ushio laughed out loud. "Really?" He leaned towards her, "Even me?"

"Yes…" Aki looked at him with a hint of annoyance. "Even you." Looking in all directions, she turned towards Mikage. "Mikage-San…Where's…"

Crossing her arms, Mikage shook her head. "I don't know. We all got separated" Her bright hazel eyes fogged up with tears. "I just hope Atlas-Sama is-" She burst into tears, crying.

Ushio hugged Mikage, trying to comfort her. "It's all right…I'm sure…He's alive."

"Mikage-San," whispered Aki. Her eyes too began to fog up with tears. "I'm…sorry! If I wasn't being so selfish…Maybe this-"

"No," interrupted the blue haired woman. "Don't say that. It's not your fault…after all…this was bound to happen."

Ushio turned towards the two women, "So how are we going to get back to Neo Domino?"

"What?" Mikage glared at Ushio. "We can't leave Izayoi-San out here! Beside's Rudger will probably kill us!"

Ushio shrugged, crossing his arms as he sat on the dirt road. "That's true…we got ourselves stuck in a stick situation…All because someone's in love with some trash."

Aki bit her lips as she kicked dirt into the older man's eyes. "Be quiet!"

"Ow!" he cried.

Mikage clasped her hands against her mouth, giggling. "You deserved that Ushio-San."

"Not you too!" pouted the officer. _Man…I thought Mikage would at least defend me!_

"But really?" Aki looked in all directions. "Where can we go?"

"Are you all right?"

All thereof them stood still, shocked at the sudden voice. They all turned towards their back, surprised to see a wagon. A man with gray hair and fair skin stepped off the wagon. A dark skinned woman with dark hair following after.

"Who are you?" whispered Aki.

The silver haired man smiled at the young woman and the officers. "I am Rex Godwin and this is Martha."

The older woman smiled, nodding. "My apologies. I did not mean to frighten you. But are you in need of assistance?"

"Um…" Ushio hesitated for a moment.

"Yes!" cried Aki and Mikage at the same time, almost taking the older man and woman by surprise.

Rex narrowed his eyes for a moment, staring at the rose haired woman. "Young lady. May I ask your name?"

Aki stood quiet for a moment, wondering why the man wanted to know her name right away. "My name is Izayoi Aki," she gave a light bow, showing respect for both the older man and woman.

"Izayoi?" gasped Rex and Martha. Both of them stared into each other's eyes nodding.

_I can't believe it! After all these years! _thought Martha. _Faith has certainly been kind!_

"Please!" cried Rex as he gently placed his hand over Aki's "You must come with us! You two as well." He nodded his head, referring to both Mikage and Ushio.

Martha quickly lead Aki, Mikage, and Ushio into the back of the wagon as Rex continued to ride the wagon down the dirt road towards their destination.

* * *

**************A/N:**Well that's a warp. …I believe this is the longest chapter I have to date. :P (So I did my best on editing, really it's not like I don't try. Lol) Sorry if this was too long for you. . But I can't help it and that tends to be my style, and well that's just how it is .Anyways, I still hope you guys enjoyed it. Thank you and I look forward to your reviews for this chapter! And yeah...Yusei and everone will be back next ch. :3

_Ayu_

(I'll do my best to update asap; Updating has been sort of a monthly thing.) I'm going on spring break next week. I sill have projects, but I'm sure I can fit in time to work on the next ch.)


	14. Chapter 14: The Heir of Neo Domino

**A/N:** *whew* It's been almost 2 months since I last updated. Sorry, I had projects and other priorities…and other things. Believe me I had plan to update last month, but I was stuck with a huge drawing project…which required allllllll my attention. :P That and I was drawing my little fan art on the side, updating my DA page when I wanted to. I have the right to do that too you know. :3...And then I had a number of family gatherings…and blah blah blah.

So now that it's summer break for me…I can focus on this \…the good news is that I actually have parts of chapter 15 done too. :3 So that may be up too soon as well….I'll see. :3

I want to thank everyone for all the reviews I received in the last chapter! I know I usually respond…but I was so busy…However I sill read every single comment! *W* Thanks!

In addition, thank you for being so patient…and to those (or person…I believe it the same person) who sent me (rude?)messages to hurry up and telling me to update. (you know how you are)….I have something, like you, a life!:P

And without further ado, here's chapter 14! : )

* * *

**Chapter Fourteen: The Heir of Neo Domino**

She exhaled a large amount of air as she made her way through the forest. It had been only 20 minutes since the young woman found Jack. Her body was growing weak and tired, tired of attempting to carry his unconscious body. _He's so heavy_, cried Carly mentally,_ But…I couldn't just leave him back there. _

With great care, Carly slowly laid the young man on the lush grassy ground. She hovered over him and placed her hand on his forehead, taking his temperature. "He's burning up!" she gasped.

At that moment, Jack slowly opened his eyes, his hazy violet eyes looking towards the starlet night sky. "I'm…alive?" He slowly turned to his side staring, surprised to see the young woman. "Y-You! I thought I was dreaming!" He quickly stood right up, looking down at the woman who was sitting on the grass.

Surprised at the young man's reaction, Carly blinked a few times, pointing at herself. "Me? A dream?" She gasped and stood up, looking directly at the young man. "Please! You mustn't—." She instantly reached out to hold the man's hand, insisting that he sit down.

The young man removed her hand. "I'm fine!" He turned his back on her and continued to walk. With each step he took, his legs wobbled and his breathing accelerated. Beads of sweat slid down his forehead, signaling his struggle in walking and keeping his balance.

"Wait!"

Jack squinted in pain as his knees meet the grassy ground. "Argh!" he cried in a low, painful-sounding, grunt. The Signer carefully placed his quivering hand near his lower abdomen. "What's… this?" His eyes widen as he brought his hand towards him, shocked to see his hand not only covered in blood but with a strange violet substance as well. "W-what…the… hell is… this!"

"Y-You've been poisoned!" gasped Carly. Without warning, she roughly pushed the blonde young man on the ground.

"What… are… you…. doing?" retorted a weak Jack. He gasped aloud as Carly placed her hands over his wound.

"Please remain calm. I promise, I will not harm you," whispered the woman. Her voice was soft but stern. Jack remain silent as her large, and beautiful, soft stormy gaze locked with his handsome, enticing violet orbs; the two remained lost in each other's eyes for that moment.

Reminding herself about his condition, Carly quickly blinked, breaking herself free from that beautiful world in which she wished to reside longer.

Closing her eyes, she began to concentrate and focus her energy on his wound. A bright honey-colored aura surrounded his wound before the olive dark-haired woman began extracting the violet poison.

"Ugh," grunted Jack. He bit his lip as he felt the poison extracted from his body. For each drop of poison in his body, the Signer felt as if millions of tiny spiders were biting into his flesh, eating his life away. The extraction processes seemed to be just as painful, if not more painful, then the poison bring inside him itself.

"Hang on!" cried the young woman with a quivering voice. "Please stay strong!" She bit her lip lightly as she continued the extraction process.

Suddenly, his skin turned sickeningly pale. He cried out in pain as blood slowly escaped and poured down his lips. His body began to quiver violently, taking the woman by shock. She removed hands out of fear.

_Oh no! My power isn't helping one bit! He must have had been poison for some time….way before I found him! _"What can I do? What can I do?" Her bright stormy eyes began to fog with tears, fearing for the worse. "Damn it! What-W-What if he-!"

_Please young maiden….do not be afraid, _a mysterious voice called out telepathically._ He may have been poisoned by the evil one, the one with the mark of the Spider, but trust in yourself. You can save him._

"W-Who are you?" whispered the young woman. She looked in all directions, expecting, hoping to find the source of the voice.

_A friend._

"A friend?" replied Carly. "That doesn't make any se—."

_Young maiden….quit wasting time and place your hands on his injury! Concentrate and he will lend his power to you._

She nodded in agreement. This person was right: she had to believe in herself. She had to have faith. It is in her nature to help people in need; after all, she made her living as both a fortuneteller and a healer.

Carly returned her attention to Jack, who continued quivering and vomiting blood. Taking in a deep breath, she took a moment to calm herself down, to wash away her fear, her fear of this letting this man die. As she exhaled, Carly rolled her hands into fist, nodding and reassuring herself. _I've never done something of this caliber…But as gruesome, as this is….I must believe…I know I can do this_!

She quickly placed her hands over Jack's injury, this time his wing-shaped birthmark reacting to her touch; the birthmark released a bright crimson glow.

_No way!_ _This man…He's a …Signer?_ Carly's eyes grew wide as a surge of visions came to her.

_He laughed in delight as he gazed at the young man before him. "So it seems he's about to awaken his powers," hissed Rudger. "This should be entertaining!"_

_Jack closed his eyes and raised his head towards the heavens while a bright fiery aura engulfed his entire body. __**"The ruler's heartbeats will now file through here! Take witness to its creation-shaking power! Combine your raging spirit with me and let us become one! Come! Red Demon's Dragon!" **_

_The Dark Signer took a few steps back as the fiery aura burst into enormous flames. He shielded himself with his arm, blocking the strong winds the flames were creating. After the flames died down, Rudger was able to catch a glimpse of Jack. Surprisingly enough, his wounds completely healed. He was standing tall with his demon wings spread out wide and holding his weapon, a long tri-pronged sickle, in hand. _

_Like his comrade's weapon, the sickle resembled the characteristics of his Signer dragon. His birthmark inscribed on the sharp blade as well. The young warrior wasted no time and flew towards Rudger, assaulting him with the weapon. "Haaaaa!" he cried._

_Rudger evaded the assault all while laughing at the Signer's obvious and straightforward assault. "Nice try King, but it'll take more then-argh!" He cried in pain as Jack kicked him, sending him flying towards a group of tall trees. _

_The older man cough in anger as stood up. "You cleaver snake!" he hissed, all while wiping blood off his lips._

_The battle went on for hours until both Jack and Rudger were to the point of weariness. Each warrior looked at one another, panting for air. Cuts, burns and bruises were present on Rudger's skin. Jack on the other hand was bloody and injured. "Those powers of yours," whispered Jack with a weak and gruff voice. "So that's the power of a wicked god….Interesting." _

_Rudger laughed, pointing at the Signer with a weak arm. "This isn't all the true power of my god!" _

_Jack grinned in delight, "Oh really? Why don't you show me?"_

"_Silence!" hissed the Dark Signer. "You couldn't possibly handle it! Besides…" He tuned to his side, taking a moment to spit blood. "You're in no state to fight me any longer! You've only wasted my time! My main goal was to go after Izayoi, then deal with you last!"_

"_Why are you interested in Izayoi?"_

"_Izayoi…Although she's a Signer, she seems to have an interesting amount of power…Those powers of hers…they seem to resemble…"_

"_Resemble who?"_

_Rudger glared, "THAT not of your concern, king!"_

_Jack grinded his teeth in rage, he screamed, "Don't you dare call me king!" Using the last of his strength, he took a swing of his weapon, releasing a huge line of flames towards the Dark Signer. "Haaaaa!"_

_In the attempt to shield himself, the Dark Signer placed his hands in front of himself, creating a huge wall of spider thread. "Argh!" he cried. The flames instantly dissolved the threads into ash._

"_Ugh!" cried Jack. 'That was the last of my strength.' He held on to his weapon for support, to keep himself from hitting the ground completely. His eyes grew large as thick stings of thread warped around him, slamming his body on the ground, preventing from holding his weapon._

"_Too bad, Jack!" taunted Rudger. He took the opportunity to kick Jack's weak body. "You're all out of energy!"_

"_Shut…up!" hissed Jack between his teeth. "Stop calling…me…that!-Ugh!" He glared at the older man, hissing, "Now… tell… me! Who's the real…king?"_

_Rudger glared up at down at the weaken Signer. He turned his back on him, walking towards the end of the wooden bridge, making it to safe ground._

"_Hey!" cried Jack. "Come…here and answer me… damn it!" He released a loud angry and painful grunt as he tried to move, only proving to be useless. The threads tighten further on his wings and body, preventing him from moving completely._

"_I'll answer you all right," hissed Rudger coldly. He turned to face Jack with a malicious look. His eyes widen with excitement as he opened his mouth, revealing the name of the true king._

_Jack's eyes widen in terror. "What? You mean-arggh!" He bit his lip at a sudden jolt of pain near his lower abdomen. _

_The older man grinned in delight. "Ah! So it seems the poison is taking over. Heh heh… Let me do you the favor…and end your pain!" He pulled out a dagger as he hissed, "Good bye false king!" He immediately cut the weak ropes of the bridge, allowing Jack to fall down the deep rocky valley._

A loud painful grunt escaped from Jack. "Get…your hand…of me…It hurts!" He clutched his quivering fits tightly, hoping he could forget the eternal hellish pain he was feeling.

Carly ignored the man's request as she returned to reality. She bit her lips as more blood escaped from his wounds. _No_, she pleaded. _Please! Do not let this happen! He can't-_

Jack gasped aloud in pain, "Just… let me be!" He closed his eyes as he continued grunting, almost choking on his blood.

"No!" shouted the young woman. "I wound let you die! I can't allow a Signer die!"

Despite his weaken state, Jack's eyes widen, shocked at the woman's statement. "You…how do you know-Ugh!" He shut his eyes tightly as the crimson aura engulfed his entire body, along with Carly.

Her eyes widen at the aura's power. She was shocked, surprised at the aura's intensity. _This energy…It's so powerful! I've never felt anything like it! But__,__ somehow, I feel…I can use it…I can heal him…I can remove the poison! _ With quivering arms, Carly gave herself one last push; her long hair levitated gracefully as she infused her energy with the crimson aura, extracting the poison.

Jack slowly opened his eyes, blinking a few times as a series of droplets slid down his face. _Rain-? _He broke from his thoughts; realizing tears were falling down the woman's beautiful bright stormy eyes. _This woman… _He was speechless, shocked at Carly's determination to save him. _I shouldn't give up. This…isn't like me…_He closed his eyes slowly in shame. _My soul must be broken…Yes, that's probably it. I-_

* * *

It had been a few days since Carly saved Jack and much to the fortuneteller's surprise, the Signer was recovering nicely.

_Although it pained her to carry him, she managed to make it to her home, a cave, which overlooked the forest._

"_I know it's not much," said Carly. "But, please make yourself at home." She smiled, helping Jack lie down on a soft, sleeping mat, complete with a small pillow._

_Jack smiled weakly at the woman. He kept quiet as he looked around, examining his surroundings. Compared to the homes in Neo Domino and Satellite, her home was rustic, almost primitive, at least that how he saw it. In the end, Jack quickly grew fond of the place. He found it charming, unique, and different. Now that he thought about it, Carly's clothing was certainly different to him. The young woman was wearing simple sandals and a long light and airy pale sky blue dress. She was adorned with a few simple pieces of jewelry along with a veil, which covered the back of her head; her long dark black olive hair remained visible in the front while a small jewel hung over near her forehead, attached the fabric of the veil. He continued the silent treatment, only staring at the young woman before him._

"_What?" exclaimed Carly. Her face was flush. She found it embarrassing, almost unbarring, to see Jack absentmindedly stare at her _

"_I never imaged to be saved by such a beautiful woman," he smiled weakly. "Thank you."_

"_E-Eh!" she turned to her side, avoiding his sincere gaze. "Uh….I'll make some tea!" Carly quickly ran out in the attempt to leave the cave and search for firewood._

_The blonde man laughed to himself. "Silly girl….you have firewood in that rack over there." He remained silent as he turned to look at the fireplace, placing his hand over his heart. "Yusei…Is this how you felt….when you met Izayoi?"_

"I see you've completely healed!" smiled Carly.

Jack nodded. "Yeah…it's thanks to you."

Carly shook her head, disagreeing, "No…It's because of your will to live. I mean…the state I found you in….it was completely out of my lead…Sure I'm a healer, but, I mainly specialize in herbs…That and common injuries and illnesses…"

"Ha!" scoffed Jack playfully "You're being modest Carly-Chan!"

"No, I'm not!" pouted Carly. "And stop calling me that!"

"Don't pretend you hate it. I know you like it!"

Carly turned her back on him. Her cheeks puffed up in frustration and embarrassment. _Ugh! I swear he can read me like a book! _

"Carly," he called out. This time, his tone was serious, almost full of concern. "Why did you save me? Did you save me because I'm a Signer?"

The young woman gasped, this time facing him. "No! O-Of course not! I only save you because you needed help…Yeah, I admit…I was scared when I saw you suffering from that poison…but then I heard someone call out to me."

"You herd someone call out to you?"

"Yeah." She crossed her arms, thinking. "The funny thing is…I can't remember who…I can't even remember if it was a man or woman. They only asked me to place my hand on your wound and trust in myself."

"I see," he reached out for his bowl of rice.

"Jack," whispered Carly. "When I placed my hands over your wound, I saw some of your memories. I saw bits of your past…as a child…and when you were the supposed king of Neo Domino. I also saw your fight with that….Dark Signer…You were helping a fellow Singer…weren't you?"

"Izayoi Aki. She asked me to help her. It was the least I can do after that bastard, Rudger, cursed and trick me." He paused for a moment, serving himself some fish. "To be honest…I don't regret it. It's thanks to Izayoi and Yusei, that I opened my eyes."

"So, you do plan to meet up with them, right? I mean it's your duty as a Signer."

Jack exhaled loudly as he placed his bowl on the ground. "I have to. However…I don't have a clue if Izayoi is still with Mikage and that…Ushio guy."

Carly smiled at the Signer. "I'm sure she's safe. Besides, if you say she's a psychic duelist…I think she can take care of herself."

Jack shrugged, staring at his empty bowl. "I just hope you're right."

* * *

"Wow!" cried Rua. His eyes widen with excitement, looking around in awe. "Dark Glass, you never said she lived in a palace!"He turned towards the spiky-haired man, hoping to get a response. Dark Glass remained silent, avoiding eye contact with the boy.

"Rua's right," said Yusei. "You never mentioned much about…her."

Dark Glass quietly ignored the two and got of his D-Wheel. "I…did not think it was of much….importance," he whispered, walking a few steps ahead. He paused for a moment, giving the other two a chance to catch up.

Yusei brought his D-Wheel to a halt and raised the left handle vertically, allowing Rua to jump off the vehicle. The young boy quickly removed his red helmet and passed it over to the Signer.

The raven-haired man placed the boy's helmet infront and removed his own helmet; his cobalt blue eyes squinted at the sun's bright light.

He looked in all directions, realizing they were in the front lawn of the palace. The grass was green and lush, full of life. Flowers of all colors decorated the vicinity beautifully. Guards were present in different areas of the lawn, watching and patrolling the area. It was obvious they recognized Dark Glass since he was not questioned before passing the front gates of the palace. The palace itself beautifully decorated with elegant French styled gildings and statues. _So, it appears…Dark Glass is working for-_

"Hurry up Big Brother Yusei!" the boy waved at him excitedly. He was standing next to Dark Glass.

"I'm coming," replied Yusei with a smile. He got of his D-wheel and caught up to them. "So," he turned to Dark Glass, crossing his arms. "Where is she?"

"Ah," she smiled. "I am glad the stars have safely guided you all here!"

Yusei, Rua and Dark Glass immediately looked straight ahead, seeing the source of the voice: Sherry. She was dressed in an elegantly beautiful mint sea green dress; a tiara, decorated with precious stones, rested on top of her long golden hair; the ends curled elegantly.

Both Yusei and Rua stared at the woman in awe, watching her as she gracefully walked towards them, her locks flowing beautifully with the light ocean breeze.

Dark Glass ran towards Sherry, automatically bowing and kissing her hand. "My lady, I must apologize. I did not expect us to arrive a few days late."

Sherry smiled at the young man. "That's all right. All what matters is that you all arrived safely." She removed her gaze from Dark Glass, catching sight of Yusei and the boy. "So that man," she whispered, "Is the chosen one?"

Dark Glass nodded, "Yes, My Lady. He's the one." He stood next to her, smiling.

Holding Rua's hand, Yusei quietly walked towards Dark Glass and Sherry. He stood still for a moment, staring absentmindedly at the woman. Rua on the other hand, shyly hid behind Yusei, blushing at the woman's beauty.

Smiling at the young man, Sherry gave a light bow before looking into his piercing blue eyes. "Welcome, chosen Signer. I am Sherry LeBlanc, Queen of Aquatique."

Yusei kneeled gracefully before the young queen. "I am Fudo Yusei." He planted a light kiss on her hand. "It is an honor, Your Highness, to be welcomed into your kingdom."

Rua fidgeted for a moment, lost, unsure of what he should do. Without thinking, he copied Yusei. Although he was not as graceful, the boy kneeled, showing his utmost sincere respect for the woman. "U-U-Um! M-My ….I'm Rua!"

Dark Glass looked to his side, sighing. _Oh Rua! There's no need to scream…Heh, strange kid._

Rua immediately felt a sudden surge of embarrassment. His stomach became full of butterflies. He felt silly, stupid, and childish. "Um." He looked to his, his cheeks growing hot. "S—S—sorry. I did not mean to be so rude."

Yusei turned towards the boy smiling. "Rua…there's no need to be so hard on yourself," he whispered.

The young queen carefully kneeled to the boy's level, giggling. "That's all right." Caressing the boy's mint hair, she smiled, the boy meeting face to face with her. "I may be royalty; however, I'm not really big on formalities. It gets…boring."

"But-Your High-"

"You and Yusei-Kun may simply address me as Sherry, if you like."

"Are you sure your highness?" the boy's eyes widen. "Y-You really don't mind?"

"No," she laughed. "Not at all." With the help of Dark Glass, Sherry stood up, gazing at the two. "You all must be tired. I'll have Mizoguchi lead you to your rooms. You can freshen up and rest before lunch."

Dark Glass turned towards Sherry. "Thank you for the offer My Lady, but we ate some time ago."

"Awww! Come on!" pouted the mint- haired boy. "We just **had** a rice ball! Besides, I'm not-yawn." Rua quickly shook his head, trying to keep himself awake. "I'm **not** sleepy!"

"By the looks of it, Rua-Kun," answered Sherry. "I think it's best you rest."

"My Lady," entered Mizoguchi. "Do you wish for me to lead Yusei-Kun and Rua-Kun to their rooms?"

"Why yes," smiled Sherry. "You always seem to come at the right moment." She turned to both Yusei and Rua, "This is Mizoguchi."

Mizoguchi bowed at the two guests, "It is an honor to meet you."

"He's my advisor…who likes to play the role of butler and caretaker as well." _ Even though__,__ I'm old enough to look after myself._

Yusei raised an eyebrow in amazement. "Really? Wow, you must really care for Her Highness."

Mizoguchi nodded, "Yes. I care for Her Highness dearly. She's like the daughter I never had." The older man smiled lightly before kindly signaling Yusei and Rua to follow him, with Dark Glass not too far behind. He sudden stopped in his footsteps, realizing she was pulling, tugging at the fabric of his sleeve.

"My Lady," whispered Dark Glass. "Is something—" With his back facing her, he stood silent as he felt a pair of arms wrap around him, embracing him.

"I've missed you, Bruno," whispered Sherry. She closed her eyes as she rested her head on his back, tightening the embrace. "I'm just glad you've come…home."

The spiky-haired man smiled gently to himself. He carefully removed her arms before facing her face to face. Without hesitation, the young queen slowly removed his visor. For the longest time, Sherry had long to see those beautiful stormy orbs of his. She always loved how his gaze penetrates through her elegant emerald eyes.

Dark Glass smiled at her, admiring her beauty. He removed his white gloves before brushing his hands though her golden locks. "I'm sorry. " He leaned forward, planting a kiss on her forehead. "I did not mean to make you worry in any way….I've missed you too. How long has it been?"

"Five years, I believe."

"Really? I feel it's been more than that." Dark Glass smiled weakly. "You're still just as beautiful….maybe even more."

Sherry tuned to her side, blushing at his remark. "Stop it." Her eyes began to water.

"Why are you crying?" He brushed away a tear. "Heh, I don't remember you being this sensitive. I mean, you're usually strong." Pausing for a moment, he looked to his side, laughing nervously. "Of course I'm not saying you're a cold person…It's just that…you seemed… different, when I would communicate with you on screen."

Sherry whipped the remaining tears. "Shut up," She sniffed between her tears as she shoved him lightly. "I'm just…happy…you idiot."

Dark Glass smiled as he wrapped his strong arms around her. "I'm happy too, Sherry."

* * *

Mizoguchi lead both Yusei and Rua through a serious of hallways. The Signer kept silent, starring around with his signature stoic gaze. Rua, the other hand, was smiling to himself. He was exited and full of joy. For the first time in a long time, he finally had a comfortable place to stay and rest. He somewhat felt at home, after all, he came from a wealthy family.

The older man finally paused at the end of a hallway, signaling to their respective rooms.

"Thank you," replied Yusei with a faint smile. Rua nodded in agreement, "Thank you so much!"

Mizoguchi nodded at both the boy and young man, smiling. "There's no need to thank me. Please, make yourself at home." He bowed one last time before leaving.

* * *

Yusei closed his eyes and exhaled deeply, all while soaking his clean body in a private outdoor hot spring. "I did not realize until now, just how tired I was." He splashed a handful of water on his face. _However, I have to get used to it…everything did change the moment I awakened as a Signer. That means I'll have to get used to battling, more often._

Right after bathing, the young Signer changed into a pair of pajamas. He stood silent for a moment, carefully looking at his refection through a gilded mirror, scratching the back of his head. "Is this even necessary?" Sighing, he exited the luxurious bathroom and entered the large, over the top, comfortable-looking gust bedroom.

Although he was staying at such a place, Yusei did not find himself at ease one bit. He felt tense, spoiled and shame; shame for staying at such a place.

No matter how hard he tried to relax, the young man could not help but wonder about her. For the last few days, Yusei tried to believe Dark Glass's words. He wanted to believe that Aki was in fact all right; however, something in the back of his mind kept repeating her name. _Aki…Why is it that I keep hearing your name…_He placed his hand over his dragon mark and took in a deep breath, exhaling slowly. _Are you all right?…Please stay safe…sigh… I just hope… I'm over exaggerating._

Yusei blinked a few times and began to walk around the room in circles. In an attempt to keep his mind busy, he studied the details of all the décor in his room.

After walking around the room for some time, the young Signer carefully reclined against the soft, large, mattress. Looking up towards the ceiling, Yusei sighed. _I should not cloud my mind with such thoughts… I just need to relax and calm down…Maybe I will feel better._ He slowly closed his eyes, falling into a deep sleep.

_Yusei slowly opened his eyes, realizing he was standing on a wooden bridge. "Ah!" He looked in all directions, noticing A few patches of thick fog filled the area, still permitting him to see a few inches ahead._

"_What is this place? Where am I?" _

_He cautiously walked down the bridge. With each step he took, he felt the bridge wobble and creak, singling its possible instability. Without hesitation, Yusei firmly placed his hand on the rope railing. Out of curiosity, the Signer leaned forward before looking downwards, hoping to see the surface. Despite the low visibility, Yusei was able to catch a glimpse of the so call surface, a bright white light reflecting many colors._

"_What is this light," he questioned himself. "I don't understand where I am. Argh, it's just like the last dream I had. I'm somewhere….I'm in a place that is indefinite to me." _

"_Yusei." called out a gentle voice. She carefully placed her over his. _

_The Signer jumped. He was shocked, surprised, at the sudden touch. "A-Aki?" Yusei smiled as he placed his other hand over hers. "What are you doing here?" _

_Her bright auburn eyes' grew large with fear. "W-We have to get out of here!" The young female Signer quickly pulled his arm, signaling him to run, to follow her lead. _

_His bright cobalt blue eyes widen, shocked at her warning. Without questioning, he followed her, holding her hand tightly. "Aki! Where are we going?"_

_Aki did not respond. She continued to run, holding his hand ever so tightly. Both her breathing and his stayed in harmony along with the tapping of their shoes._

_Suddenly, a loud, sinister laughed echoed with in the vicinity. "Yes!" he hissed. "That's it! Keep running Signers! Run! Run with fear!"_

_Suddenly a loud explosion caught the two of guard, the shaking of the bridge causing both Yusei and Aki to lose each other's grip. The wood bellow quickly separated, allowing the two to fall towards the bright aurora-like light._

_Aki arched her back beautifully, releasing her rose wings in the process. She quickly flew upwards, avoiding all the falling debris in the process and making it to safe ground. Placing both her hands over her heart, she panted for air. She quickly looked in all directions, calling him."Yusei? Are you all-?" Her eyes grew wide as she herd his scream, clearly, he had not made it to safe ground. _

"_Yusei!" cried the young woman. She stood up and positioned herself to fly downwards in the attempt to save him._

"_Heh," he hissed. "I don't think so." A large spider suddenly caught Aki by surprise and entangled her within its sticky thread._

_Although Yusei was able to release his stardust wings, it proved to be futile. A large splinter had implied into one of his wings, the only support for his life. He screamed in pain as he fell towards the bright white light, only to hear Aki's distressed cry._

"_YUSEI!"_

"_AKI!" he cried as tears rolled down his face. Everything around him suddenly went dark._

_Yusei opened his eyes once again: this time finding himself in a completely different area: A large grassy field. "This place…" he looked around, walking through the field. He unconsciously placed his hand on his back, realizing his wings were fine. Not a sign of blood was present. "Ok…so I'm not hurt-Huh?"_

_He stopped in his tracks with large eyes, noticing Aki standing right in front of him. She was dressed in a flowing white gown with gold, smiling at him. "Aki?" He slowly reached out, trying to run his hands through her silky locks, only to see his hand going right through her. 'What?' He jumped as Aki ran right through him like thin air, as if he was invisible._

"_Where is she going? Why can't she see me?" He stood still, watching Aki as she ran towards someone, someone Yusei could not identify. Her bright catlike eyes shined with bliss as she ran towards this unknown man._

"_Who is he?" cried Yusei, His jaw somewhat drooping._

_Wrapping her with his long white cape, the unknown man embraced Aki. He smiled at the young woman, caressing her hair as she nuzzled against his chest. She appeared to be sobbing. _

"_Aki," whispered Yusei. He stared at the two with a face full of hurt._

"_**It's all right my dear Aki, I promise to never leave you again. I promise to never let you suffer again."**_

Yusei instantly jumped as he opened his eyes. "Ah!" He looked around, breathing hard in the process. "It was just a dream." He gave one final glance around the room, reassuring himself. "Yeah; Just a dream." The Signer slowly jumped off his bed and walked towards the window. "Afternoon?…I guess I overslept." He placed both his hands on head, ruffling his fingers through his hair.

_Ugh!_ _Why do I keep dreaming about such things? Are these supposed to be visions? It's strange…I mean I never had such dreams…All this has been happening ever since I met her. _He broke from his thoughts as he heard a light knock.

"You may enter," replied the Signer. His eyes grew large as he saw the man enter the room. "Dark Glass? What is it?"

"Are you all right?" questioned Dark Glass. He eyed Yusei up and down as he crossed his arms. "You look like you had a bad dream of some sort."

Yusei smiled weakly, shaking his head. "I'm fine thank you. I had a strange dream…that's all."

Dark Glass continued eyeing Yusei, not buying into his statement. "Yusei, if something's troubling you. You can tell me."

"I'm fine. Really." Yusei looked to his side as picked up his dark blue blazer. "Dark Glass…does Her Highness-"

The spiky-haired man nodded. "Yes, My Lady wishes to speak with you."

* * *

Dark Glass led Yusei though a number of hallways, making quick and smooth turns at every corner. The raven-haired man kept silent, following him until they arrived in front of a large door at the end of a hallway.

"Here?" questioned Yusei, raising an eyebrow.

Dark Glass nodded as he opened the door. "Yeah."

As the two men entered the large sunny room, they noticed Sherry. She greeted the two men with a graceful smile, gesturing towards two seats, signaling them to sit.

Both Dark Glass and Yusei obeyed and quietly sat on their respective seats. The Signer looked at the table in front of them, noticing a cup of tea siting before him. Right in the middle of the coffee table sat a basket full of pastries.

"I take it you enjoy sweets?" smiled Sherry.

The mint haired boy smiled as he took a bite out of a cookie, taking a light well- mannered sip from his teacup. "Yeah, it's been a long time. Thank you," smiled Rua. He chomped the last bit.

"My Lady," said Dark Glass. "May I ask why he's here? I thought this was between Her Highness, Yusei and me?"

Rua immediately glared at him, "Hey! What gives?" He attempted to kick Dark Glass in the knee, only to fail due to his height. His foot only dangled.

"Relax," smiled Sherry. "There's no need to ask such questions. I believe the boy has the right to know what I'm going to speak of. After all, he is a citizen of Neo Domino. Not to mention, he's fond of Yusei-Kun."

"My apologizes, My Lady, Rua-Kun." bowed Dark Glass.

Clearing his throat, Yusei turned to Sherry. "You wish to talk to me about my mark, correct? ….After all that is why you asked him to bring me to you."

She closed her eyes, nodding. "Yes, that is what I requested of him. It took many years as you can see…to search for you, you who carries the Crimson Dragon's head mark." Sherry paused for a moment, crossing her arms, her emerald gaze narrowing, staring into Yusei's enticing blue orbs. "Dark Glass…he told me everything about you: Your relationship to Jack, the so-call king of Neo Domino. You battled him to retrieve Stardust Dragon. He also saw how you awakened as a Signer…and how a psychic name Aki-San saved your life."

Yusei narrowed his eyes coldly. "Aki…she's a Signer too."

The young queen narrowed her eyes right back at the Signer. She could sense sadness, yet annoyance. Whatever his problem was, Sherry disliked the way he was speaking to her at that very moment. "I'm well aware of that. However, it was top priority to bring you here at all cost…even if she had to be left behind… Besides," she gently pulled Yusei by the chin. "You need to have faith that you will find her again. If you bare the mark of the dragon, then as leader, you shouldn't have a problem searching for all the Signers."

"So you mean to tell me that's why you brought me here? To tell me something that obvious?" Yusei glared at the woman, freeing himself off her grip. He quickly jumped off his seat, pointing at Dark Glass. "That's my secret mission that he's been telling so much about?" He crossed his arm, sighing. "Even though I wasn't born as a Signer, with a birthmark, I remember Martha and Godwin would constantly tell Jack and me the roles of the Signer. So don't tell me something that obvious Your Highness."

"Yusei!" screamed Dark Glass. "How dare you speak to My Lady in such a manner!"

"Stay out of it, Bruno." He tuned to his side, glaring at the blue haired man. "What! You couldn't trust me? Gee, I appreciate that you helped me escape from security and attended to my injuries…but you could have at least told me it was you! Hell, and here I was thinking I left a good friend behind! He was right under my nose, acting like we were total strangers!"

Rua quickly looked down as his tea. He felt uneasy, uncomfortable, at that moment. Reaching out towards his cup, the boy quietly sipped his tea, hoping he could ignore the scene before him.

Dark Glass sighed in annoyance, removing his visor in the process. "Yeah, it's me, Bruno." He slowly walked over to Sherry's side, staring at Yusei. "I know we were living in the same place…and we had trust in each other. After all, you told me everything. However…no matter how well we got along, I couldn't tell you who I am, who I work for…I did this all for the sake of not being caught by Rudger and security. I'm sorry…I did not mean to ruin our trust, our friendship in such a manner."

"Heh," retorted Yusei. "You were already living in a place where most security officers fear walking into. Stop the excesses!"

"Yusei," replied Bruno calmly. "Please try to understand!"

_Yusei. _Rua looked at the young man. His bright honey-colored eyes shined with concern. It pained him to see Yusei in such a state. "Yusei," he called out. "I know I have no say…in this manner…but I'm sure Bruno-San did not mean it…right?" He turned to the blue-haired man.

The Signer removed his gaze from Bruno, staring at the floor. "Ugh…I'll forgive you. But… try not to be so shady with me." Returning his gaze, Yusei softly grinned. "We're friends right?"

Bruno returned the grin. "Right. I promise."

"S-Sherry-San,"questioned Rua. "Does…Director Rudger know you?"

"Yes. He does," replied the young queen. "In fact he knows that I was born as the 360th Star Guardian." Sherry closed her eyes and took in a deep breath of air. "Rudger, he secretly sent assassins in the attempt to kill me as a child; All without the consent of the Neo Domino royal family."

"I'm guessing both families got along, right?" replied Yusei softly

"Yes. We did. However, Rudger was different, he always seemed…shady. He and his brother were advisors to the king of Neo Domino. As you can see, Rudger never succeeded in eliminating me. However, he did kill my beloved parents." Sherry bit her lips in anger, tears rolling down her fair skin. "It was during a trip to Neo Domino."

Yusei raised an eyebrow. "A trip to Neo Domino? What were you doing there?"

"We were on our way to the royal palace for a celebration. It was such a lovely night in Neo Domino; the sky was clear, it was perfect. However, it was on that very day, that dreadful incident occurred. The one you refer to as Zero Reverse."

"Zero Reverse? Wait," he gasped. "You mean to tell me Rudger was behind that disaster?"

"I never said Rudger was behind it, did I?"

"No," smirked Yusei. "But judging by the way you speak, you make it seem like he did cause Zero Reverse."

Sherry clasped her hands together, looking downward. "That may be, however, my sources tell me he's a Dark Signer. Like you, he's the leader; therefore, you two are enemies, destined to battle each other."

"Hold on a minute!" cried Rua. "I heard the Signers and the Crimson Dragon were responsible for the incident! That's why many people detest them. Many believe it was their fault!"

"Well, one thing's for sure, you don't seem to believe in that rumor," smiled sherry. "Do you Rua-Kun?"

Rua looked down shyly. "Well….no. Not really. I don't believe that."

"Well that depends on the heart," replied Bruno.

"My heart?

"The country of Neo Domino runs on the source of energy you call Momentum." Bruno paused for a moment, looking at Yusei and Sherry before he continued. "I believe the reason why there are mixed feelings about the Crimson Dragon, is because of Old Momentum. You see, it can react to people's hearts and where there is doubt…there can be fear, hate, and rejection. If Rudger was behind this, then it may be possible that he used his power as advisor and the Momentum to influence the people, to detest everything related to the Crimson Dragon"

"Bruno," called Yusei. "If your theory is correct, then are you saying that Old Momentum or the current Momentum is releasing some sort of invisible energy that may be clouding the thoughts of people?"

"It is possible, however," He paused for a moment, sipping his tea. "We can't be certain until we find out the truth."

Yusei shrugged his shoulders as he took a sip from his tea. "Rudger, he's the director of security…But he has always run the county like he was king. …that bastard…he has always neglected the people of Satellite…Anyways I remembered while growing up…there was a rumor that he was searching for the heir of Neo Domino….the suppose king. But, yet again…no one seems to remember this royal family you speak of." He gave the cup a light swirl, staring at the tea.

"Yeah, Yusei's right!" exclaimed Rua. "Up until two years ago, Director Rudger came up with this man name Jack Atlas, calming he's the true heir of the country." The boy laughed in embarrassment, "I'll admit, he's a great duelist. However, I wasn't sure if he really was in fact, king. Everyone seemed to accept him though…I guess people wanted a King…someone powerful…Besides everyone thought his Red Demons Dragon was amazing. Once in a while he would use Stardust Dragon too, the card he stole from Big Brother Yusei."

"Wait!" replied Bruno. "Yusei," he turned towards the Signer. "Since when did Rua know about such a thing?"

Yusei laughed aloud, placing his hands on his stomach. "Oh yeah, just like how you forgot to tell me that Dark Glass was in fact, you, I forgot to mention that I told Rua about my past….everything."

"Yusei!" exclaimed Bruno. "I'm sorry! Really! You don't have to rub it in! But," he cleared his throat. "I'm glad you informed Rua-Kun though."

"Yeah," smiled Rua. "He even told me about how he was saved by a beautiful psychic name Izayoi Aki! He's in love with her!"

"RUA!" snapped Yusei. "I never told you that part!" He glared down in embarrassment. _Awww, man. He just had to say that._

Rua laughed aloud at the young man's sudden reaction. "Yep, it's true!"

Ignoring the last remarks between Bruno, Yusei and Rua, Sherry cleared her throat. "I don't know how, but Rudger seems to know a bit too much. He certainly has power. It's amazing how he caught wind about Jack and Red Demon's Dragon. I just don't know how he caught wind of Stardust."

At that moment Mizoguchi, entered the room. He greeted his queen with a bow before speaking, "Good Afternoon Your Highness…As you requested I have brought them."

"Ah," smiled Sherry. "Thank you."

Mizoguchi smiled one last time before walking towards the doorway. With his hand, he signaled to the mysterious guest, consisting of two men and two women, to enter.

"Ah, Godwin, Martha!" exclaimed a shocked and surprised Yusei. "What are you doing here? And-," He looked to the left, noticing a blue-haired woman and a familiar, ugly, older man.

"How the hell did you manage to get here?" The Signer's eyes darken with rage. His heart raced faster as he bit his lip. If there was anyone he did not want to see, it was him, Ushio: the cruel officer who tore him apart from Aki. Just thinking about the way Ushio treated Aki and him, made him want to tear the man apart. He wanted the officer to go through the same pain they went through.

Ushio only replied with silence. He stood still, only glaring at the young man.

"What," shouted Yusei. "You're not going to answer me?" He glared up and down at the officer in disgust. "Oh I get it," sneered the Signer. "Rudger order you to track me down and arrest me! Am I right?"

Finally breaking the silence, Ushio hissed, "Shut up if you know what's good for you! If you don't, I will arrest you, trash!"

"USHIO!" shouted Mikage. "We're not here to fight!"

"Sorry," replied Ushio in a low voice. "I did not mean to get out of line." _Tsk! Cheeky trash!_

Ignoring the rage in Yusei's eyes, Mikage walked towards him. "Yusei-San."

"I have nothing to disgust with you Sagiri-San." He glared at the woman coldly. "What happened back there, stayed back there."

"Please!" beg the woman. "I know how you feel….about us." Out of sheer guilt, Mikage removed her gaze. She clasped her hands together, looking at the floor. "I…can't blame you…I did something horrible! But, this was all a huge misunderstanding!"

"A misunderstanding you say?" replied the Signer.

Mikage nodded, "Yes…So on my behalf and-." She paused for a moment and turned to Ushio, signaling with her gaze to come over.

Despite his worry of Yusei lashing out at him, Ushio took in a deep breath and cautiously walked towards the two. Nodding in agreement, he replied, "And on my behalf as well."

"We both want to apologize for everything we've done." The two officers slowly fell on their knees, bowing before the Signer. "Please forgive us, Prince Fudo Yusei of Neo Domino."

_No way, _thought Rua. _Yusei? He's the true heir! He's the prince of Neo Domino!_

Yusei's eyes widen in shock. "What?" He slowly backed away from the two, turning towards Bruno, Sherry, Rex and Martha. It was as if he was pleading, asking for help, asking for them to give him an answer. "Since when was I a prince?"

Everyone kept silent. The only sounds present were the faint coughs of Rex and Ushio. Martha and Sherry gazed at each other back and forth while Mikage looked at the marbled floor, fidgeting, wondering if she had indeed said the correct thing.

_Oh, _thought Mikage. She slapped the front of her forehead. _I think I just made him more angry!_

"Well?" hissed Yusei. "I'm waiting!"

The silver-haired man sighed as he took a deep breath. "Yusei, my son, I know this is all too sudden. But please calm down and listen to what Martha and I have to say."

"Why should I?" shouted Yusei. "After all these years…you come all the way out here to tell me this?" He quietly turned his back on Godwin shutting his eyes tightly and clutching his fist.

Sherry gently placed her hand on his shoulder. "Yusei," she whispered. "I know it's all too sudden…But, please listen to him. I know Godwin and Martha-San have a good reason…They've been so good to you…So I know they did this out of love."

_Love? _Yusei quietly turned towards Godwin and Martha. The two were holding each other's hand, staring at their son with a benevolent smile.

Yusei took a deep breath, staring the silver-haired man. "All right, I'll listen." In truth he was not taking it lightly, however he had no other choice; this was not the time to cloud his mind with insignificant emotions. After all, Sherry was right: they probably had a good reason to protect his identity.

Everyone quietly took the opportunity to sit on their respect seats around the coffee table. Sherry look in all directions, making sure everyone was ready to listen. "All right, now that we are seated. Maybe we can continue." She smiled gently at Godwin.

"Thank you Queen Sherry. Ahem, Now," he turned to Yusei, smiling. It was the same gentle, fatherly-like smile that Yusei never forgot as a child. "Martha and I must apologize. We never meant to hide such a thing form you. But yes, you are indeed the prince of Neo Domino."

Martha nodded as she carefully placed her hand over Yusei. "Yusei, please don't be angry at us. We did this in order to protect you. We did not want Rex's brother, Rudger, to find out that you were alive after all these years….Heh, it's ironic how you awakened as a Signer. Maybe it was the will of the stars to have you take back your kingdom as a servant of the Crimson Dragon."

"What!" He immediately turned to Godwin. "Rudger is your brother?"

Godwin nodded. "Yes, he is. In fact we were advisors to your father, King Fudo Daisuke."

"And I was your mother's most trusted attendant," smiled Martha. "I'll admit the Fudo family never looked down on their workers. They always treated us as family. However, in my case, Queen Fudo Hana and I were best friends. We were close."

Yusei narrowed his eyes in sadness. "I see…But if that's the case, then why did you raise Jack in the ways of royalty?"

"Jack," responded Godwin. "His family comes from a line of powerful noble warriors that have always served the Fudo family. However, his family bloodline can be considered, 'royalty'. In fact right after you, he's considered to be the next in line for the throne…In the case something dreadful were to happen to you." The older man quietly fixed his gaze on his adoptive son.

Yusei shrugged his shoulders, casually taking a bite from a biscuit. "So if Jack is currently the so-call King of Neo Domino, then it wouldn't have made much difference if I died back there….things would remain the same."

"Yusei!" exclaimed Sherry. "How could you say such a thing? You're a Signer! "

Mikage looked down in shame. "I'm sorry…for all the trouble I cause back there for you, Your Highness. Ugh! To think…I almost killed you. That and all that abuse."

"Drop it," replied Yusei. "You don't have to apologize. You were only doing your job. Therefore, I won't hold a grudge against you.

"So you'll accept my apologies too, right?" intervened Ushio.

Yusei remained silent, swirling the biscuit in tea. "We'll see about that." He quickly chomped the remaining biscuit. "You did go overboard with Aki and me."

Ushio narrowed his eyes in rage. "So now I'm the bad guy! I was just doing my job! Just like Mikage-San!"

As much as he wanted to beat the guy up, the Signer continued toying with the officer's weakness: his temper.

"But I never said that applied to you, did I," smirked Yusei "Besides, I'm not the only one you should apologize too. So when I find Aki, we'll talk. But for now, keep your apologies to yourself."

"Wise guy eh!" Ushio immediately rose from his seat, glaring and pulling Yusei by his shirt. "I don't care if your royalty-"

Mikage immediately turned towards her partner. "USHIO!" She pinched his arm. The officer yelled out in pain, placing his hand over his arm. "Control yourself!" commanded Mikage. "C-can't you see he's worried about Lady….Er-I mean… Izayoi-San."

"What was that?"

The young woman turned back to Yusei, nervously. She stammered, clasped her hands together and bowing. "O-Oh it was …n-nothing!"

Not wanting to cause any more trouble for the female officer, Yusei ignored her last words. "All right…I'll forget whatever you just said. However, I want to know how you met up with Martha and Godwin….You can answer that, right?"

"Yeah," replied Mikage, looking back at Ushio then Yusei. "We can tell you."

For the next hour, Mikage, along with the help of Ushio, Godwin and Martha explained how they all met. She went into detail on what she and Aki spoke of; how Jack had asked her to assist him in helping Aki escape from Neo Domino. She explained every single detail of their ordeal, leading to this very moment.

"I see," replied both Sherry and Bruno. "So Rudger had intended to keep Jack away from any other Signer. I'm shocked. I never knew he was capable of placing one, especially a Signer under a curse." Sherry bit her nail, gazing outside. _He's far more dangerous than we have anticipated._

"So," spoke Yusei. "Jack is somewhere out there and you have no idea if he's alive?" He crossed his arms in irritation, all while tapping his boot. "Why didn't you bother to search for him?"

"Atlas-Sama, instructed us to keep Izayoi-San safe at all cost," replied Mikage.

The blonde queen turned to Yusei, hoping to cheer him up. "I'm sure Jack-Kun isn't the type to die easily. Besides, he's a Signer. I'm sure we'll find him."

"My Lady is right," responded Bruno. "Jack-Kun is mostly-likely somewhere out there, alive; besides, I don't believe Jack is back in Neo Domino…Now that he knows the truth…I doubt Rudger would dare want him to continue living there as King."

"I guess you're right, but," Yusei turned to glare at both Mikage and Ushio. "Aki. Where is she? I thought she was with you guys! So…why isn't she here?"

Both officers looked to their side. A look of guilt and shame was clearly present on their face. "Well, you see….Izayoi-San was in fact… with us when we met up with Godwin-San and Martha-San…but-"

"But what!" scoffed Yusei. He slammed both his hands on the coffee table, the vibration catching everyone off guard. "What happened?"

* * *

**A/N:** Annnnnnnndddd that's a wrap….for the chapter that is. :3 I wanted to make this chapter longer, however I did not want to prolong it any further as well. I also wanted to give everyone a breather when it comes to absorbing the info. …I tend to throw many things at my readers. :P …that and my imperfect (crappy?) editing skills….ah what the heck…I'm just trying and this is really just a hobby where I sacrifice my drawing time…but I still enjoy working on this of course! *W*

_**Side notes**_**:**

**Carly**: She does not wear any spectacles/glasses in this fic…so she can see. I wanted her to be a bit different.

**Sherry:** I know she seemed occ…(that and Jack. I seemed to make him a bit nicer) ^^; But I couldn't help it. (then again…I feel she's a bit occ in Tag Force 5...maybe that's just me.)

**Aquatine**: I was being lame and decided to use the French term for 'aqua'. :P I did mention in an earlier chapter that Yusei and company were going towards the Southern sea. (wowimsocreative!) Her kingdom's specialty is fishing/farming/ cultivation of lilies/flowers and like Neo Domino, they are economically stable. Technology is openly available, (d-wheels, etc) however most people just tend not use it.

**Signers:** It's not necessary that they die in order to awaken their powers. I believe I've stated that Yusei only lost conciseness (a quick coma?) a few chapters back; Jack and Aki just thought he was dead. Aki on the other hand did die. Jack: we'll say he did not either.

**Yusei's parents:** I decided to name his father Daisuke (because it was the first name that I thought off. T_T) Hana? I thought it was a nice name for his mother, it means flower and I thought it would fit. It seems to add to her sweet personality…(at least that's how I think she's really like :P)

I bleive this is all wat I needed to expalain…I think. ^^;

I look forwards to all your reviers *W*and I will do my best to update ASAP! (of course I don't want to type crap either…)

Well, I need to go to bed…I have another bbq with some my aunt/ uncle and cousins from my dad's side for Father's Day. :3

_Ayu 3 _


	15. Chapter 15: Rebirth

**Chapter Fifteen: Rebirth **

A low soft groan escaped from her as she slowly regained consciousness. "Where…am…I?" whispered Aki. She gazed in all directions with hazy auburn orbs, staring, realizing she was all alone in a cold and dark dungeon, unsure of her exact location.

The Signer narrowed her eyes in disappointment. "So… I'm…alone-ah!" She closed her eyes tightly, grunting at a sudden, but quick, painful jolt across her head. _This pain….Ugh!…I must have hit my head earlier. _

As the pain died out, the young Signer cautiously opened her eyes and raised her head, staring above.

Her eyes widen in terror as she fully came to her senses, realizing her risks were chained together high above her head; her ankles cuffed together, pining her against the cold stone wall.

The young woman grunted softly as she wiggled out of discomfort, hoping she could miraculously free herself: Regardless if the idea seemed silly, she preferred to try then staying sill and give in.

Resting her cold, stiff, back against the hard stone wall, Aki whispered in defeat, sighing, "Ugh!…It's no use!" Her legs quivered with pain and fatigue as her heart began to pond faster, fearing for the worst.

_There, there has to be a way to break myself free….There has to be a way out!_ She lowered her gaze at the cold ground, looking at the moonlight. _Light? That's it!_ Her eyes shined with relief as she followed the light and raised her head high, noticing a slit high above.

Much to her disappointment, the silt was far too small for anyone to go through and escape. Clearly, the slit only served for one purpose: to permit a minimal amount of both air and light.

Aki shook her head in disbelief, "This can't be! I cannot break myself free! I'm left with no way out." _And it's clear: my kidnapper knows of my powers…which is why they striped me off my bag….without my cards and duel disk…I can't use my power to escape…Sigh, I'm only left with my ability to sense auras._

"I don't like this," she lowered her gaze. "I…" she paused. _Someone's coming._

"Ah!" exclaimed an unknown masculine voice. "So it appears the little rose has regain consciousness." He chuckled darkly as he advanced towards her, slowly stepping into the light. "How pretty you look…helpless, all tied up!"

"You!" she hissed, her eyes glowing with rage and hate. "What do you want from me-?"

"The name's Placido," he hissed rudely, interrupting the young woman. He swiftly placed his sword against her fine, thin, neck, smirking. Aki released a low growl, biting her lip in anger for feeling vulnerable and helpless.

Placido roughly removed his long white hood, freeing his spiky bi-silver hair and revealing his facial features. His skin was just as fair as hers, with the exception of his devilish crimson eyes. A deep scar present underneath his left eye.

"I don't answer to 'you'," hissed Placido. He brushed the long blade across her neck dangerously slow, hoping to strike fear into the woman.

The young women flinched for a moment, gasping, shocked at the blade's cold texture, surprisingly leaving no marks on her skin. Satisfied at Aki's response the young man grinned in delight.

"Heh, you pretend to be brave, princess," he sneered. "However, deep down, you're just a scared little girl."

"Be quiet!" she hissed between her teeth threateningly. "Now, tell me what you did back there? How did you prevent me, paralyze me from merging my power with Black Rose Dragon?"

Placido glared at her for a moment, only responding in silence. Right away, he laughed, mocking the woman before him. "I have no idea what you're talking about. You just passed out."

"Don't lie to me!" She narrowed his eyes in rage. "I saw what happened! You! Y-You're working for Rudger, aren't you?"

"Rudger?" snorted Placido mockingly. He quickly removed the sword from her neck, giving it a quick spin before pointing the blade directly in front of her face. "Now why would I work for that old man? Heh, I'm only assisting them, the Dark Signers, for an even greater cause."

"A greater cause?" she questioned. "What do you mean?"

"When he descends to this cruel, poisoned world…he'll destroy the goddess, the Signers, and all those who oppose him! This world had no need for such a deity! No one needs her! Only the stupid believe in her power!"

"Y-You're…not making any sense!" cried Aki. "Who's _he_? Who or what are you talking about? How does helping the Dark Singers benefit you?"

"Argh! I've told you enough, woman!" he retorted. "You ask too many questions! A Signer like you couldn't possibility understand! " His looked to his side, hearing the creaking sound of the dungeon door off in the distance, along with the approaching, echoing, footsteps of someone

_Ugh, finally! I was starting to get annoyed by her questioning. _He glared at her in digest, Aki returning the same, repulsive expression.

Out of the darkness, he slowly reached out towards her, caressing her cheek. "I see you've awakened…Heh heh, my dear Aki-Chan."

The female Signer's eyes widen in horror, seeing him step into the light. "D-Divine?" A loud painful cry escaped from her as her birthmark violently glowed, the light causing a deep, burning sensation on her skin. _What? My mark! It's-_ She gasped, noticing a violet glowing mark on her mentor's arm. "Divine!" she gasped. "W-What is the meaning of this?"

"Oh this?" replied Divine wickedly. "Yes, I too have a mark: I have awakened as a Dark Signer." He removed his dark cape and placed his hand over it, a devious smirk forming on him. "I've been blessed with the powers of Ukhu Pacha Amaru, the underworld snake god!"

"Awaken? Ukhu Pacha Amaru?" She looked to her side, somewhat upset. "Divine…what happened? How could you!"

"Ugh!" Placido rolled his eyes as he gave his long sword a twirl. "That woman! She asks-"

"Now, now," interrupted the red head. "She deserves to know. Heh, after all…," he paused for a moment, caressing her rose locks, "She's still my pupil."

Placido scrunched in face in disgust, "Ugh! Cut the false sweet talk and just spill it out already."

_Divine rampaged into his office, growling as he slammed the door shut. He immediately began to kick and break down anything that stood before him, expensive vases, frames, anything. He was angry and frustrated, frustrated that Aki had confessed her feelings for Yusei. She preferred to be with someone she had just met overnight instead of him, someone whom Aki had known for a long time. He felt betrayed and at bit at fault for failing to keep her by his side as a pupil and lover._

"_Ugh!" He cried, slamming a vase on the floor, crushing the smaller fragments with his foot. "This isn't fair! Aki! You're so cruel… after all the kindness I've offered you!"_

"_Yes," answered a woman, smirking. "She __**truly **__is __ungrateful." _

_Divine's eyes widen as he turned, looking in all directions. "W-Who's there? I demand you show yourself!" He immediately began to chuckle darkly, believing it was one of his assistants, "I thought I made it clear: I wanted to be alone!"_

"_I'm right here, Divine-San," responded the woman in a playful manner, ignoring the man's threat._

_Following her voice, the red head turned towards the large glass windows across his office, staring at her. She was sitting dangerously provocative on his fine cherry wood desk, cross-legged. Caressing her fingers thorough her dark hair, she answered, "The name's Misty, I am the 360th Guardian of darkness."_

"_Guardian of Darkness?" snorted Divine. "Ha!" He immediately turned his back on her. "I'm sorry but I-" He immediately stopped in his tracks, surprised to see Misty already standing shoulder to shoulder._

'_This woman…her aura…it's incredible!"_

"_Izayoi Aki," said Misty. She eyed the man next to her, laughing in between her words, "The little rose whom you adopted….You gave her all you love…and yet, she fell in love with a shooting star. He took her away from you. Heh Heh. What a pity."_

_Divine released a low hostile growl. The thought of Aki's love for Yusei made his blood turn hot and sour. "I don't need to be reminded of-" His eyes grew large as Misty pulled his chin, smirking in amusement._

"_You're in pain aren't you?" she whispered. "There's no need to hide it…I can read people's faces…I can tell you loved her more than just a pupil."_

"_Shut up!" He violently slapped her hand out of frustration. "Don't remind me of **her**!"_

_Misty shook her head in disagreement. "I won't leave," she replied bluntly. The dark haired woman advanced towards the Arcadia Movement leader until she had him cornered. "Not until I give you my offer," she hissed against his ear._

"_An offer?" scoffed Divine. "I don't know how you got in here, but I will not take an offer by a random person!"_

_She raised her eyebrow, eyeing the leader up and down. "Are you willing to accept your true destiny?" challenged Misty. "Are you willing to break the little rose from her shooting star?" She chuckled darkly. "I can help you…. I can help you awaken your true power. Only then will you be able to keep her by your side."_

_Divine stood silent for a moment. He seemed to be lost in thought, thinking, possibly tempted by the offer._

"_Awww come now," chuckled Misty. "I know you-"_

"_On what condition?" interrupted Divine. "What do I have to do?" _

"_Ah." She smirked in victory. "I'm glad you've taken up interest in my offer. Come, I'll show you." She walked towards the other side of the room, with Divine not too far from her. Never removing his gaze from the woman, Divine studied the women's movements. Although he seemed to be confused as to what the woman was doing, he did not want to let his guard down, he distrusted her._

_Misty suddenly picked up a vase, one of the few surviving objects. She held it for a moment, admiring the design. "This one is certainly different," said the guardian. "It's hand painted, but it's not of fine quality….A child…painted this." _

"_Aki," responded Divine stoically. "She hand-painted that vase as a gift."_

* * *

_He sat alone in his office desk, reading through a pile of paperwork. Divine turned to his side, staring at the clear and bright midmorning sky. "Heh, seems like today's going to be a nice day-Hmm?" He stood up from his chair, hearing a soft knock from his office door._

_ "Who's there?" he demanded._

_ "D-Divine-San…it's me," replied the girl in a shy, muffled voice._

_ "Ah, do come in!"_

_The door made a light creaking sound as a young Aki entered the office. She was dressed in a bright sunflower-colored summer dress. Walking towards him, she clasped her hands together behind. "Umm," she smiled weakly as she stood before his desk. "I…"_

"_Yes?" he smiled sweetly at the girl. "What is it Aki-Chan?" His eyes widen the moment she quickly placed her small hands on his desk, placing a box. Taking the box with both hands, he stared at her, blinking in confusion. "Aki-"_

_ "Please open it," she pleaded sweetly._

_ Obeying, the older man opened the gift box. "Aki-Chan," he smiled, looking at the vase. "Did you paint this for me?"_

_Aki smiled innocently, nodding. "Yes. I painted it for you." She quietly look to her side, frowning. "Um… it's not much, but it's my way of saying….thank you… for saving me from that, orphanage-" She immediately burst into tears. "I-I'm sorry F- for the w—w- way…I- I've been acting!"_

_Divine quickly wrapped his arms around her, caressing the back of her head. "There's no need to apologize Aki-Chan. It's only natural for you to act in such a way…after all that abuse and mistreatment…It takes time for one to open up." He laughed. "Thank you for the gift, I'll always cherish it!"_

_ Aki smiled in return, warping her arms around him, tightening the hug. "T-Thank you! I -l-love you."_

_ "Heh, I love you too, Aki."_

* * *

"_My, my, she certainly was a sweet child," snorted Misty. "This'll be perfect!" Within an instant, the woman cold-heartedly threw the vase towards the tall glass window, shattering both the vase and glass into sparkling pieces; a cold strong breeze entered the room._

"_Out there," she pointed. "You will find your new power."_

"_Are you kidding me? You do realize we are way up high!"_

"_That's how you will obtain your power." she chuckled darkly. "Don't worry you will still live…only be reborn….that is all."_

"You!" hissed Aki. "You **killed **yourself for such powers?" She closed her eyes, shaking her head in disbelief. "I don't believe it! How could you do such a thing? How could you fall for that…that witch!"

Divine stood still, only responding in silence, thinking. He never believed in the legends of the Signers and the Dark Signers. It was all meaningless folklore, only the ignorant believed in such a thing. However, his beliefs secretly changed the moment he took in Aki, the moment he saw her birthmark. Regardless, he continued to raise Aki with the mentality of never believing in such fairy tales. Deep down Divine had hoped he could blind her from her faith, her destiny. Fate obviously had its way and made him a dark Signer. How cruel fate is.

"Just like you accepted your role as a…Signer," said Divine. "I accepted my role as a Dark Signer, even if that meant I had to sacrifice-"

Aki gasped. Her cat-like eyes widen as her eyes fogged with tears. "Y-You…mean-"

"Yes," he replied coldly. "I **sacrificed **them all, everyone at the movement, to my wicked god."

Just hearing her former mentor's cold, heartless, words caused her blood to stir in anger. "Y-You demon!" she yelled violently, sparkling teardrops sliding down her fair skin. "How could you? Why couldn't you just leave them alone? They…had nothing to do with this!"

"Woman," intervened Placido. "A Dark Signer must…kill, sacrifice, many souls in order to be blessed with stronger powers form their god."

"Stronger powers? You, Y-You're all sick!" she shrieked.

"You opinion doesn't matter!" hissed Placido.

"Stay out of it!" she demanded. "This is between him and me! If I were you, I'd hold my tongue!"

Placido narrowed his eyes dangerously at the young woman. "Watch your tongue woman! I can assure you: I will not hesitate to cut it if you continue to speak to me in such a manner!"

"I'd like to see you try!" she hissed darkly.

Divine chuckled at his former pupil's remark. "You're still just as feisty and fiery."

"Divine," she narrowed her eyes. "I meet a man by the name of Rex Godwin and a woman by the name Martha. They raised Yusei. They told me…who I am, where I was born."

"Heh, of course, you were born in Neo Domino," he replied bluntly.

"NO!" she cried. "That's a lie! Why didn't you tell me who I really am?"

"Your 'kingdom'," hissed Divine. "No longer exist! So why should you be given the title of 'princess'?"

"That's not my point. I never hid anything from you! I opened up to you! I trusted you!"

"I don't care."

"That's all you can say!" She burst into tears of anger. "You knew I was of royal blood and yet-"

"Yet what?" snapped Divine. "If this had anything to do with being betrothed to **him **since your birth, I could care less! However, I'll admit it…I'm shocked…I never knew this Yusei was the Fudo Yusei…I thought he died! Heh, besides, the deal was probably cut off the moment his parents and your parents died!"

"Why?" she cried. "Why are you doing this to me? Did you really intend to keep me from accepting my role as a Signer? From being happy? Don't I have that right? "

"I only did it to protect you!" snapped Divine. "However, you led me to this…you lead me to become a Dark Signer! If you had been a good girl and stayed with me back at the restaurant, then none of this would have happened. Things would be just like they used to be!"

Aki glared at the former Arcadia leader as her birthmark glowed brighter. She lowered her gaze, mumbling in monotone. "Like…they used…to be? But…I…disserve…to be happy…I…won't let you stop me Divine!" The Signer cried in anger she released a powerful surge of energy, creating a strong gale.

Placido quickly shield himself with both arms, using his sword as his first line of defense. _Heh, I'll admit…she does have an intense amount of power. _He bit his lip as he felt the gale cut through a few parts of his skin, blood slipping through_. Ugh, what a violent power she has!_

Aki grunted in rage as she managed to break herself free from the bindings. Her black rose wings burst from her back as she obtained her sword in hand, the moonlight reflecting beautifully against the blade.

"Impossible!" shouted Placido. "How could she combine her power with her dragon if the card is nowhere near her? All this without chanting for her help!"

Divine smirked in amazement. "So, it's just how when I first met you." He laughed to himself, shaking uncontrollably.

"Yes," he hissed. "I remember it all so clearly. How I found you at the orphanage's basement. You were hiding among the massive storage boxes. There you were, lying down on the floor…full of pain, full of tears. Your tiny rose wings…they were spread out beautifully on the cold, stone floor. You looked so innocent…Heh, I never thought they would be a part of your dragon, you powers as a Signer. I just thought you had a rare type of psychic power-"

He glared at her as Aki pointed her sword against his pale neck. "I…won't let you…stop me," she hissed.

* * *

Yusei sat alone on the outskirts of the royal garden. He remained still and silent, staring absentmindedly at the fountain, watching the waterfall and splash on the marble surface. Everything that had been revealed to him kept haunting, repeating in his mind. Within a matter of days, he awakened as a Signer and reveled that he is a prince, the rightful heir to the kingdom of Neo Domino. He had never imaged his life to change so quickly.

Nevertheless, Yusei knew he had to suck it up and accept reality: that was the only thing he knew he could do, accept. After all, Martha and Godwin had taught him the ways of royalty and nobility, no matter how silly and farfetched Yusei thought it was as a child.

_They really were serious in revealing my identity sometime soon….Heh, I guess I should be grateful they did teach me such things…sigh…I'd be screwed if I had no idea how to run a country….but that's the least of my worries…I have to find the remaining Signers….Jack and…_

_Aki._

He fell to his knees, slamming his fist on the ground. He felt helpless and useless. He hated himself for not being there for Aki, protecting her from harm. She did everything to protect him the night they first met and yet he felt as if he failed in protecting her, protecting her as a person and a fellow Signer.

_Damn it! _He slammed his fist once more.

Not too far away, Martha and Godwin were observing Yusei. Martha bit her lip as she watched her son sob.

"I know Yusei's hurt," said Godwin. "We did everything we could to protect Lady Aki from those attackers…Tsk, but they were too strong. Our magic…nothing…we couldn't do anything."

"It pains me to see Yusei like this," replied Martha. "Unfortunately our magic and everything Mikage-San and Ushio-San did…proved to be futile. Ugh!" The older woman clutched her fist. "Yusei! He should not blame himself for such a thing…he was hurt and it was top priority for Bruno to protect him. Sigh, I just hope Yusei doesn't let it out on him or Her Highness…he can sometimes…and I mean rarely be…a bit hot-blooded. He shouldn't let his emotions get the best of him."

"I agree." Godwin crossed his arms, continuing to stare at Yusei. "Yusei…He feels guilty, not as a fellow Signer….but as a person. Lady Aki saved his life-"

"And opened her heart to him," finished Martha. "By the looks of it, Yusei did too."

Yusei continued sobbing and slamming his fist on the ground. "Aki, I'm s—s-sorry," he whispered between tears. "I-I c-couldn't protect…you! I'm s—sorry…I wasn't t—there for, you!"

"Wow!" he said, laughing at the Signer before him. "Now that's pathetic!" he snorted.

Alarmed by the sudden voice, Yusei quickly stopped and look to his side. He narrowed his eyes in anger, glaring at the officer coldly. "Ushio…What the hell are you doing here?" His tone was low, deep and threatening.

"Ha," scoffed Ushio. "I've the right where I want to be!"

"Leave me alone," hissed Yusei. "Go find another place to be."

"What? So you can cry all alone like a baby?" Ushio laughed. "Really, it's pitiful! You're crying for something you had no control of. If you're to rule Neo Domino someday, then I refuse to bow down to a sissy, disgraceful, and immature king: A king who blames himself, cries, for everything! "

Mikage quietly walked out into the garden, staring in all directions. "Ushio, where are you?" Her eyes widen as she saw the two men quarreling. She quickly ran towards them before Godwin placed his hand in front, preventing her from running further.

"Just let them be," whispered the silver-haired man.

Yusei growled lowly and leaped on to the man, pulling him by his shirt. "SHUT UP! You have no right to tell me such things! It's all thanks to you that Aki was placed under Rudger's hands! You don't understand what it's like to protect those you-…" he remained silent, staring at the ground, leaving his statement on hold.

"What!" hissed Ushio. "Those you love?" He laughed aloud as he pushed the Signer's hands off his shirt, shoving him back. "What! You think I'm a cold person who doesn't understand such a concept?" hissed the officer. "Yeah…I'll admit, what you said earlier to Mikage was true…she was just doing her job…just like…" He paused for a moment, staring at Yusei, who continued to glare at the man with disgust. "I was too. It's my duty as an officer to follow orders on the behalf of protecting Neo Domino. However, even I have a sense of morality and justice. I refuse to work for a man who hides and possibly manipulates the truth from the people."

"Where are you getting at?" glared Yusei.

"I'm apologizing to you for being an asshole to you and Aki-San!" yelled Ushio. "That and falling as a man, and officer, in protecting her."

Yusei remain silent, staring at the officer in shock, surprised at his sincere words. This man, he certainly was not the same person Yusei remembered. He seemed human. Ushio ignored the young man's expression, continuing to speak. "You said I don't know what it's like to protect those I love and care for…But I understand those feelings…" he slightly looked to the side, staring at Mikage in the distance. Yusei also looked to his side, gazing at the woman before returning his attention to the officer.

"….I see," replied Yusei softly. His eyes widen as the officer placed a hand on his shoulder, patting him, the weight of Ushio's arm tilting the Signer to the officer's side.

"I understand your desire to protect Aki-San," sighed the officer. "But, beating yourself up won't solve anything."

Yusei remained silent for a moment, carefully absorbing the officer's words. "Yeah," he replied, gazing up at the night sky. "You're right. I can't beat myself over something that couldn't be helped. I have to be strong, the way I'm sure she's being strong. So for now, I'll do my part and work hard…I know I will find her."

* * *

"Haaa!" she cried, kicking Divine against the cold stone wall.

Divine clicked his teeth in anger while he shielded himself, preventing Aki from whipping him, cutting him, with her sword. _She's not kidding around…she intends to come at me at full force! Just like a true Signer! Ugh! _He closed his eyes tightly the moment Aki managed to tear thought the fabric of his sleeves, cutting him.

"What's the matter?" laughed Aki. "Where's your wicked god?"

Placido glared at both Aki and Divine, studying them. _I hate helping these idiots but…I have to…at least for my brother._ He quickly advanced towards Aki, skillfully pulling out his sword.

With the help of her wings, Aki moved to the side, evading his assault. "I thought I told you to stay out of it!" she hissed, her eyes glowing with anger.

"Nice try," hissed Placido against her ear. The Signer shrieked as the crimson-eyed man kicked her weapon to the side. With her back facing him, he slammed her body against the wall, pinning her with his body and holding her arm.

"What are you doing?" protested Aki. "Get off me!" She made a quick turn as she violently shoved the silver-spiky-haired man, digging her fingernails into his arm.

"Ugh!" Placido bit his lips at the woman's shove. "So you want to get feisty woman? I can play with you like that," he hissed between his teeth dangerously. Without warning, he slapped her, slamming her small fragile figure against the wall.

Aki cried aloud in pain as her rose wings felt a light crunch, the impact causing a few petals to fall on the cold stone floor. "You—Ah!" Tears rolled down her face the moment Placido stabbed his long sword on her wings, pinning her against the wall. She felt an overwhelming amount of fatigue take over her body the moment his weapon made contact with her. _Ugh!…it's that same feeling!_

"Feel that?" questioned Placido wickedly. His eyes widen with excitement as he licked his lips sadistically, laughing. "My sword can put my enemies in a state of weakness! Especially Signers!"

Aki bit her lips in pain and anger; anger for acting so rashly. She lowered her gaze, feeling her body go numb, paralyze. "Ah!"

Divine gazed coldly at the young rose, eyeing her from top to bottom; not feeling a single amount of sympathy.

Placido pulled Aki from her hair, forcing her to meet his deadly crimson gaze. "Such pretty eyes you have! So much sadness, so much anger!" He carefully wiped a falling tear from her beautiful auburn gaze. "You amuse me, Princess Aki," he hissed with delight.

Despite her weaken state, Aki glared at Placido before spitting into his face. "Don't talk to me you demon!"

"You…" hissed an angry Placido. His voice was low, dangerously low. He raised his hand before Divine locked his hand on his risk.

"That's enough," replied Divine coldly. "You've weaken her power. That's all you need to do."

"Ha," scoffed Placido. "So you were pretending to be weak! You clever bastard! Why couldn't you do it yourself? You have psychic powers you know!"

"Let's just say…I don't want to overdo it."

"Are you trying to insult my power?" Placido bit his lips in rage. "You should hold your tongue. I could care less if you are a Dark Signer."

Divine smirked to himself, ignoring the angry man. He walked towards Aki and brushed his cold hands against her soft skin.

"Divine," she whispered weakly. "Get this sword…of…me."

"No." he relied coldly. "You deserve to be pinned down. You deserve to be punished, for disobeying me: for trying to lay a finger on me."

"Why? Because… I fell in love…with someone other than you? Is it wrong…to only see you as a… father… figure?" She shook her head, biting her lips weakly, sparkling tears falling to the ground. "I don't know if it was faith…but it's funny. It's funny how after all these years, after being betrothed to Yusei before my birth,….that I would met him…Fall in love with him of my own free will. And to top it off, fight alongside as Signers, as warriors."

"So by the looks of it," hissed Divine. "You seemed to have accepted your destiny as a Signer, an evil servant for the dragon."

"Evil? I don't know. However, if I was entrusted…with Black Rose Dragon, then… yes. I accept my destiny, to fight alongside Yusei and Jack. I made a promise to Black Rose Dragon…to have faith and slowly open my heart, to trust the Crimson Dragon"

"How cute," hissed Divine. He kicked the sword in frustration, pushing the blade deeper pinning her furthermore, if possible.

Her eyes widen in pain as a loud, echoing, distressed cry escaped from her. Aki closed her eyes tightly as she felt a familiar warm crimson liquid pore down her wings, staining her back and the cold stone floor.

"Yes," Divine glared coldly as he twisted the sword. "Let me see you bleed. I want to see you in pain. I want you to ask for forgiveness. I want you to surrender!"

Placido watched coldly as he crossed his arms, leaning against the cold stone wall. "Just get it over with! This woman, obviously wants to make it difficult!"

"Shut up!" cried Aki in pain. "I refuse to apologize! I refuse to abandon my role as a Signer! I will find the truth on my own about the Zero-Reserves. I will find out who murdered my parents! I will reunite with Yusei! I will help him rebuild Neo Domino as his queen!"

Divine's eyes glowed with rage. "You will never be his queen!" He backslapped her in frustration before placing his hands around her neck. "You fool! I thought you hated Neo Domino!"

Her eyes widen in pain as she gasped for air, slightly choking in between. _You're right. I do hate Neo Domino. But, maybe…if I can fulfill my destiny as a Signer, then maybe Neo Domino will be my place of happiness…At least, I want to believe._

Her large, tearful, cat-like eyes widen as his cold, olive green eyes began to glow. "You will surrender yourself to me, Aki-Chan!" Still keeping his hands around her neck, the Dark Signer leaned against her ear, whispering "I give rise to the true you…be free, my Black Rose Witch!"

Aki cried in pain as she felt a dark energy escape from her body, engulfing her within. Her hairclip fell to the ground, making a loud metal sound. Divine took a few steps, laughing sadistically, watching in amusement. Placido stared stoically as he crossed his arms. He grabbed his sword the moment it flowed right back towards him.

The dark energy instantly cleared and revealed Aki. She screamed in terror as she backed away from the two men, her gaze full of fear.

"No!" she cried, pressing her back further against the wall. "Please don't do this! I helped you! This isn't the type of aura I sense from you!" She cried in fear, placing her arms up into thin air, as if she was trying to push someone off her. "Nooooo!" yelled Aki. The Signer quickly fell to the ground whispering, her hazy auburn eyes full of tears, full of pain. "I…trusted you…Yusei." She closed her eyes, losing consciousness.

Placido stared at the woman then tuned to Divine. "Heh," he smirked. "You're cruel. You replaced her sweet memories of him with ones of horror, and pain…So that hairclip…it's not just a hair accessory?"

"Of course not," hissed divine. "I use it to control her, along with her powers…Heh, it's the first time I had to use it. But it's also the key to release her true…dark power."

"So without that clip," scoffed Placido. "You'd have no control over her…even as a…witch?"

Divine remain silent, glaring at the man. "Pick her up and take her out of this dungeon."

"Pick her up yourself!" snapped the spiky-haired warrior, his crimson eyes burning with rage.

"That's a direct order."

_Ugh! Just you wait you Dark Signers! Just you wait! _He quickly picked up Aki's unconscious, bloodstained, body.

* * *

Carly sat outside the outskirts of the cave. She brought her knees close to her and wrapped her arms around them. Sighing, she turned back to the cave, hoping Jack was already asleep.

"Is something the matter?" he questioned, staring at the woman with concern.

"Jack-Kun!" She instantly tuned to her side, starring at the young man in shock. "Um…I'm…just tired…that's all."

"Tired? Then why don't you get some sleep? " he laughed as he sat next to her. Carly fidgeted, slightly scooting away from him. "You're worried about something, aren't you?"

She shook her head, disagreeing with the man. "N-N-No! Nothing," she stammered.

"Ha! If nothing was bothering you. Then you wouldn't be answering like that," scoffed Jack. "Really, you could learn a thing or two on lying-" He paused for a moment, staring at Carly who was eyeing him, full of shook. "Of course I'm not a…liar…," he continued. _Ugh! I just had to say something that sounded so wrong! _"What I mean is, don't make it obvious that you're lying. Look at you! You're stuttering and blinking!"

"Nothing's wrong," pouted Carly.

"Yeah, well I don't believe you," replied Jack. He took the opportunity to sit cross-legged in front of her, crossing his arms and staring at her in the face. "Are you worried about me?"

Carly sighed. _He's persistent all right…But he's a Signer. I don't have the right to hide such a thing. _ "All right," she finally spoke. "Something **is** troubling me."

"Heh," smirked Jack victoriously. "I knew it."

Carly smiled weakly, explaining herself. "I was doing a card reading early this morning. I usually don't do card readings for myself but just before I placed my hand over my deck…I saw a strange vision."

"A vision you say?" he raised his eyebrow. "I thought you only did fortune telling for others, for guiding them."

"Yeah," replied the fortuneteller. "But, I do get visions…once in a long. It doesn't happen frequently. Any way's…what I saw in my vision, was the world being destroyed, as if hell was let loose on Earth."

"What? Destroyed? What do you mean?"

"There was a fiery dragon and a strange…woman," she placed her hand over her forehead, wiping off a bit of sweat. "I couldn't tell who this woman was, but she appeared to have the same fiery wings as the dragon…I believe it was the Crimson Dragon and the goddess that I saw. The vision wasn't exactly clear…but that's what it-."

Jack's eyes widen at the woman's statement, his heart pounding. "What? You saw the dragon and the goddess?" Leaping onto the woman, he roughly placed his hands over her shoulders, taking Carly by surprise. "W-What else did you see?"

"W-Well," she stammered. "I-I saw everything…d- destroyed …in ruins! If was as if…the goddess destroyed everything! That's…all."

Jack stared into Carly's stormy gaze, making the woman nervous, wondering if she should have kept her mouth shut.

"Jack…I-" She cut her words off as the Signer gently removed his hands of her.

He gazed at the ground for a moment, thinking. _That can't be right…this vision of hers._ "Carly, just how accurate are your…visions?"

"Umm," she blinked, controlling herself. "Well…they're somewhat accurate. Except, I'd never had visions of this caliber…nothing serious like this." She quickly placed her hand over his arm. "But please!" she cried, "I do believe the Signers are good! They can save this world from the evil ones! So please don't think such a thing of me!" Her eyes began to water, feeling shameful.

Jack remained silent, watching the woman before him sob. "Carly," he said. "I don't believe in fortune telling…very much, visions. But, then again, the world is a strange place." He slowly reached out towards her, wiping away a tear. "I believe one carves their own future…But, how can I be upset at you? The vision just came to you, that is all."

"B-But besides that vision," she sobbed. "I'm also worried about you! Are you sure you're confident in your power as a Signer?"

"What?" hissed Jack, his violet eyes reflecting with rage and pain. "What the hell kind of question is that? Really, Carly, that's just low!"

"No," she placed her hand in front of the angry young man. "It's just that…I was really worried when I found you! You combined your power with your dragon, and yet…he weaken you…Are you sure you can defend yourself against the Dark Signers?"

Jack narrowed his eyes in for a moment, staring at the now frighten fortuneteller. "Yes, I'll admit that is true. In fact, I'm angry that Rudger did not go full power when we battle. Just thinking about it hurts my pride. Red Demon's Dragon is my soul." He pulled out his card, staring at it, holding it high. "If my soul is weak at this state…then I, Jack Atlas, must train hard…I must get stronger for my sake…for this world's sake."

Carly sighed in relief. "I'm glad," she grinned. "So then your soul isn't shattered!"

"Huh?" he blinked a few times. "Please! I was just in a weaken state! I will **never **let that happen again! I don't ever want to hear you doubt me again!"

"All right!" she laughed. "I promise." Her eyes gleamed with delight, joy to see his soul burning with passion. She quickly wrapped her arms around him.

Jack froze in fear, realizing this was the first time they hug. Normally, he would not forgive anyone that doubted his power easily; however, Carly was different. There was something about her; he could not stay angry forever.

He returned the hug, wrapping his arms around her small figure, tightening the embrace. "Let's leave tomorrow morning and go search for them."

Carly nodded as she fell asleep in his arms, Jack stroking the back of her head.

* * *

Two weeks passed since Yusei and everyone arrived at Queen Sherry's palace. Everyone continued to remain on site, planning and thinking of what they could do to help Yusei track down Aki and Jack, along with the remaining Signers.

"If Yusei knows Jack and Izayoi-San are Signers, then how in the world can we find the remaining Signers?" question Ushio. He, along with Mikage, was speaking with Sherry in a private meeting; Bruno, Godwin and Martha were present as well, except for Yusei.

"With all due respect your highness," said Mikage. "We need to be realistic. The world is a big…place. How can we find these Signers? It's obvious the Dark Signers want to separate, eliminate them if possible, before they can reunite. They most certainly want to avoid large battles…at least that'll be their last resort"

"Yes, Mikage-San," replied Sherry, turning to the blue-haired woman. "It seems they do intend to separate the Signers as a mean to destroy them as well. However, I get the feeling they just want to intimidate them with their power…it is their destiny to battle each other…no matter what. Where there's light, their's darkness."

The officer lowered her gaze, brushing her hand against her short blue hair. "I see."

"Rudger," hissed the young queen. She bit her nail in anger, thinking of him. "He's a sneaky one all right…And if you say that he too is guided by the Guardian of Darkness, then that makes it worse. Those two could be plotting something grave… Sigh, at least we found Yusei."

"Hmm speaking of His Highness," said Mikage. She looked in all directions. "He's not around here…In fact I haven't seen him too much."

"Yusei is out training," smiled Bruno. "He's been working hard since ever since he found out about Izayoi-San and Jack. Morning, noon and night…he spends his time training. Sometimes I have to drag him back so he can rest…he's secretly stubborn." He grinned at the thought. "However, he really is serious in taking his role as a Signer."

"Of course," said Martha. "Yusei has a kind heart and he's willing to protect everyone he cares for." The older woman paused, laughing. "He certainly has the blood of a Fudo."

Godwin nodded, "That's why he'll be a good ruler. I believe Yusei will restore peace to this world, reunite Satellite with Neo Domino, restore the Fudo family and bring equality for all its citizens.

* * *

Yusei stood still for a moment, smelling the fresh air of the open field. He looked up towards the patchy cloudy morning sky, the wind brushing against his dark, golden striped, locks.

The open field has been his 'secret' training ground ever since he began training. It was a convenient location since it was only a 45-minute walk from the palace. Every morning before the sun rose, he would get up, pack some food and other supplies and leave on foot.

_I must be confident in my power…If I'm going to search for everyone, then I must be at my best. I must be prepared to fight any Dark Signer at all cost._

The young Signer quickly tossed his gloves and dark blue blazer to the side. He then reached towards the cardholder on the back of his belt, carefully pulling out Stardust Dragon. Eyeing the card for a moment, he smiled. "All right Stardust, please continue to help me out."

The card instantly glowed and disappeared from his fingertips, allowing the dragon to materialize before him. Stardust growled lightly as he spread his wings wide, giving them a light flap; the morning light gave his wings a majestic, heavenly glow. Releasing a second growl, the Signer dragon lowered his head to his master's eye level.

The raven-haired man smiled as he reached out, petting the dragon; his birthmark reacted to the dragon's touch, glowing bright crimson. "Morning," said Yusei. "You're up for another day of training?" Stardust replied with a light nod.

"So is this where you've been training?" question Rua. He shyly advanced towards Yusei, staring at him.

The Signer nodded gently. "Yeah, I've been training here. This place helps me relax and focus." He crossed his arms, laughing. "Heh, I'm surprise to see you up at this time. You usually oversleep. Did you want to watch me train?"

"Yeah," smiled the teal-haired boy. "I did." He removed his gaze from Yusei, blushing. "I haven't had a chance to see you train…because I oversleep too much." Rua sighed aloud, clasping his hands from the back. "Anyways, I want to be strong like you someday!" He grinned, the sunlight enhancing his innocence. "You're my role model….and like an older brother!"

"I see," whispered Yusei, continuing to pet Stardust. "You want to be strong enough so you can protect yourself and your sister." He tuned to the boy, smiling. "Ha, I'm glad." Squatting to Rua's level, Yusei patted his head. "I've always wanted a younger brother."

Rua's large hazel eyes shined with pure joy. "Really?"

The Signer nodded. "Yeah." He eyed Rua as he turned to Stardust.

"Wow," gasped the teal haired boy. "He's really not a hologram!" Slowly and cautiously, Rua reached out towards the dragon, hopping the dragon would allow him to be pet. Rua's eyes widen the moment the dragon accepted his touch. "He…likes me!" smiled the boy. He laughed as the dragon nuzzled against the boy.

"It looks like he does," smiled Yusei. "I guess Stardust knows you mean no harm."

Rua slowly removed his hand and turned to Yusei. "Um…I guess I'll let you train, big brother Yusei."

"Judging by the tone of your voice…you make it sound like you're a nuisance to me, like you're in my way."

The boy turned to his side, embarrassed at his statement. "Um…well…I-"

"I'm just teasing you Rua." Yusei gently placed his hand on the boy's shoulder.

Rua puffed his cheeks in anger, flushing at his statement. "I knew that!" he cried as he backed off shyly. "…I'll let you train." He grinned.

Yusei smiled gently at the boy before he turned to Stardust, clapping his hands together. He took a deep breath as he slowly exhaled. A swirl of energy began to emit from him as he chanted, **"Clustering whishes shall become a new shining star! Become the path its light shines upon! Lend me your strength, Stardust Dragon!" **

* * *

Standing before him, Sherry raised an eyebrow. "Wow," exclaimed the queen. "It's already been a month since you arrived and I can see how much you've improved. You can merge your power with Stardust, almost without any chanting." She advanced towards him, placing her hand on his shoulder. "That's a good sign. You have developed an even stronger bond with him."

Yusei smiled weakly. "Yes." He passively looked outside the window, staring at a bush of roses. The two remained silent for a moment, standing in the darkness of her meeting room. The young queen placed her hand over her arm, staring at the Signer, expecting he had more to say.

Finally breaking the silence, he whispered, "Your Highness-"

"Yusei," she sighed, crossing her arms and tapping her feet. "You don't need to address me in such a manner."

"We aren't close enough to say each other's name." His tone was straightforward, almost cold and stoic.

"Oh," she replied, slightly irritated. "And you were close enough to mention Izayoi-San's first name? The way she is a Signer, I am also a comrade…I am the Star Guardian you know. "

He remained silent, continuing to stare at the roses. "It's hard to explain…there was something that sparked…" Yusei closed his mouth, biting his lip. "Enough of that," he tuned, eying the young queen with his serious gaze. "I'm leaving tomorrow. I believe I have trained hard enough. I can protect myself from any Dark Signer."

"I see," replied the queen. ."Such bold words, Prince Fudo Yusei." She lowered her gaze, placing her hands in front. "Yusei…I need you to explain something before you journey off."

His blue eyes widen slightly. "Explain? What do you mean?"

"As a Signer, you should believe and not hate the Crimson Dragon, along with the goddess… Martha-San and Godwin-San mention something about your childhood; a certain incident with Jack-kun."

"Oh," replied Yusei. "_That_ incident, back when I was 9." He crossed his arms and closed his eyes, sinking himself back to his childhood.

_Jack pushed his sleeve upward, exposing his wing-shaped birthmark. "See, this is the mark? This is proof that I am a warrior for the Crimson Dragon!" He smirked as he flashed his Signer card at the boy. "And with this, I'll protect this world! ME and the OTHER Signers!" _

_Taking Yusei's sobbing as his response, Jack continued. "You're so irresponsible, Yusei," he hissed, clicking his teeth. "I can't believe you dropped Stardust Dragon. It's a good thing one of Martha's friends found it…Thank goodness you're not a Signer. The world would be screwed with an idiot like you__.__"_

"_Shut up!" cried Yusei between tears. His eyes were red and puffy from crying. "I did not mean to drop it at the junkyard!" He carefully wrapped his arms sound his knees, huddling and leaning against the backboard of his bed. "Besides…I don't need any lectures from you! I already got my scolding from Martha."_

"_Serve's you right!" _

"_Argh! I get it! I'm irresponsible!…Happy?" cried Yusei. He immediately reached out towards his pillow and threw it towards the blonde boy. "N-Now leave me alone!"_

_Jack quickly grabbed the pillow on time and threw it back towards Yusei. The raven-haired boy quickly buried his face on his knees, not caring if the pillow hit his head. He continued sobbing silently._

"_No! I'm not happy!" cried Jack. "As a 'guardian' of Stardust, you cannot afford to be so careless! Tsk, you need to stop collecting trash at that place."_

"_I can go there if I want too," hissed Yusei, this time glaring at Jack. He quickly wiped his tears with his sleeve. "And I don't collect trash! I find useful cards and items that those city people throw away…if you tell me they're all spoiled-"_

"_I don't care," hissed Jack. "A prince, no a future king, like me has no business there .You should do the same and lay off the junkyard. Leave it to the people who work and recycle items!"_

"_Heh," laughed the nine-year-old. "You really take it seriously, don't you…Just because they are teaching us the ways of nobility…Ha! You're like a girl who wants to be a princess when she grows up! All what you need is to wait for prince charming!...Besides who said you're a king?"_

_Jack narrowed his eyes at the boy; grinding his teeth in anger. He quickly leaped on to Yusei and slammed him with a pillow. "Take that back!" cried Jack. The boy refrained from crying at Yusei's direct insult._

"_No!" shouted the dark-haired boy. "You insulted me first!"_

"_Fine," replied Jack. "Be that way." He jumped of the bed and quickly walked towards the door. "Oh and by the way," sneered Jack as he stood in the doorway. "Martha said you're not allowed to go out and play with everyone from the next two weeks. Not only are you not getting dessert, you're helping her with the house work…and you're cleaning up everything, clothing…my room too!"_

_Yusei's eyes widen. "You're lying! They did not tell me that!" he cried. "I can't afford to miss that mini duel tournament with my friends! They're all counting on me!"_

"_Too bad," replied Godwin as he entered the room. Jack quickly left the room, allowing the older man to walk inside the room. The older man stared at Yusei for a moment, watching the boy huddle. "Yusei," he narrowed his gaze. "What Jack said is true…you're to stay inside for the next two weeks. You cannot play with your friends…I'm disappointed…how could you just carry Stardust around like a piece of paper, hanging lose inside your pocket."_

"_I told you!" cried Yusei, his eyes once again fogging up with tears. "I did not mean it…I-"_

"_Yusei!" shouted Godwin. "I do not want to hear your excuses! You're supposed to protect the card! If you're going to treat that card, the card your beloved parents left you, like trash, then I'd be more than happy to take it away from you and protect it myself!" He sighed, continuing to stare at Yusei with his angry, stormy, eyes. "At least Jack has never misplaced his card…despite his immaturity at times…He's responsible-"_

"_Godwin," cried Yusei. His blue eyes widen with rage as tears continued to roll down his face. "You have no right to take what's left of my parents from me! You're nothing to me! I don't care about Jack! It's obvious you two love him more than me! Just because he's a Signer and I'm not-" _

_Godwin glared at the boy. His eyes glowed with an intense anger, an anger the young Yusei had never seen before. _

_Yusei closed his eyes in pain, rubbing off his tears with his arm as he placed his other hand on his hot, bruised red cheek. _

"_Yusei! How dare you speak to me in such a manner!" shouted the older man, his voice echoing through the house. "I'm only doing this because Martha and I equally love you the way we love Jack! You ungrateful, spoiled, brat! Grow up and be responsible!" He quickly stormed out of the room, slamming the door. _

_Yusei bit his lips as he continued to brush his hand against his cheek, mentally cursing. 'Godwin! How dare you! You're a liar! You care for him more than me! I hate…you all!... I hate you…Crimson Dragon….if you never existed, then…'_

"Wait!" gasped Sherry. "Why were you upset at the Crimson Dragon? It was your fault…you almost lost Stardust."

Yusei smiled to himself, laughing. "Yes, it was childish of me…It was my fault. I shouldn't have been so careless…after all, my parents entrusted me with the card. I wasn't being responsible as its guardian. Now that I think about it…they were teaching me to be responsible…as a future king. They were testing me…If I could take care of something that holds the key to protect this world, then I would have no problem protecting and ruling my kingdom."

"But you stole Jack's card too, didn't you?"

The Signer looked downward, narrowing his eyes in sadness. "Yes, I did. After that incident, I still did not learn my lesson. I found his card and almost ripped his and my card to shreds. I had plan to burn the pieces."

"Yusei!" she gasped. "How could you-

"Your Highness," interrupted Yusei. "Jack is my best friend. I always saw him as my older brother…after all he is a couple months older than me…But I'll admit it: There was a point in my childhood where I was secretly jealous of his destiny, his destiny as a Signer. I don't know how such a thing crossed my mind…I just hated them, Godwin, Martha, my parents, the Crimson Dragon…and the goddess…I blamed them for my state. If I could not wield a dragon and carry a mark like Jack, then he couldn't either…I guess you can say I let the darkness in my heart take over me that time. I thought ripping the cards would end my pain; how foolish and childish."

He shuddered at the thought. "Even if I was not meant to be a Signer…it's still something that I shouldn't have done. It wasn't right of me…So I'm grateful for Godwin and Martha…they stopped me right on time." He laughed aloud. "After that…lets just say I was in deep trouble. I never let such a thought take over me again."

As he finished, Yusei stared at Sherry, who carried a look of horror. "Relax." The Signer walked towards her and placed his hand overs hers. The young queen flinched; her eyes widen at the man's touch.

"Yusei."

"Don't worry about it," smiled the Signer. He gave a light squeeze on her hand. "It's all in the past. So I'm here and ready to take on my role as a Signer. He closed his eyes, laughing quietly to himself. "I'm grateful. The Crimson Dragon, the goddess and Stardust forgave me…they saw past the darkness of my heart and gave me a chance. So you do not need to worry, Sherry."

The blonde woman, returned the smile, laughing. "Wow, so you finally said my name."

"I guess you made a point earlier. You are the Star Guardian. We're comrades." He quietly exited the room. "Night, Your Highness."

* * *

He stood still before the rocky edge of the northern mountains, staring, admiring the early morning view of the peaks; the high mist, creating mystical and hauntingly beautiful scenery

"Man, I never get tired of this view!" He looked in all directions, noticing the last few patches of snow. "Thank goodness, the last of the snow is melting away. This year's winter was sure harsh." He shrugged his shoulders, tapping his finger against his cheek. "Hmmm, now that I think about it, spring has stared late in these regions…I wonder why." He remained silent for a moment before giving his spear a quick twirl, raising his weapon high in the air.

"Never mind that! I've got to keep training! I can't let anyone threaten the village…or anyone." Sighing, he thought to himself, _It's strange…I knew he was on the move, looking and killing anyone that crossed his path…all to feed, please, his stupid god. Tsk. That doesn't matter now…what's troubling me is this so-call demon that has been causing terror across the region. They seem to have the same killing, destructive motives as him. This demon has shown no mercy….they have killed children…Argh! I despise those who hurt the innocent!_

He continued to train all day; giving it his all, challenging himself, not caring is his body was completely drenched in sweat.

"Ha!" he cried, continued to swing with his weapon. "Faster, Faster! I cannot slow down! I must stay in rhythm."

Night soon came and the young man stopped. He gasped for air, holding on to his spear for support and wiped the glistening sweat across his forehead, pushing a few strands of orange hair, smiling in satisfaction.

"Heh, I believe that's 'nough training for today," grinned the young man. "I-hmm?" His eyes widen as a bird with violet, white and green feathers flew towards him, landing on his shoulder. "Gale?" blinked the young man. "What are you going here-eh?" Looking towards the distance, he noticed a group of three children, two boys and one girl running towards him.

"Big Brother Crow!" they cried all together. Their voices were hoarse and full of fear and desperation. Together, they all fell to their knees, breathing heavily and panting for air.

"Hey!" cried Crow. He lowered himself to their level, placing his hand on one of the children. "What's wrong?

"Help," replied the girl. "The…demon… attacking-"

"What?" cried Crow. He stormy eyes widen with fear as he quickly turned to his side, staring towards the direction of the village. _Oh no! _Right away, he spread his large, black-feathered wings, flying towards the village, Gale following right behind him.

Upon arriving at the village, Crow and Gale glared in all directions. A number of homes were on fire, a few children and adults were running frantically, gathering and throwing water in the attempt to stop the flames and save the buildings.

"Who did this?" whispered Crow, continuing to eye the area. Gale squawked in fear, flapping his wings. The black-feather warrior gasped, noticing piles of dead villagers, including children.

A strong, painful jolt stuck his heart at the horrific sight. Crow felt his body go numb, his body quivering with pain. His eyes fogged up with tears as he bit his lip, growling and grunting. He turned in all directions, enraged, shouting in all directions, his voice echoing. "SHOW YOURSELF DEMON! I KNOW YOU'RE STILL HERE! COME OUT SO I CAN KILL YOU!"

A sudden, loud, echoing malevolent laughed caught the attention the winged-warrior. Crow quickly threw a dagger toward the direction of the voice. His eyes grew wide as he saw a large, rose dragon. Her wings spread out beautifully as she gazed at Crow, growling at him, her eyes glowing with malicious intentions.

"Burn him," she hissed, cackling. The dragon obeyed her master and shot a line of black flames towards Crow. He quickly flew out of the way, avoiding her attack.

_Where the hell did this dragon come from?_ He glared at the monster as he clutched his spear in hand, shaking with anger. Crow quickly stabbed the ground with his spear forming a huge gale, giving life to Black Feather Dragon.

The dragon quickly materialized, spreading his wings, roaring at the rose dragon.

"My my, trying to show off your dragon, aren't you?" she laughed, appearing before the winged warrior. She sat crossed-legged on her dragon's shoulder, caressing the rose dragon.

_That—mask, h_issed Crow. "Heh, so I finally meet face to face with the demon. The demon whose been terrorizing many regions, killing, sacrificing souls to some sort of god."

The woman slowly removed her mask, only allowing him to see her dangerously, alluring, beautiful auburn eyes. She grinned in delight, staring at black-feathered warrior. "My, how false rumors….titles spread so easily…I'm not a demon…I am the Black Rose witch."

"A witch eh?" grinned Crow. "Well, I'll make sure to burn you and your dragon at the stake."

* * *

**A/N:**

**Aki's weapon: **I've mention earlier in the story that her weapon is a sword; however, its blade had the ability to break into shards, forming a whip- type styled sword. (If you're familiar with the Soul Caliber video game series, then I'm sure you know what Ivy's swords look like. XP)

**Placido: **He's human in this story…so you won't see him combine himself with D-Wheels. XP His clothing is pretty much the same but both his eyes are visible…he doesn't have that metal 'patch'.

**Ukhu Pacha Amaru: **I wanted to give Divine an original card as a Dark Signer, therefore I did not want to recycle Misty's card for him. XP Because Ayu's so dedicated and a history dork, *W* (woot!), I searched on Wikipedia and Google. Ukhu Pacha is the name for the underworld in Incan mythology and its symbol is the snake. Seeing that I needed to find the Quechuan word for Snake, I googled it! (According to YGO Wiki, the Earthbound gods/immortals names are based on the Quechuan language.)

Eventually I ended up with two terms: I came up with Amaru. Supposedly it's a term for non-poisonous snakes and machakuy (spelling varies on dialect/region) means poisonous snake. :P

….Ayu liked Amaru better, it seemed to flow better. XP So that's how I came up with the name! ^w^ Hope it makes sense. :P

**Crow: **If you read carefully, he can still keep his black-feather wings while summoning his dragon. Why? Because it's possible that he's quite advanced. :3

I believe that's all I need to explain…I think. I'd be happy to answer any questions that you have regarding this ch. :3

I had originally planned to make this chapter shorter…don't ask. O.O But, thanks goodness it wasn't.

I know I usually take a month with updates…but that's how it goes…I must feel the character's emotions as I type…if I can't get into their head…then I'll type crap. It's just how I work XP ….I know, I'm not really quick with updates…But I'm sure I mention some chapters ago that this will be updated monthly….But I always do my best to work on it. .; I would like to update as quickly as I used to when I started out, but it can't be helped. ;_;

So once again, I threw in a lot of stuff (and surprises?). XP But, I'm sure ya'll don't mind. :3 I had fun typing most of these scenes. ^0^ Yep Placido and Crow made their entrance…because it's about time I introduce them! *w* Yeah…and I think I did a cliffy….I think. :P

And yes, Aki and Yusei will meet! I promise it won't be like Ch. 20 something'. I'm getting close to that point. ^w^

As always, I want to thank everyone for their kind reviews, favs. Etc. I love you guys! *W* I look forward to your reviews!

_Ayu_


	16. Chapter 16: The God of BlackFeathers

**Chapter Sixteen: The God of Black-Feathers**

Rudger remain silent as he stared outside the tall glass windows from his office. Observing all of Neo Domino City with this cold, malevolent, gaze, he watched the small specks of people bustling, rushing home from their daily routine. The warm, hazy, rays of the afternoon sun reflected on the ocean's surface, sparkling its light against the glass windows of many skyscrapers. Things apparently seemed rather calm and ordinary, despite the unknown danger occurring in the world.

It had been a few weeks since the director announced the king's betrayal, his abandonment of the kingdom, all for the sake of a witch who detested Neo Domino with all her soul. The director clearly remembers their faces: each and every citizen carried a look of shock and disbelief. The people had learned to love their king almost as quickly as they learn to hate, detest him. How dare he abandon his kingdom.

Misty quietly entered his office and walked towards him; her long white dress flowed gracefully along with her dark cape.

Sensing the woman's presence, Rudger called out her name, "Misty." He continued to observe the city, awaiting her response with his back facing the guardian.

She stopped in her footsteps, standing in front of Rudger's desk. "Yes?" she replied.

"Is it true?" He turned towards her, meeting her face to face. "Divine-San has chosen the way of a Dark Signer?"

"Oh yes!" she exclaimed. Her eyes glowed with pure evil, smirking, taking delight in the thought. "The Arcadia Leader accepted his fate, his duty as a Dark Signer." She chuckled, eying at the director. "And here he was, right under your nose. Heh, really, if Yusei-Kun has the power to unite two Signers in one place unconsciously, then I say he is far more powerful then you! I bet he'll even find the remaining ones all without the help of the Star Guardian." She snorted at the thought, all while laughing obnoxiously.

"Watch your tongue woman!" snapped Rudger.

His eyes widen with anger as he slammed both his first against the surface of his desk, almost taking the woman by surprise. "Don't compare me with that Signer!" He quickly turned his back on her, growling between his teeth. "Argh! What didn't I recognize him?"

"Oh?" she raised an eyebrow, crossing her arms. "You're talking about-"

"Yes," hissed Rudger. "I'm talking about him, Fudo Yusei. I thought the brat died during Zero-Reverse."

Misty blinked a few times, confused at his statement. "…Please, explain."

Rudger remained silent, staring at the woman, his cold eyes locking with hers. Judging by her expression, the older man knew she was eager, wanting to hear more. "I remembered seeing him dead," spat the Dark Signer. "He was in his mother's arms. He wasn't breathing. "

"But, that can be!" gasped Misty. "How can it be possible that he's here?"

"I don't know," replied Rudger. "Fudo Yusei. He's a strange….being." He bit his fingernail, thinking to himself. _Something must have happened that night._

Misty's eyes grew wide, clapping at the thought, now realizing why he was angry earlier. "Ah! So you were angry at yourself for not remembering his face!" She chuckled to herself as she crossed her arms, staring directly at Rudger. "My, you certainly are getting to be very old! Ha! You could have at least remembered his family name…you really are that-." She quickly moved out of the way, evading a mug. She eyed the object as it shattered into pieces against the wall, leaving a dent of the surface. "Ah-"

"Misty! Did you here come to mock me?" hissed Rudger. "I'm not in a mood for your crude remarks!"

The women remain silent. She fixed her white dress before placing her dark hood over. "Humph. I'm only telling you your truths! You keep overlooking things about Fudo Yusei or anything and it'll cost us!" She quickly turned her back on him, shouting, "Now excuse me!" She quickly walked out of the office, slamming the door shut.

Rudger growled lowly, returning his gaze outside. "That stupid bitch. She has nothing better to do then to insult me!" _Hmmm, but…how is it that Yusei-Kun survived that incident? That blast killed everyone within the radius! Could it be a higher entity was protecting -ugh. _He placed his hand over his face, sighing, realizing his vision was blurring. "I haven't had much sleep lately…I need to rest and clear my mind…Besides, I need to gather up more souls."

* * *

"Are you sure you and Rua-Kun will be all right?" questioned Sherry. She eyed the Signer as he continued packing a few supplies on the back of his D-Wheel, making sure he had everything he needed for the long journey.

"Yeah," replied Yusei. He continued shuffling through his supplies and fixing them in the correct order. "Your Highness, you're concern about Rua, aren't you?"

Sherry remained silent, eyeing Yusei's D-wheel for a moment. "I am. He's just a child and I don't think journeying along with him is a good idea."

"Hmm." He crossed his arms, looking at the dark blue sky. With each passing second, the few remaining stars were slowly tucking back into their slumber. Already strings of light were visible in the horizon, signaling the start of a new morning. "I understand your concern," said Yusei. "I'm worried about taking him along, but, I made a promise to help him find his sister. That's why he left Neo Domino. I don't have the right to make him stay, it's not right."

The queen narrowed her enticing light green orbs, staring at the chosen Signer. "Fine," she responded. "But as the Star Guardian, I won't let you leave with just Rua."

The Signer's eyes widen. "What do you mean?"

"Your Highness," he called out. "I won't let you go alone with Rua-Kun," the officer kneeled down before Yusei. "You'll need an extra hand if you plan to journey and search for the remaining Signers."

Sherry gracefully pointed at the officer, smiling at Yusei. "Ushio-San has kindly volunteered to accompany you."

Yusei eyed the officer, shuffling his foot in the process. "Ushio, Please get up, it's…embarrassing. I may have been taught such customs…but it's still awkward. Just call me Yusei. I really don't want you to walk around calling me with such a title all over the place. I may be safe and far away from Neo Domino, but that doesn't mean I am truly safe. Rudger and the others may be out to kill me."

The officer slowly rose to his feet, saluting Yusei. "All right, understood."

"Yusei!" cried Rua. He ran towards him, stopping before the small gathering. "Are we ready?"

"Almost," replied the Signer. "You don't mind if he tags along, right?" Yusei smiled at the boy as he pointed at the officer.

The boy shook his head, traces of teal swaying with his gesture. "No," replied Rua. "It's fine by me. I mean with a big ugly man like that and your strong powers, no one will mess with us!" A large grin formed on his face while he placed his hands behind his back.

"Hey!" shouted Ushio. "Don't call me ugly!" He felt a vein pop out of anger, insulated at the boy's direct insult. "I'm considered one of the most handsome -looking officers of all Neo Domino! So calling me ugly is a false accusation!"

"Ushio!" stepped in Mikage. "Please Stop making up things like that, there's' no such thing. So behave yourself in front of Our Prince."

Yusei remain still and silent. "Mikage-San." He smiled weakly at the officer. "I'm not officially crowned as the heir to Neo Domino."

Mikage returned the smile, bowing. "But you are the true king of Neo Domino. I must show my respect."

The Signer sighed, smiling to himself. "As you wish." He quickly turned to Rua who handed him a bag.

After some minutes of packing, Yusei smiled to himself, rubbing his arm across his forehead, wiping off the sweat. "Well, it looks like we are ready!"

"Wait!" cried Rua. He turned towards Ushio, pointing at the officer. "Yusei! He doesn't have a D-Wheel! So how can he go with us?"

"My Lady and I have already taken care of that, Rua," smiled Bruno. He pointed ahead at another D-Wheel. Its design was similar to the D-Wheels that security use in Neo Domino City with the exception of the LeBlanc's royal family crest inscribed.

"Ah," replied Yusei. "I see." He tuned to both Ushio and Mikage. "So that means…"

"Yes, Your Highness," smiled Mikage. "Her Majesty has appointed us as temporary agents for her kingdom."

Ushio nodded, "We have temporary abandon our titles of high-ranking security officers for Neo Domino…if that is all right with you."

"Of course," smiled Yusei. "Besides, I'm sure Rudger has already striped you two off those titles. Of course, you will receive those titles back, from me."

Rua quickly hopped onto the vehicle right after Yusei. He quickly started the engine as he tuned to everyone. "Don't worry, we'll be fine." He smiled to everyone, including Godwin and Martha.

Martha quickly embraced Yusei, ruffling his hair. "Be careful, Yusei. And please take good care of Rua-Kun. Don't let anything happen to him." She hugged the mint hair boy, rubbing that back of his head.

Rua smiled innocently, retuning the hug. "Don't worry, Big Brother Yusei and I will be fine. And we also have Ushio-San."

The officer nodded, smiling at both Martha and Godwin. "Don't worry, I'll make sure our future king and Rua-Kun remain safe."

"Yusei," said Bruno. He walked towards him, smiling at the Signer. "I've been investigating the whereabouts of the remaining Signers and I believe you should head north."

"North? Why there?" replied Yusei.

Bruno sighed, crossing his arms. "I'm not sure if this 'person' is a Signer, but I heard about someone called The God of Black-Feathers. Rumors say this being possesses a great and powerful dragon." He remained silent before clearing his voice. "The rumor could be false, however it is a start." The young man quickly handed the Signer a map. "Follow this. It will lead you there…The Northern Mountains are a gruesome place during the winter and there are numerous rocky slopes. However I believe Spring has arrived up north, so things shouldn't be so hash."

Yusei kindly took the map from his friend. He opened it, scanning the details with his deep blue eyes, studying it. "I see. It is a long way." He closed the map, folding it before placing it inside his pocket. "So this God of Black Feathers may be a Signer."

The blue-haired man smiled weakly, "I must apologize, Yusei. I won't be able to accompany you."

"That's all right," smiled Yusei. "I'm sure it's because Sherry has assigned you something."

"Heh," laughed Bruno. "Yeah."

Sherry smiled gently at Bruno. "Yusei," she called out.

"Hmmm?" He focused his gaze on the young queen.

"Please take care," replied the young queen. "May the stars and the Crimson Dragon protect you, Rua-Kun, and Ushio-San as well as guide you to all the Signers."

Yusei, Rua and Ushio smiled at Sherry, nodding. Rua quickly wrapped his arms around Yusei, resting his head against his back, smiling at everyone. "Bye!" he cried.

Both Yusei and Ushio gave one final wave before taking off, beginning their quest in search of the remaining Signers.

* * *

The young warrior in white walked around in circles, tracing his sword on the ground, scratching the surface. "Heh," scoffed Placido. "Really, Divine, you are one lazy bitch. Can't you just collect the souls yourself?"

Divine sat still, silently drinking out of a gilded golden goblet, all while sitting on a fine throne. The two were located in a vast room almost the size of a temple. The room, like the whole palace, was slightly ruined but filled with beautiful, expensive, Victorian-styled decor. One could say a family of great wealth; royalty possibly, lived in was possibly once a vast, glorious palace.

The snake Dark Signer responded with silence, only looking down at Placido.

Just seeing the redhead in that position made the warrior's blood turn sour. It made him feel low, insignificant. Placido bit his lips; his crimson eyes glisten with annoyance and rage. "Hey! I'm talking to you!"

"Can't you see I'm enjoying my wine?" Divine finally responded. His tone was obnoxious and straightforward.

"I could give a shit if you're enjoying you wine," snapped Placido. "Heh, I'm starting to get annoyed by your high and mighty attitude-." Right way he tuned to his side, staring right across the room, noticing the large elaborate wooden doors opening. _Great…_

Her footsteps echoed throughout the room as she made her way towards the two men, her long violet cape flowing along with beautiful rose-hair, her golden anklets rattling with each step.

"Ah," smiled Divine. "So you've come back?" He stood up from his throne, greeting her with a heartwarming smile.

Aki slowly removed her porcelain mask, gazing at the Dark Signer with her bewitching gaze. "Yes, Master. I have returned from my duties." She quickly walked past Placido, standing before Divine.

He quickly pulled her towards him, placing her on his lap. Aki gaze into him lifelessly, like a soulless doll.

"Divine," she whispered. She jumped for a quick moment, shocked as he slowly removed the rest of her hood, exposing her rose-colored locks.

He gently placed his hands on her face, caressing her. She stood still, only feeling his touch. She focused her gaze into his dark olive-green orbs. "You're so beautiful." Divine lean forward and brushed his lips gently across her forehead before planting a kiss.

Placido rolled his eyes, loathing the sight before him before storming out. _Ugh, I'll just leave that bastard alone with his bitch._

Divine chuckled to himself, watching the young warrior storm out from the corner of his eye. _Good, he left. I was starting to get annoyed by his presence. Sigh, I can't believe he has to be stuck with me…I wonder why Misty set him up with me. _He broke from his thoughts, noticing Aki placing her hand over her arm. She closed her eyes tightly as her body shuddered.

"Ha…Ugh," she cried. Traces of sweat slipped down her forehead.

"Aki?" questioned the Dark Signer. "What's wrong?" His tainted olive green eyes widen with concern as he gently caressed her hair, tracing his fingers through her fine locks.

She opened her eyes halfway, staring downward. "Ugh!…I-I—it's nothing-" The witch gasped as Divine quickly pulled off her violet cloak, exposing her arms, neck, and a hint of her legs. She wrapped her arms around herself, hoping she could hide them with the fabric of her scarlet dress.

"Nothing huh?" sneered Divine. He narrowed his eyes threateningly at the woman. "What happened? Why are you covered with scratches and burses?"

Aki clicked her teeth as she jumped off his lap, walking away from him. "Nothing happened," she hissed bitterly.

Divine quickly reached out and gently grabbed her arm, forcing her to meet him eye to eye.

"Tell me," he whispered lowly, gazing into her cat-like eyes. "What happened?"

She remained silent for a moment, avoiding his stare. "…While collecting souls for you, I ran into a young man…he was a Signer."

"A Signer you say? Was it **him**?"

"Of course not!" snapped the witch. "If I'd found him, I would have killed him…for hurting me, using me, all for his pleasure." Her eyes reflected with mix feelings: pain, sadness and rage. She quickly closed her eyes, shaking away those thoughts and feelings, focusing on her current situation. "This man and I just battled." She smirked at the thought of all those dead villagers. "You should have seen the look on his face…it was full of hate and rage. But I must say, he was a formable opponent…killing him won't be easy."

"Ha! You were being too soft on him, weren't you?"

"You forget, Master, I feel Black Rose Dragon's pain and the pain of any Signer dragon." She placed her hand over her mark, grunting. "Of course I did not lose; we just ended off in a stalemate!"

Divine placed his hand over his forehead, laughing, "Of course how can I forget. Your flesh records the injuries of those wretched Dragons!"

"I may be out to destroy him and any Signer I cross path with…all while sacrificing souls for your god," replied Aki. "But, I won't let you insult her. Black Rose is precious to me."

Divine snickered at her response. "She causes you pain yet you still value her? Heh, you're a strange one Aki-Chan." He cupped her chin, brushing his lips against her. "But it's probably because with your power and her's…you cause great destruction."

Aki backed off, causing him to lose his grip on her. "I must leave, Master," replied the woman bitterly. She quickly picked up her cloak and walked briskly across the large room, slamming the old elaborate wooden doors.

"Aki. You may be under my control with that hairclip…but you're still one feisty, not to mention almost defiant, woman." Divine sighed as he returned to his throne, smirking. _Fudo Yusei, I do hope you bump into my Aki…Heh Heh. I promise you, she will not be happy to see you….She'll rip you into shreds, destroy you. I will not allow her to be with you…even if you were meant to be her future husband._

Aki made her way down the vast and endless hallway before bumping into Placido. The bi-silver haired man glared at her, eyeing her up and down with his crimson, hellish, gaze. "So witch, you brought the souls for that bastard…like a good little dog?"

She glared at him, her eyes flickering with rage. "Watch your tongue or I will have Black Rose obliterate you!"

"Oh," gasped Placido playfully. "I'm being threatened by a witch! What ever will I do?" He snickered evilly, his voice echoing through the hallway. "You act all tough, witch, yet you let Fudo Yusei hurt and use you."

Aki growled lowly as she slammed the young warrior against the wall, pushing his arm in a painfully awkward position. "Don't you DARE mention his name before me!" She threw him across before storming out and making her way out towards the garden.

Placido smirked devilishly, eyeing her as she stormed out. "Heh, really Divine…you are one cruel man…toying with her emotions-Ugh." He fell to his knees, placing his hand over his arm. "Her powers really are much more effective…one more push and that witch could have dislocated my arm."

Aki remain silent, laying her back against the grass with her scarlet dress spread out beautifully. She was alone within the large garden of the palace: an area surrounded by numerous black rose bushes. This was her secret place when she wanted alone time, to be in peace. The tainted Signer remained still, watching, gazing at the stars. Despite the tainted, malevolent look in her eyes, her eyes fogged up at the thought of Placido's words. "Placido, you devil! How dare you…Next time I will tear you apart."

She turned to her side, reaching out towards a black rose petal on the grass, tracing it with her finger, feeling its soft, velvety texture.

"Fudo Yusei," she bit her lips in anger, clutching the petal within her grip, allowing it to crumble. The thought of that man made her blood boil. Never has someone made her feel so weak and vulnerable.

_Yusei cried aloud as he pushed, penetrated, his sword deep into Jack; freeing his soul from his cruse. The blonde Signer cried out in pain as the evil energy escaped from his body._

"_Yu…sei," whispered Jack. His eyes widen in pain before falling to the ground, losing consciousness._

_The raven-haired man glared at the unconscious Jack. "Humph." He eyed his brother and best friend coldly, as if he had no pity for him. Yusei quickly turned towards Aki. He eyed the young woman who was lying on the stadium floor, a few feet away from him. The Stardust warrior slowly made his way towards the woman, the coldness still reflecting in his eyes._

_Aki whimpered in pain and placed her hand over her heart. "Ugh!" She closed her eyes tightly as beads of sweat fell from her forehead, falling onto her bloodstained and injured skin. "A-Ah!…Yu..sei," she called out hoarsely, staring up at the Signer. Her eyes reflected with pain and misery._

_He stopped in his footsteps, staring at the injured woman; his stoic gaze penetrated into her beautifully innocent-looking eyes. The Signer carefully kneeled next to her as he entangled his fingers through her silky rose locks, exchanging a cold and stoic gaze with her._

"_Yu…sei," called Aki in a low voice. "I'm…sorry…I made you…worry so much." She closed her eyes, grunting. "Ugh…I'll, be fine." She weakly smiled at him, regardless of his coldness._

_He responded with silence, only continuing to caress her hair. "I see, "he finally whispered hoarsely, breaking the silence. Yusei smirked as he slowly lowered his hand down her scarlet dress. The young woman gasped at his sudden move._

"_Yu-Yusei?" Her eyes widen. An uneasy feeling over took her; her heart began to beat rapidly. "W-what…are you…doing?" Despite her weakened state, the woman quickly slapped his hand. "What…is wrong with, you?"_

_Yusei smiled innocently, "Nothing is wrong Aki." He smirked as he roughly lifted her gravely injured body, causing her to cry in the process. He wrapped his Stardust wings around her, almost crushing her._

_The amount of force caused Aki yelp in pain. She looked at him with terror. "Ah…W—What…are you doing?"_

_Yusei leaned forward, whispering sadistically against her ear, "I'm just showing you my gratitude." His eyes widen with excitement as he roughly pushed her on the floor, pinning her down with his body and grabbing a hold of her risks. "I must thank you for saving my life…for helping me."_

"_S-Stop it, please!" she protested as she struggled under him. "Don't do this!" Her eyes began to water as she looked into his eyes. Hoping she could find the good in his heart, she whispered weakly, "Y-You saved me…from that man…back there who tried to….hurt me."_

"_Exactly," he hissed. "I did not want him to hurt you."_

_The young woman bit her lip. She was shocked, scared and hurt. How could this man possibly have the intent of hurting her after everything they had been through in the last hours? "Yusei, get…off…me."_

_Yusei continued to hold her down, ignoring her request. The young woman wriggled, attempting to kick him off, hoping to free herself. "Get off …me!" she cried._

_The raven-haired man growled, feeling the woman almost kick him. Already her constant movements and struggles aggravated him; He quickly raised his hand on her, slapping her as she released a loud, distressed, cry. _

"_Be quit!" He hissed between his teeth as he tightened his grip on her risks, causing her to cry louder. He took the opportunity to use his other had to remove the scarf around his arm and bind her hands tightly above her head with the thick fabric. Yusei quickly stabbed the fabric using his sword as an extra element to pin her down. He positioned himself over her, pinning her legs down with his as he quickly removed his shirt._

_She cried in pain as tears rolled down her face, fearing for the worst. "No…Yusei."_

_Yusei gazed coldly at her, lowering his face dangerously close to her. She gasped out in terror as he licked a tear near her cheek, smirking at the Signer devilishly as he tugged at her top, ripping it._

"_I'm going to enjoy you, my beautiful Signer." _

Aki bit her lips in anger and misery as she brought her knees to herself, wrapping her arms around them. "How dare you," she hissed. "I trusted you, I saved you…and yet I because was so naïve, you…made me suffer. You took my pain as your pleasure." Her eyes fogged up at the thought. Despite her hatred for Yusei, she too developed hatred towards herself, for being, naïve, weak and vulnerable.

She placed her hands over face, covering herself as she began to sob. Not too far from her, Black Rose Dragon appeared before her. She nuzzled her head against her master, growling lightly, attempting to comfort her.

"Black Rose," whispered Aki. She locked her cat-like auburn eyes with her dragon's beautiful yellow orbs. The rose dragon gave a low sweet growl, as if telling her she is not alone: she is here, here to do her bidding. Aki smiled weakly, reaching out towards her, wrapping her arms against the dragon.

"Thank you," she whispered, smiling at her thoughts. "Please help me…help me to obliterate Fudo Yusei. I refuse to work with the man who caused me pain! I'll **kill **him if it's the last thing I'll do! I don't care if it causes me pain!"

* * *

"I see you are doing well, Divine." Misty smirked at the Dark Signer, eyeing him as she sat right across from him. The two were meeting in a secret room in which neither Aki nor Placido had any knowledge of its location.

"Of course," said Divine. "You have my thanks…Although…"

"Aki is still a defiant woman who has yet to return any actual love?" She chuckled, her shoulders quivering. "It takes time…she will slowly fall for you. Unfortunately seeing that you used your powers to replace her sweet memories of Yusei, she thirsts to kill him and destroy the Signers. The fact that she also sacrifices souls to feed your power…It's still her way of showing her loyalty, her love for you."

Divine remain silent, staring to his side. "You do have a point."

She crossed her arms, staring at the man seriously. "Divine," she called. "I do not want you to get distracted about your love for Aki…That is a direct order from Rudger. He is your leader and you must obey."

"Leader?" scoffed the snake Dark Signer. "Please! I could possibly care about that-"

"That what?" He stormed into the room, his boots making a loud, stomping sound. Rudger stood before the snake Dark Signer; his cold, icy, gaze penetrating deep into Divine's olive gaze. "I will not allow you to disrespect me as your leader!"

Divine chuckled at the spider-marked leader. He narrowed his eye at him, hissing. "I can do and say as I please! Besides, I could care less if you are the leader of us Dark Signers."

Misty's eyes widen, gasping at the former Arcadia leader's direct and rude response. "Divine!"

Divine screamed out in pain as Rudger instantly grabbed him by his neck, slamming his back against the cold stonewall. Blood immediately escaped from his lips, dripping onto the floor. The injured man bit his lip, enraged. How dare he lay a finger on him.

"I will not permit your insults, Divine." Rudger narrowed his eyes dangerously as he applied more pressure against his comrade's neck.

"Let…go," gasped Divine.

"As you wish," hissed his leader. Rudger quickly flung his body across the other side, like a rag doll. Misty instantly moved out of the way. Her eyes widen in horror as she witnessed Divine's body brake bits of the wall.

Divine groan in pain as he slowly got up, brushing away the dirt and debris. "Ugh!" He fell to his knees and wrapped his arms around himself, feeling a sharp jolt against his shoulders and back. _Ugh! Damn!_

Rudger chuckled darkly as he stood before Divine, staring down at the man. "You're lucky. I did not inflict as much damage as I wanted to. Now…" He quickly pulled the man by his hair, leaning his face dangerous close to Divine. "I want you to follow direct orders from me from now on. That means Izayoi too."

* * *

"Awww, man!" cried Rua. He fell on the ground, spreading his arms wide. "How long do we have until we reach that place?"

Yusei remain silent as he began unpacking a few items from his D-Wheel. "Well, Bruno did say it was a long way…It's been 3 weeks since we left…I'm tired too, but it's the only lead we have Rua."

"He's right," replied Ushio. "Let's just hope this 'god' really is a Signer." He looked to his side, rubbing his chin. "Although I must admit…How can a god be a Signer?"

"It must be an exaggeration," responded Yusei. He opened a bag, taking out a few cans. "People tend to make up things…I get the feeling this 'god' is just an ordinary person."

Ushio blinked a few times, staring at Yusei. "Eh? What makes you think that? I mean there is a 50/50 chance this person may be a Signer or not! I know we have no choice but it's a huge gamble… just to go all the way up there!"

Yusei remain silent, staring downward. "I know, but…I'm sure this person is a Signer…At least that's what I feel." He turned to Ushio, "Do you mind helping me out?"

The officer nodded, scratching his head. "Yeah. What do you need?"

"I need you to bring some firewood."

After they all had their dinner, everyone unpacked their tents and sleeping bags. Both Ushio and Rua quickly fell asleep and lost themselves in their own world of rest. Yusei on the other hand kept tossing and turning. He felt tense and eager. He could not pinpoint why, he just felt that way. The young man quickly rolled out of his bag and went outside of his tent. He decided to take a stroll through the forest, following the river, hoping he could clear his mind and return with the want to sleep.

The calm, peaceful, sound of flowing water ringed through his ear along with the soft crunch of grass under his boots as he made his way downstream. He remained silent, only focusing up ahead.

Yusei finally paused in his footsteps after walking for what seemed like almost an hour. He quietly looked in all directions. "Not much out here….just more…forest." He looked up towards the sky. To his disappointment, the tall trees were blocking the majority of the heavens. "Sigh, maybe I should go back-." His eyes widen as heard a loud, piercing scream. Yusei quickly looked in all directions. Out of instinct, he quickly hid behind a large tree; using the thick trunk as a source for hiding and protection. He carefully looked to his side, hoping to find the source of the voice.

He gasped in shock, noticing what look liked a small group of traveling merchants on the ground. They appeared to be in pain, possibly injured. The evil cackling voice of what seemed like a woman suddenly echoed throughout the area, sending a chill up the young man's spine.

_What is going on? _

"Finish them," hissed the woman.

Yusei quickly ran towards the merchants, hoping he could save them and stop this woman. Unfortunately, it was too late; he saw them all consumed by flames. Only their loud, painful, cries echoed though his ears. Within in instant, they were gone. Only a mysterious figure was visible, standing in the exact location of the merchants.

The Signer quickly used one of the trees to his advantage once again, spying, hoping to get a glimpse of the person. To his disappointment, they were wearing a long cloak with a hood.

"Ugh," hissed the woman. "What a pity…these souls were too weak. They are certainly not worthy for my Master." Within the blink of an eye, she disappeared into thin air.

Yusei quietly moved out from his hiding place, starring in shock. Beads of sweat drenched his skin as he made his way towards the spot; nothing left. "What…was that?" He looked in all directions. The only word that kept repeating in his mind was _witch_. _How can that be? There's no such thing…a least that's what I believe._ _But then again, the world outside Neo Domino is very much different. Anything can be possible._

His heart pounded as his mind repeated the images of those dying merchants. "Damn it…I couldn't do anything!" He fell to his knees, ruffling his hair in frustration. "What was wrong with me? Why was I…afraid?"

"Wait! Why am I just standing here?" He quickly got back on his own two feet as he ran, making his way back upstream. "I shouldn't be out here!" He cried breathlessly. "What if Rua and Ushio are in trouble?"

Yusei quickly raced back and to his relief, everything was calm, peaceful, like paradise. Compared to back there, the air was not as thick and tense. "Good," smiled Yusei. "They're safe." He carefully got back inside his tent and closed his eyes.

* * *

"Are you sure?" gasped Bruno. He quickly grabbed her hand, squeezing it gently "With all due respect My Lady, it's too dangerous!"

Sherry glared at the young man and quickly removed her hand off his. She turned her back on him as she picked up her brush, continuing to comb her long, gorgeous, sunny hair. "I don't care what you say, Bruno. I'm going with you and Mikage-San to Neo Domino City and that's final!"

Bruno's eyes widen. "B-But-"

"If Her Highness wishes to go, then let her go." Mikage turned to Bruno, smilingly gently. "As the Star Guardian, I believe she feels it's also her duty to aid Yusei in anything she can."

Bruno remained silent. He crossed his arms and gazed at the floor, feeling shame. _She's right…I shouldn't be such a jerk…She is the Star Guardian…But, I-I'm just worried about her safety. If something were to happen to her I -_

"Humph," scoffed Sherry. She slammed her brush on the surface of her dresser and turned to Bruno. "At least Mikage-San understands how I feel! And it's only been a month! You on the other hand…"

"Please," interrupted Bruno. His eyes were full of hurt and remorse. "I'm…I'm just worried…about you." He turned his back on her, avoiding her stare.

Sherry remained silent, only staring at Bruno. _That idiot…he's always trying to protect me._ "Bruno, I…appreciate your concern. However, it is as Mikage-san said…I want to aid Yusei, as the Star Guardian. I have to accompany you two to Neo Domino. Please understand my wish."

Bruno sighed, only scratching his head. "As you wish, My Lady." He gave a quick bow and walked out of the room, closing the door respectfully.

Mikage blinked a few times, starring at the door. She turned over to Sherry who continued to brush her hair. "Um. Your Highness?"

"Don't pay attention to Bruno, Mikage-San. I understand how he feels, but I just can't sit here. I have to help you all." She turned around, smiling at the officer. "We shall leave tonight for Neo Domino."

Mikage nodded, bowing at the queen. "Understood."

* * *

"You mean the demon attacked again?" whispered a man.

The shopkeeper nodded, crossing his arm. "Yeah," he whispered softly. He did not want to alarm, startle any nearby customers. "That demon killed another round of villagers in some place up north. Not only that, I heard even a round of traveling merchants meet with the same fate."

"Damn it."

Not too far from the two men, Yusei was standing near the stall, staring and eyeing at some fruit. He, Ushio and Rua had stopped by this semi-large trading town. Judging by the variety of goods, the crowds of people and merchants, it seemed to be a popular place for trades and goods. Ushio and Rua were on the other side of town, stocking up on tools and any goods they would need for their way up the northern mountains. Yusei on the other hand was in charge of buying food.

_A demon? Merchants?_ thought Yusei. He eyed the apple in his hand, looking at the elegant and healthy shine of the fruit, reflecting in the mid-day sunlight. _They must be talking about that…person I saw that night. _He continued to eye the fruit, secretly ease dropping on the conversation between the two men.

The middle-aged shopkeeper scratched his head. "Things have been getting out of hand…In fact I heard the demon also killed some children near Sunnyside Lake."

"Those poor kids…I be the demon also had the assistance of that foul, hellish, dragon."

At that moment, Yusei gasped lightly. "Dragon," he whispered below his breath. He quickly removed the expression as he casually walked towards the two men. "Excuse me," he said. The two men turned towards the young man, staring at him.

"Yeah," answered the shopkeeper. "What can I do for you?"

"What's this demon you speak of?" questioned Yusei. He crossed his arms as he made eye contact with the two men. "Is going up north, in fact, traveling really that dangerous at the moment?"

"Unfortunately, yeah," replied the shopkeeper. "In fact, it's not just north; it's everywhere in this region. This demon shows no mercy towards anyone, including children! One look and your dead! Burned! Cut! A goner! The demon sometimes leaves a tail of blood, only leaving their dead corpse!"

The other man nodded, staring at Yusei. "No one really knows if she's a demon, but some people in other places call her a witch…something like that. I think she goes by Black Rose Witch….not too sure. No one seems to have ever escaped her. It's only thanks to the lucky people that seen her atrocious acts from far away, that we know of this witch."

"So this demon or witch is a woman?" replied Yusei. He narrowed his blue eyes at the two men, studying them. "But what is thing about a dragon? What does it look like? Has anyone seen it?"

The other man raised his eyebrow, staring at Yusei with a repulsive look. "You seemed to be a bit too curious about this witch. You wouldn't happen to be an accomplice now would you?"

Yusei turned his attention to the man, this time eying him coldly. "No, why would I? I'm not the type to commit such actions. I look after a child who calls me big brother." He reached into his pocket; bring out a few gold coins. "I'll be taking these." He placed the money on to the shopkeeper's hands. "Take care." With that, Yusei walked off, leaving the two men quiet.

"I probably shouldn't have said that, huh?" whispered the man.

The shopkeeper glared at him. "Yeah. I think you upset the guy"

Yusei continued to wander down the busy street, searching for Ushio and Rua. He clutched onto the bag with his hands, grasping it tightly. _Sigh, it looks like they did not want to tell me about a dragon that this witch wields. However, I doubt she is a Signer…I guess I should keep searching for them. But, I think it's in our best interest to be on the lookout._

Ushio remain quiet as he waited, leaning against his D-wheel. "Man, Yusei sure is taking long," sighed the officer. He looked down both sides of the street, hoping to find Yusei among the crowds of people. After all, his crab-like hair already stands out from most people: He is easy to spot.

"He'll come," replied Rua. "Yusei probably got side-tracked or something-Hey." The boy turned to Ushio, pointing. "There he is!"

Yusei casually walked towards the two. "Sorry, if I was a bit late."

The officer shook his head, "Naw, It's all right. I just thought something happened to you."

Rua snorted, laughing at Ushio. "Big Brother Yusei can take care of himself. Besides, you were complaining that he was taking long!"

"Shut up!" hissed Ushio. "I was just wondering, that's all!"

Yusei sighed as he smiled. "All right clam down you two. We still have a long way to go" He quickly jumped onto his D-wheel with Rua following. The officer quickly followed the two as they left town, heading towards the north.

* * *

Aki stood silent as she found herself another standing alone in a deep dark forest located some distant beyond Divine's palace. She looked in all directions almost like a scared child, despite being labeled as a witch. The forest was filled with thick fog; she could not see the other side with the exception of a few large spider had told her earlier to meet her in this very forest, insisting he had some crucial manners to discuss with her.

_What could he possibly want? To meet in such a place to discuss something…_

"Where is he?" she whispered underneath her breath. Her eyes suddenly widen in horror, feeling something craw up her neck. Aki quickly slapped the unknown object, crushing it underneath her heels.

"You certainly are cruel, Izayoi. Crushing that spider's very life. Heh, I guess it's true what they say." He chuckled darkly. "You really are a cold witch."

She quickly narrowed her eyes towards the darkness. "It's you."

Rudger grinned before the young woman, slowly stepping out of the darkness. "I'm surprised you still remember my face despite my appearance as a Dark Signer."

"Ha," she laughed. "How can I forget a face as ugly as that?"

Rudger quickly placed his hands her around her shoulders, gripping them tightly. Her eyes almost widen at his unbelievable strength. "You have the same mouth as your master, Divine-San. I suggest you watch your tongue…I wouldn't want to lay a finger on you."

Aki bit her lip, staring up and down with a repulsive look. "Is that a threat, Rudger?" She narrowed her eyes dangerously at the older man.

"Of course not, my dear," chuckled the Dark Signer. "I was just giving you a warning. However, if I could avoid bloodshed on a woman, I would." He brushed his hand through her hair. Aki quickly moved her head to the side, allowing the older man's hand to slide downward.

"Tell me," she demanded. "What do you want?"

"I just simply want to congratulate you for your assistance…in helping the Dark Signer's. Divine-San is most certainty pleased."

"I only do it out of my love for my master, Divine, nothing more."

Rudger sighed. "Are you sure? Because I heard you also want to destroy the other Signers, especially Fudo Yusei." He grinned at the name, hoping the name would strike a jolt within her heart.

The witch gasped at his response, her eyes widen at the name before quickly changing her expression, growling at his name. _Damn you._

"It seems I hit the spot, Izayoi." He placed both his hands on her shoulders, looking straight at her. "Listen, I can help you destroy Yusei-Kun…but running around and causing terror just won't lead you to him. You have to find him at the right place, at the right time."

She remained stiff, gazing into his eyes. "What are you saying?"

"I'm telling you without my help, you will not find him," replied the Dark Signer leader. "He betrayed you, caused you pain…But, by the sound of your voice, heh, seem to be in doubt."

"No," she cried semi-desperately. "I am not filled with doubt! I-I want to make him suffer, slowly…. and kill him with my own hands!" Her beautiful brown eyes flickered with malice as she began to grin sadistically. The thought of making Yusei surfer sent a good chill down her spine.

Rudger removed his hands off the woman's shoulder, smirking devilishly. _She really does have the intent, the drive; to kill Yusei…I guess Divine did something good for the both of us. Not only for his stupid cause, but also for the cause of us Dark Signers! _

"Izayoi."

"Yes," she replied.

"Are you willing to not only serve Divine but for me as well? As your superior?"

Aki gracefully kneeled before him, her dress speared out on the ground. "I am willing," she responded, her eyes reflecting with sternness.

Rudger smirked. "A wise choice my dear." He walked around the young man, circling her. The young woman lifted her gaze and watched Rudger as he stopped in his footsteps.

He carefully placed his hand over Aki's right arm, where her birthmark resigned. The older man's mark reacted to her mark, both their marks glowing their respected colors, violet and crimson.

Aki closed her eyes tightly as she felt surge of powerful dark energy course through her veins. A low muffled cry escaped from the young woman. "Ah!"

"Relax," said Rudger soothingly. "You are simply receiving a bit of my power, a pact between you and me."

"No…I'm…fine," answered Aki. She bit her lip. "I can with stand it…as long as you guide me to him." Her eyes widen in shock as she felt a spider crawling around her skin, encircling her birthmark. The arachnid quickly embedded its tiny sharp teeth onto her flesh, leaving a mark just like Rudger's violet mark over her birthmark, the two overlapping.

Aki fell back to ground on her knees. Placing her hand over her mark, she noticed the spider and the violet mark was no longer on her. "…What was that?"

"Our contract is complete. With my mark, you and I can communicate telepathy. You will continue with your duties and I will continue with mine." He smirked at the young woman. "Of course, I will tell you if I cross paths with Fudo Yusei. In fact, you will detect his exact location with my mark. Two heads are better than one"

Aki grinned wickedly at the thought. "That'll surely make things easier." She laughed malevolently, her voice echoing through the forest. "I'll slaughter him and the rest of the Signers, anyone that dares to get in my way!"

* * *

Her large and bright hazel eyes caught sight of the warm morning sky. She carefully brushed her hand against her bangs, sliding her hand down one of her long teal ponytails. "It's morning," she whispered, breathlessly.

A young boy suddenly made his way towards the young girl. "Ruka-chan!" he cried. "What are you doing out here?"

The little girl jumped as the familiar crunchy sound of grass echoed through her ears. She quickly turned to her side, greeting him with her warm, beautiful smile. "I'm sorry," she replied. "I- couldn't sleep last night. Therefore, I went outside to watch the stars. But, I guess I feel asleep." Ruska clasped her hands against her mouth, giggling at the thought.

The boy returned the smile, kneeling before her. "That's all right. I'm just glad you did not catch a cold or something." He brushed his hand gently across her forehead. "It was cold last night."

She shrugged her shoulders as she brushed her long, flowing white dress. "Maybe," replied the young girl. "But I did not feel cold at all last night."

"Really?" the boy blinked in confusion. He looked into her innocent hazel eyes, penetrating his emerald orbs into her gaze.

"Really, Lucciano," smiled Ruka. "I am fine."

Lucciano remained silent. He quickly took the opportunity to sit next to her. "I was just worried, about you. That's all." His face suddenly flushed. "Um…I just want you to be safe."

Ruka nodded. "I know Lucciano, and I appreciate your kindness." She rested her head on his shoulder, making the young boy's face grow redder, if possible.

Lucciano quickly controlled himself, placing his hand over her hand. "I have to protect you! I can't let anything happen to you."

"But, I have Ancient Fairy Dragon…besides, I can protect myself."

"Yeah," replied the red head. "But as your knight, it's my duty to protect you first! You are the queen of the Spirit Realm. You are the Holy Light of Protection for all the spirits and people of this forest! And to top it off, a Signer! Besides you're-"

"I understand, Lucciano," replied the very young queen. "But you know I can manage with that…I was born like that…What I am really worried about is them."

"The Dark Signers," responded the boy. "You sense their power growing day by day."

Ruka wrapped her arms around herself, quivering. "Yes. I do…I fear they may be powerful enough to enter this forest very soon. It frightens me." She looked high into the sky, watching the enormous tress moving in rhythm with the early morning breeze."

"Please, Crimson Dragon…help me protect everyone."

* * *

Sitting cross-legged, Crow continued to concentrate, clearing his mind as meditated. He was sitting alone inside a wooden temple not too far from the village. With the exception of the few touches inside the temple, the place could be described as somewhat dark.

The cracking sound of burning wood echoed through the temple as the flames flickered its light, reflecting on Crow's skin. Right before him, stood a figure made of stone, depicting the Crimson Dragon along with a woman, the Crimson Goddess.

Somewhere along his mediation, the black-feathered Signer pleaded to her.

_Please, goddess. Tell me…what is going on? I-I don't understand how a comrade, a Signer, would dare use her power to kill the innocent! It's not right! No one has the right to take anyone's life just like that!_

Crow released a low growl, slamming his fist on the ground, grinding them. "It's not fair!" he cried. His sudden movement and shout cause Gale to jump, puff up, and squawk out of shock. He had been perched up in the corner of the temple.

"Gale." Crow slowly made his way towards him. He reached out to put the bird, hoping to soothe him. Gale gave one last squawk, staring at his master.

"Heh, sorry. I did not mean to frighten you." He quickly turned towards his back, eying a certain person.

"Hey, what's up?"

"Crow," called out the blonde man. "Some of the villagers said they saw some travelers on the mountain trail. They must be heading up here towards the village. By the sound of their voices, they may be trouble."

"Great," hissed Crow. "Just great." The orange haired man quickly walked past the blonde man, exiting the temple.

"Crow!" called out a woman. "W-Where are you going?"

He stopped in his tracks, grinning at the woman. "I'm goin' to deal with them myself. I don't want any more bloodshed. Ever since him and that witch appeared, things have been' chaotic around these areas! He spread his black-feathered wings as Gale joined him.

"Let me join you!" shouted out the blonde man. "I won't take no for an answer!"

"Heh, too bad," grinned the winged warrior. He gave his spear a quick spin, slamming the handle on the ground. "You're still recovering. You almost passed out from the moment you arrived here. You need time to get used to the air up here. Fighting is out of the question."

The blonde man growled in anger. How dare he looks at him as a weakling. Nobody, nobody gets away with insulting him. "You!" He quickly grabbed the young man by his vest, staring into him. "How dare you look down on me! I may not be from around here! But, that doesn't mean I can't fight and do something to help you out! Besides, I almost passed out because I was carrying her! She was the one that almost passed out on me in the first place!"

"Hey," cried the woman, staring at the blonde man. "What's that supposed to mean?"

Crow remain silent for a moment, absorbing the young man's words. "Sorry," he replied. "You're right. I shouldn't have said such a thing. I mean, you are a strong warrior."

The young man smirked. "Humph. That's more like it. Don't worry Crow; I'll let you have your fun. If you can't handle them, then I will. They will have to answer to me!"

"Eh? What kind of statement is that?" Crow rolled his eyes at his friend. "I can take care of them myself!" He quickly left towards the mountain trail along with Gale.

Meanwhile, Yusei, Rua and Ushio continued their long and painful journey up the steep and somewhat narrow rocky mountain trail.

Both Yusei and Ushio had previously left their D-wheels at the base, hiding them within some nearby cave. Yusei knew it was not the safest, and possibly the smartest thing to do, however they had no choice. The trail was bound to be rough and narrow. Only a fool would think they could simply speed though the mountain trails as if they were on the highways of Neo Domino City.

Ushio shook his head in disbelief. "Great," he groaned. "Another narrow trail. Are you sure the person who told Bruno wasn't pulling our leg? It's too dangerous!"

"He's right," cried Rua. By now, the boy was tugging at Yusei's blazer, pleading. "It's too dangerous! We could get killed!" His eyes began to water at the thought; his stomach churned with fear and his heart pounded faster. The boy quickly placed his hands over his face, sobbing. His ponytail moved with a quick and rough breeze.

Yusei quickly turned towards the boy. He kneeled before him as he placed his hands over his shoulders. "Calm down Rua," whispered Yusei. His voice was soft and gentle, just the way an older brother would talk to his younger sibling. "We are going to be fine. So stop crying."

Rua stopped between his tears and stared right into his eyes: There was something in Yusei's eyes that made him believe those very words. He didn't know how or why he felt like this but he just somehow knew that things would be all right, nothing bad would happen.

"Ushio," called out Yusei.

The former Neo Domino officer looked directly at him. "Yeah, what is it?"

"I want you two to go back down the trail."

"What!" screamed Ushio. "What are you saying? You make us come all the way up here and you just tell us to leave?"

Yusei sighed. He knew Ushio was going to respond in such a manner. To make matters worse, Rua now carried a look of shock.

"Clam down," said the Signer. "I simply want you guys to stay back at the cave we saw earlier a while back." He looked up towards the sky, staring west. "I'm not asking you guys to leave. I just want you two to be safe while I go on ahead to check things out." He took out his card and placed it against his heart. His crimson mark reacted to its touch, glowing brightly. A light swirl of wind surrounded him as Stardust's wings appeared on Yusei.

He gave his wings a light flap as he looked ahead, studying the terrain ahead. "If I fly along the mountain side, maybe I can see if there really is a village ahead."

"I see," answered Ushio. He placed his hand on Rua's shoulder, patting him. "I guess we'll seek shelter back near that cave we saw not too long ago. You go on ahead. But don't get yourself into trouble."

Yusei laughed, staring at the officer. "Of course not. I promise I will be all right. I won't be gone for long."

"Good luck." Ushio gently grabbed Rua's hand and headed back down the trail. Rua gave one last look and whispered, "Please be careful, Yusei."

Yusei nodded at the boy, reassuring him. "I will." He quickly flew on ahead; examining and studying the road ahead as the semi cool breeze meet his face, pushing strings of his bangs back.

He continued his way along the rugged terrain. It had been almost 2 hours since he last left. The trail only seemed endless, as if he was getting nowhere.

"Not much has changed," whispered Yusei. He looked in all directions until he noticed something rather familiar, a well. The young man's eyes gleamed with relief. "A well!" He gently landed on the side of the road, allowing his wings to disappear.

This time the trail seemed to be wider with enough space to walk. It was certainly not as narrow and dangerous as the way back.

Yusei cautiously walked towards the well, looking at all directions. "No one seems to be here." He carefully leaned over, staring into the well. The well was a long deep rocky hole, leading deep into the earth. He stared to the side, noticing a long rope tied to a bucket. A handle was present to the side. "So there really must be a village out here-."

He quickly moved to the side, avoiding a fast-moving object. The quick sound of rushing air ringed against his left ear. Yusei had just barely escaped the object with the exception of only a few strands of hair falling to the ground.

"What was that?" Yusei looked towards his back, noticing a dagger on the ground. _It seems I'm not wanted here._ He scanned the area carefully, looking in all directions.

"Heh, So another intruder has come eh?" His voice echoed within the area. _Heh, I thought there were more…Oh well, maybe they chickened-out. Heh heh heh._

Yusei focused his attention above. Using his arm, he shielded himself from the sunlight only to notice a figure, a man with wings, standing high above him.

The Signer narrowed his cobalt blue eyes dangerously towards the young man, staring at him coldly. "So you're the one who threw that," hissed Yusei between his teeth.

"And what if I am?" retorted the young man. He gave his spear a quick twirl before flying towards Yusei, assaulting him with his weapon.

Yusei quickly grabbed a hold of the spear, surprising the young man.

_Ugh! No way! He-_

The raven-haired man kicked him, tossing him towards the other side. He quickly recovered from the counter-attack and flew towards Yusei, attempting to injure him with his spear once again. Right away Yusei's deck holster glowed, allowing Stardust to materialize before the winged warrior.

Stardust narrowed his yellow eyes dangerously at the winged young man. Roaring ferociously, he gave his wings a strong flap, creating a large, powerful gust of wind.

"Ugh!" cried the orange-haired man as he landed on the dirt ground, kneeling. "Tsk…Another dragon." He began to grin before bursting out, laughing.

Yusei's eyes widen, surprised at his reaction. _Why is he laughing?_

"Ah! So you are working for that witch. You've come to make more sacrifices, cause more bloodshed, for your gods!"

Yusei's eyes widen in shock. "What? I have no idea what you are talking about! I'm not working for such people!"

"LIAR!" hissed the young man. "Only a few people know about this place! There's been too much trouble for us out here lately! I will not allow you, an intruder, to cause any more bloodshed!"

"Just listen to me," cried Yusei. "I'm not-." He cried out in pain and fell to his knees. _Damn it!_

"I don't listen to murders of the innocent," hissed the young man coldly.

Yusei grunted in pain as he pulled out a dagger from his thigh tossing the weapon to his side. The Signer remained silent, lost in his own world of pain as he placed his hand over his open wound. His pants were already stained crimson. _Ugh, he really is serious! This guy is not messing around! _Yusei's eyes widen as he noticed the young man's arm glow crimson as a dragon materialize before Yusei's eyes.

_Wait…don't tell me! He's a-_

"Black Feather Dragon! Attack!" screamed the revealed Signer. "Noble Stream!"

Following his master's orders, the dragon quickly prepared his attack at and shot it towards Yusei. Stardust quickly responded with blasting his attack, Shooting Sonic, right towards his dragon enemy, cancelling the attack.

"Damn!" cursed the young man between his teeth. _His dragon really is that powerful! To think someone could cancel Black Feather Dragon's attack…eh? What?_

The winged-warrior's eyes widen, noticing his dragon acting rather peculiar. Black Feather Dragon lowered himself, almost as if he was bowing, showing respect towards both Stardust Dragon and Yusei.

"What the hell?" Crow's eyes widen. He gasped, noticing a glowing crimson mark on Yusei. "Y-You…you carry the mark of the dragon's head." He dropped his spear on the ground and slammed both his knees on the hard ground, staring at his leader in shock.

"It looks like I came just in time," said another young man. "You're really a stupid man, Crow."

Crow narrowed his eyes in anger as he looked above. "Shut it Jack! I thought I told you to stay back and protect the village!"

Jack gracefully spread his Red Demons wings, landing smoothly next to Crow. "Everything's fine, relax. Besides, I don't take orders that easily…Especially from a runt like you!"

"Shut it!" roared Crow. "Don't call me that!"His face grew bright red. He felt embarrassed before Yusei, to be addressed in such a manner.

Yusei's eyes widen. "J-Jack? What are you doing out here?"

"Long story Yusei," smirked Jack. "Glad to see you're ok. Well, sort of." He eyed his friend's injury and crossed his arms. "Looks like I made it just in time before this idiot did something stupid."

Crow ignored Jack as he walked towards Yusei. He fell to his knees once again, lowering his head down in shame. "I don't know what to say…How could I have been so hot-blooded? I don't know if simply saying 'sorry' will just make things better." He looked right up at Yusei. "I must apologize. I should have listened to you from the beginning. Thanks to my stupid self, I ordered Gale to throw those daggers at you. And well you know the rest."

"Gale?" Yusei looked to up, noticing a bird resting on Crow's head. "I see. So that's your pet?"

"Yeah! He aids me in battle!" smiled Crow. "So I take it we're cool, right?"

Yusei smiled, nodding. "Yeah. It's all right." He removed his glove and reached out, shaking the young man's hand. "I take it you must be the God of Black Feathers?"

"God of Black Feathers?" blinked Crow. "Where'd you hear that?"

"A good friend of mind heard the title from somewhere. I came here to see if the rooms are true…the God of Black Feathers is soups to be a Signer!" The raven-haired man laughed. "I guess they are! You are a Signer and you wield a black-feathered dragon!"

"Ugh," Crow slapped his hand across his forehead. "Rumors. People hear things and pass it on and then it becomes a game of telephone where the rumor becomes something completely different. I'm not a god…just a regular guy…sort of. I guess bearing the mark of the dragon's tail doesn't make me that normal." He scratched his head, laughing aloud.

"He's just like you, Yusei," replied Jack. "Crow wasn't born with the mark. It just appeared one day."

"Yeah," smiled Crow. "But I think it's best I talk about this once we get to the village." He turned to look up at Black Feather Dragon, noticing Gale right next to him. "Gale appeared to me when I received the mark. The two are very good friends! And the two just now made friends with your dragon…uh-."

"Stardust Dragon," answered Yusei. "…I'm Fudo Yusei."

"Nice to meet you!" replied the spikey-haired young man. "The names' Crow. Jack's told me a lot about you. It's amazing how you managed to free Jack from his cruse form that man Rudger. Not only that, you awaken as a Signer at the same time!"

Yusei smiled weakly. "Yeah. I did"

"So did you manage to meet up with Godwin and Martha?" answered Jack.

"How did you know?"

Jack smirked, "I can tell by the look of your face."

"So now you can read me?"

Jack remained silent. "I found Ushio along with some kid. I forgot his name. Anyways they are already up at the village, along with his D-Wheel and yours. It's thanks to them that I found out you were out here. "

"Heh, just as expected Jack," smiled Yusei. "…The boy's name is Rua. He's from Neo Domino City… I saved him from a group of thugs. He's searching for his missing twin sister. So that's why he's with me."

"His sister?" replied Crow. "Was she kidnapped or something?"

"No," answered Yusei. "From what I know, Rua's parents abandoned her. He doesn't know why they did such a thing."

Crow bit his lip, "I can't stand those who abandon their children for no good reason. It's unforgivable!"

Jack turned to him, staring. "Calm down. Besides we need to get going…night will fall soon."

With the help of both Jack and Crow, they help Yusei walk towards the village. The village appeared to be a calm and peaceful-looking place, beautifully surrounded by nature itself, like a mini paradise. A few patches of fog could be seen in certain directions, signifying just how high they were. The air was fresh and pure. A few wooden poles with flags swayed with the light breeze, depicting designs of two familiar dragons. The Crimson Dragon and Black-Feather Dragon.

_So they believe in the Crimson Dragon, _thought Yusei. "Do they worship your dragon or something?"

"Not really," replied Crow. "They see the Signer dragon's as protectors….But…I wonder if that's how the rumor got spread out, about me being called a 'god'. Anyways, the people here see me as their leader. Some call me 'Crow-Sama' but I just prefer Crow."

"Big brother Crow!" cried a group of children. They all came running towards the three men, greeting them.

"Yusei!" cried Rua as he came running towards him along with Ushio walking right behind him.

"I'm glad to see you guys!" smiled the young man.

"Heh," scoffed Ushio playfully. "Thought you promised me you weren't going to get yourself into trouble." He stared at Yusei's injury.

"That was my fault," replied Crow. "I let my rage take over. So I did not listen to him."

"Hey isn't that man the one we saw with our grandpa some time ago?" cried one of the children.

"Wait!" cried Jack. "You mean you where referring to Yusei? Why didn't you tell us what he looked like?"

"Eh…sorry."

Crow sighed, "Aww man, now that makes it even worse. You guys need to describe these people!"

"Crow," replied Yusei. "Forget about it. You were only protecting everyone. There's no need to blame yourself." Yusei looked downward, looking at the already bloodstained bandage around his thigh.

The orange head shrugged his shoulders, smiling weakly. "Yeah, But still."

"Big Brother Crow," said a young girl. "Is…he a Signer like you?" The brunette little girl referred to Yusei with a smile.

"Yeah," smiled the black-feathered warrior. "In fact, he carries the Crimson Dragon's head mark."

The children's eyes, along with a few villagers' eyes widen, awe-stricken. "So the goddess has brought him to us!" gasped a woman. Everyone gathered around the raven-haired man, staring, hoping Yusei would show them his mark.

His heart skipped a beat as everyone stared at him. He felt so shy and embarrassed. Unlike Jack, Yusei is not the type to be the center of attention. Yusei slowly removed his right leather glove and pushed the sleeve of his blazer upward, exposing his crimson mark, and holding his card on the other hand.

"He really does carry the mark," gasped one of the children excitingly.

"Yeah," replied one of the children. "And he has a dragon too!" Everyone, including the children cheered.

Yusei remain silent, wondering why they were cheering. "It's too early to celebrate…not all the Signers have been reunited."

"Relax," Crow patted his shoulder. "They are just happy that 3 of the 5 Signers have reunited. The people in these regions strongly believe in the Crimson Dragon and the goddess; so, we Signers represent hope for these people. Protection and salvation for this world….Especially since the Dark Signers and their minions have raved chaos in these regions lately."

"What do you mean?" replied Yusei. His eyes widen with concern. He remained silent for a moment. "Crow," he called out. "Has some demon killed people in these regions?"

Crow quickly turned his attention back towards Yusei. "What? You've seen her?"

He shook his head. "Maybe…I saw some merchants being consumed by flames…and then a mysterious person appeared. I also over heard about this demon from two men at a trading town."

Jack narrowed his violet eyes, turning to Yusei. "Then I believe we should discuss this matter at Crow's place."

Everyone quickly gathered inside Crow's place, an enormous cabin, located on the other side of the village.

As soon as they entered, Carly came running towards them, greeting the guest with food and tea.

"Crow! Did-whoa!" blinked Carly. She turned to Jack, staring at him. "Is this-?"

"Yeah, this is Yusei. He's the one I've told you about."

The young woman's eyes widen. "So he's the one you grew up with and would occasionally tease him about him not being a Signer?"

"HEY!" cried Jack. "Don't bring that up!" He tuned to his side, turning bright red as he crossed his arms. "I was an immature brat back then."

Yusei smiled lightly at the young woman. "I guess Jack has told you everything up until now?"

"Pretty much," grinned the young woman. "I'm Carly," she gave light and humble bow. "Please to meet you, chosen Signer and future king of Neo Domino."

"W-What?" blinked Yusei. He quickly turned to Jack. "Y-You knew?"

"Yeah," replied the blonde man. "Rudger told me about it during our little battle…when I tried to help Izayoi escape-Wait…have you seen-"

No," replied Ushio. "After Mikage-San and I found Izayoi-San, we meet up with your foster parents. They informed us of your identity along with Yusei. Heh, I'll admit it: It was hard to take it all in…Personally I thought, how could that…'trash' be royalty. However, things are different now. Anyways, we were all attacked by some unknown foe…he took her."

"So you failed." replied Jack bluntly. He narrowed his violet eyes at him.

"Don't say that," responded Yusei. "It wasn't his fault…It just couldn't be helped."

"Ha!" he scoffed. "I'm surprised to hear such a reaction from you, Yusei. I thought-"

"I do care," interrupted the young man. "I'm worried about her. But it doesn't help blaming others either."

Carly, Crow and Rua remained silent, watching all three of them talk. The young fortuneteller cleared her throat. "Um…F-Fudo-San…" She kept still for a moment, wondering if she should be addressing a future king in such a manner.

He removed he gaze from Jack to her. "It's all right," he responded, already reading her thoughts.

"Um…ok," blinked the young dark-haired woman. "Yusei-Kun…I've been meaning to ask you…where did you hear about this place?"

"From Bruno," replied Yusei. "He's a friend whom I meet in Neo Domino City. He rescued me from security and brought me to Aquatine**. **He's an undercover agent for Queen Sherry who is the 360th Star Guardian. She had sent him on a mission to search for the leader of the Signers, unbeknownst to him, me."

"Ah, I see," smiled Carly. "Remind me to thank your friend. If it wasn't for him…3 of the 5 Signer's wouldn't have meet today."

Crow nodded. "She's right. It's also a good thing Carly came here about 2 weeks ago. It's been a while since we last saw each other. We've been good friends for some time and she usually comes up here once in a while to bring medicine and other things up here…Not to mention that hocus-pocus stuff."

"It's call fortunetelling!" pouted Carly. "Gezz, you always make fun of me."

"Naw, don't take it to heart," grinned Crow. "You know I'm just kidding."

"Ha, you forget, Crow almost attacked me like you did to Yusei today." scoffed Jack. "Really, you ought to listen before you attack…I guess you're still a birdbrain."

"Hey! Shut it!"

Rua remained silent the whole time as he gently petted Gale, who was huddled-up on his lap. "Crow," replied Rua. "I've been meaning to ask: why are there more children in this village? Where are the majority of the adults?"

A grim, somber look, over took him.

Rua look downwards, "I'm sorry." He eyed Gale, continuing to stoke his soft feathers.

"No," replied Crow. "I was going to talk about that anyways."

"Does this have to do with the demon?" replied Yusei. He remained still as Carly helped him change his bandage. "Thank you," whispered Yusei, referring to her.

"Yeah," nodded Crow. "It does. In fact she is known more up here as the Black Rose Witch."

"Black Rose Witch?" gasped everyone.

"Yeah."

"Why that name?" replied Jack. "You only told us about someone attacking the village, but you never explain to Carly and me the rest!"

"Relax, Jack," said Crow. "I'm already talking." He cleared his throat. "She told me that was her 'name'. She was wearing a long cloak and a white mask. Despite being such a foul, evil woman, she had such beautiful eyes. I guess it makes sense, why she's called a witch."

"What else happened?" replied Yusei.

"The two of us battled, but end, it was a stalemate….we were both weak and she retreated." Crow sighed as he took a sip of his tea. "The witch is the one who's responsible for all the slathering. She appears to be working of the Dark Signers…"

"I see," said Jack. "The Dark Signers need souls, sacrifices to gain more power from their gods."

"That's terrible," cried Rua. "So a majority of the adult were killed? They were trying to protect their children!"

"Yeah. Unfortunately some children were not so fortunate," replied Crow. "I still beat myself everyday…if I wasn't out training that day…I could have saved more lives!"

"Crow," said Carly. "It's not your fault…you did not know such a thing would happen."

Crow sighed, "This witch also has psychic powers and wields a dragon by the name Black Rose Dragon…she's a Signer. I saw her mark-."

"LAIR!"

Everyone jumped at his sudden reaction, looking right at Yusei. His cobalt-blue eyes glowed with rage as he stared at Crow. Just hearing his last statement made his blood boil. He grinded with teeth in anger.

"Yusei," whispered Rua.

"Calm down," said Jack. "I'm just as shock as you, Yusei." He placed his hand on Yusei's shoulder, resulting in Yusei removing his hand.

"A-Aki…t-that can't be her!" cried Yusei. "S-She's not the type to hurt…kill people! It must have been a cruel trick. An illusion! A mistake!"

* * *

**A/N:** And that's Ch. 16. ^W^ Sorry about the long delay…a lot has happened and my pet canary passed away…so I was…unable to work on such things for about 3 weeks. On a 2and note, I just started a new semester and I've been dealing with projects and homework. I have an essay for Spanish for Spanish Speakers and I'm working on a stamp project for me Intro to computer graphics class. :P So to answer your question: I am not dead. XP lol.

But I worked so hard since yesterday to finish up this chapter and complete the editing to…day…well it's pass 12 a.m. XP I spent 9 hours….yesterday on this. Ah but who cares….I need some free time…^W^…..but I think I spotted most of my error….i think. XP

**Divine: **Rapis-Razuri asked an important question: How old is Divine?

Yeah, I knew this question was bound come up. ^-^ Yeah, I somewhat had the idea of his age when he took in Aki…but I havn'e mention…so I plan to reveal his age soon… So I know you're all going ewww! (me too xP) Aki sees him as a father figure! Nothing more… unfortunately his feelings changed over time. XP

Ahahaha. But this thought is based on my own. It's based on the impression thatI got from Divine when I first saw Yugioh 5D's. I saw him as a creepy cult guy who likes young girls *ahem*….:P nice, I know. XP But I couldn't help incorporating that thought in my story. ^^; I hope this answers your question in some way. ….and yes, AkixYuseiGRL he's a douchebag. But I still love his character in many ways. :3 (love-hate relationship)

**Gale:** Yep,starose98, he's Black feather/wing -gale the whirlwind. :3

**Aki's Flashback w/Yusei: **I had a hard time with this scene…I was wondering if I should have put a warning or something…but then again. It wasn't graphic…but implied. So I hope that did not offend anyone. It's a serious and horrible thing. One of the many ugly things that occur in this world.

So, I guess this is where it leads to Divine being a jerk. He was bound to replace something horrible that would hurt and upset Aki, develop hate for Yusei. And of course this is something that Yusei would never do, it's really not in his character ….he's more of a gentleman. *innerfangirlsquall* OCC is one thing but Yusei doing such a thing is a completely different thing…XP.

I think that's all what needs to be answered…I think. ^^; So if something isn't clear, feel free to let me know. ^W^ Thank you and I will try to update ASAP (that depends on things ^^;) I look forward to your reviews and thank you for reading and sticking with me. (Believe me I still have a lot of love for Yugioh and Yugioh 5D's!) Now I need to get back to my other work/projects…oi!

Ayu


	17. Chapter 17: Of Black Feathers and Roses

**Chapter Seventeen: Of Black Feathers and Roses**

Crow's eyes widen, staring at Yusei in shock. "T-The Black Rose Witch? Y-You…know her?"

Yusei quietly looked downward, only responding in silence. His sad, yet angry gaze was more than enough to answer the young man's question.

The blonde man sighed and responded on Yusei's behalf. "Yeah, He knows her," said Jack. "I forgot to mention she saved his life…with the help of her powers. Not only that, she also protected him from security…And well, you know the rest."

"I…see."

"Izayoi Aki," whispered Yusei. "That's her name and she's not a witch." He eyed his new friend and comrade for a moment. "She's a psychic duelist who has the ability to sense people's auras. Her gift saved my life. People just misunderstand her powers."

Crow lowered his gaze. "A psychic duelist…I see." The young man remained silent for a moment, thinking. He wanted to make sure he did not say anything stupid; he simply wanted to approach the situation carefully. "Hey, Yusei…"

"Yeah?" he replied stoically. Clearly, he was not happy. He did not approve of the way Crow had just insulted Aki. What did he know? He did not know her. He knows nothing about her. There was no way someone as sweet and kind like her would cause pain, destruction, and death. _Ugh... Even so, I shouldn't have lashed out at him. I shouldn't be angry at him…besides who knows if this really was Aki. They may have her captive somewhere. Maybe they are just using a fake…just to smear the good name of the Signers. They just want to confuse us._

Carly, Ushio, Jack and Rua looked at one another, nodding. Clearly, they had just read each other's thoughts: they should probably leave these two alone.

The fortuneteller cleared her throat. "Well," she quickly got up from the floor. "We'll get going-"

"No," replied Yusei. "You can stay." He looked at Carly and everyone present within the room. "Signer or not…You guys are all involved; therefore you have the right to be here." He kindly gestured everyone to sit back down.

"Uh…" Carly frantically looked down at Jack who tugged gently at her hand, signaling her to sit down. She obeyed and quickly sat on the floor; sitting on the warm, soft, pillow.

Crow's eyes widen. "Yusei?…Will you hear me out?"

Yusei quietly clasped his hands together, glaring at the young man. "Crow, I don't approve of the way you just spoke of her," replied the Signer. "You shouldn't judge someone right away. But, I'll listen to your story." His cold stoic eyes penetrated deep into his silver eyes as he continued, "I'm not saying you're lying…but there is also the chance that she's just a fake; so please explain every detail of your battle with her. Maybe in the end, I'll find the answers to some of my questions."

_I see, _Crow spoke mentally. _He seems to care about this woman…She saved him, but there must be another reason._

"All right, our encounter went like this….."

"_Burn me at the stake?" scoffed Aki. "Heh heh, what a rude mouth you have." She eyed him up and down, observing the young man. "….And you__ are?"_

"_Why the hell would I tell you my name?" hissed the young warrior._

"_Why?" S__he scoffed with a mocking tone. "Heh, you should be honored that I have interest." She smirked at young man while caressing Black Rose Dragon. "You seem different…normally I could care less about my sacrifice's name…"_

"_Oh! So I'm worthy?" responded the orange-head playfully. "Heh, the name's Crow." He silently stared at the young woman; Gale glared at the woman and the rose dragon as he squawked in anger; flapping his wings lightly._

"_Crow?__" S__he raised an eyebrow. "Heh, What an unusual name." She chuckled. "Hmm, I would have expected a handsome young man to have a better name then that. What a pity."_

"_Ha, thanks for the flattery, but I'm not interested in a witch."_

"_Who said I was interested in you?" scoffed the young woman. _

"_Then I guess we are on the same page, witch!-Ah" Crow, Gale and Black Feather Dragon quickly moved out of the way, avoiding another round of fire from Black Rose Dragon._

"_You talk too much," hissed Aki as she landed gracefully on the ground. "…I guess I should silence you, permanently… So I can get back to what I was doing."_

_Crow's eyes widen for a moment, shocked at her statement; His horrified look quickly changed into one of rage and hate. "You…"he hissed between his teeth. "Why are you doing such a thing? Why are you killing people…children!"_

_The witch laughed at the young man's statement. "Killing? I like to think of it as sacrificing them for a greater cause. This world needs to be cleansed and in order for us to do that…we need to please the gods!"_

"_Please the gods?"_

"_Why yes," replied Aki. Her eyes widen sadistically at the thought of her sacrifices. Their painful cries were like a beautiful melody to her ears. "And I could care less about sacrificing children. In fact, they are the most powerful and pure. Their aura and energy does wonders for the gods. Heh heh, you should be honored Crow, this very village is full of strong souls, regardless of what they look like on the outside-"_

"_So you're working for them? The Dark Signers!" cried Crow. His stormy eyes filled with tears. "Don't you feel anything! How can you just take away lives? No one has the right to do such a thing! No one!" _

"…_I could care…less." whispered Aki. "They are….nothing to me. I feel nothing. I only want to please him."_

_Crow gasped at the witch's response. He was shocked, yet sickened by her words. "Y-You cold-hearted snake!" cried the young man. He quickly advanced towards her, preparing to attack with his spear. Black Feather Dragon quickly followed his master and flew towards Black Rose Dragon; ready to battle._

_The witch smiled sadistically behind the white mask. 'I guess the birdie wants to play.'_

"_Kill him," ordered Aki bitterly._

_Black Rose Dragon quickly lashed out towards Black Feather Dragon, assaulting him with her thorns. Despite taking a few beatings from the female dragon, Crow's dragon managed to dig right into her flesh. The rose dragon hissed a painful growl as blood slipped down her neck. Her bright yellow eyes flickered with rage at the male dragon._

_Crow quickly paused, turning his attention towards the two dragons. "Take her down Black Feather Dragon! Don't let her cause any more damage!" _

"_Ugh," whispered Aki. She placed her hand against her neck, being careful about her move. 'Blood?' she thought. Her eyes suddenly widen with excitement at the thought, 'I see now…' _

"_Don't go easy on him Black Rose! Slaughter that idiot dragon! Anyone that gets in our way is an enemy!"_

"_I won't let you cause any more damage," cried the winged warrior. He gave a quick swing with his spear, aiming towards her neck. Aki quickly evaded the young man's assault before grabbing a hold of his weapon, tightly. _

"_Ugh!" he cried. "Where the hell did you get such strength?"_

"_Surprised," hissed the witch. A cold chill penetrated right through his soul as he looked at her in horror. "Don't underestimate me because I'm a woman!" She quickly grabbed him by the collar of his vest and tossed him across the other side. _

_Crow cried in pain as his back meet the ground with a painful slam. "Gah!" His eyes widen in pain as blood escaped from his lip. He slowly smeared the crimson liquid off his lips and carefully placed his hand over his weapon, using it for support to help him get back on his feet._

"_You're so slow," hissed the young woman with a grin. She wasted no time and placed her hands in front, sending a wave of powerful energy towards Crow; denying him from getting up._

_Crow cried in terror as his body flew backwards; this time slamming against the rubble of a burnt wooden home. The impact caused his body to receive a few cuts on his bare chest._

_Black Rose Dragon gave Crow's dragon a rough shove, making him lose his balance as she shoot a line of flames. He quickly avoided her attack and flew towards her, pushing her near a pile of rubble. Despite losing her balance, the rose dragon managed to use her thorns to stab into the dragon's flesh, giving him multiple cuts. Black Feather Dragon cried in pain as he attempted to remove the thrones off his flesh._

"_Ugh," Aki closed her eyes, feeling the same pain as both dragons. 'Damn this pain…but__..__.I-I must hold on…I won't let him interfere. I…will not be…defeated!' She released a low painful whimper before she biting her lip, refraining herself from crying louder._

"_Argh! Damn it!" hissed Crow as he wiped the derbies off him. "With those two battling, they are causing damage to the village." He quickly looked in both directions; studying the area. 'That dragon of hers is causing even more destruction…her flames keep burning more areas.'_

_Black Feather Dragon managed to take another swipe at the female dragon; causing her to roar in pain._

_The witch bit her lip. She wrapped her arms around her as she shared both the dragon's pain. "Ugh."_

_Crow panted for air as he stood still, thinking, 'I have no choice…As much as I hate doing this.' He looked in all directions, looking for an exit. Crow quickly flew in the other direction; flying out of the village. "Come on Black Feather! Let's go!"_

_Crow's dragon just barely missed a hit from Black Rose before he took off; following his master out of the village. _

"_Where is he going?"__ thought Aki. She was both shocked and surprised at the young man's cowardly movement; however, his actions actually pleased her: she loved the thrill of chasing after her soon-to-be-scarifies; things were far more interesting that way. "Heh, I see now," she smirked. "He wants to lead me out of this pitiful, primitive, village. All right I'll play his little game!" She turned to Black Rose, nodding at her. The witch quickly clasped her hands together as she disappeared into a swirl of black rose petals. _

_She quickly spread her rose wings wide with her sword in hand. "Heh, I'll make sure you make a lovely sacrifice for my master." She quickly flew after him along with Black Rose Dragon._

_Meanwhile Crow kept flying at rapid speed, hoping he could keep her away from the village. "Damn," he said. "I hate doing this…but now isn't the time to worry about such a thing. I have to protect everyone!" He silently turned to Black Feather Dragon who managed to catch up to his master. "I'm sorry Black Feather, but we've got no other choice." He quickly turned to Gale who gave a quick look above, attempting to warn Crow._

"_Wha-"_

"_There you are!" hissed the witch. She gave Crow almost no time to react before landing a slap on his face with the help of her blade. The young man cried in pain as he slammed his back on the ground, feeling the blood rush down his cheek._

'_Damn… it…' cursed Crow mentally. He glared at the woman before him with his cold, angry, stormy eyes; wiping the blood of him. _

_Aki smirked to herself as she stood before him powerfully; standing up straight with her rose wings spread out. Her eyes glowed with the intent to battle, to kill him. _

"_Heh just a scratch and you're already glaring at me with hate?" sneered Aki. "You've hardly had a taste of my power!" She took another swing at her sword, attempting to hit the fallen Crow. "I'll make sure you hate me more!"_

_Crow quickly rolled out of the way and took the opportunity to stand up on his own two feet. He quickly flew towards her, slamming her against a nearby tree. Aki grunted in pain as the impact caused a small crack on her mask._

"_How dare you?" she hissed. Blo__od slowly dripped down her lips._

"_Heh," smirked Crow. "I'm not the type to hurt anyone, let alone a lady…but a witch…let's just say that's a whole different thing for me!" He quickly grabbed her from her wings, slamming her on the other side. _

_To his disappointment, Aki gave a quick and graceful twirl before landing safely. "Too bad-Ah!" She fell to her knees, placing her hand on the side of her neck. "Ugh!"_

_Crow's eyes widen. "Eh-? What the hell is going' on?" He eyed the witch before him in confusion, wondering why she reacted in such a manner._

_He quickly turned towards his dragon__,__ who was busy battling with Black Rose Dragon. Regardless of their gender, the two were showing no mercy towards each other; they continued to attack each other viciously. Somewhere between their fight, Crow's dragon laid some serious hits on Black Rose Dragon before she lashing out violently, biting his neck._

"_Black Feather!" cried Crow. "Don't let that hellish dragon get to you! Show her your true strength! The strength of a Signer dragon-Ah!" He squatted as he placed his hand over his right arm. "What the hell?" He noticed his crimson tail mark glowing. 'But why is it-' He looked up ahead, noticing the witch's arm glowing, noticing she carried the dragon's foot._

"_No way!" cried crow. "Y-you can't be a Signer!" cried Crow. "What sort of sorcery is this?"_

_Aki slowly rose to her feet laughing with a dangerously sadistic look on her face. For that moment, she forgot about her pain and wounds as well as the blood on her body. "Ah, so you found out my secret?" she cried. "Yes, I am a Signer. I was born with this wretched mark!"_

"_But why?" cried Crow. "Why are you doing such a thing? Why aid them?"_

"_Why?" said the young woman. "Because I detest the Crimson Dragon! I detest my mark! It's brought me nothing but pain and misery__…__But I mainly hate him!"_

"_Him?" cried Crow. "Who are you talking about?"_

"_Heh, You'll meet him soon enough," she snickered, narrowing her eyes rather devilishly. "…That is if you make it out alive!" She quickly flew towards him, this time aiming her weapon towards his throat. _

_Crow quickly ducked, avoiding her assault. "Damn, that was close." He quickly few towards her and took a quick swing with his spear, sending a wave of wind. _

"_Take this witch!"_

_Aki's eyes widen in shock as the powerful blast managed to push her a few feet backwards, breaking a few trees in the process. She hiss lowly as she stood up, wiping off blood and dirt._

"_Ugh…Heh, you've got quite the reflexes, Signer."_

"_Thank you!" cried Crow with a hint of pride. He wasted no time and took the opportunity to fly towards her, preparing to lay another assault on the woman._

'_So,' she thought to herself. 'He really thinks he'll lay another hand on me? Heh, we'll see about that.' Aki giggled darkly to herself, whispering, "…Go…my garden of death….Black Garden!"_

_Crow paused quickly as he found himself surrounded by thorns and black roses. _

"_W-What the hell is this?" He looked terrified in all directions, hoping to find a way out. "Damn it! Nothin' but thorns and roses. Ugh!" He took a swing with his spear, cutting the thorns around him. To his disappointment, the thorns regenerated. "Ugh! Where the hell are you witch?" He cried as he continued to slash through the vines. "Argh!"_

"_It's no use, Crow," hissed Aki. Her voice echoed within the vast forest, chuckling at the same time. "You cut, and they'll regenerate!" _

"_Gah!" cried the young warrior. "W-What is this?" His silver eyes widen with shock as he found himself being wrapped around by vines. _

"_Did they just regenerate…more larger?" Crow gasped in shock, realizing the vines were tightening their grip ever so close to his body. "Hey! What gives! Gah-" He closed his eyes tightly, feeling something slap him; the painful strike almost breaking his jaw. "Ugh!"_

"_Heh heh heh, I told you," taunted Aki. She stood before him, unharmed and untouched by the vines. She gave her sword a quick twirl, dripping his blood on the ground. _

_Crow growl lowly, glaring at her. An overwhelming rush of shame ran though his heart; he was furious at himself for looking so helpless before her: It injured his pride as a man and a warrior. He slowly closed his eyes in pain as the blood slid down his hot and injured skin, panting in pain._

"_Awww," she taunt__ed. "Did I hit you too hard with my blade?" She laughed sadistically, giving him one more whack__across his face: this time causing Crow to release a loud piercing scream. Aki's eyes widen with excitement. She was enjoying seeing the man before him in pain. _

_Crow whimpered softly, feeling the vine's thorns slowly rip through his wings. "Ugh," He closed his eyes for a second, only to be greeted by another hit. The young man opened his eyes wide, crying, "Ugh!…Stop…it!'_

"_Why?" teased the witch. "You've hardly felt any pain." She smirked to herself as she gently caressed a black rose, touching the few drops of blood within its petals. "Heh, your blood adds a beautiful scent of death to my garden."_

'_Ugh, this woman…__is sick…mad!'_

_Crow cried in pain as he felt daggers cut right threw him. "Ahh!" His eyes widen, noticing a familiar companion of his. "W-what? G-Gale?" The young warrior gasped noticing Gale looking rather odd; he was marked. "W-what's with the black rose-shaped mark on him?"_

_Aki giggled darkly as she caressed Gale gently. The small bird released a light chirp, enjoying her pet. "Gale-chan…he's my pet now." She smiled devilishly. "He'll do my bidding."_

"_Gale!" cried Crow. "S-Snap out… of… it!" His eyes widen with fear as his feathered companion threw another round of knives at his former master, intentionally missing any vital organs. He cried in pain as both the knives and the thrones around him pierced though his flesh. _

"_Good boy," praised Aki. _

_Despite his weakened state, Crow attempted to push himself forward, hopping to break himself free. "Argh!"_

"_Heh, you just don't learn do you?" she whispered darkly against his ear. Her voice brought a cold and uneasy feeling down his spine._

Jack scoffed at crow. "Ha! So you were basically letting her beat you up?"

"Shut it!" hissed Crow. "I'm being serious! She had incredible strength!" His hands quivered as he held his cup of tea. "I've never fought such a hellish foe before."

Yusei lowered his gaze. Just hearing the young man's encounter with the witch brought a chill down his spine. It was as if he too felt his pain. "Crow," He blinked. "Where was your dragon while all this was happening?"

"Well," replied Crow. "I assumed he was battling against that dragon but…"

"_It's no use Crow!" hissed the witch. "I suggest you give up right now! Don't make this even more painful on yourself."_

_Crow glared at Aki with rage. "…No! I__..__.won't…give in…Ack!" He spit to his side, allowing the blood to escape his lips. _

_Aki slowly cupped his chin with one hand. "I must say…." She slowly removed her ghostly porcelain mask. "You are strong. You managed to keep on taking on all those hits." She smirked as she slowly traced her fingers across his bare and injured chest. Her light touch caused the young man to shiver in pain with his eyes shut._

"_Stop…it."_

"_As you wish," said the witch. She slowly removed her hand, staring at Crow as he slowly opened his eyes._

_The young man's eyes widen as his stormy eyes meet with her dangerously alluring auburn gaze. Her rose hair, her face, everything about her was beautiful. She was an angel. Who would have known such a beauty was hidden behind that ghostly mask? He was speechless._

"_Out of breath are we, Crow?" she smirked. "Is it because you've decided to give up or are you overwhelmed by my beauty?"_

"_Heh," laughed Crow. "I'm just shocked to see such a sinful woman before my eyes. You've no right to carry such a face! It's unheard of for a witch! Stop the tricks and let me see that horrendous face of yours, your real face!"_

_Crow somewhat ended up regretting those last words as he earned himself another hit on the face with the help of her swords' hilt; causing him to painfully look to his left. "Such a rude little man." She crossed her arms, sighing. "Let's just end this! Come!" she cried, raising her hand in midair. "Black Rose Dragon! Black Feather Dragon!"_

"_W-What?" His eyes widen as he saw both her dragon and his dragon stand before him; both were carrying a hellish look. It was as if they were ready to tear him to shreds, ready to kill him._

"_Don't tell me you use your powers to seduce my dragon!"_

"_I can't have those two fighting each other," replied Aki with a playfully innocent tone. "So like Gale, I made him my pet!" She turned over to Black Feather Dragon. The male dragon released a light purr, nuzzling against her. "Such a good boy."_

"_Y-You devil! How could you do that to him? H-He's a Signer Dragon!"_

"_You forget that I too am a Signer, dimwit!" snapped the young woman. She narrowed her gaze at the helpless Signer who continued to struggle._

'_Argh!' cried the young man mentally. 'I'm restrained and in pain…and to make matters worse, she's taken control of my companions…Damn! She truly is a witch.' Crow grinded his teeth bitterly as he glared at them._

_Black Feather Dragon growled at his ex-master as he flapped his wings. He was excited, anxious to kill him._

_Aki laughed at the dragon's actions. "My, I guess you really want to prove your loyalty to me; Fine, I won't stop you….kill him," she hissed lowly; her eyes widen sadistically with excitement. "Let's sacrifice him!"_

_Black Feather Dragon wasted no time and quickly flew towards Crow; preparing to obliterate him. _

_Crow released a loud, echoing, cry in desperation; hopping to reach out to the dragon. "Don't do this Black Feather Dragon! "_

"_Don't listen to his meaningless words," cried Aki. "Kill him!" She quickly placed her arm in front of her rose dragon, signaling her to settle down. The female dragon wanted to tear the young man on behalf of his dragon._

"_Black Feather Dragon-Gah!" Crow cried in pain as the dragon only managed to leave a long, painful-looking wound on the young man's left arm. He cried in pain as tears fell down his eyes. _

_Aki narrowed her gaze. 'He may have hesitated but at least he managed to injure that Signer.' "Quit playing around Black Feather! Kill him!"_

"_N-No! Please! Stop this," he cried. "You're my comrade! We're supposed to protect everyone! We're supposed to protect this world! Ugh! Black Feather!"_

_Aki suddenly fell to her knees as she placed her hand over her mark. "W-why?" She gasped in horror, noticing Crow's mark glowing bright crimson. A large dark whirlwind suddenly surrounded the warrior, as he broke free from his imprisonment, tearing both the vines and thorns around him into shreds. _

"_Argh!" her eyes widen in rage. "How dare you rip my beautiful roses?" She bit her lip in frustration, ordering the dragon, "Black Feather Dragon! Attack him! NOW! Noble Stream!" _

"_I don't think so!" cried Crow. He spread his black feather wings wide, absorbing his own dragon's attack. 'Gah,' he closed his eyes. He released a light grunt as he stared straight at Aki with hazy silver orbs. 'It's a small sacrifice but…' The young warrior quickly placed his spear before him, allowing the energy from his wings to transfer into the weapon itself 'Here I go!' He gave his weapon a quick swing, sending his dragon's attack towards Aki._

_Surprisingly caught off guard, Aki's eyes widen in shock as Black Rose Dragon quickly few in front of her, taking the hit for her master._

"_Black Rose-Ah!" she fell to her knees as her body began to share the same pain with her. Tears slid down her face as tired to with stand the painful burning sensation._

"_I don't know what's going on," whispered Crow. "But, I__'m not__ about to stop." He quickly advanced towards her and kicked her stomach, causing the witch to fly backwards and fall down. _

_Aki grunted in pain as she wiped a bit of blood off her lips. "You…" hissed the witch. Her eyes suddenly widen in shock before she cried in pain. The young woman wrapped her arms around herself, covering her wounds._

_She quickly turned to Black Feather Dragon and Gale. "Don't just stand there…kill-?" Her chocolate hazel eyes widen, noticing her rose garden was no longer present. The forest was back to normal._

"_No! T-This can't be!"_

"_Heh," laughed Crow mockingly. He pointed his spear against the woman's neck, smirking at her. "So that garden of yours caused my dragon and Gale to turn their back on me, eh? What a cleaver witch you are!"_

"_Argh," she hissed between her teeth. "You're much more intelligent then you look, Crow. No one__'__s ever survived my garden." _

"_So tell, me witch. Why are you covered in wounds? I haven't laid a finger on you….much."_

_Aki glared at the young man and then at both Gale and Black Feather Dragon. Her blood suddenly boiled at his dominate state. How dare this insignificant man make her feel so low? "Argh!…because," she whispered breathlessly, "…I'm…cursed….I hate him." _

_Crow blinked in confusion, unsure if her answer was clear. "Cursed? So you're referring to you mark-" The young man paused, only to hear her sadistic laugh. _

_Aki continued to laugh before releasing a loud cry. Crow remained still as he kept his weapon against her neck. "Stay still witch!"_

"_Cut me! I don't care!" she hissed as she quickly grabbed a hold of her blade. She gave her blade a quick swing, turning it back into its sword -whip form. _

_The young man cried in pain as the blades tore right into his skin. "Argh!" He threw his spear towards Black Rose Dragon, aiming right towards her heart. The female dragon managed to evade Crow's spear before receiving hits from Gale's knives. The winged creature's weapon stabbed the rose dragon in multiple areas while Crow's dragon roughly pushed her onto the ground._

_A loud painful-sounding cry escaped from Aki as her body recorded Black Rose's injuries. Crow watched in horror, noticing her wounds 'magically' appearing on her. __'Huh?'__ thought Crow. He narrowed his eyes, smirking before her. "Now who's feeling the pain witch? It's not enough, but at least it__'__s a little payback for killing them! " _

_Aki glared at the Signer as she wrapped her rose wings around herself. "Ugh-S-shut it!" She quickly removed her hairclip, allowing her hair to fall while a strong hurricane force wind surrounded her, causing her to break through tree trunks. "I'll make sure to finish his job and destroy you myself!"_

"_Really you just don't give up, do you?" cried Crow. He quickly flew towards her as his weapon gathered a strong amount of glowing dark energy._

_Aki prepared her weapon as she focused all her power, her hate and rage all together. "I refuse to fall before another Signer! " She quickly flew towards him, attempting to withstand her injured body. _

_The two Signers quickly met each other with a loud, powerful, clash of their weapons; a strong surge of energy caused everything around them to break into shreds. _

"_Argh!" cried Crow as he used his wings for support to push himself forward__._

_Aki narrowed her eyes as she pushed herself forward, hoping to dominate over Crow's strength; the strong surge of energy carried petals of roses and black feathers in the air from both the warriors respective wings._

_Both Black Rose Dragon and Black Feather Dragon roared in rage as they dissolved into the weapons, hoping to give their masters more strength. Gale on the other hand created a barrier around himself and Crow in order to prevent him from receiving more injuries. In the end, everything around them grew bright and the two lost consciousness._

_Some hours passed and Crow slowly open his eyes, feeling Gale nudged him; attempting to awaken his master. "Ugh…" he blinked a few times and scratched his head. "I'm…still alive?" He found himself on the ground. The young man slowly got up and looked around in confusion, trying to make sense of things. _

"_Black…Feather…Dragon. You're…still here?….Ugh." He wrapped an arm around himself as a strong painful jolt pierced throughout his body. His skin was covered with dirt, s__weat, blood, scratches and burses. _

_Her loud painful cry quickly brought the young man's attention straight ahead to her. Some few feet away, Aki was too lying on the ground full of blood and painful looking wounds. Compared to Crow, her injuries were far more serious-looking. Parts of her clothing were ripped, revealing her broken skin. The witch slowly turned to Crow, staring at him. _

_Crow's eyes widen in shock at the young woman: tears were rolling down her face. _

"_Wha-"_

"_Please," she called out. He__r tone was rather different from before, as if she was someone else. Her bright eyes shined innocently regardless if she was in pain. "H-Help…me…Yu-__" She blinked right away only to reveal that same murderous sadistic look within her beautiful auburn gaze__. "Ugh," she hissed. "We may have ended in a draw, Crow-San…But I'll destroy you and the rest of the Signers. Heh, I guess you'll be meeting him soon enough…"_

"So that's what happened," whispered Crow as he looked at everyone. "We both ended at a stalemate. We were both tired and weak…injured in fact. I wanted to attack her despite my wounds but her stupid dragon just carried her away."

Rua's eyes widen as he hugged Gale gently, like a stuff animal. "S-she sound's scary! To think she could be that powerful!"

Both Carly and Ushio remain silent. "Ugh, It's as I feared: Something bad did happen to Izayoi-San." whispered Ushio. "Damn."

Jack sighed in reaction as he crossed his arms. "Yusei," he turned over to him.

Yusei was already looking downward. His deep ocean blue eyes were almost hazy. It was as if he was in his own world, drowning himself in shock and disbelief. "…No…Aki…I refuse…."

"Yusei," whispered Crow. "I can't forgive her for what she's done. But-

"**I**…need to save her," interrupted Yusei with a light whisper.

Crow remain quiet. "Yusei," he called out. His face was full of gave concern he eyed the young man. "I think she wants to kill you."

The young man's eyes widen, shocked at Crow's straightforward statement. "What? What makes you think that?"

"She seems to have a strong hate for the Crimson Dragon and the Signers. In fact she mentioned if I were to make it out alive…I'd eventually meet up with _him_." Crow slammed his fist on the ground. "I now know she was referring to you!"

Yusei remain silent, staring at Crow. His sad gaze was enough to send his message across to the young man. He grunted in anger as he placed his hands over his face, frustrated. _Argh! This just isn't fair._

Jack quietly eyed Yusei. "I hate to admit it Yusei, but I believe Crow may be right. She knows you have the mark of the dragon's head. We have to take into precaution that this in fact may be her."

"Jack," responded Ushio. "Do you think this has something to do with her hate for the Crimson Dragon?"

"It is possible," replied the blonde man. "Heh, in fact I would actually say it does have something to do with it."

"That night when I met her…she did tell me the mark always brought her pain," whispered Yusei softly. He grabbed his bag and pulled out a scarf, the same scarf that Aki had used as a band-aid for his injured arm. Everyone remained quiet, only staring at Yusei as he held on to the scarf tightly between his hands.

He closed his eyes slowly; bring the fabric closer to him. "Crow," he said. "I'm sorry about everything that happened. It's horrible, I know. No one has the right to take away lives like that…I know you have mixed feelings about her…but I still refuse to believe it's Aki: At least the real her."

"Yusei!" said Crow. "You can't be serious? You really think they are using a fake? Wake up! She's evil, cruel, and a witch! She's gone down a path of darkness!"

"I am awake," replied the Signer bluntly. "But I refuse to give up. She saved my life and Signer or not, I cannot let her suffer. She needs our help."

Crow remained silent, only glaring at Yusei with disapproval. "Ugh," he clicked his teeth.

Carly gently placed her hand on Crow's shoulder. "Crow, I think you should listen to Yusei. I know what she has done is...unforgivable. But he may be right, the Dark Signers may have her hostage and are probably using a fake…that or she may have been… brainwashed."

Crow groan in annoyance, staring straight at him.

"Crow," called out Yusei. "I'm asking you to understand. She is a Signer too and it is my—no…I believe it's our duty as Signers to help each other out. We can't abandon each other…If we do, then we are letting the Dark Signers win."

Crow eyed Yusei for a moment, staring at him. As much as he did not want to admit, there was a small speck of light within him: she probably isn't the witch that she claims to be. However, when he put hate and rage together…those feelings overran that thought: he despised her. He wished her a painful and hellish death.

When he thought about it, Crow just could not forgive her for her actions: for taking away the lives of children and the innocent. Of course, it is easy for Yusei to say such things because he was not there. He did not see all the death and destruction that ravage the village that ill day. What could he possibly know? He did not buy into her beauty, her gaze, let alone her plea near the end of their battle. _She's a witch to me. Ha! There is nothing kind or beautiful about her! It's all a joke! She's NOT a Signer!_

Realizing it was hopeless to speak to him; Yusei quietly walked towards the exit and lifted the curtain. "Crow," he called out. "I'll give you some time to cool down…I don't want to force you to help us out, but I also don't want this world to fall under their hands either. Please remember our role." With that, the raven-haired man exited the cabin.

* * *

"Neo Domino City…Heh, it's been years since I've been here," whispered the blonde queen. "It's changed greatly." She tuned to her side for a moment, gazing out towards the ocean, noticing a rather large island. "Bruno is that…"

"Yes, My Lady, it's the Satellite." He turned to his side, looking out towards the island.

"It's the site of Old Momentum, your highness," said Mikage. "That's where our Prince Yusei was raised."

Sherry continued to look on ahead as she rushed on down the highway on her D-wheel. _If only the people here knew the truth of Satellite. _

The three of them eventually ended up at Bruno's former apartment: The same apartment where he and Yusei lived. Mikage was at first uneasy about entering the Daimond Area, after all she had herd all sorts of nasty rumors about the place. Bruno however reassured the two women that they would be safe, nothing bad would happen to them.

As the two women entered the second floor of the abandoned building, Sherry quietly looked around, examining their 'home'.

"What a simple place this is. I can't believe you and Yusei lived in such a place."

Bruno quietly entered the room, staring at the two women. "I know it's not the most…luxurious place, My Lady, but it's the only place where we are safe."

Sherry rolled her eyes at the young man. "Ha! Who said I was complaining? This place will do."

Mikage scanned the room, smiling. "I must say, it was cleaver of you to live in such a place. I mean most of security is too chicken to come out here. It's actually clam out here."

"Yeah," he replied as he fixed his spiky hair downwards.

"Eh?" blinked Mikage. "What are you doing with your hair?"

"I'm fixing it," replied Bruno. "No one around here will recognize me if they see my hair spiked upward." He quickly ran across the room, heading for the exit. "I'm going out to bring something to eat." He gave a big grin towards the two women. "Please make yourself at home! I won't take long." With that, he left.

The two women remained silent as they took a seat on the couch, staring at a blank wall.

"So we infiltrate Security's Database two days from now?" said Sherry. "Heh, it almost sounds surreal to me."

The blue-haired woman nodded. "It does. I know Rudger has special data that only he knows of. No one, not even the high ranked officers know about its contents. If I'm correct, I there may be key data about the Signers, the Dark Signers and the Crimson Goddess." She carefully clasped her hands together, sighing. "Hopefully we can find any leads on Rua-kun's sister."

"Yes," replied the blonde woman. "I hope."

* * *

"Ruka-chan," called out a gentle voice.

The little girl quickly turned to her with a beautiful smile, "What is it?" She ran towards her. Her long pigtails flowed behind her as she gracefully sat down with her knees in front.

"We need to talk," said the woman. Her voice was sweet however; Ruka sensed an uneasy tone in her voice.

"Is this about the…Dark Signers?" Ruka blinked quietly.

The woman closed her eyes for a moment, taking in a deep breath. Clearly, she had bad news. "The yearly ball is in three weeks…"

Ruka laughed aloud. "What's wrong? You love these types of events!"

"Ruka, the ball is taking place here, in our kingdom."

"What?" cried Ruka with wide eyes. "H-Here? This very kingdom?"

"Yes," replied the woman. Her bight crimson eyes reflected with sadness, noticing the young girl's expression: she was upset.

"But mother!" She cried. "I don't want it here! What if they come! The Dark Signers!"

The older woman sighed as she kneeled down to Ruka's level. Her extremely long teal hair spread out beautifully on the lush green forest grass as she wrapped her arms around the little girl. "Ruka, please be brave. I Know, I am worried too, but we have no choice. It is a tradition, a part of our treaty as all nations to kindly host this yearly event. Unfortunately, it was our turn."

The young girl's hazel eyes began to water at the thought. It had been months since she can feel their presence, their evil growing every day: The thought of them coming to this sacred kingdom scared her.

"Our sacred forest… no one will enter. The ball will be hosted in the Palace of Light."

"Your Highness it's going to be held there? Where all the ordinary citizens of our kingdom live?" replied Lucciano.

"Yes, my dear," smiled the woman. "But we must be on our guard at all cost. There is a high possibility the Dark Signers will take advantage of this event. Chances are they will want to break into the sacred forest and sacrifice not only the nature sprits but of ordinary citizens as well." She brushed the girl's hair as she continued crying.

"B-But," she sobbed, stuttering between words. "I-I don't… want anything b-bad…to happen. Especially-."

The beautiful woman gently placed her fingertip on the girl's lip, silencing her. "Ruka. There is a reason why fate brought you to me…You carry the mark of the dragon. Even if you did not, I still would have saved your life. I never turned my back on anyone in need."

Ruka quietly stopped her sobbing and looked into her beautiful ruby eyes. "Mother, I-"

"Ruka," replied the woman. "I believe in the Signers and the Crimson Dragon itself." She smiled gently at the girl, wrapping her arms around her. "Please be brave, Ruka. You're not alone; you have me and Lucciano-kun."

Lucciano nodded, smiling at her, "Yeah, I'll protect you!"

She smiled weakly, nodding at him. "Thank you...I'll try to be brave."

* * *

Divine gently placed both hands on Aki's shoulders, gazing into her eyes. "What happened? Why did Rudger want to speak with you?"

"Nothing," she replied stoically. "He and I only made a pact with each other. He…promised to help me find…Yusei."

The older man rolled his eyes, "Aki, I know he…caused you pain. But, aren't you happy? With me by your side?" He gently brushed his lips against her.

"…I am," she whispered. "But, I just can't…I can't let him live. I must make him pay!" The young woman gazed into his cold olive gaze. "Please!" She leaned forward, returning the same affectionate gesture towards him. "Please, understand me."

Divine's eyes widen; she had finally returned her affections towards him. He smiled darkly to himself as he patted her head. "Fine," he began to walk down the long corridor. "Just be sure to destroy him and any Signers as well, namely that Crow."

Aki smirked to herself. "Of course, my love."

* * *

Placido quietly looked in all directions, hoping no one was following him. "Good," he whispered. He quietly made his way through the forest. Thankfully, the heavens were on his side as no moon was present in the sky. This aided the young warrior's identity as he continued to walk for a few more hours.

"It's been a while, Placido," whispered a man.

Placido quietly removed his white hood, smirking. "Of course it has, father."

The older man quietly removed his white cloak as well, exposing his long white beard and fair skin. His bright hazel eyes stood out through the darkness. "Hmm, so how are things?"

"Ugh," scoffed Placido. "Rudger and Misty have gathered another Dark Signer name Divine…the sick bastard is in love with an eighteen-year-old. I've been assigned to aid him."

"She's a Signer, isn't she?" interrupted another man. He smirked to himself as he walked towards them. His long golden hair flowed with a light breeze. "Izayoi Aki…She's an interesting character all right. She was betrothed to Prince Fudo Yusei…" He quietly placed his hand over his mask quietly. "The stars don't seem to be clear about both their fates…I guess we will have to wait. Right, Jose?"

Jose quietly nodded. "Right." He quickly turned over to Placido who was crossing his arms. "Placido, have you seen…Lucciano?"

"You don't see him standing here? Do you?" scoffed the young warrior. "Of course not, damn it!"

The older man rolled his eyes at Placido, "Watch your tongue!"

"I can't blame him," replied the masked man. "He has an…ugly future ahead. The poor boy thinks he can escape fate itself."

Placido clicked his teeth angry. "I don't see why I should aid the Dark Signers."

"It's for the sake of Lucciano….and this world," replied Jose. "Of course I don't agree with the Dark Signer's…but have patience…everything will soon come together."

* * *

Yusei slowly opened his eyes as carefully placed his hand over his face, ruffling his dark bangs. The young man quietly stood up and folded his blankets, making sure he did not wake up Rua or anyone. He gave one last look before he exited the cabin and walked out towards the well. Yusei closed his eyes as he cupped a handful of water and splashed the cool water across his face.

"Hey," he waved. "Did you sleep well?"

Yusei turned towards him, smiling. "Yeah, I did. Thank you for your kindness."

Crow nodded before remaining silent, looking towards the sky. "I'm surprised to see you up this early…It's still dark out here."

"I…couldn't sleep anymore," replied Yusei quietly. "Besides, I'm an early bird."

"Heh," replied Crow. "Not as early as me…I just went over to the temple to offer prayers to the goddess."

"I see," whispered Yusei.

The two quickly remained silent as they continued to stare at the heavens, waiting for the sun to rise. An awkward feeling overtook the two men as they stood still. Only their light breathing added life to the silence.

Yusei quietly sighed. He had waited patiently for the last hours; Crow was trying to avoid the topic. "Crow," he said. "Have you…made up your mind? Well you help me?"

Crow turned to the young man, eying him stoically. Yusei retuned the same look. None of the two Signers could read each other's feelings, let alone thoughts.

"The Black Rose Witch…the one you call Aki," said the young man. "Heh, I can't forgive her. However, you are indeed correct. If you were able to save Jack: then why not her?"

Yusei's eyes shined with a hint of relief and joy as he heard the young man's words. "So you'll fight alongside us and help us free Aki from the Dark Signers?"

Crow laughed aloud, smiling. "Of course! I never said that I won't run away from my duty as a Signer."

"Then I'm glad to have a powerful guy like you on our side," grinned Yusei. "I mean you already have the ability to fight alongside with both your dragon and your wings: Regardless if you combine your powers with him."

Crow's eyes widen. "You mean you still don't have that ability yet?" he gasped.

The young man shrugged his shoulders in shame. "No, I don't," he replied. "I can only summon Stardust without chanting at this point. The only ability I have is to turn my own duel disk into a sword. Godwin taught me a small bit of magic."

"Hmm I see," said Crow. "Based on Jack's story, you've only been a Signer for a few months already."

"How long has it been since you've been a Signer?"

"About 3 years."

"Wow," gasped Yusei. He laughed nervously as he scratched the back of his head. "I need to catch up."

"Yeah, if you want to save Izayoi," replied Jack. He gave a quick wave, greeting both Crow and Yusei, before turning to Yusei. "From the looks of it, she now has the same ability as Crow and me."

Yusei narrowed his gaze downward as an uneasy feeling overcame him. Jack was right. With his current state, how can he help everyone, let alone Aki? He certainly felt weak and left behind compared to his comrades. And here he is, baring the dragon's head. _ Am I worthy of such a mark?_

Crow remain silent with Jack. Without reading each other's expressions, it was evident they were both worry if they had said too much. "You're still strong compared to me," smiled Crow. "I mean even after 3 months, I still needed to chant for my dragon. You have the dragon's head, so I know you'll become stronger! "

Jack smirked at the thought. "As much as I hate to admit it, Crow is right. I'm sure at this rate; you'll gain that ability as well."

Yusei smiled weakly at his two friends. "Yeah. You're right. "

"Hey!" cried Rua towards the three men. "Carly-san said breakfast is ready!"

Yusei quietly followed Jack and Crow only to be stopped by Ushio. "Ushio," said the raven-haired man. "What is it?"

"Nothing bad," he said. "I just wanted to inform you that I've sent Queen Sherry a message about Crow and where we are."

"Sounds good," smiled Yusei. "Let me know if she sends us anything."

"Understood."

* * *

Mikage leaned her back against the wall of a dark ally. She gazed and examined the area, making sure no one suspicious was lurking around. "All right," she whispered towards them. "All clear."

Sherry and Bruno quickly followed Mikage towards another alleyway, leading to a secret entrance behind Public Security's building. The young blue-haired woman quickly punched in a special code, which gave her access to the entrance. _Huh, it seems to be the same code._

"Well," said Sherry. "Let's go."

As soon as the three entered the building, Mikage placed her hand in front of a wall, giving it a small push which allowed the wall to open into what looked like the inside of an elevator.

"This will take up to the top floor, to the Star Palace," whispered Mikage.

_Star Palace?_ Blinked Sherry, _Heh, Rudger, you even bothered to build a new palace. You snake!_

Everyone remained silent as they subconsciously counted the minutes to arrive at the top. Bruno quietly removed his security helmet. Sherry quickly followed the same, allowing her long blonde hair to fall down gracefully.

"I hope we find some answers," whispered the young queen.

Following her statement, the elevator stopped and announced their arrival with a light ring. "All right," said Mikage, smirking. "We're here."

Everyone quickly hid behind a large bush, examining the area. No one seemed to be guarding and patrolling the area. Everything seemed calm and quiet.

"Mikage-San," whispered the blonde woman. "Something's not right…it's been almost too…easy… to infiltrate the building."

Bruno nodded. "True, it's as if he wants us to come."

Mikage narrowed her gaze downward. "Yes, I am aware of that. However, we have no choice. This is probably the only chance to get any special information."

"You do have a point there," said Sherry, smirking. "It's risky, but we must do this."

Mikage returned the same expression, nodding. "Let's go."

Bruno quickly entered the palace first. "It's huge." He looked both directions. "I'm surprised Yusei managed to escape from here."

"Humph," scoffed Sherry. "This palace is nothing compared to mine. It's pathetic-looking! "

"Wow," exclaimed the young man with a grin. "You're certainly being cocky."

"Ugh! Just be quiet."

About an hour past since they arrived inside the palace and despite the darkness of the palace, they managed to find Rudger's secret office where he possibly kept security's secret data.

"Where is it?" The former Neo Domino officer looked around. She quickly ran towards the desk, opening multiple drawers as Bruno carefully placed his hands on the walls, hoping to find another secret wall.

"There's nothing here!" exclaimed Bruno. "Where can this secret database be? In fact, does it even exist?"

The blue-haired man and woman continued to look around desperately while Sherry stood still looking at a rather peculiar object.

_What's this?_

Her bright emerald eyes widen as she stood still, eyeing a stone slab depicting the Crimson Dragon and the goddess. _It's them…But__…__ what__…__ is this?_ Sherry carefully placed her hand on another part of the stone, tracing her finger across another image. The image was rather small; in fact, anyone could miss if one did not observe the slab carefully.

_This image…it looks like another dragon…almost with multiple wings…Hmmm. What could this mean? But... there's another figure… a human?_ Sherry shook her head in confusion. She could not tell if this human was an ally or foe. All what she could tell was that this human was male; he seemed to be wearing a long robe of some short along with some sort of hood, shielding his identity. _This doesn't make any sense!_

"Damn!" she hissed out of frustration, as she placed more weight on her hands. "Just who the hell is he-?"

"Look," cried Mikage. Her eyes widen as she noticed the stone slab slide to the side, revealing a computer screen.

"Great work My Lady!" cried Bruno. "I think we found it!"

Sherry smiled at the two before exchanging a serious expression with the two. "Let's hurry up and extract the data. We'll take a look at it later."

"Right," Bruno quickly began to hack into the system, breaking thorough the difficult passwords within seconds before extracting the data.

"W-Wow," exclaimed the blue-haired woman. "He's amazing!"

"He's one of our kingdom's experts at hacking," smiled Sherry. "In fact, he's the best!"

"I see," smiled Mikage.

The young queen turned to Bruno, "Are you almost done?"

"I don't know…The files seem to be large!"

Mikage quickly walked towards the window, sighing in relief. "Good. There's no one outside-."

"Oh really?" hissed a rather familiar voice.

Sherry quickly turned towards the door, glaring at him. "Rudger," she hissed.

The Dark Signer smirked, staring at the young queen. "Long time no see Sherry…how's it been?"

"Heh, Life's been good to me…However…it's also been the cruel to me as well! My parent's never got to see me grow up!" she cried.

"Heh such a pity…"snorted the older man. "It's just like Yusei-kun. That brat too suffered the same. It's a cruel world my dear. Suck it up! "

"Don't you dare address our future king in such a manner!" hissed Mikage. "I know…no we all know what happened that night! I promise! You will be exposed!"

"Heh, Sagiri-San, your little threats do nothing to me."

_It's done!_ Thought Bruno. He quickly placed the USB drive within a hidden pocket.

"Not so fast," hissed Misty. She smirked at the young man as she pointed a handgun on his head. "I won't let you leave with such information."

"Bruno!" cried Mikage. The young woman cried in pain as Rudger placed his hands over her neck, choking her.

"Gah!"

"I knew I should have killed you for good," he hissed between his teeth. "That should have been your punishment for allowing that Satellite trash to escape!"

Sherry quickly wasted no time as she pulled out multiple draggers, which were hidden within a few pockets of her ridding suit, throwing them towards Rudger.

"Your cheap tricks won't work on me Your Highness!" hissed the older man as he summon a few spiders, allowing them to take the hits for him.

"Try me," hissed Sherry with a smirk. She quickly wasted no time as she used her strength to land a strong punch on the man's face. Her monstrous strength caused the older man to fall back a few feet, allowing Mikage to be free from his grasp.

Rudger's eyes darken with rage as he smeared off the blood using his arm. "You stupid bitch!"

The young queen cried in pain as he managed to send a powerful dark wave, slamming her back against the other end of the room.

Mikage stood still, petrified, watching her former boss slowly walking towards Sherry. "Sherry-Eh?" Her eyes widen as she quickly caught something in her hands. "It's-"

"Mikage-San! Take the data!" cried Bruno. "Don't worry about us! We'll be fine!"

"B-But!"

"Go!" cried the young man as he managed to hold down Misty, who was attempting to aim her weapon towards the young woman.

Mikage quickly ran out of the room and continued to run down the long corridors.

The dark haired woman smirked deviously. "You think you can get away?"

Bruno quickly backed off the woman as she disappeared right before his eyes. _Teleportation?….Damn it! _He quickly turned to Sherry, who signaled him to leave. The young man quickly ran out, hoping to get to Mikage before it was too late.

* * *

Mikage's eyes widen as Misty appeared before her. "Little girl! You think you can escape with that data? Heh heh, you certainly are stupid." The young woman glared coldly as she gently held her hand out towards the officer. "Don't make this difficult on yourself and hand over the data! Trust me; you don't want to anger me!"

The officer slowly backed off, wrapping her arms around herself. "So there is valuable data that you don't want us to see? Heh and you're calling me stupid."

Misty glared at the officer. "Of course. Why else would I be after you. Just hand it over! You don't want to meet the same fate as…Izayoi Aki!"

_Princess Aki?_ "Wait! Where is she? What did you guys do to her?" cried the officer.

The woman smirked at her questions. "Now why would I answer that?" Misty quickly threw a few rounds of daggers towards the officer.

Mikage's eyes widen in fear as she managed to avoid a few of them while some ripped through her skin. She cried in pain as she fell to her knees.

"Misty!" hissed Rudger. "That's enough!"

The dark haired woman turned to Rudger wide-eyed. "W-What?" She was shocked at the Dark Signer's order.

"Sagiri-San," glared Rudger. "I'll let you live for now. Take the data…Heh, we won't stop you."

The blue-haired woman's eyes widen with a slight hint of fear. She did not know whether he was being generous or if he was luring her into some sort of trap. "What….are you plotting?"

The Dark Signer smirked at her question. His cold evil gaze pierced into her shiny hazy orbs. "You'll find out soon enough…but for now…take the data. We'll let destiny follow its course!" Within a second, the two disappeared right before her eyes.

The officer's eyes watered with tears. For a moment, she thought her life was at its end. "Damn it!" she hissed. "I did it again! I let my emotions take over me!"

Sherry and Bruno quickly ran across the garden towards the officer. "Mikage-San!" cried Bruno. He quickly kneeled to her side, placing his hand over her shoulder. "Are you ok?"

"Y…Yeah," she whispered. "….Rudger and Misty….they just left. He told me to keep it."

Sherry looked in all directions. "We were about to fight….but then he just grinned, telling me 'I won'. He told me to take the data."

Bruno stared down quietly. "Something's not right….Why the sudden change of attitude?"

Sherry looked up towards the night sky, studying the heavens. "Maybe…they want us to gather the Signers…Maybe they want destiny to take its course, for the time being."

* * *

"You're up awfully early!" hissed Placido. "What's up with that? The sky's still dark!"

Aki slowly placed her hood over her head, smirking to herself. "I've the right to do what I want, Placido. And before you ask, it's none of your concern where I wish to go."

He narrowed his crimson eyes, smirking at her words. "Oh really? Because I think Rudger wants to talk to you."

The young woman quickly turned towards Placido. "Me?…What does he want?"

* * *

"What?" cried Ushio. "You guys managed to find some interesting data?"

Mikage smiled at the officer through the screen of his D-wheel. "Yes, we did. And how we got it…well, it's a long…somewhat dangerous, story. However, we are all well. Thankfully nothing bad happened."

"I see," replied the older officer. His dark eyes widen as Sherry suddenly came on screen.

"Ushio. I need you to call everyone over."

The officer quickly ran about; gathering Yusei, Jack and Crow; Rua and Carly quickly followed everyone towards Ushio's D-Wheel.

The young queen smiled at everyone. "Well, it seems we have quite the crowd. I am Queen Sherry Leblanc, the 360 Star Guardian… You must be Jack." Her emerald gaze locked with his violet orbs.

"Yes, I'm Jack Atlas," replied the blonde man. "Yusei's told us everything."

"That's good, so we are all on the same page," replied Sherry as she eyed Crow with a light smile. "You must be the God of Black Feathers, Crow, correct?"

The young man scared the back of his head, grinning nervously. "Yes, Your Highness, I'm Crow. However, I'm not a god…that title somehow passed though people's crazy stories. " He kindly removed his glove, exposing the red dragon tail mark. "And this is Carly: a longtime friend of mine who saved Jack with her healing skills. She's also a fortuneteller."

"Uh, how do you do, Your Highness," said Carly. She gave a light bow, showing respect for the young woman.

Sherry nodded in response towards Carly. "I'm fine thank you." She remained silent for a quick second, laughing to herself. "Heh, I guess Bruno did another job well done," smiled Sherry. "Yusei," she called out.

"Yes," replied the blue-eyed young man.

"I need you all to meet me at a special location within one week."

Crow's eyes widen in shock. He quickly placed his hands around the screen, leaning closer. "With all due respect Your Highness, I just can't leave right away! The people in this village need me. What if they attack again?"

"Yes," replied Sherry. "I've heard the Black Rose Witch has attacked many areas in this region; including your village. They say she works for the Dark Signers. But rest assured, Crow, I will have the people of this village relocated."

Crow remain silent. He knew the majority would not want to leave this place. The people of this village have been living in these regions for centuries and now they must leave. _This isn't going to be easy…but if it's for their safety, I know they will understand._

"I understand. I'll leave them in your care Your Highness."

She smiled lightly, nodding at Crow. "Thank you. I promise they will be safe. But please let them understand: If they continue to reside in the village, chances are they will return and kill everyone."

"Sherry," called out Rua. "The data…did you find out anything…about…my sister?"

Sherry crossed her arms, sighing. "I guess we should tell you …we did find some interesting data. It's not the greatest amount of information."

"So then?" said Yusei. "What about it? The data."

Sherry turned towards the boy, eyeing him seriously. "Rua, your sister was abandon by your parents because…she was born a Signer; she carries the claw." She quickly placed the information on screen, displaying a picture of Rua's sister with the mark. "This was a photo of her when she was born."

"Ruka?" said Jack. "That's her name?"

Crow's eyes widen in shocked. "So she was abandon because of that?"

The boy slowly placed his hands over the screen; lightly tracing the mark with his finger. His bright hazel eyes watered at the thought of her. _Ruka…_

"Many people in Neo Domino despise the Crimson Dragon," said Yusei. "They hate anything related to it…therefore many hate the Signers….They believe it's the dragon's fault that Zero Reverse occurred."

"Zero Reverse," whispered Crow. "Yeah, I heard about it; such a tragic incident." He turned to Yusei. "That's how Satellite was formed."

The Signer nodded quietly. "Yeah."

"S-Sherry!" cried Rua. "Ruka! Where can I find her?"

"I'm afraid that is all the info we have, Rua-kun," said the young woman. "Sorry."

Yusei quietly placed his hand on Rua's shoulder, "As long as she's alive, we'll find her. The fact that we now know that she is a Signer…the chances of finding her will be even greater."

The young boy nodded at Yusei's encouraging words. "Yeah, we'll find her."

"Wow," exclaimed Carly. "So that's another Signer we know of! Amazing."

Sherry continued to speak as everyone returned to silence, staring at the screen. "I don't know why Rudger had such data but it appears that he too is searching for the Crimson Goddess."

"What?" said everyone.

"Why?" said Yusei. "Why is she that important?"

"Yusei, she has great power; A strong and pure power that will be granted to the leader, in this case, you, and every other Signer as well. We need her aid in order to completely defeat them."

Crow leaned his face closer towards the screen, staring directly at the blonde woman. "Your Highness, what does she look like? In fact where can we find her?"

"I don't know why Rudger is interested in her…Her power is pure and it's not something they can have. Unfortunately, no one knows what she looks like. Each goddess has been different. The stars only tell us that she has descended from the heavens as a human. That is all."

"So the only thing we can do is hope," said Yusei. "Hope that she will eventually show up?"

"That about sums it up," replied Sherry.

"Huh?" said Jack, raising an eyebrow. "So we are at her mercy?"

"Don't say it like that Jack!" exclaimed Carly.

"Sadly there wasn't so much data," said Mikage as she shrugged her shoulders. "I guess it makes sense why Rudger just 'handed' it to us. But at least we did find out he's after the goddess and we now know your sister's name Rua!" The officer flashed a sweet smiled at the young boy.

"Hmmm," smiled Rua. "You're right on that!"

"So this secret meeting place? Where is it?" said Yusei.

* * *

Rudger remained silent in the darkness, waiting for her arrival.

Aki slowly opened the creaking door and made her way towards the Dark Signer, walking all the way on the other side of the vast court.

"Ah, Izayoi," smirked Rudger. "I'm surprised you've come. I wondered if you would believe Placido's words." He narrowed his dark eyes as the candles around them released a crackling sound from its flames.

She fell to her knees, bowing and showing respect for him. "I'll admit, I did not believe his words…but I decided to come and speak to you myself." She smirked. "At least he was being, somewhat kind. I guess he took my threat seriously." The young woman laughed darkly.

"Izayoi," replied Rudger. "In a few weeks we will head to the Spirit Kingdom, also known as the Spirit Realm to some."

"Spirit Kingdom?" blinked Aki. "Why there?"

"An annual ball is going to be hosted by them," replied Misty. "It is a tradition in which all nations have respected for ages."

"Although it is a peaceful event, we plan to carry out some plans," said Rudger. "We believe we will meet up with the Signers."

"You mean there's a chance I will meet up with that bird-loving bastard?" hissed another man as he kicked the door.

Rudger, Misty and Aki slowly turned back, staring at him, watching the young man slowly advance towards them.

"It's been a while," said Rudger. "Kiryu Kyosuke."

He laughed sadistically as he pulled off his dark hood, exposing his silver hair. "It looks like I've made it just in time for the party!" Kiryu snorted lightly before he removed his gaze from Rudger to Aki. "So you're the new girl? Heh, I've heard about you." He quickly stood before her and cupped her chin, gazing into her pretty auburn gaze.

"Let go of me," she hissed between her teeth. "You don't want to anger me!"

Kiryu ignored her threat as he slowly caressed her hair. "You know…I dislike Signers. Hmmmm…But I like you. You have a feisty look in your gaze. Heh, you want to get revenge on a certain Signer too?"

"Fudo Yusei," said Rudger. "He'll probably be there with the Star Guardian, Queen Sherry; you should take this opportunity and settle things with him!"

Aki slowly fell to her knees, crying; mixing her emotions with a sadistic laugh. "Yusei…Heh, your days till you go to hell are getting ever so close." She licked her lips. "I'll make sure I torture you to you death…slowly."

* * *

**A/N:** Wow, I just noticed it's been almost a year since I started this fanfic…ah how time flies. ^ ^ lol. Ironicaly, this fan fic was upload right on my b-day too…lol. Odd.

But I couldn't have made it this far without all your support! ^w^ So thank you! I'll continue to work hard. :3

Originally, I planned to type more, but I just couldn't anymore. ^^; Sorry. Lol. But I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. ^W^ I had fun with the flashback with Aki and Crow's battle. Eh, I know I could have done more with Mikage, Sherry, Bruno and Rudger and Misty…but that's just how it went. ^^; *sorry*

I spent time typing this slowly…seeing that I have other things to do. Some days, I come home and I feel lazy to be online /draw/ type/….I blame my classes. XP That and once again I blame my PSP…my older sister gave me money to buy YGO 5D's Tag Force 6 as a b-day gift. (^W^) I can read a bit of Japanese, just not a lot…but I know enough to get by through the game. *sigh* At least it's helping brush up on Katakana. ^^; I wish they would release this game out in English…. But I doubt since the dub was finished at such a horrible place.

How dare they make Aporia seem like a typical Disney villain where he's just evil and that's that…;_; (at least that's how I saw it. ^^;) And I love how Z-One just disappeared into the great abyss of nothing… meaning that he was unimportant to the plot. * -_- *poor him*

And I was sick…but that's all in the past. But I do hope there was something you guys liked.

I also saw YGO Zexal dub last week and well it's not that bad *so far*…of course I've seen it in Japanese…but then I lost track..(left off on ep. 11?) But I think I just sit down to watch it….*still love DM & 5D's* But I think the Zexal manga seems more interesting. I'm still upset how 4kids just "finshed" 5D's like that! (I also love how they completely ignored the girls….Aki….Sherry…ugh .)

That's enough for ranting! ^^;

Anyway, to answer everyone's question: Yusei and Aki WILL meet in the next chapter. *ooo I'm going to have fun with this. ^W^*

I look forward to all your comments/reactions/questions! ^W^

Have an awesome Halloween too. *I commissioned someone for a Yusei wig…but I won't get it until next month….*sob* * (but that was my fault. ^^; I forgot to mention, that I've been working on a Team Satisfaction Yusei cosplay! ^W^)

Feel free to drop by my DA page to. ^-^

Stay safe! (Thank you & R&R)

Ayu

*note I changed the genre from fantasy to drama…because I feel it's changed a bit. Sure there's still fantasy but it's become more drama-like. ^^;*


End file.
